Because of You
by IloveCelestialIce
Summary: ON HIATUS. Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change the idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?
1. Chapter 1: Family

**This is my first ever story. It currently have 33 chapters and is on HIATUS maybe until the end of September. But even, so, if I got time, I'd write something or edit my chapters.**

**Published: 08/29/11**

**Edited: 08/19/13**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar…thank you.**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/Comfort.

**Main Pairing:** GrayXLucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima.**

**If ever anyone decided to reread this, I hope you'll like this edited version better. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: <strong>Family

* * *

><p><em>The world is a mystery, a strange place. It's wonderful and happy, but not always. You don't know what will happen to you the time you are born in this world, what you will become in the future. You don't know what it will give you― may it be family, friends, or love. But at the same time, you don't know what it will take in return. Humans are not immortal. They die. Everything in this world has its own beginning and end, humans, animals, and plants, they all die, in fact, feelings also fade. Why would a wonderful place like this have to be this way? Why would a person die? Why would feelings fade? It's cruel, and sad...<em>

_These are some the thoughts that Gray had in his mind. Why did it take his parents from him? Why does he have to suffer like this? Why?_

**..ooOoo..**

_"Gray! Son run! Get away from here!" yelled his mom with tears flowing down her now bloody cheeks._

_"Gray! Run!" yelled his dad._

_It was raining and three masked men suddenly jumped up to them and started hurting the little boy's parents. At first, he didn't know what was happening as shock took over him. But after a series of punching and yelling, he snapped out of his trance and found himself staring at the horror in front of him._

_The scary masked men were there, taking everything they have― worst case is, they have to take their lives as well. _

_The little boy's father, carrying the responsibility and title of one, defended his family and fought for them. But there is always someone stronger than you in this world, and the terrible thing happened. _

_The robbers had guns._

_They were stronger._

_And as the little boy's father was on his way to hide his son, he got shot on his hind leg. _

_"DAD!" the boy yelled, worried at the state his father was in. _

_He couldn't stand― moaning in pain as he covered his leg with his hands, as if it could lessen the pain if he did. He looked up and stared in horror as his wife, being the beautiful woman she is, cried while extending her hands to him and her son as the monstrous beings, should they be called, continued abusing her femininity. _

_"MOM!" the boy cried, not knowing what to do. He wanted to do something but the question is: what?_

_The only thing he could do is to watch his parents getting hurt. He cried more realizing how weak he is― how useless he is. _

_How did this happen? Everything was just doing fine. They were just enjoying themselves today. They're supposed to be laughing together by now, eating dinner. But these fiends suddenly attacked them and dragged them to a dark alley where no one could hear or see them. Why does it have to be them?_

_"Run, Gray! RUN!" his mom yelled at the top of her lungs._

_"SHUT UP!" one of the goons said, kicking Gray's mother in the stomach._

_"MOM!" little Gray said, crying. He took a step closer but stopped when the armed man stood in front of him, making his parents shout in fear._

_"You boy, don't dare run or I'll kill your parents!"_

_"Please, I'd give everything, just please, don't hurt my son…" his father pleaded._

_Gray stepped back and jerked as almost instantly, the man pointed the gun towards him. Shivers ran up and down his spine and his breath hitched as if someone caught his throat. _

_Gray's father, eyes almost closing due to the wounds he got from the criminals, willed his self to protect what's important to him till the end. He slowly and quietly sneaked behind the armed man and tackled him to the ground._

_"RUUUNNN!" he yelled and with the sound of a fired gun, Gray run as fast as he could, not thinking clearly from terror._

_"HEY, GET BACK HERE!" one of the goons yelled and tried to follow him, but Gray was quick from a wave of adrenaline rush running through him and was now nowhere to be seen. He blended perfectly in the crowd. _

_"SHIT, he escaped!" said one of the assailants to the other which was answered by a "forget about him."_

_The third one nodded as he pushed the bloodied body of the boy's father off him, "It's not like he could do something. Let's just finish this and get out of here!"_

_"Stay safe, Gray…" the woman said under her breath as she cried at her fallen husband. "We love you…"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry! I couldn't do anything! I'm so useless!" Gray thought. He ran so fast with not as much as a place to go._

**_THUD_**

_"OUCH! Hey, watch where you're― ehh? Gray?" a dark-blue haired lady said as she looked down and saw a familiar raven haired boy._

_With the mention of his name, Gray looked up with his teary eyes and recognized the lady in front of him._

_"A-Aunt Ur…"_

_"Hey, what are you doing here all alone at this time of night? Where are your parents? Don't tell me my brother is allowing you to wander about at night? Where is he? Let me at him!" she said, irritated. _

_"Aunt Ur!" Gray tackled his Aunt into a hug and wailed, surprising the lady._ _"Aunt Ur, please help them! Aunt Ur, please! I'm begging you!"_

_Curious and worried at the same time, Ur held the boy by the shoulders and broke the hug. She stared at his horrorstricken face and asked, "Hey, what happened? Tell me? Why are you crying?"_

_"They're hurting Mom and Dad!" And with this statement, Ur immediately got the idea._

_"Where are they?" she asked. _

_Gray stated her the way to where his parents are before she started running straightaway, not wasting any more time. She wondered how long was Gray running and thought of the worst but was still hoping that she'd get there just in time._

_Tiny footsteps were heard not long after and she suddenly stopped, knowing where it was coming from― rather, who was it from. She looked back at Gray who's following closely behind._

_As soon as he caught up with her, she crouched down and grabbed the boy's shoulders. "Gray, you should stay here," Ur said. _

_"But I want to see them!" the boy protested._

_"NO! What if those fiends are still there? They might hurt you! I don't know if I can protect you from them if I let you come with me. Your parents, they let you escape because they don't want you hurt! And I don't want you coming along to get hurt and waste their sacrifice!" it taste awful in her mouth. She doesn't want to think about it, but they might be in a bad condition, or worse dead, and she doesn't really want Gray to see them like that. _

_"But―" he tried arguing but was cut off immediately._

_"No buts!" Ur said, fishing something from her pocket. She then handed it to Gray and said, "Here, take this. Call the 911 and tell them where your parents are, okay? And if ever you go there, be sure that the police are with you, understood?" Gray hesitantly nodded in response. _

_Ur patted his head and smiled which didn't reach her eyes and started running to where Gray's parents are. "Big Brother, please, don't leave Gray alone. He's still young…please," Ur thought to herself._

_As soon as Ur was gone, Gray started doing as told. "__Mom dad, please, hang in there we're coming for you! So please, please…be safe," he thought._

_._

_._

_._

_As Ur got to the place, so many people are swarming around. _

_"How could someone do this?" She heard someone say. Her heart started beating faster and all negative things circled inside her head. _

_"Excuse me! Please let me through!" she said, trying to pass through the large group of people accumulated in the area._

_Ur's eyes widen in terror at the sight. There, in front of her, lie the remains of her brother and his wife, Gray's parents. _

_Bloodied and lifeless._

_"B-Big Brother…? C-Cornelia?" she uttered, voice below a whisper. Her heart sank._

_"BIG BROTHER!" she screamed, "CORNELIA!" and she ran towards them, hugging their bodies close._

_._

_._

_._

_Gray got there a few minutes after his Aunt Ur._

_He hopped out of the car and ran towards the place where his parents are. There were so many people, but he got his way through the crowd._

_"MOM DAD! I'm here! I came back to res―" he cut his own words as his eyes grew wide, watching his aunt crying at his now dead parents. Everything seemed to play slowly in his eyes. His heart started beating incredibly fast, he doesn't know he's capable of doing. _

_"W-what happened?" was all he could voice out._

_"I-I'm s-sorry…I-I was too late…I'm sorry Gray!" Ur cried._

_"No," he said, taking a step closer, "It can't be... No! THEY'RE NOT DEAD!" he ran towards them and took his father from Ur, shaking him awake._

_"Hey, Dad, I came back! See? I came to rescue you."_

_"Gray, please stop,"_

_Gray looked at his mother this time and pleaded, "Mom, wake up. Please, wake up...WAKE UP!" Gray screamed at them but still, no sign of life._

_"Gray, I said stop," Ur tried to stop him again but he didn't listen, "WAKE UP! MOM! DAD! Please―"_

**_SLAP_**

_"I SAID STOP IT!" _

_Gray's eyes widen once again. His mind started processing everything and before he knew it, large drops of tears were cascading his cheeks. Seeing this, Ur hugged him._

_"I'm here and I promise you, I won't leave you alone," she said, holding the boy closer. One of her shaking hands started stroking circle on his back while the other travelled upwards and patted the boy's head as soothingly as she could muster. _

_"It's ok to cry," Ur whispered and with that said Gray wailed. _

_"That's it…cry as much as you want," she said, hugging him tightly as she cry, "I will never leave you alone. I'll take care of you. I promise…" _

**..ooOoo..**

"GRAY~ Breakfast is ready!"

The said boy opened his eyes and has come eye-to-eye with his white ceiling. He groaned and shifted in bed before getting up.

"That dream again," he muttered softly as if anyone would've heard him.

"Gray…?"

"Yea I'll be there. Just a minute," Gray answered, yawning loudly after.

"You better be, or you'll be late for school~!'"

Gray stretched and sighed before going to his bathroom to take a bath.

.

.

.

"Good Morning, Gray~" mom said with her daughter, Ultear (Ur's first child), greeted me as I went my way towards them.

"Yo," was my only greeting, sitting in my spot on the dining table in front of Ultear.

"Hey,"

I turned my head on my right to see a white headed lad sitting comfortably on his seat while sipping his drink. Lyon, mom's second child, looked at me and winked making me roll my eyes.

Uncle, Aunt Ur's husband, left her years ago when she adopted me. Apparently, he doesn't want me to be HIS son and Aunt Ur, whom I called 'mom' now, didn't listen to him and still took care of me as she promised. Weeks after that, he filed a divorce. Mom was shocked seeing that her husband made her choose between him and me. Her eyes were wide and I could tell that her heart is constricting in a painful way at how she tremble, at how her hands clench and unclench, at how her lips quiver and at how her eyes began to water.

I was going to say that she could give me up and hand me over to some orphanage, seeing how she's having a hard time choosing. I don't want to go between her and her husband. I don't want to ruin their family just because of her promise to take care of me. I was determined with that thought, but her next words brought me to tears.

"I'm choosing Gray,"

I could still remember that day. I could still feel the emotions that flowed within me that day. Happiness. The thought of having someone care for you was overwhelming, even more to a child who just lost both his parents. Sadness and guilt. Thinking that I'm the reason why their family was broken. And relief, seeing that I wouldn't be alone in this cruel world and that I still have them to call as a family.

I still love my parents and there's nothing that could replace them in a special part of my heart, but I love Aunt Ur like my own mother and at the same time as father. This is my new family with Aunt Ur as my mother and acting-father, Ultear as my elder sister, and Lyon as my brother (I refuse to call him 'big brother' because there's not much age difference between us, only months). And I swear I'm gonna cherish them for as long as I live. I'm not gonna lose them anymore. I will protect my new family no matter what.

But there is one problem, nothing they do could change me back to my cheerful self. The cheerful, loving boy they once knew had been replaced by a cold, indifferent boy that only shows his true self to his new family and never to anyone else.

.

.

.

"Alright, time to go," Lyon suddenly said, snapping me out of my thought, "Bye, mom."

He stood up along with Ultear, who gave mom a kiss goodbye, and started towards the main door. I sighed while grabbing my bag from the floor beside me before turning towards my adoptive mother and smiled, giving her the silent farewell.

"Be careful." Mom said. I nodded my head once before following Lyon and Ultear.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? hehe<strong>

**Ja'ne**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**Everyone here's the second chapter of because of you!**

**I forgot to tell last chapter the detail of my story, so here it is:**

**Characters and their current ages here:**

16: Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Lisanna, Juvia, Loke, Levy, and Lyon.

17: Mirajane, Ultear, Erza, Jellal, Seigrain, Gajeel

18: Laxus

40: Ur.

**Note:** Lucy will show up later, on chapter 4.

**Edited: 08/23/13**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar…thank you.**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/Comfort.

**Main Pairing:** GrayXLucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima.**

**So here is chapter two! Enjoy reading. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2:<strong> Friends

* * *

><p>We arrived at school at exactly 7:25 am, class starts at 7:30. Ultear, being the eldest, is a year higher than Lyon and I. She's in her fourth year while us boys in our third.<p>

Fairy Tail Academy, I can say that it's pretty ordinary from its cream painted walls turning white in age, a large clock at the top most part of the main building, worn out gates, and a classic rooftop with a 'YOU CANNOT ENTER' sign on the door (but that couldn't actually stop me from going there). It's a school for ordinary people. Wait…that doesn't sound right. You can't really say 'ordinary' because with the looks of the students here you will find them rather interesting. Like my friends, you can't see the word ordinary in them.

"Yo," This was my normal greeting along with my indifferent expression plastered on my face. Everyone is used to it by now― I could tell as they just smile or nodded back at me without getting scared or irritated.

"Hey," a boy with strawberry blonde hair said, smirking, "Looking bad as always Gray,"

"Shut up, Loke," was my retort, putting my bag down before settling on my seat next to him. He smiled and winked at me, making shivers run up and down my spine. Sometimes I think he's gay. But that sounds ironic, since he's a major flirt.

Loke Stellar is one of my so-called 'best friends'. He's the school's 'most wanted guy', that coming from his awful mouth (and I wouldn't admit it even here in my narration), because of his _killer looks_, he says. Well most of the girls studying here are or wants to be HIS GIRLFRIEND. I mean it. Even though these girls know this fact, they still pretend that they don't know anything as long as they have Loke to call as their boyfriend. Truth is, he still doesn't know what love really is.

How did we become friends? Hmm, let's see. Probably because I find him interesting and I trust him? Don't ask why because I really don't know myself.

He was my classmate since elementary. When my parents died and Aunt Ur adopted me, no one ever dared to talk or even approach me anymore. They were 'scared' of me, might be because of the dark aura I emanated that time, but who knows? Somebody tried to, but got terrified when I glared at him (it wasn't intentional, by the way).

But Loke, I don't know where he got his guts to walk his way to me and started saying something rudely. I could still remember his exact words.

"How long are you planning on sulking there, huh?" he said, scowling at me as if I'd be scared. I glared back of course (now, THIS is intentional). He didn't retreat like the other guy but instead he smiled.

"Don't be such a loner," he said, "It doesn't suit you!"

"Why are you here? What do you want from me?" I asked him, twitching in annoyance from his earlier words.

"What? Can't I stay here? Is this yours?" I was taken aback, seriously. "It isn't so don't ask me to leave 'cause I ain't leaving!" this time he smirked. I remembered answering him to suit himself because it seemed like he's testing my patience.

"You know what Gray?" he asked, breaking the silence emitting between us.

"What?"

"You're boring…" he said and sighed.

"WHAT?!" I snapped my head towards him and saw him hanging his head low, having a bored look on his face.

"Are you deaf? I said you are boring…B-O-R-I-N-G, boring. I came here thinking you'd do something but I realized just how boring you are. You just sit there with that silly face plastered on you, even though I kept on egging you on. Don't you know how to have fun?" he said confidently while smirking, making my eyebrows twitch in anger.

"Why you!" I stood up and punched him on the face earning gasped from my other classmates, who were listening to our conversation from the beginning. "Stop talking as if you know me!"

When he got up, he dusted off the dirt in his shirt. But the moment his head shot up, he smirked, making me step back.

"That's the spirit!" he said, grinning wide.

"A-aren't you just insulting me?"

"Yea, and I'm not taking it back," he answered, bringing my anger back, "By the way, let's go eat together!"

I stared at him, mouth gaping at his grinning face. "W-why would I?"

"Because…err, you're my friend…?" And again, I stared at him with his self-declared friendship lingering in the air.

"You are so weird," is all I could produce from the shock, shaking my head as I felt an upcoming headache.

"Ok, I'll go get my lunch,"

"Wait, what?!"

When he got back, he borrowed a seat and pulled it in front of my table. "Let's eat~" he said.

"I never said you could eat with me," but then again, I sat back down on my own seat as I take my lunch box from my bag before placing it on my table.

"Hey, can I have that?" he said, ignoring me and getting some chicken popsicle? FROM MY LUNCH BOX?!

"Hey that's mine!" I complained but was disregarded. "Uhg, then I'll take this!" I yelled and get some of his ham.

"HEY!"

Until now I wonder how he managed to make me talk to him like that. I didn't even notice the smile and the happy times that I had since Loke forced his self-professed friendship on me. The more I spend time with him, the more I know about him. And eventually got the gist of why he was drawn towards me― because we are alike in some ways, specifically with family related problems.

.

.

.

"Yo, Ice for brains. Fight me!" an annoying and stupid pink haired boy shouted at me, halting me from my thought. I snapped my head by the door and glared, "What did you say, you Fire freak?"

"I said 'fight me', Pervert!"

"You really wanna go, Dimwit?"

"I already said it two times, I didn't know you're that slow, Droopy eyes."

"That's it, Squinty, you're gonna get it!

And with that, my stupid fight with Natsu began.

.

.

.

Natsu, huh? Natsu Dragneel is the stupidest person I've ever and will ever meet. And just like Loke, he was a self-proclaimed friend. Well, more like 'frienemy', as what others titled us.

How come I befriended a dimwit like him? Well because just like Loke, he's interesting and, I can't believe I'm saying this but, I trust him. Natsu, like Loke, is my classmate since elementary.

I'm always seen with Loke that time because he won't leave me alone even if I always force him away. And with the idea that Loke is the only one who IS NOT afraid of me, Natsu thinks that Loke is stronger or braver than him. Seriously, what kind of twisted reasoning is that?

So one day, Natsu sat beside me and said 'hey' like he always does to our classmates.

I shot him a 'what-do-you-want' glare, but just like Loke, he shrugged it off as if he didn't understand my 'back-off' aura.

"As I thought…you're not as scary as they say," he said, "And here I think Loke is stronger than me, but I will prove it wrong by defeating you in a battle," he said getting fired up.

I stood up and tried to walk away, because I seriously don't need another weirdo clinging on me, but stopped after hearing his next words.

"Oh, I didn't know you were a chicken,"

A vein immediately popped on my head. I turned to look at him and saw him grin, saying 'let's fight' over and over again until I couldn't take it anymore.

And that is how our everyday fight began. Yes every day, because every day he always ends up losing, to me of course. Until now he hadn't won against me so he insisted in fighting me, every day.

.

.

.

_My friends, what do you expect? _I muttered to myself.

"You say something?" the two of them asked.

"No, nothing,"

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Is it good or bad? tell me about it, ok?<strong>

**Please read and review. :)**

**Ja'ne**


	3. Chapter 3: Macao's Place

**Edited: 08/23/13**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar…thank you.**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/Comfort.

**Main Pairing:** GrayXLucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3:<strong> Macao's Place

* * *

><p>Right now, I'm sitting in class, listening to our dear teacher, Mr. Clive, whose explaining us things I already knew. <em>This lesson is taught to us during grade school, why the heck do they have to teach us this again? <em>I thought and sighed. And after what seemed like eternity, the bell rang and the students happily cheered.

_At last, class is over!_ I screamed mentally, I don't really want to ruin my indifferent but cool and collected demeanor.

"Hey, Gray, let's go hang out!" Natsu shouted beside me, as if he's on the other end of the room.

"Alright, but you don't have to shout directly at my ears, you know." I answered him, arranging my things in my bag.

"Yea yea, just hurry up! I'm hungry," Natsu complained, as he hastily crams all his stuff in his own bag.

"You're always hungry, Natsu," Loke commented.

.

.

.

We walk our way to our favorite hangout place, Macao's Place. It's a snack bar where they offer lots of foods starting from junk foods (burger, fries, hotdogs) to pastas, to salads, to rice toppings, to desserts (ice cream, cakes) and many more. Different drinks are sold, too, with some not offered to the minority.

Macao's Place is owned by Mr. Macao Conbolt with Mr Gildarts Clive, our teacher, as his partner. Even if Mr. Clive is a respected teacher in school, he can be very jolly, sometimes intimidating, when he's in 'owner mode', as if he's not a teacher at all.

He's always making fun of the three of us, always making us feel ashamed of ourselves, but even so, we still respected him. He doesn't want to be called Mr. Clive or sensei when he's outside the school, so we settled into calling him 'Old man', which he didn't like one bit (he just got used to it). He's like our second father, a very crazy one that is.

Right now, Loke is convincing Natsu that he can get all kinds girls falling for him in just a flick of a finger, but Natsu is not satisfied with just words (even I doubted that, but then again he is Loke, the great 'flirt', so I wouldn't really know). He wanted to see it with his own eyes.

Right then, Mr. Clive, I mean the old man came and called Loke's attention. Loke, who was still in the middle of his boasting, flinched at the mention of his name.

"W-What is it?" he asked, feeling as if something bad is about to happen.

The old man grinned evilly, a plan forming inside his head, I could tell. "If you can really get ALL kinds girls to fall for you then," he paused to raise a hand and pointed to an old lady, who is alone by herself (maybe waiting for her order to arrive), "can you make that lady over there, one of them?"

_Oh, good going there, Mr. Clive! _I smirked. He must've heard Loke and had had enough of the boy's over-confidence concerning the ladies.

"W-Why would I do t-that?" Loke asked, visibly shaking in fear. Well, we all know that whatever sensei wants, sensei gets. And from the look he's been giving off, he clearly wants to poke fun…again.

"Why?" he echoed, "Because Natsu and I wanted to SEE for ourselves if you're telling the truth. We wanted to see if you can really get ALL kinds girls to fall for you." Sensei said and high-fived Natsu. Pinky on the other hand liked the idea as well as I do.

"F-Fine. But on one condition," he said, giving in. Loke sighed before looking up to Pinky and I (and I have to say, I have a bad feeling with the look his giving), "Natsu and Gray will do whatever I asked them of. Like a DARE, maybe?" Loke said smirking.

"Of course! Nothing is fun without them!" Sensei answered, his smug smile sending shivers to my poor handsome and gorgeous body (I'm a narcissist at the worst times).

"Then it's a deal," Loke said, closing the deal and even shaking sensei's hand.

"HEY WAIT!" I said, standing up to protest, "I didn't even agree to this! And since when did I get to be a part of this? I say it should only be Natsu dealing with you, not me! Keep me out of it!"

Really, I tried. I tried persuading Loke not to drag me in their silly games, but luck isn't on my side when it comes to this.

"What are you saying? You're a part of this ever since you stepped through that door," Loke answered, pointing at the door, "At least that's one of the old man's rules, right Sensei?" Loke said

"When was that rule implied?" I asked, annoyed.

"Just now," he shrugged.

"Yep! You should do it or else…" sensei said smirking evilly.

_Why me?_ I cried mentally (again, I don't want to lose my cool). I could never ever disobey sensei again. I don't want to do THAT. EVER.

"Yea Gray, you should do it. This will be fun!" Natsu's comment didn't help, at all. "Unless you're a coward and accept losing to me. It's just a game man." And it wasn't encouraging, too.

"You should be on my side you know," I sighed but thought nothing could go more wrong, right? So I finally agreed. Not knowing that this will be the start of my roller coaster filled life, with so many ups and downs, so many twists and turns, and so much nerve-wracking or peaceful, heart-wrenching or heart-warming, and tear-jerking or blissful events.

.

.

.

Would you believe that Loke only needed a few minutes for the old lady to fall for him? Well, that's Loke for you. He glanced at us with a 'see-what-I-told-you' and a 'now-do-you-believe-me' face, and then came back smirking. With the look on Lokes face, you could tell that he will get his revenge.

_Why did I agree to this, again?_

"Now, whose turn is it?" Loke look around the place and smiled mischievously as his eyes stopped at a certain food on the menu. "Natsu's turn it is."

"Alright it's my turn! What do you want me to do?" He said eagerly. Loke went to the counter then came back holding the spiciest food there is here in Macao's Place, The Super-Hot Shot, 'you-will-literally-breathe-fire', Chicken wings. I just added the 'breathe-fire' bit.

But instead of seeing a hint of anxiousness, Natsu's eyes are sparkling because it's HIS favorite food.

"Is this my DARE? Then let me get start―" Natsu was cut off by Loke, who slapped Pinky's hand for trying to take the food from him.

"Not yet, Natsu. I haven't put it yet." Loke said, getting some… TOBASCO SAUCE? "H-Hey Loke, what the hell are you thinking?" sensei asked, getting the gist of what he's trying to do. Loke just smiled and I think I saw his now-you-are-going-to-pay look on his face.

_Why DID I agree to this, seriously?!_

He put ALL the sauce over the chicken and put a glass of water in the middle of the table, instructing Natsu to drink it after he eats everything. And if he failed to do it, then he has to do the consequence.

"Natsu, you may now begin." Loke said, satisfied at what he did.

Natsu gulped, but remained his calm composure. He sighed before he started and you could tell with the way his face reddens and accumulate sweat, that the already spicy chicken dipped into the hottest tobacco sauce can kill an ordinary person. It's a good thing that Natsu has a high tolerance to spicy things.

But the best thing for him is, he didn't die―only a numb mouth and a hanging red tongue as he hisses in pain.

_I salute him for this. _But I wouldn't say it out loud to power up his pride.

"Now, it's Gray's turn." Loke said, with a satisfying smirk playing along his lips.

_Uh-oh, not good._

"Now for Gray's dare―Holy smacker! Gray!" he suddenly shouted, making everyone in the snack bar look at him in surprise. Loke faced at me with horrified eyes. "It's already 8:50pm!" Loke yelled directly at me.

My eyes widen and my eyes darted to the clock seeing that Loke was right. _Holy smacker, indeed! Whatever that is! _Mom's gonna get mad at me. It's a thirty minute walk from here to our house and my curfew is only until 9 o'clock. _Sucks to be me._

"I'm so dead," I muttered louder than I intended it to be, "Guys I have to go, mom's going to kill me." They shiver in fear, knowing how scary my mom can be if she gets angry. And right now, I'm praying for my dear life.

**LOKE'S P.O.V**

"Are you just going to let him go? He still has his dare, right? So, are you not going to give him one?" Natsu asked me, chugging another glass of cold water.

"Maybe tomorrow. Yea, I'll just give him the dare tomorrow. You know how scary Aunt Ur can be when she's mad, right?"

"Yea, you're right…"

And almost immediately, shivers run up and down our spines simultaneously. Just imaging Aunt Ur's angry face makes want to go pee.

"And besides," I said, regaining my composure, "I can think of a much better dare." I smirked.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it?<strong>

**Ja'ne**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Dare and the Girl

**More details..**

**1. I made Gray, Natsu and Loke three of the smartest students at Fairy Tail Academy.**

**2. Lucy hates BOYS…because of his father? No.**

**3. I didn't put Natsu's motion sickness (but he gets seasick) and Gray's weird habit of stripping his clothes.**

**Edited: 08/23/13**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar…thank you.**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/Comfort.

**Main Pairing:** GrayXLucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: <strong>The Dare and the Girl

* * *

><p><em>Oh no, Oh no, Oh no! Moms gonna kill me for sure. <em>Damn that Natsu and Loke! This is all their darn fault! If they hadn't invited me to hang out then this wouldn't have happen! Curses!

I ran as fast as I could, but I still didn't make it on time.

It was 9:10pm. I tried to even out my breathing but with my nervousness eating me, it only made my heart go faster. Slowly, I opened the door and peeked inside to see if mom is there waiting.

_She's not here._I sighed in relief then stepped inside and silently closed the door.

_Thankfully moms not here. But where could she be?_

I remove my footwear and placed it on the shoe rack properly. The last thing I want is for her to know I came home late. I slip my feet on my comfy slippers and was on my way to my bedroom when I heard mom called, the sound is muffled so I suppose she's in bed. "Gray? Is that you?"

_Oh no. This is bad._

"Y-yea?"

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" I paused, not really expecting that. I was anticipating a 'Gray Fullbuster! How many times do I have to tell you that your curfew is only until nine p.m!' shout, but this is new.

"Uhm.." and because I wasn't expecting that, I don't know what to say.

"There's some left over in the kitchen. Preheat it if you want to eat."

"A-alright…?" I answered, waiting for her to answer back. _Why isn't she mad? Did something happen to her?_

When I didn't get any reply, I slowly walk to the kitchen but then her voice stopped me for the second time this night.

"And Gray…"

"Yea?"

"…Next time your late, you're gonna get it." her voice wasn't anything scary, in fact it was calm. But the threat in her sentence is something I should not doubt. _I guess I spoke to soon._

"Understood?"

"Y-yes commander, I mean ma'am, I mean Mom, I mean...HAI!"

"Good..."

_At least I'm safe...for now._

.

.

.

After eating, I went to mom's room, I don't know why.

I silently opened her door and see if she's awake. By the looks of it, I supposed she's asleep by the way she breathed evenly. I slowly walked towards her and seated myself at the edge of her bed, looking at her sleeping form.

"Mom, thank you…" I smiled at her and then kissed her forehead, "Good night, Mom."

I smiled at her again before leaving, closing the door behind me and walked towards my room. Tomorrow is another day.

_I was so lucky today. First, I didn't have to do the dare that Loke was supposed to give me and second, mom didn't punish me for being late._ Or at least that's what I thought.

**UR'S P.O.V**

I was really tired and sleepy today that I don't even have the energy to scold Gray when he got home. I simply threatened him, knowing he'll never do it again…or at least, not intentionally.

Not long after, I heard my door open. I lied there, not paying much attention to the intruder who dares disturb my relaxation time. I was going to ask who it was until it spoke to me.

"Mom," it was Gray, "...thank you."

I don't know why but I didn't say anything. Blame it to exhaustion, but I couldn't open my mouth or my eyes to let him know I'm awake. I let him kiss my forehead and felt happy. Even though he's not my real son, I can feel his love towards us. It made me feel tears stinging my eyes because of happiness.

"Good night, mom," He said and left.

"Good night, Son." I whispered and then let myself drift to sleep.

**..ooOoo..**

**The next day**

"Yo," I heard a familiar voice behind me that made me look over my shoulders to see a smiling Loke.

"Yo," I greeted back. He patted my back before placing his arm over my shoulders, knowing that I hated it when someone does that to me. I shrugged his arm while snorting a threat. Loke brought his hands up in defense before dipping it in his pockets.

"Seems like your fine. Didn't you get grounded or something?" I immediately felt a shift of emotions from being annoyed to being overjoyed.

"Nah. I guess yesterday's my lucky day," I smirked.

Loke promptly stopped and I had to turn to see him properly, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Speaking of lucky, I just remember you still have your dare, Gray."

And again my feeling shifted― this time from happiness to uneasiness.

"W-What? I thought it's already settled?"

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Of course, not." He said, wiggling his pointing finger while simultaneously shaking his head. "You'll do it this lunch, alright? Be ready." He smirked evilly and walked passed me towards our classroom. _What is he planning? Is it going to be torturous like Natsu's dare?_

**..ooOoo..**

The bell rang through the empty halls of Fairy Tail Academy. Halls that will soon be filled with students rushing to get to the cafeteria first.

"Guys, I'm going on ahead to save us seats, alright?!" Natsu said running out of the class room as if running for his life, not even waiting to hear our answers.

"I really don't want to eat at the cafeteria, you know." I muttered, even though he's gone already.

"Oh, come on, Gray. Natsu's just being himself. We all know that he likes the cafeteria food, right?" Loke said.

"But did he ever consider what WE like?" I answered, irritated but still walked out with Loke to where Natsu is. I really don't like the cafeteria, at all. It's too noisy there.

"Hey Gray, do you know someone named Lucy Heartfilia?" This question was very sudden and was said so in a serious tone that it had me taken aback.

"Err, no…?" I answered him. He smiled and told me that this Lucy Heartfilia is the Vice President of the Student Council. "And?" I asked not really interested, I thought it was important with the seriousness and all, but it seemed not. Why would I even want to know?

"Nothing." he answered. I saw a smile stretching his lips as I glanced at him. _What is he thinking now?_

.

.

.

I was wondering how on earth had I manage to finish my lunch in the too noisy place we call the cafeteria. I shook my head, focusing on the dare Loke will be giving me any minute now.

"That was so good!" Natsu commented as he petted his full stomach while smiling in satisfaction.

"Every food you eat is always good Natsu." I said earning a grin from him.

Loke and I just shook our heads.

As we were walking our way to our classroom, Loke saw something that made him smile so much. He then turned to me and pointed his finger at the end of the hallway.

"Gray, she is my dare for you!" he said, indicating a blonde girl. Boy was she beautiful…but that's it for her. She's just beautiful. But don't get me wrong. Yes, I find her pretty because I can appreciate beauty, even if I don't seem like it. I know my place, and I'm not to take Loke's stupid title as 'the great flirt'. And I'm not gay. I'm just not the type of person to fall for someone I don't know.

"Wait a minute!" I snapped my head at my so-called friend just to see him grinning like an idiot. "What do you mean by she's my dare?!" I asked, completely flabbergasted that my friend even suggested that, because I know exactly what he mean. I just don't want to admit it.

"Never once did I imagine that you are as dense as Natsu…"

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu snapped.

"Do I really need to explain everything?" he sighed, "Fine. She's you dare, ask her out, play with her. As simple as that." Loke said totally ignoring Natsu.

Blink, Blink

Blink, Blink, Blink

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope."

"Why am I doing this again?" I just had to clarify it, before doing anything.

"Because you agreed in doing this…? And let me just remind you of the rule that sensei told us."

"It's more of like your rule." I snapped.

"Well, are you going to do it or would you prefer on doing THAT?"

"Is there any other option? This is torture. You'll ruin my reputation here!"

"As if you had one, BAKA!" Natsu said, happy that he could finally comment something. And I just had glare at him.

"What reputation are you talking about?" Loke said breaking the glaring competition that Natsu and I are having.

"I never go out with a girl I don't know." I said frowning, and putting my hands on my side pockets. "In fact, I haven't even been dating anyone yet. That's got to be one reputation I had to keep up here."

"Of course you do, now hurry up ask her out." Loke said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

I was silent after that, contemplating what Loke said._ Ask?...Ask…Ask…ASK!_ Suddenly, I thought of something I'm so proud of. I'm very happy I have a very sneaky mind. _Ask, eh?_ I smirked and looked at Loke, who's been giving me suspicious looks.

"What now?" Loke asked.

"I'm just gonna ASK her out, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright! Then I'm going to **_ASK_** her out now…" I said, clearly emphasizing the word 'ask' for him to get my point.

"Uh-huh…Wait what?!"

"You told me to ask her out. You never told me that I SHOULD GO OUT with her, right?" I said and started walking towards the blonde girl―she was talking to a smaller girl― without waiting for Loke's reply.

While walking, I looked at her face and a familiar face suddenly flashed through my mind, a blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes, causing me to stop halfway. My heart beats a pace I didn't know it was capable of. My mind swirls with different thoughts I kept for how many years now.

_Is it really her?_I thought. Even if I willed myself to start walking again, I can't. It's like my feet are rooted to the ground. I know Natsu and Loke are telling me something, but their voices are muffled from the voice inside my head that kept on egging me to walk. I thought I wouldn't be able to, but the moment her lips stretches upward to form a smile I couldn't ever forget, my feet moved on its own.

And before I know it, I was holding her shoulders on my hands as my eyes searches hers for some kind of recognition in them. A faint glint was all I saw, before she and everything else moved sideways towards my left.

I didn't know what happened until I feel a stinging sensation on my left cheek. My hand instinctively went to caress it before turning to see her face full of different emotions I couldn't exactly put a finger on.

"PERVERT! How dare you touch me!" she screeched, glaring at me. I was taken aback. Why would she do that? Can't she recognize me?

"Uhm, s-sorry? But, don't you recognize me?"

"I don't care who the hell you are. I don't care if you the president of this country or a multi-millionaire,"

_She doesn't know me? That only means she's not…she's not her._

"You can't just show up and pull a girl harshly and looking at her in the eyes like some kind of pervert, you Pervert!" She yelled.

"N-no…I didn't mean―" I tried to explain.

"I'm not the kind other girl to squeal whenever a hand― whenever a boy touches her. To me every boy in this world is the same. ALL OF YOU ARE PERVERTS! HMP!" and with that she walks away leaving her companion behind.

"LU-CHAN, WAIT!" said the girl that she's with, bowing in apology before following her friend.

I was left dumbfounded. Not only did she slap me, she also called me a pervert. What's worse is that, she doesn't seem to recognize me. _But she really looked like her. _It's either she's not her or she just didn't remember me. Or maybe she wants to make me believe she's not her_. But why would she do that?_

Gray shook his head on the last option._ No, she promised me…so it can't be the last one._

I was lost in thought that I didn't notice Loke and Natsu were right beside me, staring at me as if I'm the weirdest thing ever existed on earth.

"Nice going there, Gray! You just made a girl angry at you!" Loke and Natsu teased and patted my back as if I did a job well done. But I couldn't say anything― the shock is still taking a huge toll on me. No other girl ever did that to me, except for mom.

"Gray?" Loke said as he waves his hand in front of me, snapping me from my stupor.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?" Natsu asked, laughing slightly. This probably was the first time he sees me this shocked.

"Y-Yea, it's just…this is my first time to be slapped by some girl…"

"Oh. She's no ordinary girl you see." Loke said, smirking. I looked up, hand that was still caressing my stinging cheeks travelled down as I waited for Loke's next words.

"She's the vice president of the student council, Lucy Heartfilia. Don't you know that she's the most wanted girl in school, that almost every sane man here on campus is targeting her? She's beautiful, hot, and she is the smartest girl here at Fairy Tail Academy. She's so perfect except…" Loke said in glee but then gloomily continued, "she doesn't like boys." Dark clouds animatedly surrounds Loke.

"Oh…" Is all I can say while looking down, still lost in thoughts.

"Eh? It sounds like Mr. 'I-can-get-all-kinds-girls-to-fall-in-love-with-me ' here has been dumped by a girl! Isn't that right, huh, Loke?" Natsu said smugly, nose high up in the air.

"Well, same goes for Gray!" Loke retorted, the dark gloomy clouds that surrounded him dispersed. "The first girl that he asked out refused to go out with him, with him not even saying anything at all!" he said glaring at Natsu and then to me.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes before walking off.

**..ooOoo..**

**AFTER CLASS**

I was about to leave the room but my teacher called me, Natsu and Loke, "Can I talk to you guys for a second?"

The three of us looked at each other before nodding our heads in response. She gesture us to come to the teacher's table before speaking what she wants from us.

"You see, the school trip is just around the corner and we really needed some help. Would you guys help us out?"

"Uhm, why us, though?" Natsu, who's been the laziest being I've ever known, asked.

"Well, you guys know that you three are part of the ten smartest students here at Fairy Tail Academy, so we thought that you guys would be of great help."

"Oohh~" Natsu and Loke answered (must be liking the sound of it), smugness evident on their horrid faces that I need to look away in disgust. Even though they're my friends, sometimes I couldn't help but wish they're not.

"So~ is that a yes?"

"Uhm sure, but what are we going to do?" Loke asked this time, seeing as Natsu is in the midst of his boastful self.

Our teacher smiled at us and said, "Come to the council and they'll fill you in with the details."

"The council?"

"Uh-huh. Be good to them. You can go now." Our teacher then took all her stuff from the table before leaving us. I bowed to pay respect before looking at my two stunned friends from hearing the word 'council'.

"Why am I involved, again?" I asked them. Loke blankly looked at me.

"Gray, did you even know that you're the second best here at this academy?" Loke said monotonously.

"Uhm, no…?" _Wow. I didn't know that. Seriously. _"But, what are we going to do to help?"

And all I get were shrugs from both of them as their replies.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>So <strong>**how was it?**

**Ja'ne**


	5. Chapter 5: The Council

**Edited: 08/19/13**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar…thank you.**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/Comfort.

**Main Pairing:** GrayXLucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5:<strong>The Council

* * *

><p>Gray, Natsu, and Loke are not just handsome and gorgeous young lads, they also have the brains to accompany those good looks that most women wants. Gray, having his jet-black hair and a scar on his top left forehead he got from the incident years ago as his most prominent features, has a brain of a genius, which is a major plus for the girls. He might or might not know his current status on the Academy as the second smartest, but even if he did, he would most probably just shrug it off. He may or may not know how famous his name, Gray Fullbuster, is in school (more from the girls) but even if he did, he would be surely wave it off saying he doesn't ever want to rival Loke or that he's not interested. And he may be older now and has a new family and friends, but being indifferent towards others is something no one could ever change. Even so, girls find it cool, much to his dismay.<p>

Loke and Natsu are also part of the ten smartest students at school, having their own identity like Gray. Loke, even as the great flirt of the school, has a mind that could rival Gray's if he gets serious. And even if everyone (boys and girls alike) knows this reputation of his, they had a high respect towards him. He may be a womanizer, but he's the kind of person who wouldn't want to hurt the female gender, physically. He would always be there to their rescue when they needed him, be it with old women crossing the road or girls crying from tripping or ladies being taken advantage of by some creep. But the real great plus for him is his looks, his strawberry blonde locks that could be mistaken as the mane of a lion, his blue tinted glasses hiding his green eyes, and his kind and gentlemanly personality.

Natsu, on the other hand, might not be as smart as the other two, but his brain still made him part of the ten smartest, with him having the tenth position. While most girls would want the 'indifferent-but–cool' type or the 'gentleman-but-still-a-flirt' kind of guy, they couldn't help but get captured by Natsu's childish and cute attitude (even though it wasn't intentional, said Natsu). He's cute and childish, yes, and he might act stupid at times, but when time calls for it, he could also be the serious type, especially when it concerned his family or a friend (which is basically everyone at school). And he'd do everything in his power to help them in times of need. Everyone might find his pink/salmon hair so peculiar, but when you get used to it, you'd think that he isn't Natsu without his pink hair. It adds to his charms that make the ladies want him all the more.

The student ranking at Fairy Tail Academy is unique. Yes, there's still the honor roll by section and by year, but there's this special case where the students are ranked from freshmen to seniors. You could have the first spot whichever year you're in, as long as you're part of the Academy. And most of these students are part of the student council.

This is how they are ranked with their respected positions (Based on the result of the entrance exam and their grades):

**1.** Lucy Heartfilia - Vice President

**2.** Gray Fullbuster - None

**3.** Levy McGarden - Secretary

**4.** Erza Scarlet - President

**5.** Juvia Loxar - Accountant

**6.** Jellal Fernandez - Disciplinary committee

**7.** Loke Stellar - None

**8.** Seigrain Fernandez - Disciplinary Committee

**9.** Lisanna Justine - Treasurer

**10.** Natsu Dragneel - None

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

The next day at the council room, Erza Scarlet, the student council president, sat on her chair as she reviewed some papers concerning the student's current status and records. She sighed and massaged her temples, _we really need more help now that the school trip is nearing, _she thought. Erza placed the document down and pulled her long, scarlet hair into a pony tail, thinking that it'd be a hindrance later on.

As she goes through the next page of the report, a knock snapped her out of her concentration.

"Ms. Scarlet?" a voice called from outside the council room. Erza closed the document before standing up and walking towards the door. She slid it open to reveal one of their teachers smiling at the sight of the redhead.

"Sensei, good afternoon," Erza said in a polite tone, bowing to pay respect, "What brings you here?"

"The other three are going to help in the preparation for the school trip."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Clive talked to me about that, yesterday."

"Oh, I see. They'll be coming today so, good Luck I guess." the teacher said, giggling, confusing Erza to no end.

"Excuse me sensei but, what do you mean by good luck?"

"Oh, you'll know soon enough," the teacher said and winked before adding, "Those guys acted like idiots but they're smart, and I guess they can be reliable if time calls for it. Oh, and we asked Mirajane to help as well, she's very good at planning and stuff so I recommended her to take part of this."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help." Erza smiled.

"Alright, then I shall leave the other three to you, I know you can handle them." The teacher gave a kind smile before turning to take her leave, making Erza more confused and curious about these three individuals.

"What kind of people are those guys?" Erza muttered, not asking anyone particularly.

"I'm sure they're fine students. Don't worry about it Erza," The redhead turned to face a petite, short blue-haired girl with an orange bandana pulling it back like a headband.

"Levy," Erza said and smiled in recognition, "Yea, I guess I'll just focus on the preparation. How bad can they be right?"

"That's the spirit!" Levy said before she remembered something, "Oh, come on, Lu-chan, Lisanna and Juvia needs some help at the faculty room."

"But whose gonna stay here?"

"Don't worry about it! I'm here." A smooth voice of a guy said, coming from inside the room.

Recognizing the voice, Erza sighed. "That's what I'm worried about, you're here Seigrain." She said as she closes the door and looked at a pouting blue-headed lad, the weird looking red tattoo running across the rights side of his face contorted as he frown.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seigrain demanded.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Erza." The red headed beauty's face reddens as she recognizes the owner of the voice.

"I-I guess you're right. Take care of everything while we're gone, Jellal." Erza said as she hurriedly went out of the room, not even looking at the said person.

"Roger that!"

Levy looked at Erza and showed confusion on her face. Until now she's wondering how the red head could distinguish the twins without looking at them.

The blue haired gal shook her head and smiled seeing how the redhead's face reddens. She knew that Erza have a longstanding crush for Jellal, Segrain's twin brother, but Jellal remained oblivious of this. Levy never asked Erza about this because she knew that the redhead herself seemed to be confused about her own feelings towards the guy. She guessed she will just wait for the right moment for Erza to discover her true feelings.

Erza, Jellal and Seigrain known each other since elementary and was separated when they went to different high schools. But then, to Erza's surprise, Jellal and Seigrain transferred here at Fairy Tail Academy and Levy knows that Erza felt really happy.

Levy also knew that Jellal likes Erza so much. But just like the former, Erza's obliviousness is obvious. Levy always notices the jealous look on Jellal's face whenever Seigrain or anybody else talked to Erza. Of course the redhead would not allow any boy to court her, but still, it makes Jellal jealous. What if Jellal decided to court Erza one day? Will she allow it?

Levy giggled at the thought, making Seig and Jellal send her confused stares. She shook her head at them before following Erza towards the faculty.

**..ooOoo..**

Meanwhile, at the hallway, three boys walked their way towards a certain place at the Academy― a whistling Natsu, a grinning Loke, a bored Gray.

"Do we really have to do it?" Gray said with a wearied tone, proving his bored façade.

"Oh, come on, Gray. This will be a whole new experience." Loke answered, "And besides, sensei asked us to do it. We already said 'yes' so if you back down now, Yukino sensei will tell the old man and you'll know what happens next, right?" he said in an almost mocking tone that irked Gray so much, but he couldn't argue with that anymore now that he brought Mr. Clive in the picture, now could he?

"I-I guess it wouldn't hurt…?" Gray sighed. Natsu, who was walking ahead of the two, looked back and grinned widely. "Yea, and there could be lots of food there as well!" he said, earning him sweat drops from his companions.

"How was that related to what we're talking about?" Loke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Because I'm hungry!" Natsu simply said, and pouted. "We should've eaten first, though."

Loke sighed with Gray shaking his head. They kept walking until they stopped on one certain door with the sign 'Student Council Room'.

"Should I knock?" Natsu asked stupidly, rubbing his hungry stomach.

"Natsu?" a sweet voice of a girl said, making the salmon-haired lad turn his head along with Loke and Gray.

"Lisanna…?" Natsu said as recognition dawned. He smiled and turned his body fully towards the short, fair haired girl with light blue eyes, carrying with her some papers and folders, with her bag clinging on her right shoulder.

She smiled, eyes glinting as she ran towards the grinning lad and tackling him to a very tight hug. "Natsu!" she said, leaving Gray and Loke looking at each other in shock.

She broke the hug to find a stunned Natsu. "S-sorry. Are you alright?"

"W-what are you doing here Lisanna?" Natsu asked, obviously confused.

"What do you mean 'what are you doing here Lisanna'? I'm part of the student council, silly." She said and laughed, but almost immediately an animated light bulb blinked over her head. Lisanna then flicked her fingers as realization sank in. "Wait a minute! Don't tell me that you three are the ones that didn't vote in the elections?" She said, turning her head to Loke and Gray and smiled. The two boys flinched and looked anywhere except for the girl's eyes. Lisanna, thinking that she wouldn't receive an answer, turned her head again to Natsu.

"I can't believe you, Natsu." She pouted, "Didn't I tell you that I'm gonna run in the elections for a position in the student council―" then her eyes turned into slits, an eyebrow raised, "You weren't listening to me, were you?"

"W-well…you see―" Natsu tried to reason out, looking the other way so that he wouldn't meet Lisanna's eyes, trying so very hard for her to not see his reddening .

The fair haired maiden chuckled at the sight though. "Don't worry it doesn't matter anymore." she said to Natsu, hugging him again as if they haven't seen for a while.

"Who is she?" Gray whispered at Loke. Seeing the scene behold in front of him astounded the black haired lad. He never had seen Natsu act like this.

"You really know nothing, do you?" Loke sighed, "Her name is Lisanna Strauss, the Student council Treasurer. She's also part of the ten smartest, a sophomore and Natsu's childhood friend. They can always be seen together last year when Lisanna decided to study here. But after she won the elections, she became busy with stuff and never had the time to hang out with Natsu anymore." He explained and Gray just had to clap his hands mockingly, irritating the ginger haired lad.

"Why didn't I know that?" Gray asked, thoughtfully.

Loke scoffed, "I should be the one asking you that."

Lisanna's eyes then shifted and landed at Loke and Gray's figures. "Hi! You must be Gray and Loke? I heard that you're gonna help the council. We really needed help, so thank you for helping us!" She smiled, bowing her head.

"You're welcome!" Loke smiled back, being the ladies' man he is, while Gray, on the other hand, ignored her.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Natsu then asked, glaring at Gray's cold treatment towards Lisanna (that she didn't seem to mind) as she smiled and answered, "We should wait for the others first, they'll be here in a moment. But you guys could come in, I'll prepare snacks." She said as she precedes to slid open the door, ushering them in.

"Alright! FOOD!" Natsu cheered, following the girl inside. As they come in, though, voices of two people resounded in their ears.

"I told you I heard someone outside, Jellal," Said the first voice. _Jellal? _Gray's head snapped up and looked around the room to see a pair of identical faces conversing with each other, making his eyes widen.

"Lisanna," 'Jellal' greeted, ignoring what seemed like his twin. "I thought you were helping the others in the faculty?"

"Yea, but it seemed like Erza couldn't leave you two unattended." Lisanna shrugged and turned to face their visitors, "Oh, by the way, Jellal, Seig, these are Natsu, Loke and Gray. They're the ones whose gonna help us prepare for the school—"

"GRAY?!" Lisanna's words were cut off by a screaming Seigrain, standing up from his seat with his flabbergasted face.

"So it really is you guys!" Gray said and smirked proving his suspicion from earlier true.

"―trip." Lisanna finishes, awestricken. "Wait, I know I shouldn't be surprised considering we're on the same school but, how do you guys know each other?" Lisanna asked, amused.

"We're cousins!" Seigrain declared. "And for the record, even if we're studying on the same school, we just see each other today after a long time." Jellal added, as he took long strides to Gray. Loke, Natsu and Lisanna looked at each other with disbelief.

"Hey guys, how have you been? I haven't heard anything about you guys for the past 10 years. And how long have you been here, in this school I mean?" Gray asked, still surprised. Seigrain, seeing his twin in front of their cousin, ran towards Gray and hugged him like a little child would. It's kinda awkward for a boy to hug another but, Seigrain is childish so he doesn't mind what others might think about him (what a senior, huh?).

"We just transferred here this school year." Jellal answered, sending Seigrain a look of embarrassment. How he wishes no one would see him as his twin.

"Then how come I'd never seen or even heard about you two here before?" Gray asked, more to the others than to himself.

_We should be the one asking you that,_Loke and Jellal thought, sweat dropping.

"We're part of the student council, you should have heard of us by now," Seigrain said in a matter of fact voice while crossing his arms over his chest, making Gray twitch.

Lisanna looked at Gray and, seeing that he's uncomfortable, giggled knowing the reason why.

Gray seemed to have changed the subject as he asked how the twins are, with Seigrain hugging him again. The brunette felt a tick mark protruding on his forehead and tried to break the hug, to no avail.

Lisanna smiled at the scene before turning to Jellal. "Hey Jellal," she called, "How does it feel seeing your cousin again for so long?"

"Funny…?" he chuckled, making the girl chuckle alongside him, "I can't believe that we're studying at the same school and hadn't bumped on each other." Jellal explained. "Sure, I know that he's studying here, considering that he's on the second spot, but I haven't got the time to actually look for him."

"When did you guys get separated, though? I mean, you guys looked close." Lisanna asked further, clearly getting interested as she prepares snacks.

"When Gray's parents died, his Aunt took the responsibility of taking care of him. And after that incident, we've never seen each other again, until now." He answered, watching as Gray and Seigrain bicker with a look of longing on his face. "Look at Seigrain, it's so apparent that he really missed him. When we were kids the two of them are really close. And if you don't know them, then you'll probably mistake them as brothers." Jellal explain.

In the background, laugher caused by Seigrain, Natsu and Loke teasing Gray could be heard, with the latter getting annoyed and bickered with them.

"He seemed like a different person from when I met him earlier," Lisanna said and looked at Jellal, "He's ignoring me," She laughed.

Jellal, however, snapped his head to Lisanna in disbelief. "Gray? Are you sure?"

"Yea, the first time someone treated me coldly, too."

"Well that's unusual," he commented, "Gray isn't like that at all― this coming from someone he spent a lot of times with from before." Jellal's eyes saddened as he looked back at Gray. "How much time has passed for him to change like that?"

Seeing Jellal's change of mood, Lisanna sighed. "If you ask me, even if he did change from time, I'm sure its moment like this is what he needed for his true self to come out." And Jellal smiled.

"I'm happy you guys meet again, after so long." Lisanna smiled at Jellal before turning on her heels, "Snacks are ready~" She announces.

"ALRIGHT, FOOD!" Natsu exclaimed, from his headlock position on Gray's arms.

In the midst of the commotion, the door opened and revealed three beautiful ladies― Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, and Juvia Loxar. Hearing the door open, all heads turned at the entrance and fix themselves up.

"Welcome back," Lisanna, Seigrain and Jellal greeted.

"Hey, guys. Sorry for being out so long." The petite blue haired girl said, holding stacks of folder on her hands and proceeded to put it on her designated table, followed by a pale girl.

"It's OK. Uhm, where's Lu-chan?" Seigrain asked, looking behind them as if the said person got concealed from the three girls' figures.

_Lu-chan?_ Gray's mind wonders, _haven't I heard that name before?_

"Oh, she'll be here in a minute. She's just calling Mira from class." The redhead answered this time.

"Big Sis? Why is she calling big sis?" Lisanna asked, her head turning from looking at Natsu's drooling face to Erza's.

"Didn't you know? Mira will join us here," Erza shrugged before noticing three unfamiliar faces behind her. "You guys are here now, I see." she said, looking at Natsu, Loke and Gray, taking a quick glance at Jellal in the process. Levy giggled witnessing it.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, the student council President." She said, introducing herself before turning to the other girls with her. "This is Levy McGarden, student council secretary."

Levy smiled as a greeting before her eyes widen momentarily at the sight on one certain black-haired boy.

"And this is Juvia Loxar, student council treasurer." Erza said, pointing at the pale, blue haired girl with ocean blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you." Juvia said. Her eyes then wandered to Gray and she felt her face heat up.

"These are Natsu Dragneel, Loke stellar, and Gray Fullbuster. And Gray here is Jellal and Seigrain's cousin!" Lisanna introduced the boys.

Juvia's blush intensified as she caught Gray's eyes on her when he looked at each and every one of them. _He seemed so cool._ She thought.

"You three are part of the ten smartest, isn't that correct?" Erza asked, ignoring the knowledge she just heard from Lisanna that Gray is Jellal's cousin. The latter frowned for being ignored by Erza, and goes to an emo corner.

Loke cleared his throat and answered Erza, seeing Natsu and Gray are busy in their own little worlds (Natsu with his food, and Gray with his thoughts) "I'm on the seventh spot, Loke Stellar. Natsu here's on the tenth and Gray over there is the second."

_The second? Gray-sama is so amazing! Juvia think its LOVE!_Juvia thought, eyes animatedly turned to hearts without anyone noticing.

The door slid open again, snapping everyone's head to the entrance.

"Big sis!" Lisanna said and came running to her sister, Mira jane, who has the same fair hair, only longer, and the same pair of light blue eyes.

"Hey, Mira," said the others except for Gray and Loke, and Jellal (still on his emo corner). Natsu knows Mira Jane, because of being Lisanna's childhood friend.

"Hello," she greeted back and smiled.

"Sorry we're late guys. We got caught up with discussing something with Mr. Clive and―" a voice said, coming from behind Mira. She was looking on a paper in her hands as she walked in and only looked up when Levy tackled her into a hug.

Gray's eyes immediately turned into saucers as he caught sight of her blonde locks and chocolate brown eyes. His mind still couldn't take the images of what happened the other day, and his heart still hurts seeing her.

Levy cling on the blonde and smiled. She broke the hug and whispered something the brown eyed girl couldn't fathom until she looked up: '_He's here_'.

"Levy, what are you saying? Who―" Lucy then turned and saw a black haired boy. Her eyes widen in surprise and her heart constricts, nervousness has taken over her once again.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU HERE?!" Lucy yelled, pointing a finger at Gray.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it?<strong>

**Hope you liked this edited version better!**

**Ja'ne.**


	6. The Pervert and the Manhater beauty

**Edited: 09/27/13**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you **

**Genre:**Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/ Comfort.

**Main Pairing: **GrayXLucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: <strong>The Pervert and the Man-hater Beauty

* * *

><p>"Sorry we're late guys. We got caught up with discussing something with Mr. Clive and―" a voice said, coming from behind Mira. She was looking on a paper in her hands as she walked in and only looked up when Levy tackled her into a hug.<p>

Gray's eyes immediately turned into saucers as he caught sight of her blonde locks and chocolate brown eyes. His mind still couldn't take the images of what happened the other day, and his heart still hurts seeing her.

Levy cling on the blonde and smiled. She broke the hug and whispered something the brown eyed girl couldn't fathom until she looked up: '_He's here_'.

"Levy, what are you saying? Who―" Lucy then turned and saw a black haired boy. Her eyes widen in surprise and her heart constricts, nervousness has taken over her once again.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU HERE?!" Lucy yelled, pointing a finger at Gray.

Everyone fell silent, following Lucy's finger that led them to where Fullbuster stood.

Gray's eyes softened as he locked gazes with her. Something inside him is telling him that the girl in front of him is the same girl he knew from when he was little but when the events from yesterday played through his mind, he began to doubt his instincts.

If she really is the girl, how come she doesn't recognize him? If she really is the girl, why did she slap him? If she really is the girl, why is she treating him differently?

His soft eyes sharpened into slits, hating the girl's unfaltering glare towards him. If she continued on treating him like that, so be it. She's not big of a loss to his life, anyway.

Gray curses himself inwardly for forgetting she's part of the council. _Now I have to deal with this man-hater beauty. _

Erza looked at Gray and noticed that he's staring intensely at Lucy, as if surveying every inch of the blonde, making her uncomfortable.

"Lucy," Erza called, breaking the uneasiness that the blonde might be feeling. Lucy turned her head to Erza as she continued, "He's part of the ten smartest, that's why he's here. He occupies the second spot, Gray Fullbuster." Erza explained. Lucy flinched.

"W-What? B-but how come a pervert like him be one of the ten smartest? A-and second?" Lucy asked, obviously faking surprised as if she knew it, but because of the tenseness of the atmosphere only a few notices.

_Pervert, _was everyone's thought. Gray twitched and glared at the blonde, who saw it and began to blush but then willed herself to glare back.

"Not all perverts are dumb you know," he said, and realizing something, he continued, "And I'm no pervert! Thank you very much." A tick mark appeared on his forehead. He crossed his arms in front of him and looked away.

Erza, who's been intently looking at both their expressions from the very beginning, focused her eyes at Gray, seeing as his expression changes from annoyance to hurt and forlornness. Then she turned to face Lucy and saw the same expression.

Silence was brewing inside the room that it made it awkward to even move. But it didn't stop Lisanna, who sports a cheery personality, not to mention being a rumor-monger like her sister.

"Uhm...do you guys know each other?" she asked.

Neither answered her, so Levy, being one of the witnesses of the events of yesterday, answered it for them.

"Uh-huh~ they do!" Levy said, smiling. She can feel something emitting between them, beside the hate that everyone can see now.

"NO, WE DON'T!" Lucy and Gray glared at each other, realizing they said the same thing.

Levy and Mira giggled.

"You see, Gray here tried to ask our dear Lucy out~" Levy grinned. Lucy looked at her with her stunned face before blushing madly. "Levy!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone, except for Gray, Loke, Natsu and Levy, yelled, looking bewildered. They turned to the blonde, surprising her at their synchronization and question.

"LUCY, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT YOUR GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE?!" They yelled, except for the three idiots, Levy, Mira and Juvia.

_Gray-sama asked Lu-chan out? _Juvia thought in shock that made her eyes sting in tears.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT!" Lucy yelled back, blush only intensifying by the second.

Gray snapped and felt a twitch of annoyance, he really couldn't handle getting along with some group he's obviously starting to hate. He ran a hand though his black locks before sighing loudly, earning everyone's attention.

"Can you guys let me explain first before you deduce everything into something stupid, again," he said, "The three of us, Loke, Natsu and I, made some kind of deal. Mr. Clive dared Loke and if Loke successfully did as told, he'd give Natsu and I a dare of our own. Loke here gave me a dare, and he chose this man-hater for it." Gray explained.

Lucy stiffened as her eyes widen, staring at Gray who continued his explanation while Loke and Natsu bit their lower lips. Gray saying this much only means he's mad. Really, really, mad.

"Loke here knew that she hates guys, so he gave me that dare to make _fun_ out of me. I wasn't really _planning _on dating her. I'm just supposed ask her out, and if she ever agreed, I'll just bail." Gray continued.

_A dare. It wasn't his plan. He was forced to do it._ Lucy thought. She placed her shaky hand over her chest where her heart is located and clutched it there. Lucy looked down, feeling the tears pricking her eyes as everyone fell silent. She knew they were all looking at her

Gray sighed and once again ran a hand through his hair before looking at the blonde. His eyes widen, realizing what he just said.

Lucy looked up again with her now glassy chocolate brown eyes, making Gray's heart sink. He opened his mouth, wanting to take everything back, but thought against it. Why would he take it back? Isn't that the truth? Isn't cleansing his name more important? But is it right to embarrass her in front of everyone?

"Jerk," Lucy muttered. Even if it was just above a whisper, everyone heard it through the piercing silence. And before anyone could move an inch, the blonde ran out of the room, banging the door close.

Gray was left dumbfounded, frozen on his spot. He contemplates on going out after her or staying. "Lu-chan!" a concerned Levy said and followed after her, removing it from Gray's options.

_I guess staying would be best._ He thought.

Everyone's eyes travelled from the closed door to Gray. Even if he could feel their hot stares, all he could do was to stay quiet. At least if he stays quiet, no one would get hurt.

"You should've thought of the consequences first before doing anything," Lisanna muttered, eyes downcast.

"You made fun of her," Erza said, crossing her arms across her chest and sighed.

"Yea Gray, I never thought you could do that," Seigrain commented.

_Yea, it's true that I plan on bailing if ever she agreed to it but after seeing her face, all thoughts about my plan vanished. When I saw her face the only thing that ran through my mind was THAT GIRL! And the only question left that I want answers from is if she's the girl I knew from before._ Gray thought, deciding not to say it out loud so as not to start another issue.

"Not that I'm interfering but, if you don't want to say sorry for what you did yesterday," Mira started, earning everyone's eyes, "at least apologize for hurting her today."

Gray eyes widen for the umpteenth time that day, but his heart softens as he stared into the reassuring smile that the fair haired maiden had.

"Okay," he said, without batting an eye.

Mira's smile widens, as the others stared confused at what she said. Erza smiled to herself, _I guess she noticed it, too._

**..ooOoo..**

"Lu-chan!" Levy called, running after her best friend Lucy. She was so scared. Scared that maybe her blonde friend thinks she's the reason why this happened. Levy cursed, she shouldn't have brought up the events of yesterday. If she hadn't said anything, maybe things would go a little better.

"Lu-chan, wait!" Levy yelled louder, hoping that this time the blonde would stop. And she did, thankfully. As Levy caught up to her, she planted her hands on knees and tried to even out her breathing. She looked around and noticed Lucy was about to go to her safe haven.

Levy's heart sank. She knows that there are only two reasons why Lucy goes there, it's either to attend her garden or to break down. And the blue haired girl concluded it's the latter, making her all the more regretful of her actions.

Levy's apologetic eyes shifted and stared at Lucy's heaving back, taking note to never disappoint her friend again. "Lu-chan," she said, taking a cautious step forward, "I…I'm sorry for telling them…I-I never intended to make things hard for you…"

"It's not your fault, Levy, if that's what you're thinking," Lucy answered, voice cracking at the end. "That's not really the problem here," she whispered.

"Still, I'm sorry," Levy gulped and continue, "But if you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?"

Lucy looked at Levy, eyes streaming with tears. The latter was taken aback. She saw Lucy cry before, but it was because of a cockroach and sometimes because of her other fear. This is the first time she'd seen her cry like this, and she doesn't know the reason behind it.

Lucy walked towards Levy and hugged her like her life depended on it. She tried to find comfort and she did, when Levy rubbed circles on her back.

Levy felt how Lucy shook dejectedly and waited for her to calm down, patiently waiting for her to speak properly.

"I know him," Lucy suddenly said, startling Levy. "I know him but, he doesn't...he doesn't remember me."

Levy searched her brains. Who is this 'him' she's talking about? Her eyes widen while her brows shot up when she realized something.

"Gray?"

There was a pregnant pause before Lucy sniffed a few times. And she nodded. Levy was stunned, she knew there was something between the two of them and she can't believe she was right.

"H-how?" it came out hesitantly but Levy was glad that she was able to voice it out.

Lucy broke the hug and wiped her tears before she led her companion to a nearby rock. She guessed her safe haven today is Levy's presence.

"It started when I was in 1st grade…"

**..ooOoo..**

A seven year old girl with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, named Lucy, was crying at the rooftop of their school's main building. Lunch time is always hectic for her so she preferred the rooftop's comfortable ambiance than to stay in the cafeteria or their classroom. She wiped her tears, willing herself to stop it from flowing. But the moment she wiped them clean, new series of tears replaced them.

She remembered her mother, how she caress her face lovingly, how she kisses her tears away, how she hugs her tenderly and how her soft voice always put her heart at ease. She misses her. She misses her touch. She misses her kisses. She misses her hugs. She misses her voice. What she would give just to see her again.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

Her voice was small compared to her mother, but singing this song and imagining it was her mother singing always do the trick. She would find herself smiling afterwards.

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

She thought she heard a rustle behind her but she chooses to ignore it, knowing that no one except her had the guts to go against the sign 'Students Are Not Allowed' by the door.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

This song was her medicine. Whenever she sings this, all the pain she feels would subside. This song was her reassurance, that wherever she is, she knows that her mom would always be there with her.

But this time, when she needed comfort the most, she couldn't feel it. And the tears just kept on falling that she starts to wonder where it was all coming from.

She started sobbing again recalling the words her classmates thrown at her.

'Lucy the spoiled brat'

'Lucy the nerd'

'Ugly little Lucy'

She knew she was hated. But why? Because of their wealth? Well, if that was the case then she rather starved to death than to be secluded from everybody else. She's hated because everyone looked passed her and thought a rich girl like her is not a good person and was rather a spoiled brat.

They say, you can't judge a book by its cover, but everyone is judging her from where she came from not from who she is. And now that her mom and best pal left her, no one's ever gonna be there for her when she needed someone.

Her father was a good man. No, her father IS a good man. Even if he's always busy with work and doesn't have the time to take care of her. But even as a child, she understands that perfectly. Her mother died, her father's wife, of course he got himself busier so as to forget the death of his loved one.

But even though Lucy's father is like this, she loves him so much. She also knows that she looked a lot like her late mother, and she knows that whenever her father sees her, he gets depressed. And so she stayed away from him. She doesn't have the courage to call him 'Daddy' anymore because she's afraid that he might get mad.

'Your father is a bad man!'

'Your father doesn't care about you'

'Your father only cares for money'

Why they say that to her father, she doesn't know. They didn't even know him. How could they say that?

**CLAP, CLAP, CLAP**

"You sounded great!"

Lucy stood up and immediately looked behind her to see a raven haired boy, around her age with beautiful dark blue eyes, grinning widely at her. She was startled, but thanks to that, her tears stopped flowing out of her eyes.

"Y-You heard me?" she asked with a shocked expression pasted on her face.

"Well, yea, that why I told you that―" he stopped talking as his eyes found streaks of tears on the girl's blonde's flushed cheeks, making him blushed in embarrassment. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to listen to you sing. I-It's just that y-your voice really is sweet, and I-I couldn't help myself from listening to you, and―"

"PFFF,"

Lucy put a hand over her mouth as she tried not to burst out laughing. This is the first time. The first time in her whole life when someone from school made her laugh. She honestly doesn't know what's funny though. But the look on the boy's face and his stuttering made her light inside.

"Thank you," she said, making the boy dumbfounded.

"Huh?" was his unintelligible reply.

Lucy chuckled at his lost and confused expression before repeating herself, "I said, thank you."

"For what? I don't think I did something for you to thank me for," the boy said while scratching his head with a thoughtful look on his face.

And little Lucy just had to let out a smile, "For making me smile," she said, making the boy in front of her blush. The blonde girl felt happy, she hasn't smile for a while now.

"Y-you're welcome," he finally said looking away from Lucy. But then, basing on his face, a thought came rushing to his head that made him shift his eyes towards her and ask, "But why were you crying? And that song…your voice was really beautiful but you sang it sadly."

The smile that Lucy had vanished as she looked down, silence befalling, and the boy looked guilty for asking such a stupid question. Though the blonde assumed he was just concern about her, making her confused. Nobody gets concerned about her.

As if seeing her distraught face, the boy tried to brush the topic off but Lucy cut his words.

"My mom left me," she started, another bout of tears started to accumulate at the corners of her eyes, "She's gone now and no one's ever gonna make me happy, no one's gonna listen to me, no one's gonna protect me from being bullied...and my father's not bad like everybody described him to be," her sobs were muffling her words, but the raven haired boy looked as if he understands every single word she speaks. And seeing her trying to hold her tears back from flowing once again made the boy felt guiltier.

Lucy looked down of her feet, refusing to look at the boy's eyes. She figured his sympathetic eyes would only make her cry harder.

The blonde girl then heard footsteps and she thought that the boy was leaving. Her heart constricts in hurt. She doesn't want him to leave, at least not until she knows he's not there to mock her like everybody else does.

But she never really get any chance to know when she felt her whole figure being pulled into the arms of the boy she thought was bailing her. And her eyes that widen in surprise produces more tears as she listens to the soothing voice of the boy.

"I-I'll be here for you then, so don't worry. If you want to cry then cry on me, don't keep your sadness by yourself."

_I won't be alone anymore?_

"From now on, I'll always be here for you. I'm gonna protect you." with that said, the girl wailed, hugging the boy back.

She feels safe. She feels happy. She feels as if she won't be alone anymore.

Being in his arms, she feels complete. And she wished that moment would last forever.

But fate is cruel to her. It wouldn't let her be happy still as the bell rang, signaling that afternoon classes are about to start.

The boy removed his hand a second too late after the bell rang, having as slightly irritated look on his face. "We have to go," he said.

Lucy wiped her tears with her hands and nodded, "Sorry for making your shirt wet,"

The boy smiled and patted her head before ruffling it in playful manner. "It's okay, you can cry on me all you want!" he announced and the blonde can't simply say no to that.

_I finally have a friend._

Little did the two of them know that there is someone, a very jealous someone, was watching them as they go their separate ways.

**..ooOoo..**

"_So? Any news?" _A voice of a girl asked in a bored tone from the other end of the phone.

"I'm currently listening to 'Lucy Heartfilia's' story." Said another girl with raven hair and tantalizing green eyes, answering the voice on her phone with the softest whisper she could muster as not to get caught. She was hiding behind the bush for a while now, listening to Lucy's story ever since she had a glimpse of what happened in the council room earlier. She was glad the door to the council room is open so she could do her 'plan'.

"_Good. And what about Gray?"_

The girl behind the bushes flinched at the mention of the name. She knows for a fact that the girl she's talking to wouldn't like what she's going to tell her.

"Uhm, I saw him asking Heartfilia out yesterday."

"_WHAT?!" _the girl on the other end of the phone exasperatedly said, making the raven haired girl pull her phone away from her ear, sensing that she'll walk this earth deaf if she hadn't. "Ouch," she mumbled and put the phone on her other ear.

"Don't worry. It seems like she's keeping her promise." She answered.

"_MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T GO ANYWHERE NEAR GRAY! Alright ALICE?!"_

And again, what she said made 'Alice' stiffen,"A-about that, I think we have a problem," she said.

"_What do you mean?"_

"Well Heatfilia is part of the council―"

"_And? What does it have to do with Gray?" The girl that Alice was talking to asked not letting Alice to finish what she was saying._

Alice sighed, "Gray is kind of helping the council," she pulled her phone away from her other ear, thinking that the girl she was talking to would scream again, but she didn't.

Alice put her phone back to her ears a bit cautiously and called for the caller's name,"A-amanda?"

"_…" _The girl at the end of the line named Amanda quieted down, that Alice feared she fainted. But she guessed wrong. Instead, Amanda was fuming.

"H-Hey, Amanda?"

"_I'm going home," _Amanda announced. _"Just keep an eye out on the both of them and call me for any news," _she said before turning off her phone.

.

.

.

.

.

From another part of the world, another raven haired teen with blue eyes gritted her teeth as she looked the scenery of the setting sun through her window. She clutched her phone on her right hand tightly as a face of a smiling blonde with brown eyes flashed through her mind.

"Lucy," she hissed, "Just keep your promise and you'll be fine―" but then she stopped as a sinister smile spread across her lips from the plan forming inside her head.

"Rather, take your time. Take ALL your precious time because when I come back," she laughed evilly before continuing, "I'm gonna take him away from you."

She flashed another glare at the scene before her, anger taking over her being once again.

"Gray is mine. I, Amanda Gonzales, WILL have him."

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**So how was it? I put OC's because I don't want to use any of the characters to be the antagonist of the story. Sorry for that...Don't hate me?**

**I really want reviews. I want to know if my story is interesting or what...because if not then, I don't know...**

**I really love the song 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion that's why I put it on my story.**

**Enough with that...I'll try my best to write a much better chapter...**

**Thank you for reading, and keep reading... :)**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Confession **

**about the next chapter its about a confession, as you can see at the chapter title, who confessed? Better read the next chapter! :)**

**Ja'ne**


	7. Chapter 7: A Confession

**Finally I uploaded this chapter! I'm so sorry! I thought I can post this sooner but whenever I get back from school, I just ended up sleeping without eating dinner. I can't believe that this Intramurals will tire me up so quickly. I hate Intramurals! Why? Because I always run out of money! There are so many foods sold scattered around the school and I can't take to just look at it! Well enough of that. The important thing is, I finally uploaded this chapter! WooHoo!**

**Thank you for the reviews! It's highly appreciated.**

**English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/ Comfort.

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, LokeXsoon to be revealed?, SeigrainXUltear maybe.

**Summary:** Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change the idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.**

**I hope this chapter will satisfy you! Now I present to you Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7: <strong>The Confession

Lucy continued the story, never realizing that someone from behind the bush is still listening to her.

**...**

_'It's alright, even if your mom left you I-I'll be here for you, so don't worry, if you want to cry then cry, don't keep your sadness by yourself. From now on, I'll always be here for you. I'm gonna protect you...' with that the girl wailed, and hugged the boy back. She felt safe. She felt happy that someone from this school will become her friend even though she's a nerd that everybody hates. How she wished that this moment would just last forever._

_**(School Bell)**_

_'We have to go' said the boy._

_Lucy nodded. 'Sorry for making your shirt wet..'_

_The boy smiled and said 'It's Ok! You can cry on me all you want!'_

_Lucy smiled back 'Thank you!' and they went to their respected classrooms. Little did they know that there is someone watching them._

_**The next day...**_

_Classes are over and Lucy went to the back of the school to get some cleaning materials; she was on cleaning duty. She was about to grab the tools when she heard someone say 'Well, well, well, if it isn't Ugly Little Lucy!'_

_Lucy didn't need to look, she already knew whose voice it was, 'W-what do you want from me, Amanda?' Lucy said as she turned her scared face to a girl called Amanda._

_'I'll get straight to the point; DO NOT GO ANYWHERE NEAR GRAY! I'M WARNING YOU!' Amanda said giving death glares to poor Lucy._

_'Huh? O-Ok, but w-who's Gray?' Lucy asked in a low voice so that Amanda wouldn't get angrier._

_'Don't play dumb with me! You know him! You just don't want me to know that the two of you are close!'_

_'B-but I really don't know him!' Lucy yelled. This cause Amanda to slap her that made Lucy falls on the ground, earning some cuts on her arms and legs._

_'How dare you raise your voice at me!'_

_'I-I'm sorry' Lucy said yelping at the pain._

_'Now I repeat, stay away from Gray, he's MINE!' Amanda said, leaving poor Lucy on the ground crying._

_Lucy stood up and ran towards her favorite part of the school, the rooftop, the only place at school where no one would bully her, where no one would hurt her. When she got there the boy from yesterday greeted her. 'You're late!' said the boy smiling at her and then his eyes drifted to Lucy's dirty appearance and at the cuts on Lucy's arms and legs. His smile faded and asked, 'What happened?' he asked worried for Lucy and ran towards her. _

_'I...' is all Lucy could say._

_'Are you being bullied again?' asked the boy._

_Lucy nodded biting her lips and tears escaping from her lovely eyes._

_'Who did this?' the boy asked again. His face darkens. 'Whoever did this will pay!' Lucy got a little scared by the way the boy said that._

_'I-it's Ok, I'm used to it.' Lucy said._

_'It's not ok!' the boy yelled that shocked Lucy._

_'You're hurt! Even if you say that you're Ok I can see that you're not!' the boy yelled as Lucy cried._

_The boy noticed how scared Lucy was and realized that he had yelled at her._

_'I'm sorry!' The boy hugged Lucy feeling guilty for what he did._

_'I just don't want to see you like this. I don't want to see you crying, I don't want to see that you're hurt. All I want to see is your happy smiling face. I want to see the real you, not the scared and sad looking you...' _

_Lucy got stiff. Why does her heart beats so fast? Why is her face heating up? Could it be?_

_The boy felt Lucy stiffen and realized what he just said._

_He broke the hug and distanced himself from Lucy and blushed. 'Uhm...s-sorry'_

_Lucy snapped out of her thought and remembered what Amanda told her and realized that this boy was the first boy to approach her. So does that mean that this boy is the boy that Amanda was talking about? She then asked the boy to prove it 'Uhm, w-what's your name?' she asked shyly._

_'My name? Oh right I never introduced myself to you haven't I? My name is...' the boy started. How Lucy wished that this boy in front of her is not the boy that Amanda is talking about._

_'..Gray, Gray Fullbuster!' he finished._

_Lucy's eyes widen._

_'What about you I don't know your name eithe-' Gray was cut off by Lucy who abruptly stood up and said 'I-I'm sorry but I'm not suppose to talk to you!' Lucy said running away from Gray._

_'WAIT! Hey!...Why?' _

_Lucy didn't look back, and sped up her running pace._

_..._

_Lucy was running as fast as she could. She didn't mind anyone that had been calling her names as she run by. And as she was engulf with the thought, she didn't notice Amanda in front of her. Amanda grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her at the back of the school where no one would be able to see or hear them. Lucy was thrown to the ground again._

_'Ahhh..' Lucy yelped._

_'A-Amanda...' Lucy said scared._

_'I told you not to go anywhere near Gray, didn't I?' Amanda said fumingly and kicked Lucy on the stomach._

_'AAHH!' Lucy screamed in pain. 'I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that he's Gray. I-I'm sorry Amanda...I will never talk to him, I'll stay away from him I promise' Lucy said begging. But her heart aches when she said these words._

'_How am I supposed to believe you, huh? You just broke your promise!' Amanda said._

'_Please Amanda, believe me, I never knew he's Gray until now. But now that I know that it's him that you are talking about, I'll stay away...I promise...' Lucy cried._

_'You better be, or else...' Amanda said leaving poor Lucy clutching her stomach because of the pain._

_'Why does it have to be him?' Lucy whispered to herself as she continued to cry, not because of the pain but because she had lost someone precious to her; a friend._

_**...**_

"Oh how cruel! How could she do that?" Levy stated.

"Wait! How about your Father? Did you tell him about what had happened?" Levy added.

"I was getting there..." Lucy said and continued telling the story.

**...**

_Lucy got up as she heard the horn of her Father's car._

_She walked towards the car as she wiped her tears and hopped inside not caring about her things that she left on her desk, on their classroom. Lucy's Father was busy talking to his business partner on the phone to notice Lucy. But when her Father looked at the rear mirror, his eyes grew wide and asked 'What happened?' He can't believe at what he's seeing right now. Lucy's beautiful lips are covered with blood, her beautiful blonde hair and her uniform are all muddy, and her arms and legs are full of cuts, here and there. Lucy tried her best not to cry, she bit her lips and said 'I-I'm sorry Father. I got all dirty again. I promise you this will never happen again.' She said afraid that her Father will get mad at her for being so dirty. Her Father threw his phone and hugged her tightly. This is unusual! Usually her father will yell or scold her, even when the tiniest of her hand got dirty, but now even if her whole body is dirty he still hugged her. Lucy felt safe when her father was holding her tightly in his arms. She couldn't believe that her father threw his phone just to hug her and comfort her. It was never like this since her mother died. 'F-Father?'_

_'Who did this to you?' he asked. _

_This was the first time she saw her Father worrying about her after her mother died. _

_'My daughter. My poor daughter. I-I'm so sorry...I'm not taking good care of you. What would Layla say if she sees you like this?' her Father said crying._

_Lucy couldn't take it anymore. After her Father said that she wailed, 'DADDY!' she hadn't called her father 'daddy' for a long time now, when he got busy with work. 'WAA! DADDY! I'M SORRY BUT I DON'T WANT TO STUDY HERE ANYMORE! THEY'RE BULLYING ME HERE...I CAN STILL TAKE THE NAMES THAT THEY ARE GIVING ME BUT WHAT I CAN'T TAKE IS THE BAD THINGS THAT THEY ARE SAYING ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE NOT LIKE THAT! I LOVE YOU DADDY AND I DON'T WANT THEM TO SAY BAD THINGS TO YOU!'_

_'Lucy..' he held her daughter firmly and tightly knowing that, even if he's not taking good care of her daughter, Lucy still love him as her father._

_'Alright. I'm going to transfer you to another school' he said to her daughter. 'I'm going to transfer you to a prestigious school, so that you won't get hurt anymore. I know you don't want to enter in a prestigious school but, is that alright with you?' added her Father. Lucy didn't need to think twice and nodded and asked 'When?'_

_'Tomorrow. I'm going to inform the principal about this. You should say goodbye to all your friends here as well.' He answered Lucy._

But I don't have any friends here. _Lucy said to herself. _Wait! Gray!

_**...**_

Lucy continued the story, "The next day, I went to school with my Father, and I saw Gray by himself, he seems sad. I asked my Father if I can say goodbye to my friend and he nodded."

**...**

_Lucy approached the sad Gray and said, 'Hey!'_

_He looked at her and his eyes widen and then said 'I thought you're not supposed to talk to me.'_

_Lucy smiled. She grabbed and dragged him on the rooftop._

_When they got there..._

_'I need to tell you something.' Lucy said to Gray._

_Gray's eyes furrowed and asked 'What is it?'_

_'I'm going to transfer to another school...'_

_'...'_

_Lucy turned her back to Gray 'This is the place where we first met. Even though I hate this school, I will always treasure this place because...' Lucy turned to look straight at Gray's eyes and smiled her genuine smile._

_'...because this is where I met my first human friend.'_

'_Human?'_

'_Yea, I have a dog you see...' Lucy said as she smiled._

_'...' Gray blushed._

_(Silence)_

_'Gray this might sound strange to you but...' Lucy started walked closer to Gray, building up the courage to say what she wanted to say to him yesterday, and stopped a foot away from him and continued '..I-I L-LIKE YOU!' Lucy blushed._

**...**

"YOU CONFESSED? TO HIM?" Levy exclaimed.

_She confessed?_ Thought Alice.

"SSSHHHH! Keep it down Levy!" Lucy hissed Levy.

Levy covered her mouth and whispered "And then, what happened? What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything...but instead he...kissedmeonthelips" Lucy said.

"What did you say? I didn't understand?"

Lucy sighed and decided to whisper it to Levy. Levy's eyes widen and screamed "HE KISSED YOU? ON THE LIPS?" earning looks from the other students passing by the school yard.

_He kissed her? GRAY kissed LUCY?_ Alice yelled at the thoughts. _Oh boy, Amanda will be furious if I tell her this._

Lucy covered Levy's mouth before she could scream again. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just shocked."

"Yea I can see that." Lucy sweat dropped.

"And then what happened? What did you do?"

Lucy continued her story as she look at the sky...

**...**

_'I-I L-LIKE YOU! There I said it!' Lucy said blushing._

_'...'_

_Lucy looked at him and he had the same expression on his face. Eyes wide, because of shock, staring straight at Lucy's brown eyes, mouth slightly open and a stiff body, not moving. He's not saying anything, so Lucy thought that Gray doesn't feel the same way towards her. But she felt happy that she was able to confess to him even if he doesn't love her back._

_'Well then, I guess this is goodbye...Thanks Gray for being my friend even if it's only for a short time.' Lucy was about to walk back to her Father when suddenly she felt her being pulled and the next thing that she remembered is that Gray is KISSING her?_

He's. Kissing. Me. KISSING ME? _Lucy thought but didn't push Gray back._

_Gray broke the kiss and smiled at her. Lucy's face blushed 10 times of red and covered her lips with her hands. 'Bye!' She said as she ran as fast as she could._

_She heard Gray yelled, 'We'll meet again someday!"_

_..._

_Lucy can't believe on what had happen. She was still running towards her Father's car but then she heard Gray shouting at her from the rooftop 'HEY! I STILL DON'T KNOW YOUR NAME!'_

_Lucy turned and shouted back, 'LUCY HEARTFILIA, DON'T FORGET THAT OK? BECAUSE...WE'LL MEET AGAIN! I PROMISE!'_

_Lucy ran towards her Father's car and when she got on, they drove off._

_Lucy doesn't know if she had shouted loud enough for Gray to understand her. She hoped he did. She smiled knowing that the boy she loves, love her back._

**...**

"That's when I transferred to our previous school and met you guys." Lucy said.

"Oh."

(Silence)

"But may I ask you, why didn't you try talking to him then? I mean, now that you know that it's him." Levy asked.

"I tried to but, I saw Amanda..." Lucy said as she looks down.

"WHAT! When? Where?"

"Well, remember the first day of school? I saw Gray with two boys, I guess it's the other two, Natsu and Loke am I right? I can't believe that it's really him. I was about to call him when I saw Amanda on the gate. She doesn't seem to notice or recognize me but still, I got frightened. I still don't have the courage to go against her. I remembered my promise to her that I will stay away from Gray."

"Oh...But is Amanda here at Fairytail?" Levy said sad for her best friend.

"No she's not or at least that's what I'm aware about."

"Then try approaching Gray then!"

"I tried my best for him to notice me, I topped the exams, I run in the elections but, he didn't notice me at all...I feel that I'm forgotten..."

(SILENCE)

"And then yesterday, when we were talking in the hallway, I saw him with two guys. They are the guys that are with him when I saw him back when we were first years, and one of the guys he's with is the one who tried to hit on me before, Loke to be exact, and they seemed to be arguing. My heart skipped a beat when I notice him getting closer but I still continue talking to you as if I didn't notice him getting closer and closer by the minute. I noticed that he stopped halfway and staring at me. I thought he recognized me but then he started walking again. I kept talking to you when suddenly someone puts his arms around me, and of course I, Lucy the man-hater, slapped anyone whoever ever tried to hit on her. When I look at the person I got surprised that it was Gray that I slapped. I never thought that he would do that. I don't know what to do. I don't know if I'm going to tell him that I was sorry and I was the girl from before. Then I remembered Amanda. I got scared so, I decided not to tell him and yelled at him saying he's a pervert like what I say to other men and act like a real man-hater." Lucy said still looking down.

"Oh. So that's why I saw you blush yesterday." Levy said smiling.

(SILENCE)

"Hey Levy?" Lucy said breaking the silence.

"Yea?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this."

Levy looked at Lucy and said with an assuring smile "Ok! It's a promise. Now let's go back there! They must've been waiting for us."

"Yea I guess you're right. By the way Levy,"

"huh?"

"Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For listening to me"

"Don't mention it! That's what friends are for, right?"

Lucy smiled.

"Hey Lu-chan?"

"Yea."

"Just act normal in front of him alright! Don't tell him that you know him. I think that's the best thing to do, for now. I'm sure he will remember you someday! He promised right?"

"Levy... YEA! Yosh! Time for work" Lucy said.

Then the two went back to the council room.

**...**

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...Lucy Heartfilia, I wouldn't go against Amanda if I were you. You will just hurt yourself." said Alice from behind the bush, standing up when the two went to the council room.

"Gathering Information about Lucy Heartfilia...Check, now for Gray..." Alice said as she walk a few meters away from the two girls.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>So? I think it's not good enough...<strong>

**Please review? Hehe, I'm not begging but your reviews are encouraging me to write more, so REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading, and keep reading... :)**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Camp Basanova and Sorry?

**Ja'ne**


	8. Chapter 8: Camp Basanova and Sorry?

**Chapter 8! Hey guys! Finally I updated this chapter! This chapter isn't that good but please read it!**

**Thank you for the reviews! It's highly appreciated.**

**English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/ Comfort.

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, LokeXsoon to be revealed?, SeigrainXUltear maybe.

**Summary:** Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change the idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8: <strong>Camp Basanova and Sorry?

While Lucy and Levy were talking at the school yard this is what's happening at the council room...

"The school trip is just 3 weeks away, and the teachers wanted it to be educational and at the same time fun. Fun, so that students won't be bored during the trip and educational, so that students will learn something. They decided that the trip is going to be a camping trip so that students will learn from the wilderness. So, we are here today to plan for the upcoming trip, does anyone of you have any suggestions?" Erza started.

Lisanna raised her hand. Erza nodded at her. Lisanna stood up and said, "The trip should be 5 days or a week. It should be like, getting to know each other, this will make the bonds of the students stronger."

"I agree!" Natsu yelled.

"You don't have to yell, and it's supposed to be 'I second the motion', Idiot!" Gray said covering his ears.

"What did you say pervert?" Natsu twitch.

"There they go again..." sighed Loke.

"You're really deaf are you? I said you're an idiot!" Gray teased.

"Why you!" Natsu was about to tackle Gray but was stopped by Erza's shouting voice. "ENOUGH!"

"W-we're sorry!" Gray and Natsu said in unison hugging each other.

Juvia was staring at Gray and imagining things about her being with Gray..._Gray-sama_ Juvia said with hearts on her eyes.

"I forgot to tell, you three will be in the disciplinary committee with Jellal and Seigrain so you should behave yourselves as well." Erza said pointing to Gray, Natsu and Loke.

"Yes Ma'am!" The three yelled simultaneously.

"And Mirajane will be the head planner."

"Alright." Mirajane said smiling.

"And Lisanna, you have a point there, but where? Do you have any idea?" Erza said turning to Lisanna.

"I know a place where we could stay." Jellal said smiling at Erza.

Erza blushed and Mirajane saw it. She giggled by herself.

"W-where?" Erza simply asked.

"It's called Camp Basanova."

"..."

"Our previous school went on a trip there, last year. It's a very beautiful place where students, such as ourselves, will have fun and learn at the same time, well it depends on the activities. If we will go there to have our school trip then we should make a reservation 2 weeks before the day of the trip. It's not expensive and not that cheap so students can afford it. To be honest, I sure got bored when they say it's a camping trip but when we got there I got amazed by the beauty of that place it's so relaxing there. So I recommend that place for the school trip."

"Alright! So are there any objections by what Jellal said? If none then the place is settled?" Erza asked the others.

"Wait! May I ask what activities do they have for the students that stayed in their camp?" Mirajane asked Jellal.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you. That place is for accommodations only and do not have any activities prepared for the visitors. But they have the materials for a camp. If we are to have our school trip there then it will be us to prepare the activities." explained Jellal.

"Oh. Then that would be great!" Mira says in glee.

"Huh?" everyone furrowed in unison confused on what Mira is trying to say, except Erza, who is listening attentively by what is being said during their meeting, and Juvia, whose eyes are focused only on Gray. The latter, of course, is oblivious.

"Well, if there are no prepared activities there, then we will be the one to prepare it, Erza, Jellal and I will be the one planning it, alright?" Mira explained.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, any more questions or objections?" Erza asked again.

"Me! Me! Me!" Natsu said waving his hands at Erza.

"What is it Natsu?"

"What about the food? Who will provide it? Is it the camp or the school?" Natsu said with a straight face.

Everyone sweat dropped, except for Erza and Juvia.

"Jellal?" Erza then asked Jellal.

"Well like I said earlier they will only provide our shelter and the materials for a week and that's all." Jellal replied.

"So is it the school?" Natsu asked again. (Have you ever considered yourself to bring your own?)

"Well, if the school has enough funds then why not right?" Lisanna said smiling at Natsu.

"Alright!" Natsu said with his eyes sparkling.

"She said IF, Idiot!" Gray said, breaking Natsu's moment earning a glare from the latter, Gray just shrugs it off.

Suddenly the door opened and Levy and Lucy stepped inside.

"Lu-chan! Levy-chan!" said Lisanna and everyone looked at the girls.

"Sorry for running off like that, guys." Lucy said apologetically.

"It's alright. So you Ok now?" Asked Seigrain.

"Never been better, thank you for asking." Lucy smiled.

_I thought she's a man-hater? But when she smiles at Seig it seems like she's not. And that_ _smile. _Gray thought as he was looking at Lucy's smiling face. Gray just shook his head. _No! It can't be her. She's sweeter than her. Yea that's right._

"You have something to say right?" Erza said nudging Gray.

Gray looked at Erza, he sighed, stood up and walked directly to Lucy. Juvia who was staring at Gray snapped out of it as the latter stood up and walk towards the door. "Where is Gray-sama going?" Juvia asked but was ignored by Gray, rather, never heard by Gray.

Lucy noticing it, glared at Gray. "What?" she asked when Gray stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry!"

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

I noticed Gray walking straight towards my direction, Levy nudges me. When he stopped in front of me I asked him "What?" in a cold manner.

"I'm sorry!" Gray said. He's looking at me in the eye. I don't know what to do. Levy told me to act normal, but I can't act normal in front of him.

Levy nudges me again; I calmed myself down and said "Why would I forgive you? You made fun of me."

"I will get punished by the 'old man' if I hadn't done the dare. And sorry for saying but, you slapped me before I could even say anything." Gray said sarcastically.

"Well sor~ry for being a man-hater, slapping a guy, who puts his arms around a girl, to ask her out. And wait, Mr. Clive is part of this?"

"Do you think I'm going to do the dare if it wasn't for THAT?"

"By THAT you mean?"

"By THAT I mean THAT humiliating punishment that everyone is afraid to be doing..."

Everyone fell silent as they listened to the two.

"...Alright, I forgive you...but only if you promise not to do it again."

"kjshefihkd" Gray mumbled something. I furrowed my eyebrows for not understanding what he said so I asked "What?"

"I said fine by me!" Gray said and walks away.

_'The nerve of him! Who does he think he is? Why did you even like this kind of guy anyway, Lucy? But this is not the Gray that I know, why did he suddenly change. Where is the Gray that I once knew? _I thought as my eyes sadden.

"And you!" I said afterwards pointing a finger at Loke.

"Me?" Loke asked pointing himself.

"Yes! You! Don't you dare flirt with me again! Got it?" I said still pointing a finger at Loke.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Beautiful" Loke said smiling brightly at her.

"Don't call me that!"

"Alright, alright." Loke said still smiling.

"I said don't flirt with me..."

"I'm not! This is just how I treat a beautiful girl."

I sighed in defeat. _Will this guy ever change?_

**GRAY'S P.O.V**

"...Alright, I forgive you...but only if you promise not to do it again."

"Whatever..." I said, well I practically whispered it so she couldn't hear me but still, she heard me.

"What?" She asked as she furrowed her eyebrows. _Damn heart why are you beating fast?_

"I said fine by me!" I said and walk away, thinking why my heart beats so damn fast.

"And you?" I heard her say. I looked back to see Lucy pointing a finger at Loke.

"Me?" Loke said.

"Yes! You! Don't you dare flirt with me again! Got it?" she said still pointing a finger at Loke. I smirked. _I think I have found a girl that Loke will never ever get. Way the go Lucy._

"Whatever you say, Ms. Beautiful" Loke said.

"Don't call me that!" She said glaring.

"Alright, alright." Loke said smiling.

"I said don't flirt with me..." I can see that she's really annoyed now.

"I'm not! This is just how I treat a beautiful girl."_ He really doesn't want to give up, does he? _I thought.

_Better hurry up if I were you, or she will be taken away from you!_ I heard a voice from my head. _What are you saying? I don't like her! And I don't own her to begin with! _I yelled at my mind.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Everyone sweat dropped by the way Gray apologized and by the way Lucy had forgiven him.

(SILENCE)

Erza cleared her throat "Alright, now that Lucy and Levy are here let's continue with the meeting."

Erza turned to Lucy and Levy and said "Lisanna will explain to you everything that has been decided earlier. Levy, write it all down and we will pass it on the Principal to be approved."

They nodded at her as they sat down beside Lisanna.

Erza continued. "So is there any more that is needed for the trip?"

"Transportation." Mira said.

"Ah yes, Jellal tell us." Erza said. _Why is she always asking Jellal?_ Everyone thought.

"Well it's pretty far but it's nothing with the help of a bus." Jellal said smiling at Erza. _Is there something going on between those two? _thought everyone. Levy and Mira giggled.

"Anything more?" Erza asked.

"..."

"Alright, then that settles it. I will now give each and everyone of you a task to do these three weeks before the trip."

Everyone listened to Erza, even Juvia.

"Mira, Jellal and I will plan the activities and all that is needed for the trip." _Jellal huh? _Levy and Mira thought and giggled.

"Lisanna and Juvia, you two will manage the financial needs. Kindly see if the school has enough funds for everything that is needed for the trip, food, transportation and for the payment for the accommodation at camp basanova." Erza continued looking at Lisanna nd Juvia and the two nodded in agreement.

"Levy, Seigrain, Loke and Natsu will be the ones to prepare and will be the ones to buy the necessary things needed, and as for you two..." Erza said looking at the four and then to Lucy and Gray.

Lucy flinch by the way Erza looked at them. _What are you thinking Erza? You can't possibly be thinking of pairing me up with Gray, right?_ Lucy thought.

"..I know that you two don't have a good start but, I will pair you two up for the task. You see we need to make a reservation at Camp Basanova two weeks before the trip and we also need wavers to be handed out to the students to be signed by their parents, you two are in charge of that as well." Erza said.

"So basically you two will spend quality time together." Levy said and winked at Lucy.

Lucy blushed at the comment and Gray just ignored it. Juvia and Loke on the other hand are jealous.

"We could just call them you know?" Said Gray.

"Yea we could, if they had a phone that is." Jellal said.

"What do you mean? They don't have a phone? So you're telling us to go to Camp Basanova to make a reservation?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. You will go there with Gray. Is there any problem with that?" Erza said bluntly.

"N-No, but why do I have to go with him?" Lucy asked.

_What's wrong with me having to go with her? It should be me that's complaining not her! I too don't want to be alone with a man-hater girl like her. _Gray thought annoyed.

"Well that's simple. We all know that you are drop dead gorgeous..." Said Erza that made Lucy blush even more.

"...so I decided that Gray should be with you if ever some guy would hit on you. Let's say a bodyguard." Erza continued.

"B-But why him? There's Jellal and Seigrain, right?" Lucy said and trying to beg Erza to pair her with others. Juvia and Loke nodded in agreement.

"I'm here as well! I can take care of her!" Loke said but was ignored.

"I just gave them their own task Lucy. Jellal and Seigrain are the only ones that know Camp Basanova so they should stay here at all cost. Levy should not be left with two idiots, namely Loke and Natsu (HEY!), so I put Segrain on the task as well. If I know Loke here tried hitting on you before so if I let him go with you then he might hit on you again and if I let Natsu go with you, you'll be the one to take care of him." Erza answered.

"Why is that?" Lucy asked

"Natsu will just ask for food every time. He will just be a burden to you." Erza explained to Lucy.

"Then why am I the one you picked to go with her? There are some girls here that are willing to go with her you know." Gray suddenly asked, earning everyone's eyes.

"The job is to protect or guard Lucy and it's because you two don't like each other that much." Erza simply said.

"What does that have to do with what I asked?" Gray asked annoyed by the answer that Erza gave.

"A girl can't defend another girl, and if you don't like her then you won't hit on her, or even talk to her. So basically you are the best candidate for the bodyguard job." Erza explained further.

"What makes you think that I will guard her if she is being molested or whatever you call it?"

"You're not the kind of person who will just leave a poor girl alone with some guy that she doesn't even know, is that correct?" Erza said smiling.

Lucy and Gray blushed at what she said. "Whatever." Gray said cupping his chin by his hands with his elbow on the table. "Fine." said Lucy and sighed.

"So it's settled now..." Erza said smiling at everyone.

**GRAY'S P.O.V**

After the meeting I'm planning to head straight home but my plan was stopped by Lucy by blocking my way.

"What?" I asked.

"Be here at 7 sharp! We need to sort out the wavers." she commanded me.

"Fine..." I said walking away. Didn't really mean what I said.

She went inside the room again and I heard the other council members discuss something. Maybe about the trip, maybe not. I don't know! I'm not an eavesdropper you know.

I didn't hang out with Loke and Natsu today. I just feel so tired so I went home. Munch on something and went straight to bed.

I don't know why but something tells me that she's near. The girl I love is near. I can feel it...

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Told you it wasn't that good but I can tell you that this is the start of <strong>_**something**_**! And that something is soon to be revealed if you'll continue reading my story!**

**A/N: I only made Camp Basanova...I can't think of a name for a camp so I decided that the first interesting word that I will see will be the name of the camp and when I was playing the Keyboard I saw the word 'Basanova' so I followed what I said. Basanova is a style of music, i guess. Well, that's all! **

**Next Chapter: **The Girl from Before

**Your reviews encourages me to write so, REVIEW! :)**

**Thank you for reading, and keep reading... :)**

**Ja'ne**


	9. Chapter 9: The Girl from Before

**Thank you for the reviews! It's highly appreciated.**

**English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/ Comfort.

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, LokeXsoon to be revealed?, SeigrainXUltear maybe.

**Summary:** Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change the idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.**

**So here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9: <strong>The Girl from Before

_Its lunch time and I decided to eat at the rooftop because I don't like the noise in the classroom or in the cafeteria. Good thing that my friends didn't notice that I left._

_As I was eating I heard the rooftop door opened. I thought it was one of my classmates that is looking for me, so I just ignored it._

_Then, there was this beautiful voice. It was very beautiful, but sad at the same time. _

_I fell in love with it. _

_When she finished singing, I came to see who it was and saw a girl, probably the same age as I am, with blonde hair that is as beautiful as her voice. I wonder who she is. This is the first time that I saw her. _

_I can't fight the urge to clap._

_**CLAP, CLAP, CLAP**_

_'Wow you sounded great!' She was startled by what I did. I grinned at her._

_'Y-You heard me?' she asked with a shocked expression pasted on her face. _

_'Well, yea, that why I told you that-' I stopped talking realizing that the girl was crying, I panicked so I apologized 'Uh I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to listen to you sing, it's just that y-your voice really is sweet, and I couldn't help myself from listening to you, and-' _

_(GIGGLE)_

_'Thank you...' I heard her say. _

_'Huh?' I looked at her confused as to why she said that._

_'I said thank you.'_

_'For what?'_

_'For making me smile' she said smiling straight at me. I blushed at her smile, _She's so beautiful!_ I thought. I was awestruck by her smile as if it's the most beautiful smile I've ever seen._

_'Y-you're welcome..' I finally said looking away from her and then back to her and asked._

_'...but why were you crying? And that song you sing was really beautiful but you sang it sadly.' The smile that she had, vanished as she looked down, silence befell between us._

_I felt guilty with what I said; well I was just worried about her. _

_'I'm sorry for asking! Don't answer it if you don't want t-' I was cut off again._

_'My mom left me…__she's gone now, and no one's ever gonna make me happy, no one's gonna listen to me, no one's gonna protect me from being bullied...and my father he's not bad like everybody described him to be...' __the girl said, tears are forming in her eyes again. That made me felt guiltier, I really don't know what to do, so I walk towards her and pulled her into a hug, 'I'm sorry for asking such a stupid question!' I said and hugged her even tighter. _

What to do? What to do? _I thought. I really don't know what to say so I just told her everything that pops on my head._

_'It's alright, even if your mom left you I-I'll be here for you, so don't worry, if you want to cry then cry, don't keep your sadness by yourself. From now on, I'll always be here for you. I'm gonna protect you...' __with that the girl wailed, and hugged me back. I blushed of course. Being hugged by the most beautiful girl I've ever seen will surely make my face flush and cause my heart to beat faster. It felt like time stops when I was hugging her, it felt like I want this moment to last forever but..._

_**(School Bell)**_

_I love it when the school bell rings but now, I really hate it for breaking this wonderful moment. Wait! What am I thinking? C-could it be?_

_'We have to go' I said to her. I pouted and thank goodness she didn't saw it._

'_Sorry for making your shirt wet?...'_

'_It's Ok. You can cry on me ALL you want." I said and smiled. She smiled back and nodded 'Thank you'. And we went to our respected classrooms. _

_**The next day...**_

_Classes are over but I wanted to spend it with her so I went to the rooftop expecting her to show up again. That reminds me, I never asked her name. When she got here I will definitely ask for her name. _

_I heard the door opened and saw her. I was so happy to see her I don't know why. _

_I greeted her with a 'You're late!' and smiled. But then I realized that something is wrong with her. My eyes widen, she's dirty. Her beautiful blonde hair and her uniform were all muddy and her arms and legs are full of cuts._

_'What happened?' I asked with a worried expression, and ran towards her. _

_'I..' is all she could say._

_'Are you being bullied again?' I asked her._

_She nodded and bit her lips, as tears escaped from her lovely eyes._

_'Who did this?' I asked calmly but with a dangerous ring to it. I'm starting to get angry. 'Whoever did this will pay!' she got a little scared by the way I said that._

_'I-it's Ok, I'm used to it.' she said._

What is she saying? She's practically not Ok. _This made me raise my voice 'It's not ok! You're hurt! Even if you say that you're Ok, I can see that you're not!' _

_She cried. _

_'I'm sorry!' I hugged her. I really am concerned for her well being._

_'It's just...I don't want to see you like this. I don't want to see you cry, I don't want to see that you're hurt. All I want to see is your happy smiling face. I want to see the real you, not the scared and sad looking you...' _

_She got stiff. I can feel her heart starting to beat fast. I just realized what I said and blushed._

_I broke the hug and distance myself from her. 'uhm..s-sorry'_

_She suddenly asked what I was about to asked her. _

_'Uhm, w-what's your name?' she asked shyly._

_'My name? Oh right I never introduced myself to you haven't I? My name is...Gray, Gray Fullbuster!' _

_I saw her eyes widen, but continued and asked 'what about you I don't know your name eithe-' I was cut off again by the girl who abruptly stood up and said 'I-I'm sorry but I'm not suppose to talk to you!' she said running away._

_'WAIT! Hey! Why?' She's not supposed to talk to me? But why? _

_She didn't look back._

_My heart felt like it was torn apart. Why?_

_**AT GRAY'S HOUSE (his real parents were still alive)...**_

_I opened the door, stepped inside and closed it._

_'I'm home...' I greeted. I'm still sad about what had happened._

_'Welcome back!' mom greeted back._

_'...'_

_'Dinner is ready in a jiff!' mom added._

_'I'm not hungry...' I replied and went upstairs._

'_Gray?' I heard her say but I didn't look._

_I heard dad just arrived and mom probably is telling Dad that something's wrong with me. I changed my clothes and went to bed but then I heard my door opened, 'Gray?' it was mom._

_'...'_

_'Are you alright son?' she asked as she sat at the edge of my bed._

_'I'm perfectly fine, mom. Don't worry.' I lied._

_'Well if you say so, but let me remind you that, I'll always be here, ready to listen to your problems, alright?' I can't fight the urge to cry. She heard my sobs and whispered, 'Gray...' and hugged me._

_'MOM!' I cried and hugged her._

_'It's alright, tell me. Tell mommy what bothers you.' She said as she stroke my head with her gentle hands._

_'Why does it hurt? She told me that she's not supposed to talk to me. We just met yesterday but why does it hurt?'_

_(Silence...only sobs can be heard.)_

_'It's called love son...I can't believe that my boy is grown up already' she said and smiled._

_'Love?' I asked and looked at her._

_'Yes. That explains why you're hurt. It's because you love the girl. So tell me, who is she?' She asked getting curious._

_'I...I don't know...' I said breaking the hug and looking down._

_'Why is that?' She asked with sad eyes._

_'She never told me..'_

_'Well did you ask her?'_

_'I was about to but she ran off.'_

_'Ask her tomorrow then!' Mom said smiling brightly at me._

_'Huh? But she just told me that she's not suppose to talk to me so I doubt that she won't-'_

_'Of course she will..' she said encouraging me._

_I just looked at her. She smiled once again._

_'Sleep now, tomorrow it will be all better.' she said as she walked out of my room._

_But even if she said that it still saddens me. Let's just wait for tomorrow._

_**The next day...**_

_I was walking in the hallway and didn't notice the girl, that I secretly love, approached me and greeted me. 'Hey!' she said._

_I looked at her. My eyes widen and then said 'I thought you're not supposed to talk to me.'_

_She smiled and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the rooftop._

_**Rooftop..**_

_'I need to tell you something.' she said._

_My eyes furrowed and asked 'What is it?'_

_'I'm going to transfer to another school'_

_'...' My eyes grew wider my mouth slightly open and my body went stiff. I don't know what to say. Why is this happening so fast? Why is she saying this to me? _

_She turned so her back is facing me 'This is the place where we first met. Even though I hate this school, I will always treasure this place because...' she said and spun around to look straight into my eyes and smiled, her genuine smile._

_'..because this is where I met my first human friend.'_

'_Human?' _What is she saying? She's weird, but I'm glad I'm her so-called 'first human friend'.

'Yea, I have a dog you see...' she said as she smiled again.

_'...' I blushed._

_(SILENCE)_

_'Gray this might sound strange to you but...' she started to walk closer and stopped a foot away from me and continued '..I-I L-LIKE YOU! There I said it' she blushed._

_I was really surprised by what she said. I can't believe that the girl I like shares the same feelings with me. I was so happy but then I remembered what she just said earlier, that she was going to transfer to another school._

_She looked at me. Her smile never left her beautiful face. _

_'Well then, I guess this is goodbye...Thanks Gray for being my friend even if it's only for a short time.' I don't know what to say to her. I don't want her to leave. I don't know how to express my feelings for her, to tell her that I love her back._

_She was about to leave, I panicked so I grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. It felt so good, it felt so right. It made me smile that she didn't pushed me back. _

_I broke the kiss and smiled at her. Her face blushed 10 times of red and ran as fast as she fast could._

_'We'll meet again someday!' I yelled at her._

_... (smile)_

_... (smile)_

_... (smile)_

_... (smile)_

'_Oh no! I forgot to ask her name.' _

_I was about to go after her but then I saw her running towards the school gate, I was still at the rooftop so I just yelled at her saying 'HEY! I STILL DON'T KNOW YOUR NAME!'_

_She turned and shouted back, 'lkfhblasbfljabsdlfbaljbfl, WE'LL MEET AGAIN! I PROMISE!'_

_'Wait! What did you say?' I yelled again. But I guess she didn't hear me. Damn! All I understand was 'we'll meet again I promise'. I didn't understand her name. But one thing, I know, is sure. She loves me and I love her. I smiled. _

_'Someday we will meet again.' I said to no one in particular._

_..._

_After that, I went straight home._

'_So how did it go?' mom asked._

'_Uhm, nothing special I guess.' I said and smiled._

'_Well it seems you're happy so I'll leave that as that!' She said and smiled back._

'_Oh! Welcome home son. Hurry up and get changed.' Dad said._

'_But I'm fully dressed!' I said._

'_Hahaha! That's not what I meant son. Got up stairs and change your clothes. We're going for a family dinner out.' Dad explained._

'_Really? Alright, I'll be back!' I said running towards my room._

_It was raining hard but a thunder storm couldn't stop us. We were walking towards a fancy restaurant, laughing, and telling stories. Mom told dad that I had a crush and Dad began teasing me. We were so happy until 3 masked men attacked us and pulled us into a dark alley._

_(Well you know what happened)_

**..ooOoo..**

"Gray! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Mom yelled.

I woke up from my deep slumber. _That girl. Where is she? It really is true. You'll never know what great things this world is gonna give you, and you will never know what it will take in return. It did grant my wish to be loved by the girl I love, but it took her and my family away. It's so cruel..._

"GRAY!" Mom yelled once more.

"Yes! I'm coming!" I yelled back.

...

"Hey Gray!" Lyon went inside my room.

"What?" I said yawning.

"Did you dream about her again?" Lyon said teasingly. Yes he knows about it, he heard me sleep talk one time and asked it immediately after I woke up. Somehow I regret telling him that.

"Don't worry! You'll see her again!" He said smiling.

Actually, I'm glad I told him that.

"Thanks!" I smiled back.

"GRAY! LYON!" Gray yelled getting impatient.

"Yes Mom! We're coming!" we said in unison. His smile grew wider and yelled "Hey Mom! Gray dreamt about that girl again!" He said running towards the kitchen.

I take that back. I regret telling him. "HEY! COME BACK HERE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYBODY!" I yelled running after him.

When we arrived at the dining room he answered me..

"Yea, but I already told it to mom before you even said that." He said hiding behind mom.

"Oh? Really Gray? You really love her don't you?" Mom said teasing me.

"..." I blushed.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me that Gray!" I spun around to see Ultear behind me pouting like a little child.

"Well.."

"..."

We all looked at each other and laugh.

(LAUGHTER)

_I so love this family...thank you for giving it back, world. I hope that you'll give her back to me as well._

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? This is just to clarify something! haha next chapter will be fun! I promise! well I hope so,,<strong>

**Next Chapter:**Ultear Senpai and The Delinquent Laxus

**Your reviews encourages me to write so, REVIEW! :)**

**Thank you for reading, and keep reading... :)**

**Ja'ne**


	10. Ultear Senpai and the Delinquent Laxus

**Kitte! Tenrou Island still exists! Haha,, I think the new arc is time travelling 'cause how come they didn't detected it earlier than 7 years right? Right? It's just sad that the most powerful guild turned into something like, well, **_**that**_**! (I couldn't find the right word, Tehee XD)**

**Anyways, sorry for the spoiler. I hope that every one of my readers have read the latest chapter of Fairytail. I'm just so excited for the next chapter of FT, how about you? I know, I shouldn't put this A/N on the top it should be after the story but, I was just happy. I can't fight urge to type this.**

**I'm sorry for the late update! But I finally did it today for our exams are over. Thank goodness! And there are some things that happened that I think I may be excused for being out for so long.**

**WARNING: This Chapter is long, I hope you will not get bored reading it! Well i really hope not!**

**Thank you for the reviews! It's highly appreciated.**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you (I know, I'm always saying this but, well, yea)**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/ Comfort.

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, LokeXsoon to be revealed?, SeigrainXUltear maybe.

**Summary:** Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change the idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.**

**Anyway here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10: <strong>Ultear Senpai and the Delinquent Laxus.

* * *

><p><strong>GRAY'S P.O.V<strong>

I was eating breakfast with Lyon and Ultear when I looked at the clock to see the time. It's already 7:10am. _Oh! She told me to be early today! She said I should come around 7, but I forgot so..._my thought was interrupted by Lyon. "Hey Gray! I heard you were helping the council!"

"Yea...so?" I asked taking a bite from my sandwich.

"YOU'RE HELPING THE COUNCIL?" exclaimed mom. _Don't think I'm capable of helping others? _I thought.

"Well that's new!" Ultear said.

"What do you mean by that?" I felt a twitch of annoyance.

"Nothing! I was just surprise that you're helping others. Before, it was just me, Lyon and Ultear that you're helping, there's Loke and Natsu as well, but now, I never would've thought of you helping others, and the council?" Mom said, smiling.

"Whatever." I said standing up "I'm going now. Thanks for the meal." I said before I left.

"Hey Gray wait for us! Bye mom!" said Ultear.

"Bye mom! See you later! Gray wait!" said Lyon.

I just kept on walking until they catch up on me. I really am late now. Lucy will be mad, well, it's not like I care.

**UR'S P.O.V**

"I'm glad that you're slowly changing back to your old self, Gray..." Ur said, smiling.

"Bye guys, see you all later...well time to go to work!" She said to herself.

**AT SCHOOL...**

**Normal P.O.V**

Gray went straight to the council room. He thought that Lucy will not be able to wait that long, but he still went there.

When he opened the door...

"YOU'RE LATE!" Lucy exasperatedly said as if she knew that it was Gray. Gray on the other hand quivered slightly by the way Lucy was glaring at him, but shook it off and said, "I-I forgot!"

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO BE HERE AT 7? WE ARE GOING TO DISTRIBUTE THESE WAVERS TO THE STUDENTS!"

"You don't have to shout you know.."

"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M SHOUTING RIGHT NOW, HUH? WHOSE FAULT IS IT?"

"The clock? Ok I'm sorry alright.."

Lucy sighed heavily.

"Now we need to skip class just to distribute these..." she said sadly.

"I said I'm sorry, WAIT! Did you say SKIP CLASS?"

"Are you deaf or something? We're going to skip class just to distribute these damn-"

"YYYEEEESSSS!" she was cut off by a happy Gray.

"-thing. Wait why are you so excited all of a sudden? We're going to skip class! And if we're not attending class, then we will learn nothing! And if we learn nothing we will fail! Don't you understand that?"

"What are you talking about? Why would we fail if all our subjects are that easy? And I'm not the type of person to listen to something I already knew. And besides, our exams are not that hard you know!"

Lucy fell silent for a moment. _So he's not listening to what the teachers are teaching? And our exams are not that hard? I admit, even if I'm the schools number one student, the exams are DIFFICULT! I can't believe this guy. He could pass all those hard exams without sweat? Then maybe if I didn't study hard, will he surpass me?_, "Hey!" Lucy's thought was cut off by Gray.

"W-what?" Asked Lucy.

"I said, lets distribute this now so that we could finish early and you could attend your damn class..." Gray said with much sarcasm that he could muster.

Lucy didn't expect Gray to say this. She knew that Gray had change, and never expected him to say that.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me? Geez..." Gray said, annoyed being ignored. Well, Lucy was not ignoring him, actually she more of thinking about him. (A/N: Teehee!)

"Thanks..." Lucy said in a low voice.

"Huh?"

"I didn't say anything. Now, we're going to distribute these by year level. I'll take the 1st and 2nd year you take the 3rd and the 4th. Explain to them everything that we talked about yesterday. And that's all."

Lucy was about to walk out of the room when...

"WAIT!"

Lucy turns around to see Gray, eyes wide, mouth slightly open and stiff?

"What?" she asked.

"W-well, can I take the 1st and 2nd?"

"Why?"

"Because! I-Its none of your business.." Gray said looking anywhere but Lucy's eyes.

Lucy squinted her eyes.

"..BYE!" she said.

"WAIT!" Gray stopped her again.

Lucy then glared.

"WHY IS IT THEN?"

"My brother and sister are in the 3rd and 4th year. I-I don't want them to tease me when I go to their classrooms..."

"So you're...embarrassed?" Lucy asked as her eyebrows furrowed.

"OF COURSE NOT! It's just...Ultear and Lyon are _really_ going to laugh at me and I don't want that to happen. AGAIN." Gray said emphasizing the word 'again'.

_Ultear? _Lucy thought.

"By Ultear, do you mean...Ultear Fullbuster?"

"Yea she's the one. How do you know her?" Gray said with curiosity in his voice.

"YOU'RE ULTEAR SENPAI'S BROTHER?" Lucy said in glee.

"...yea...why?" Gray said freaking out by the way Lucy is asking.

"She so awesome!"

.

.

.

"...huh?" Gray asked, as he slightly tilted his head, totally confused.

"Oh My Gosh! I can't believe that you're her brother. Why didn't I even think about it when I heard your surname?"

"Uhm...could you tell me what's happening?"

"Oh, I guess she didn't tell you huh? You see, she saved me before, when I was being hurt by Laxus."

"Laxus?"

"Yea? You don't know him? He's the schools most delinquent student. The principal's grandson, Laxus Dreyar." Lucy said in disgust.

"Oh yea. I heard about him. They say he liked one girl that's studying here. They say she's so beautiful..."

Lucy blushed.

"...I wonder who that girl is."

Lucy sweat dropped.

Gray looked at Lucy, and remembered what she was talking about earlier.

"Wait! Don't tell me it's you?"

Lucy nodded still blushing.

...

...

"But they say the girl was so beautiful!"

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy pouted.

"I'm just kidding.." Gray loved the way he's teasing her. _She's looks like a child when pouting like that. _Gray smiled in his thought.

"So what happened?.." Gray asked so she could continue.

"Huh? Oh, well, she saw me being dragged by Laxus behind the school. Once Laxus successfully pinned me on the wall, and his face inches away from mine, Ultear senpai saved me. She was really good in martial arts, and I was thankful she's not hurt when Laxus tried to attack her. I called for help so that Laxus would run away, he did eventually. After that, she checked if I was hurt or anything..."

**FLASHBACK**

"Are you alright?" Ultear asked Lucy.

Lucy nodded and cried.

"Then why are you crying?"

"B-Because I don't know what's gonna happen if you hadn't come and rescue me from him."

"It's alright now, so don't cry.." Ultear said hugging and patting Lucy's head.

"How about you are you alright?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"uh-huh" Ultear said and smiled.

"Thank goodness!" Lucy sighed, "Uhm, thank you! For saving me!" Lucy then added.

"You're welcome...?" Ultear said asking for Lucy's name.

"Lucy!" Lucy said and smiled.

"Oh! You're welcome Lucy. My name's Ultear, please to meet you!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So..did you tell the teachers or the police?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Why?"

Lucy lost her smile and said, "I can't. Because if I ever tell anybody about this and he got kicked out of this school he will surely blame me and I don't know what other bad things he could do. So please Gray, don't tell anyone..."

_So that's why she hated guys! Wait it's not hate! _Gray thought as she looked at Lucy who looks so frightened as she look down at her feet. _It's fear!_

Gray suddenly felt that he should change the subject.

"Alright. So can we switch?"

"What?" Lucy asked, she totally forgot the waver thing..

"Uhm, aren't we suppose to be distributing those?" Gray said pointing the wavers from Lucy's hands.

Lucy looked at what she's holding and remembered it.

"Oh My Gosh! I totally forgot! This is all your fault!"

"HUH? My fault? How did it become my fault?"

"Because you wanted to switch!"

"Well, you're the one who started it! If you didn't ask why I wanted to switch then this would not happen!"

"Now you're blaming me?"

"Because it's true."

(Glare)

(Glare)

"Fine! Then I won't switch with you!" Lucy pouted again

"FINE!..WAIT! Grr..Just switch with me!"

"Fine! I'll switch with you but on one condition!"

"Alright what?"

"Tell Ultear senpai that I still owe her. And tell her 'Thank you' alright. Tell that it's from me, Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy smiled.

Gray blushed. _She really looked like her. _Gray said thinking of the girl in the rooftop.

"But you will see her when you distribute these, right? So why do I still need to tell her that?" Gray has a point.

"Are you an idiot? If I tell her in front of the class, of course her classmates will be curious as to why I'm thanking her and why I owe her my life. Then the Laxus issue will spread out and you know what will happen next, right?" Lucy asked annoyed. She has a point as well.

"What will happen?" Gray said teasing her again.

"UHG! I really hate talking to you!" Lucy exasperatedly said.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding...Alright. Then it's settled. Ms. Hot head!"

"What did you just call me?" Lucy snapped.

"I said 'Ms. Hot head!'"

"Uhg, then I'll call Mr. Pervert! Hmp!"

"What?" Gray said. He is having fun.

Gray left after Lucy, smiling.

_I can't believe I'm actually enjoying her company. _Gray thought.

Lucy on the other hand walked fast, so that Gray won't see her smiling and blushing face.

**..ooOoo..**

The two distributed the wavers one class after the other.

**With Gray…**

_Sigh. I can't believe I'm actually doing this._ Gray thought as he was standing outside one of the doors of the first years.

He knocked and said his excuse. The door opened and revealed a beautiful woman with pink hair. "Good morning Aries Sensei." He said.

"Good morning what can I do for you?" Aries Sensei said.

"I was send here by the council to distribute these. It's for the trip." He said casually.

"Oh! I see. Please do come in." She said as she smiled.

I stepped inside and the once noisy classroom become silent.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know but he's cute!"

"I think he's Gray the second smartest, next to Lucy Senpai."

"Really? He's so awesome"

"Gray!"

"GRAY SENPAI! KYAA!"

I heard some of them say._ What have I gotten myself into? _I thought.

"Gray Senpai why are you here?" one of the girls said.

"Class please calm down! He's here because of the school trip. He will explain to you everything about it, so please be quiet. Ask questions after he's done." Aries Sensei said trying to calm her class down but failed.

"I'm sorry about this Gray." She said.

"_Sigh._ It's alright Sensei. I think I can handle this." I said.

"Alright." I said. They quieted down and listened._ Wow I never thought I could actually make them listen to me._

Gray explained everything about the trip to the class and after that they asked questions. It took him 30 minute to finish one class. Some asked about the trip, some asked something not related to the trip. It did piss him off but still composed himself because they are freshmen.

"So I guess I see you on the trip?" Gray asked.

"Oh we'll be there Senpai!"

"Yea totally!"

"Senpai your so cool!"

"Great! I'll see you there." Gray said and left.

_One down nine to go. Sigh._ Gray thought as he walked to the next class. It took him three and a half hours just to finish all of them. It tires him out of course, but this was a whole new other experience for him.

Every other class are all the same. Squealing at first then questions not related to the trip- more or less about him- then squealing again.

**With Lucy…**

Knock, Knock, Knock

"What?" A beautiful, blue long haired woman asked in a cold manner.

"Uhm, G-Good Morning Aquarius Sensei. I-I'm here to discuss the upcoming trip and to distribute these wavers to the students." Lucy said.

"Hmm. Alright come in and make it fast. I want to finish this lesson today." Aquarius Sensei said.

"Alright…" Lucy said as she walks inside.

(Silence)

"Uhm, Good Morning. I'm here to discuss something about the trip…"

"Hey Lucy!"

"My Love!"

Lucy ignored the two and continued discussing the trip.

Aquarius smirked at two boys giving them a silent teasing glance.

Natsu and Loke are clearly disappointed for being ignored.

"What's the matter with her?" Lucy heard someone say.

She noticed that some girls are- obviously- glowering at her. She ignored it at first but then she heard one of the girls say "Just because you're a little cute doesn't mean you can act so arrogant."

Lucy was taken aback. What did she do to make these girls annoyed? "Excuse me but are you talking about me?" Lucy asked the girl.

"We know that you're rich, smart and beautiful but don't act all high and mighty in front of us and especially in front of Loke-sama!" said the girl. _Oh! So that's it. It's because I ignored Loke. Sigh._ Lucy thought. She was about to say something when Aquarius Sensei's voice interrupted her.

"That's enough. Miss Heartfillia please continue." Aquarius Sensei said. Lucy just nodded and ignored the stares that she receives.

"So I hope to see you all there." Lucy said as she bowed her head.

"Don't expect anything from me!"

"Yea me too!"

"We won't go!"

Lucy head is still bowed down when she heard this.

Loke and Natsu couldn't take it anymore. These girls are treating Lucy harshly from the beginning.

"I'll come!" Natsu said and grinned and waved his hand in the air.

"I'll definitely go with my Love!" Loke said smiling brightly at Lucy.

"We'll go too!" The boys roared. Lucy stared at them at the moment and cast a smile before nodding.

The girls gasped and one by one they said "W-Well if Loke-sama will come then I think I'll be there as well."

"Y-Yea me too."

Lucy smiled.

"Thank you." Lucy whispers and Loke read her lips and whispered back "Your welcome." and winked at her.

Lucy beamed a grateful smile at him that made his heart go wild._ What is this I'm feeling?_ Loke asked himself inwardly.

"So are you finished?" Aquarius asked Lucy and breaks Loke's moment.

Loke frowned at his teacher. Aquarius saw it and smug.

"Yes." She answered and turned her head to the class and said "Thank you for your cooperation. I guess I'll see you on the trip."

"See ya!" Natsu yelled. Lucy smiled at him and then to Loke. Loke eyed her until she's out of sight. _Lucy…_ Loke thought.

**...**

Lucy was walking towards the seniors classrooms and stopped at the first section. Section A where Erza, Jellal, Seigrain, and Ultear are.

She knocked and Erza opened it. "Erza! Uhm where is Scorpio Sensei?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy I've been waiting for you! Why are you only now?" Erza asked disregarding Lucy's question.

"Is it Gray?" Erza asked. _How did she know that? _Lucy thought.

"Uhm. No it's my fault. I should be here at seven but I slept too much and forgot to set my alarm clock and I got here five minutes before 7:30." Lucy lied.

"So you're telling me that it's not his fault?" Erza arched and eyebrow.

"Uhm, Y-Yea…"

"Alright. Let me handle this class for you. Go to the other sections."

"But…"

"It's ok…I'll handle this." Erza said and closed the door leaving Lucy outside with mouth wide open.

_Sigh. I really want to see Ultear Senpai._ Lucy thought and proceeded to the next class

**..ooOoo..**

When Gray finished he saw Lucy in the hallway, holding the last set of wavers on her hand, so he called her.

"Hey Ms. Hot Head! What are you doing just standing there?" Gray called Lucy's attention.

Lucy turned to see Gray...

"Gray?" Lucy said in a scared voice.

Gray was surprised. She didn't call him Mr. Pervert like he was expecting to, instead he was called by his first name and with a..Scared voice?

"Hey, why aren't you going inside?"

"Gray! What am I gonna do?" Lucy said almost crying and walked closer to Gray.

"Huh?"

"Laxus…he's a fourth year student…and this…this room is...this is his section, room 4-E. What will I do Gray?" Lucy said clutching Gray's shirt. Gray blushed again. Man this girl really knows how to make him blush.

Gray sighed. "Alright. I'll accompany you."

Lucy's face brightened up. "Really?"

"Yea so you can let go of my shirt now."

Lucy looked at what she is grasping. She took her hand off of Gray's shirt and apologized.

"Let's just go finish this. So you can still attend afternoon classes."

Lucy looked at Gray and smiled. "Thanks Gray..."

"Come on..." Gray walked passed Lucy so that she will not see his burning cheeks.

**...**

They entered the room, class 4-E. The room full of delinquents, Laxus being one of them.

Lucy stepped in after Gray. The Class calmed down.

"Wow! The first time this class quieted down. Thank you for doing that Mr. Fullbuster...eh, Ms. Heartfilia? Oh so that's why it's quiet!" Mr. Clive said.

"Hey Old man!" Gray greeted.

**THUD**

"Don't call me that while we're inside the school!" Mr. Clive said after throwing a book on Gray's face.

"GRAY!" Lucy ran towards Gray with a worried expression.

"THAT HURTS!" Gray said annoyed.

"Well, I already told you to call me Sensei or Mr. Clive while inside the school!"

"Well, you're the one that told us to call you old man in the first place. I got used to it so there you have it!"

(LAUGHTER)

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" Gray and Mr. Clive snapped at the class.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Lucy!"

Lucy got stiff hearing the voice. She and Gray looked over and saw a blonde haired boy with a thunder like scar on the right side of his face.

"L-Laxus.." Lucy said with a scared tone.

"Hey Laxus, don't start alright!" Mr. Clive said. He knows that Laxus likes Lucy.

Gray looked at Lucy and was shocked. He never thought that the hot head girl he knew, the girl that's not afraid of his glares, and the first girl (besides Ur) that slapped him, will look like this. Lucy is quivering, sweating, and shaking because of fear. He can't handle the sight, so he put his hands on Lucy's shoulder.

"I'll handle this." Gray said.

("Fine! Just ignore me!" Mr. Clive said and walked out of the classroom)

... Gray stood up.

... He went to the teacher's table and put the wavers on top of it.

...

"Please come to the school trip. Thank you." Gray said.

(SILENCE)

"That's it?" asked everyone except Laxus and Lucy.

Gray nodded.

"Don't tell me that that's what you told every class that you've been?" Lucy asked.

"Well yea. What else will I tell them?" Gray said with a serious face.

"GRAY YOU IDIOT!" Lucy fumed.

Gray closed his eyes because of the loudness of her voice, but then smiled.

"Now that's the Hot Head girl I know!"

Lucy can't believe what she's seeing right now. Gray is...

SMILING? At HER?

Gray looked back at the class and told them everything about the trip. Lucy was still looking at Gray. This angered Laxus. He went in front and gets hold of Lucy. The latter flinch at the sudden contact.

"Why are you ignoring me huh, Lucy?" Laxus said, pinning Lucy on the wall.

"L-Laxus please.." Lucy said quivering again.

Gray was shocked by what Laxus did and then got angry.

"Get away from her…" Gray said in a calm voice but with a dangerous ring to it. Laxus and Lucy looked at him.

"Is it because of him?" Laxus then asked in a low voice so Lucy will be the only one to hear it. (A/N: Well, yea, Lucy didn't notice Laxus because she was looking only at Gray. XP)

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!" Gray shouted and glares at Laxus. Laxus glared in return.

Right then, Mr. Clive went running inside because of the yell and got surprised at what is happening.

_Laxus and GRAY? Are fighting over LUCY? Wow! This is a scoop._ Mr. Clive thought and then went back to reality when he noticed that Laxus is pinning Lucy uncomfortably on the wall.

"Hey Laxus! Let go of Ms. Heartfilia."

Right then, Laxus' and Gray's glaring competition came to a halt. Laxus let go of Lucy and came closer to Gray.

"We'll meet again brat!" Laxus sneered at Gray.

Gray just keeps on glaring at him.

"Come on Lucy! Let's get out of here! I really don't care if they go to trip or not."

Lucy nodded and followed Gray out.

"Oh I'll come!" Laxus said to himself, grinning evilly.

**...**

"Thank you!" Lucy said after a long silence.

"huh? For what?"

"For saving me, from him."

"Don't mention it. Wait now that you mention it, you owe me as well!" Gray said looking back at Lucy.

"Well I think I do, Mr. Pervert."

"What? After I saved you that's what you're calling me?"

"Well, it's just payback for what you called me earlier in the hallway."

"How grateful of you to say that!"

Lucy made a teasing smiled and remembered something.

"Wait! Did you really explain everything, about the trip, to the first and second year students?"

"You told me so right? That's our task, so we should follow it or else, we will face Erza's wrath."

"Yea.."

(SHIVER)

"That sounded really painful...well, I'm going to my classroom, you?"

"I'll probably stay at the rooftop..." Gray said walking away from her.

Lucy froze.

"Well, see you then..." Lucy said and started to walked but then stopped, looked back and continued "...Mr. Pervert!"

Gray stopped looked back at Lucy and snapped "STOP CALLING ME THAT! MS. HOT HEAD!".

Lucy playfully stuck her tongue out and run towards her classroom. Gray on the other hand blushed again.

_Geez! That girl, really. Why does she always do this to me? _Gray thought and continues walking to the rooftop.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! Miss me? Hehe,,<strong>

**Again, sorry for the late update, some things happened and I couldn't touch the computer since then, but now I think I have recovered and I can finally write the next chapter of this story... **

**Thank you for all the reviews that I received, I really love them so much,, I replied to some of them when I still can and I apologize to those that I didn't,**

**Next Chapter: _The storm_**

**Actually the next chapter, **_**The Storm**_**, just pops in my head and did you know that I even argue with myself if I'm going to put it in this story or do a one-shot. Well, I think I should do the former. Now, random things just pops in my head and I think I should write it now or I might forgot what it is, so I think I should be going now! **

**Oh! One more thing, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I enjoyed writing it so I wish you enjoyed reading it! I should stop typing now but I'm just so happy that I got nice, no, AWESOME REVIEWS! Thanks so much! Ok I'm really going now, Ja' ne!**

**P.S. See you all soon! :) No I'm not gonna write anymore! So bye! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Storm

**Tadaima! :)**

**Here's chapter 11: The storm and its 4000 words! I can't believe it! Hahaha, I never thought I will actually typed this much, but I wish you will all enjoy it and have fun like what I feel when I write this ****down,, :)**

**Thank you for the reviews! It's highly appreciated.**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you (I know, I'm always saying this but, well, yea)**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/ Comfort.

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, LokeXsoon to be revealed?, SeigrainXUltear maybe.

**Summary:** Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change the idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.**

**Without further ado, here's Chapter 11! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11: <strong>The Storm

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL P.O.V<strong>

"Hey Gray!" Loke called.

"Hm?" Gray looked at the brunette young man.

"Are you going to the council room?" Loke asked.

"Why would I go there?" Gray said frowning.

"I'm just asking...Well, if I ask you to go with me, will you come?" Loke said with hopeful eyes.

"NO!" Gray said as he wave his hand at Loke and facing the other way.

"Why not?"

"I'm tired..." Gray said yawning.

"And besides its going to rain soon...I'm just going to toilet and after that I'll go home..." Gray continued.

"Alright..." Loke said disappointed.

"Hey Natsu!" Loke shouted when a pink haired boy entered their classroom.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Let's go to the council room today!" Loke said. Actually, begging is the right term.

"Why?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow to his friend.

"Because...because...uhm..." Loke said thinking of some excuse to go to the council.

Gray looked at his friends from Natsu to Loke.

"Well?" Natsu said crossing his arms in front of him.

Gray smirked when Loke was trying to think of a way to convince Natsu to go with him.

"Ah! Because Lisanna prepared snacks!" Loke said in glee.

_There's no way he'll fall for that kind of pathetic—_ Gray's thought was cut off.

"Really? Lisanna made snacks? Then what are we waiting for?" Natsu said and run towards the council room.

_Sigh. Why didn't I even think that, that idiot will actually fall for that pathetic excuse! I mean who am I kidding he's an idiot!_ Gray thought as he shook his head.

"Alright! I can go see Lucy again." Loke said excitedly.

Gray's eyebrows suddenly twitch with what Loke said.

"I never thought that I can use Natsu's love for food to convince him. Bye Gray, see you tomorrow." Loke said and smiled.

_Why am I affected? It's not like I like her or anything, right? What am I saying? Of course I don't like her! Hmp. Stupid Loke making me think those kinds of thoughts. _Gray thought as he shook his head and walked out of the classroom.

**..ooOoo..**

At the council room, the door opened and revealed two handsome young men.

"Hm? Why are you here?" Erza said raising an eyebrow.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said happily.

"Huh? Where's Gray-sama?" Juvia asked the two.

"Oh! He's not coming!" Natsu answered her.

"Oh..." Juvia said with a depressing tone.

"My love! I'm here!" said Loke approaching Lucy.

Lucy shivered at how Loke called her but ignores it and him. She then look to see if Gray is with them but she guessed Natsu really did say the truth, that he's not coming.

_Maybe it's because I called him Mr. Pervert all the time and he's mad at me right now that's why he did not come today. _Lucy thought.

"I asked why you're here." Erza said again.

"Oh! Because of the food!" Natsu said grinning.

"Huh? Food? This isn't the cafeteria you know!"

"Yea. But the food here is free!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"And who ever told you that?" Erza asked also confused.

"Hey Natsu, here! I prepared snacks." Lisanna said smiling at Natsu.

"See!" Natsu said and looked at Erza while pointing at the snack that Lisanna prepared.

"Lisanna, you're babying him." Erza face palmed.

Lisanna just smiled.

"My love, do you want to eat something?" Loke asked Lucy sitting in front of the blonde.

"No, thank you!" Lucy said not looking at Loke.

"He's flirting with you..." Lisanna whispered at Lucy and then smiled. She seated next to Lucy.

"I know..." Lucy said and felt a twitch of annoyance.

"Hey Loke..." Lucy said looking at Loke.

"What is it my love?" Loke said. He's happy to be called by Lucy.

"Stop flirting with me..." Lucy said coldly.

"And stop calling me 'my love'..." Lucy added and continued on what she was doing. She was arranging her things, preparing to go home.

"Then what will I call you? Ms. Beautiful perhaps?" Loke teased ignoring the 'stop-flirting-with-me' stuff.

"That too..." Lucy said still arranging her things.

"Hm...Then what?" Loke said putting his hands under his chin. He's not really asking Lucy.

"Lucy...I want you to call me Lucy." She said thinking that Loke is asking her.

"Alright! I'll call you, Princess!" Loke said and smiled at Lucy.

Lisanna was listening and chuckled. Lucy noticed it and blushed.

". . . Huh? Wait I said Lucy!"

"I don't like to call you Lucy!" Loke said cupping his chin by his two hands with his elbows set on the table. He looks directly at Lucy.

"Why?" Lucy glared.

"Because I want to call you princess. And so that, when I call you, you will know that it's me that called!" He said smiling.

Lucy blushed.

"Alright! I'll let you call me that in one condition...stop flirting with me"

"But I'm not flirting with you! This is just the way I treat a girl."

("I'm going home now…" Juvia said gloomily. "Alright! Go work today! And take care!" Erza and Lisanna said.)

"Try doing it with Lisanna then!" Lucy said trying to be calm.

"W-why me?" Lisanna asked.

"She has Natsu!" Loke said not taking his eyes off Lucy.

"Eh?" Lisanna said looking utterly shocked and flushed. Natsu on the other hand, nearly chocked the sandwiches that he's eating after hearing what Loke said.

"There's Erza. She's more beautiful than I am!" Lucy stated a little loud that made the said girl look at her.

"What about me?" Erza asked.

"N-nothing..." Everyone said in unison as they stiffened.

"Hm?" confused Erza said but then shrug it off and continued her work.

"She has Jellal already..." Loke whispered to Lucy and grinned as he says "And why would I, if I know that I can do it with you?" Loke suddenly answered Lucy with a wink.

Lucy blushed again._ Why is he like this? Didn't he understand what I just told him? And LUCY! Stop blushing in front of him. _Lucy scolded herself.

Loke saw her blushing and he thought _I guess she's cursing herself for blushing._ With this thought he chuckled making the blonde snapped out of her thought and looked at him. Her face blushed more seeing the smiling face of Loke.

_Oh no you don't Lucy! Don't you dare! He's a womanizer! I thought you have Gray! _Lucy scolded more. She looked away but afterwards looked again when Loke stopped chuckling. When she looked at him she was surprised to see a different kind of smile. It's not a smile that you see every day; it's not his flirtatious smile, it's not his famous 'heart-melting' smile; it's a smile that is only cast upon the person you truly enjoyed to be with, to person you truly love._ Just like moms..._ Lucy thought. _Truly LOVE? Wait what am I thinking? BAKA Lucy! _Lucy cursed.

"Why are you looking at me like that, princess? Do I perhaps gaining your interest?" Loke teased.

"Wha~? I-I'm not looking at you! I-I-I'm just..."

"Then why are you stuttering? Why don't you just say the truth huh?" Loke said crossing his arm in his chest.

"Uhg! I hate talking to you!" Lucy said standing up.

"Where are you going, Princess?" Oh how Loke love to call her that. He enjoys doing this.

"Home! And away from you!" Lucy manages to answer Loke.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think princess?"

While Loke loves his teasing to Lucy the door opened again.

"Oh good, I see Natsu and Loke are here...will you guys help me and Jellal?" Seigrain shouted.

"Seigrain...you don't have to shout." Erza said.

"Oh...hi Erza, Lisanna, Lu-chan!" Seigrain greeted.

Loke's eyes looked over at Seigrain. The latter noticed it and said "What?" Loke squinted his eyes as if saying 'You're ruining the moment!' and Seigrain just rolled his eyes.

Seigrain pulled Natsu and Loke out. "Sorry but we really needed your help. Bye girls."

"We didn't even agree to this!" Natsu and Loke both said.

"Sorry! But this is important!" Seigrain

"Princess, see you tomorrow!" Loke said winking at Lucy.

"My FOOD!" Natsu animatedly cried while being dragged by Seigrain to God knows where.

"WE CAN WALK YOU KNOW!" is the last thing the girls heard before they disappeared.

"I'm going home as well..." Lucy said but the door opened again.

"Hey guys...the principal wanted to see-huh? Where are the others?" Levy said.

"Juvia went home. Jellal and Seigrain are busy, so we three are the only ones left." Lisanna answered.

"Oh...but the principal wants us in his office."

"But whose gonna stay here. There are still so many works for us to do today." Erza said as she was worried about the loads of stuff to be taken care of.

"I'll do it..." Lucy said.

Everyone's eyes looked at a smiling Lucy.

"But I thought you're going home?" Erza said.

"Well I can't just leave you three alone when I know that there are so many work for us to do right...I can always go home anytime you know. And that's why I run in the elections, to be of help to you guys. I'm just taking responsibility" Lucy said.

"Alright. Then I guess I'll leave it to you. Don't worry we'll go back as soon as we are finished there." Said Erza.

"Alright." Lucy smiled at them.

"Lu-chan we're really sorry." Levy said.

"We'll come back and help you finish it when we're done there." Lisanna said.

"Don't worry about it. See you later."

Erza, Levy and Lisanna then left the room leaving Lucy do all the work.

**..ooOoo..**

Hallway...

Levy looked outside the window; she noticed that it's very dark. Dark heavy clouds were forming in the sky.

"Oh no! Lu-chan!"

Gray was on his way back to the classroom when he saw Levy.

Gray heard Levy and asked, "Hey! What's the matter?"

Levy looked at the raven haired boy in front of her, with wide eyes.

"Gray!" Levy said and thought about something.

"Gray! Please do me a favour and go to the council room?" Levy said.

"Huh? Why would I do that?" Gray said as confused as ever.

"Lu-chan, please take care of her!" Levy said and clutch Gray's arms.

"Huh? Why? And besides, she not that young to be taken care of."

"She's afraid of the storm." Levy said looking outside and removing her hands from Gray's arms.

"..."

"A storm is always accompanied by lightning and thunder. She's afraid of both. Well who doesn't right? Whenever there is a thunder storm she would always cry. And I don't know why. Erza and the others don't know about this. Lucy doesn't want me to tell it to others because she doesn't want to be pitied. So please go back and take care of her for me! And please don't tell her that I told you that!" Levy said bowing her head to Gray.

"She your friend, not mine, remember?" Gray said in a rather bored tone but actually he's concerned. He just doesn't want people to think that he's imposing himself on others. And he don't know if they, Lucy and him, we're even friends to start with. He knows that she still hates him because of the 'dare' and because of his teasing yesterday.

"Of course you're her friend!" Levy stated with a light frown adorning her petite face.

"How would you know that?" Gray asked.

"Because I'm her friends as well! I know her! If I could do it, I wouldn't ask you." Levy is serious.

Gray sighed. "Alright..."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! I owe you one." Levy said.

"Levy!" Erza called.

"I'll come back alright." Levy said to Gray.

"I'm coming!" Levy answered Erza.

_Why am I the one that always do this kind of stuff? Sigh. _Gray thought before he started walking.

Suddenly the rain poured, he stopped and looked outside. "Looks like it won't stop anytime soon." And it pours harder by the minute.

**(Lightning and Thunder)**

'_She's afraid of the storm.'_ Gray remembering what Levy said started to worry._ Lucy..._ and he run towards the council room.

**..ooOoo..**

Gray peeked inside to see if Lucy were still there. He didn't saw anyone.

_That Levy! There's no one here! _Gray thought and was about to leave when he saw some movements inside. He looked inside again and squinted. He saw a blonde hair under the President's table. Lucy is hiding under it._ What a scaredy-cat. _Gray thought as he opened the door. He walked in and crouched down to see Lucy.

Lucy's hands are covering her ears. Eyes are closed with tears escaping, shaking. "Stop...please stop..." she said.

Gray was just looking at her. He doesn't know what to do. She still doesn't know that Gray is in front of her.

When she opened her eyes she saw Gray. "...Gray?"

"What are doing there-" Gray asked.

**(Lightning and thunder)**

"KYAA!"

.

.

.

The next thing that Gray realized was this: Lucy was hugging him. Their position? Gray was sitting; legs wide open with Lucy in between his legs. The only thing that keeps him from falling was his arms. Lucy was hugging Gray's neck tightly with her head on his chest crying and shaking. Gray blushed by the sudden contact.

"Please...d-don't leave me?" Lucy cried still hugging him.

Gray looked at the poor girl and noticed how scared she is.

"A-Alright..." Gray said bringing one of his hands on her back and the other one on her head patting it a little._ Gray Fullbuster! What do you think you're doing?_ Gray thought.

The crying turned into faint sobs. She realized that they were in an awkward position and abruptly broke the hug and blushed.

"S-Sorry..." She said wiping her tears using her hands. Gray took his handkerchief out from his pocket and gave it to Lucy. "Here! Use this!" he said.

Lucy looked at the hanky and then to Gray and then back to the hanky and took it. "Thank you..."

Gray stood up, Lucy grasp his shirt and asked, "Where are you going?"

Gray looked down and said, "I'm just going to close the curtains. Why don't you sit at that corner and I'll be there in a minute."

"O-Ok..." Lucy said she's about to let go but grasp it tighter again and said, "...b-be sure to come back alright?"

Gray looked back again. "How can I close the curtains if you're still holding my shirt?" He said.

"Huh? Oh sorry..." Lucy said finally letting go.

As Gray walked his way to close the curtains, Lucy stood up and quickly walked to a corner and sat down. By the time she sat down a really loud rumbling and crashing sound was heard after a lightning flash that cause Lucy to shriek again.

**(Blackout)**

Lucy became nervous her heart beating faster and faster. "..Gray?" she cried.

Gray run towards Lucy and crouches down. "Are you alright?"

Lucy hugged Gray again. "Please...please, don't leave me again...stay here, at least until the thunder stops..." Lucy begged.

"Alright...you're such a cry baby you know that?" Gray teased and broke the hug, getting something from his pocket. Once he took it out he placed something on Lucy's ears. "Hey...w-what are you doing?"

"Hold still. It's just earphones."

"What for?"

"For listening music? Don't you know what earphones are for?"

"Of course I know. What I mean is why are you putting it on my ears?"

"So that you won't hear the loud rumbling sound of the thunder." Gray said sitting himself beside Lucy.

"What about you?"

"I don't need that...I'm not a scaredy-cat like you!" He teased more.

Lucy pouted and mumbled something like 'Well, sorry for being a scaredy-cat my Mr. I'm-not-afraid-of-anything'

"What did you say?"

"Nothing..."

"What song would you like?"

"Anything will do..." She said casually, with a little hint of scared tone.

"Sorry but I don't have that song in my iPod." Wow, Gray does love to tease this girl.

"Are you being stupid again? I said any song will do!" Lucy said irritated.

"I'm kidding, geez...at least you're not that scared anymore." Gray said the last statement in a low voice as he scanned his iPod.

"What?"

"I asked if 'Because I have You' (Standard disclaimer applied.) is alright with you?"

"Oh? Yea..."

_The world we dream to see is beautiful but  
>do we become such cowards once we remember distrust?<em>

_We used to laugh saying we're one and the same,  
>back then you even overlooked my small lies.<em>

_If we were to lose our place to return to, I wouldn't care,  
>I just want to protect that smile of yours.<em>

_These countless meetings and separations,  
>these things I don't want to lose, and everything else<br>I don't think I have need for them now.  
>I simply want to see you as I stay by your side,<br>through happiness, sadness, or whatever else._

**(Silence)**

"Hey..." Gray said.

"What?"

"Why are you afraid of the thunder? I mean it's just thunder! You won't get hurt when you hear it rumble."

"..."

Gray looked at Lucy and was about to say something but she started talking.

"Because it takes lives."

"What? How can a thunder take-" Gray didn't finish his statement as he looked over at Lucy whose beginning to tear up.

"My mom, when I was little, was the only one that looked over me. My father is always busy with work so he doesn't have much time to spend with us. He bought me a dog and I named it Plue." Lucy started telling a story with a weak smile on her face. She brought her knees close to her chest and hugged it then she continued.

"I was so happy to receive Plue, even my mother. She said that I gain my first friend. We were so happy together until one day, mom got sick. It became worse day after day but we still kept it a secret from dad. My mom doesn't want to trouble my father so she asked me not to tell. As for me, even though I know that her decision is not the best for us, I still agreed. One day, it was raining hard; she collapsed in front of my father so she was brought immediately to the hospital. I don't understand what the doctor is saying but I can see how sad my father was, and I know that she's in a bad condition. One week later, and the rain grew harder everyday thunder rumbling, her body given up on her." Lucy said as she cried.

"My father never talked to me, never care to see me after mom's burial. I know that I reminded him of my mom so I stayed away. And since then my only companion is Plue. But after I transferred to another school my father took care of me, he said he was sorry that he didn't took care of his daughter. But he's still busy with work so almost every day, Plue would be my only companion. But after a year Plue suddenly got sick. He doesn't eat much like usual. He's not that energetic anymore. And just like mom, he died during a thunder storm." Lucy clenched her fist and cried.

"Why do it have to take my mom and Plue? Why them? I hate it! I feared that it will take another precious life from this world." Lucy said burying hear head on her hands.

Gray looked at Lucy with concern. "You know what? Now that I think about it. It took my parents as well."

Lucy looked at Gray with wide eyes. "But I'm not afraid of it because I believe that whenever it takes away something, it will always give something in return."

Gray turned to Lucy and smiled. Lucy hugged Gray again and cried. Gray let her cry on his shoulder and he put his one hand on Lucy's head and patted it.

Minutes later, Lucy stopped crying.

"Hey Gray? How did you know that I'm here?" Lucy asked.

"Levy told me to go here to help you with some works." Gray said.

(Silence)

"Lucy, look! The thunder stopped..." Gray said but he didn't get any reaction. When he looked down she saw Lucy's sleeping face covered with tears.

"I'm sorry for asking you that question..." Gray said wiping Lucy's tears.

Soon after, he felt sleepy as well. He didn't notice but he fell asleep; his head on hers.

**..ooOoo..**

"That's all, you three can go back now." Principal Makarov said to the ladies.

"Good day to you, Principal" The three said simultaneously and bowed to show respect.

The three went out the office and Levy ran, leaving the two girls behind.

"Levy!" Erza yelled.

"Sorry but I need to go to the council room quick!" Levy said.

"Why? We are going there as well so let's go there together." Lisanna asked.

"Uhm, but I really needed to hurry. Sorry guys." And with that Levy ran.

"What's up with her?" Erza asked.

Lisanna shrug.

**..ooOoo..**

"Lu-chan!" Levy opened the door with full force, and noticed that Gray and Lucy are sleeping with their hands wrapped around one another. _Gray and Lu-chan are sleeping with their hands wrapped around one another?_ Levy yelled in her mind.

She smiled. "Good for you Lu-chan...wait souvenir." She took her phone out and took a picture.

**(Click)**

_I'm sure Lu-chan will like this._ She smiled at the thought.

Levy then heard footstep and remembered that Erza and Lisanna are still coming to the council room so she stood up and went out to see if it was really them.

Levy saw that they're coming closer and the two are still sleeping together peacefully. She doesn't want anyone to know about Lucy and Gray so she yelled.

"HEY ERZA, LISANNA!"

Gray and Lucy both woke up by Levy's voice.

Lucy opened her eyes and realized that she was sleeping on Gray's shoulder and the latter noticed the same thing. When they looked at each other, they both blushed and realizing that they're still hugging they both jumped and distanced themselves from one another.

"Levy, is something wrong with you?" Erza asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING _**ERZA**__? _I'M TOTALLY FINE!" Levy said nervously laughing and emphasizing Erza's name so that Lucy and Gray will hear it. Thankfully they did.

Erza arched an eyebrow to show confusion.

"If you say so."

By the time Erza and Lisanna went inside, Lucy and Gray are now apart. Lucy is doing the work that she is left with and Gray is about to go out until...

"Gray, I thought you went home already?" Lisanna asked.

"Huh? Uh, well, I just..." Gray said.

"He just handed me something!" Lucy answered for him.

"Yea. I handed her something?" Gray repeated.

"Really?"

"Yea. I'm going now so bye." Gray said and quickly went out of sight of Erza.

"Lucy have you finished the work?" Erza asked.

"Huh? Uh, no. I'm sorry." Lucy said apologetically.

Erza smiled. "It's alright. I'll do the rest you can go home now."

"But..."

"I said it's alright..." Erza insisted.

Lucy smiled at her and nodded.

"Well then, I'll go first. Bye guys. See you tomorrow." Lucy waved goodbye.

**..ooOoo..**

She was at Fairytail's main door when she rummaged her bag for her umbrella, but found out that she had left her it at home. "I forgot my umbrella. How am I going home now?"She said out loud.

"You should bring your umbrella to school every day you know." Said the suave voice behind her. She looked back.

"Gray?"

"Hey there, Ms. Scaredy-cat!" Gray teased and smirked.

"Stop calling me that! And go home already!" she said annoyed.

"Oh? That's too bad. I thought of sharing my umbrella with you but I guess you don't want to. Well, see you then." Gray started walking out until...

"Wait!" He looked back to see a blushing Lucy.

"What?" said Gray with a smug looking face.

"A-Are you really going to leave me here alone?"

"Well, you were the one that told me to go home already."

"If I asked, will you share it with me?"

Gray looked at her and she was thinking that Gray doesn't want to share it. "It's alright if you don't-"

"Alright.."

Lucy looked at Gray and smiled "...but on one condition!"

Lucy tilted her head slightly and furrowed her eyebrows and asked "What is it?"

Gray smirked.

**..ooOoo..**

**Hey Guys! So how do you like it?**

**WOHOHO! As you can see! I like Loke as well! So there you have it! It's a love triangle! :) I'm so bad aren't I? Well, you can't blame me for loving the flirtatious attitude of Loke...I'm actually a big fan of LoLu as well... let's just wait and see what will going to happen in the next chapters of this story, and don't worry because this IS a GraLu fanfic!**

**The song 'Because I Have You' is actually 'Kimi ga iru kara' you know, the 4****th**** ending song of Fairytail. It's just the English lyrics of the song, you could say the English version, :)**

**I was thinking if I could split the chapter in half but I thought in the last minute not to, so there! :) Is it boring? Hope not! :)**

**A/N: HELP ME! I'm so troubled right now! I don't know what to do about the trip! Please help me! I need some ideas for the upcoming trip and about the activities that they will do at camp basanova! PM me some of your thoughts, ideas, or suggestions. I'm experiencing a major writers block (exaggerated much? :D). Now I know what it feels like.**

**Again PM me your suggestions and we will talk about it in private. I'll be forever grateful to you guys! Please help Ok?**

**Ja'ne**


	12. Chapter 12: Meet my Mom

**Wow! I updated fast! You know I forgot to tell the what the next chapter will be! I'm sorry for that! Though I'm glad that you all like my story! :)**

**So what was Gray's condition? Well, read it and you'll find out that, oh just read it! hahahah Oh, this chapter is only over 3000 words,, sorry about that,, this is actually a long chapter but I cut it in two so that it won't be that boring to read,,hehe**

**Thank you for the reviews! It's highly appreciated.**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you (I know, I'm always saying this but, well, yea)**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/ Comfort.

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, LokeXsoon to be revealed?, SeigrainXUltear maybe.

**Summary:** Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change the idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.**

**Here's Chapter 12! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12: <strong>Meet my Mom

* * *

><p>"A-Are you really going to leave here me alone?"<p>

"Well, you were the one that told me to go home already."

"If I asked, will you share it with me?"

Gray looked at her. Lucy thought that Gray doesn't want to share it and started talking again "It's alright if you don't-"

"Alright.."

Lucy looked at Gray and smiled "...but on one condition!"

Lucy tilted her head slightly and furrowed her eyebrows and asked "What is it?"

Gray smirked.

"Carry my bag for me!" Gray mocked.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'Huh?' me. I said carry my bag for me!" Gray repeated.

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked.

"Do you think I'm joking? My shoulder hurts because your head is so _heavy_ you know." Gray said while holding his shoulder and circling his arm and having a painful expression on his face.

Lucy's mouth widen "Unbelievable! How could you say that?"

Gray just shrug "So are you gonna do it or I'll leave you alone?"

...

"I hate you!" Lucy said irritated.

"I know." Gray said smiling at his victory.

_Why am I carrying his bag for him? Why did I even agree to this, this__, this creature__! __Uhg__!_ Lucy scolded herself.

The rain suddenly poured harder again and they walked faster. The wind blew so hard that it broke Gray's umbrella.

"WHY DID YOU BREAK IT?" Lucy yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME? BLAME THE WIND! DAMMIT!" Gray yelled back.

"YOU'RE THE ONE HOLDING IT! OF COURSE I'LL BLAME YOU! THE WIND IS A NATURAL PHENOMENON TO BE BLAMED! IDIOT! AND WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!"

"Hey! This is not really the time to be fighting you know." An old lady yelled from inside her house.

Then the two looked at the lady and noticed that they're soaking wet. They looked at each other and sighed.

"My place is just around the corner. Wanna come by?" Gray asked.

"Is there another option?" Lucy asked.

Gray stared at her for a moment then said "Yea, stay here!" taking his bag from Lucy and ran towards his house.

Lucy's mouth widens. She can't believe the guy leaving her behind like that. "What a gentleman you are!" but Gray didn't look back. "Hey wait for me!" Lucy yelled following Gray. Gray just smiled.

...

They we're panting when they got there.

"I thought you wanna stay there? Why are you here?" Gray teased again.

Lucy punched Gray's shoulder. "OW! Hey that hurts!"

"You deserve it! Mr. Leaving-a-soaking-wet-girl-in-the-middle-of-the-street!" Lucy said glaring. Gray glared back. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"By the way, is this where you live? Why is it in the middle of nowhere?" Lucy said in amazement.

"It's not in the "middle of nowhere"..." Gray said putting air quotes around what he said and continued "It's called a backyard." He started rummaging his pockets seemingly looking for something.

"Woods? For a backyard? It's so big!" Lucy said in amazement.

Gray rolled his eyes as he take the house keys out of his pants pocket, opened the door and revealed a beautiful woman. "I was right; there is someone at the door."

"Hi mom!" Gray said casually.

_Mom? I thought his parents are dead?_ Lucy thought.

"Welcome home!" She said. Gray stepped inside and noticed Lucy didn't come in after him.

"Don't you wanna come in?" Gray asked.

"Huh? Uhm yea..." Lucy said shyly as she walked in.

"Oh! I see, we have a visitor...?" Ur said. When she saw Lucy her eyes widen.

"Good Afternoon Ma'am." Lucy greeted.

"..." Ur just stared at her.

Lucy felt uncomfortable at the gaze and Gray noticed it.

"Mom!" Gray said.

"Huh?" Ur said snapping her thoughts away when she saw Gray motioning his head towards Lucy. She finally got what he's saying and greeted Lucy back.

"Uhm, g-good afternoon to you too." She managed to say.

She turned to Gray and asked "Is she your girlfriend?"

Gray and Lucy blushed.

"Mom!" Gray yelled and Lucy just shook her head rapidly.

"Oh! I see!" She said smiling ignoring Gray in the process. "What's your name dear?" She said looking at Lucy.

"Uhm, L-Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy said still blushing. Ur's smile faded again and stared at Lucy with disbelief.

"Heartfilia? You mean you're the daughter of James Heartfilia?" She said shocked.

"Uhm, y-yes..." Lucy said embarrassed.

"Huh?" Is all Gray can say.

"I knew it! The sole heiress of Thee Heartfilia estate. I can't believe it! I can't believe that you've grown as beautiful as your mother!" Ur said smiling sweetly at Lucy.

"You know my mother?" Lucy asked.

Ur nodded. "Yes. I'm her best friend, Ur Fullbuster."

"Huh? Uhm, could you tell me what's happening here?" Gray questioned them.

"My Mom's...best friend?" Lucy said totally ignoring Gray.

"Yes. But before you get excited about anything take a shower first. I don't want any of you to catch cold. So go up stairs and wash yourselves up alright?"

Gray and Lucy nodded.

"Where's Lyon and Ultear?" Gray asked.

"Sleeping. Gray, let Lucy use your bathroom and take a bath on Lyon's room." Ur said taking a towel to dry Lucy and Gray up.

"Ok.."

"I'll get you some clothes from Ultear's room alright?."

"Uhm, yes..." Lucy said.

...

Gray showed Lucy his room. Gray pushes the door open and flicks the light switch, revealing his room. It was a typical one for an affluent teen. _Affluent teen? He is rich!_ Lucy thought. On the right side of the room you will see a long sofa in front of a flat screen T.V hanging nicely on the wall, and a desktop computer on the right side of the T.V. On the left side of the room you will see a king sized bed on top of a well vacuumed carpet with bedside tables on both sides. On the left are his alarm clock and a photo frame and on the right is a lamp. His room was well conditioned. His room is dark blue in color, like an ice. It's a tidy room for a boy with such attitude but you'll never know. He might be a cold hearted person, but sometimes if you dig a little deeper, you'll find out that he's not that bad of a person. He cared for his family, and friends. That's the kind of atmosphere that you will feel when you enter his room; it looks cold but it felt warm, like its owner.

Lucy is in the middle of admiring Gray's room when Gray called her. "This is the bathroom."

Lucy turned to see Gray opening the door of the bathroom and flicking the light switch on. Lucy walked towards the room and looked inside. "Pretty nice." She mumbled in amazement.

"I'll be in the next room. Mom will probably be here in a minute to give you the clothes." Gray said as he walked out of his room leaving Lucy.

"Thanks Gray..." Lucy said and smiled. She entered the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Meanwhile in Lyon's room...

Lyon is sleeping soundly at his bed. It was raining so sleeping is the best thing to do at a time like this. Gray knocked but got no response so he went inside; thankfully the door is not locked. He went inside and found Lyon sleeping. He walked towards the bathroom while saying, "Hey Lyon, I'm going to use your bathroom 'kay?" and he only got a faint grunt in response so he walked inside the bathroom. He was about to close the door when he remembered something very, very important; so he popped his head out and said, "And I'm going to use your shampoo alright?" Yes, it's a very important thing, for Lyon, using his stuff without permission is like committing the seven deadly sins. And a shampoo is no exception. Again Gray got a faint grunt in response. "I'll take that as a yes" He said; closed the door and took a shower.

**...**

After some time Lucy heard a knock. "Lucy? Here, I've got you some clothes." It was Ur. Lucy, who was waiting inside the bathroom, answered "Oh? Alright. I'll come out now."

She walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Ur looked at her and smiled. "Here, look!" Ur said as she handed Lucy the dress. It was a purple, spaghetti, knee-length dress with a darker purple strand as the strap.

"I bought this for Ultear two years ago. It's just a simple dress but she doesn't want to wear it. She said that it doesn't suit her personality. But I still kept it; maybe I have instincts that this day would come that I would be able to see a beautiful girl, such as yourself, to wear this." Ur said as she smiled.

Lucy smiled back "Thank you."

She wore the dress and it fit her well. Ur's eyes sparkled with joy. "It suits you well!" She said.

"Yea, thankfully." Lucy said.

Ur stared at her.

"You really look like her." Ur said as Lucy was walking towards her.

"My Mom?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Ur said as she sat at the edge of Gray's bed. She patted the bed gesturing Lucy to sit beside her. Lucy, understanding what Ur is trying to say, sat beside her.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Lucy." Ur said stoking Lucy's hair.

"Again?" Lucy asked as she looks at Ur.

"I guess you don't remember huh? I'm always looking after you whenever your mother and father aren't around you know." Ur said and chuckled.

"Really? But I don't remember it?" Lucy said as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well you were so little back then." Ur said.

"..."

Ur looked at Lucy that seemed to be remembering her. Ur smiled and a flash of memory runs through her mind; her and Layla's time together.

"Can I hug you?" Ur asked. Lucy looked at her and saw the sadness on her face.

"Uhm, o-of course..." Lucy said. Ur hugged Lucy ever so tightly.

'_Ur! Let's Play!', 'Ur! You shouldn't do that! That's dangerous!', ' Ur! Let's sleep at my house tonight!', 'Ur, it's not like that! It should be like this.', 'Ur! I'm getting married.', 'Ur, I'm pregnant...', ' Ur, look at my dear Lucy...isn't she wonderful?', 'Ur, could you take care of Lucy for now, James and I needs to go somewhere.'. _Ur remembered. These are few of the many memories she had with Layla; the best, the dearest, the most cherished.

**FLASHBACK**

'_U-Ur...this is m-my last wish...p-please, t-take care of L-Lucy. P-promise me...' Layla said lying on one of the beds on the hospital._

'_What are you saying? It's not like you will die now you know. You're much stronger than that. And besides, no one can ever take better care of their children but their mother.' Ur said encouraging her best friend to never give up._

'_J-Just promise me...' Layla said. She was pale. Her eyes looks like it will close any minute._

'_Why are you saying that? You're going to survive! Don't give up, idiot!' Ur yelled. Layla smiled._

'_D-Do you know w-why I asked you this a-and not my h-husband?' Layla struggled to say but still kept on going._

'_Stop speaking!' Ur said._

'_B-Because, even t-though I trust m-my husband, I know t-that I can t-trust you more...' Layla said._

'_I said stop it...' Ur cried._

'_I-I know y-you would k-keep your p-promise...y-you didn't break any promise y-you made to me, r-right? So I know t-that you wouldn't b-break this last one, right?' Layla continued._

'_Layla...please stop...' Ur cried more._

'_Don't c-cry...y-you know that I d-don't want to s-see you cry, right?' Layla said and smiled as her hand reached Ur's cheeks to wipe her tears._

'_Layla, alright I promise! Ok. Now stop speaking and rest!' Ur commanded._

'_I k-know you would do it...t-thank y-you...Ur...' Layla said as she wiped Ur's tears. Layla's eyes closed and at the same time her hand fell from Ur's cheek._

'_Layla?'_

'_...'_

'_Layla?' Ur said a little louder._

'_...'_

'_Hey! Layla! Don't do this!' Ur said as she shook Layla._

'_...'_

'_Layla!' Ur said louder as she pat Layla's cheek but still no movements._

'_...' Ur's eyes tear up again as she looked at her best friend._

'_LAYLA!' Ur yelled and hugged Layla's body._

_The doctors came in and check any sign of life from Layla. He looked at Ur and shook his head a 'no'._

'_No...No...You can't do this Layla! Please wake up! For the sake of your family! For the sake of Lucy! I will not call you an idiot anymore! Just please, please wake up...' Ur pleaded, but still not movement._

'_Layla...' Ur said._

'_LAYLA!' she hugged her dead body and cried. A few moments later James came in and saw Ur hugging Layla's body with tears damping her cheeks._

'_What happened! What happened to Layla...' He asked as he moved closer to his wife._

_Ur looked at James, her eyes was swelling from crying, and shook her head. 'She's gone...' _

_James' eyes widen. 'No...NO! LAYLA!' he cried._

_He took Layla's body from Ur, and shook it to wake her up._

'_James! Stop it! She gone!' Ur cried._

'_LAYLA!' he cried._

_..._

_Ur went out of the room but kept on crying. She saw Lucy sleeping peacefully on one of the seats. She walked towards the little girl and strokes her blonde hair. Lucy woke up to see Ur crying. 'Why are you crying?' she asked._

_Ur hugged Lucy. 'I'm sorry...I'm really sorry Lucy...'_

'_What are you sorry for...' Little Lucy asked._

'_I'll take care of you...I promise...' Ur cried more._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I'm sorry..." Ur said as her tears fall down her cheeks.

Lucy's eyes furrowed again. "Huh?"

"I promised..._sob_...I promised your mother..._sob_...but, but I broke it...the most important promise that she insisted...the first and last wish she made...I didn't..._sob_...I promised her that I would take care of you no matter what..." Ur said as she cried.

"But..." Lucy started "...you can still take care of me...can't you?"

Ur stopped crying and listened to Lucy.

"You didn't broke any promise...you were sorry for not taking care of me but you shouldn't be because, I'm still here. You can always take care of me anytime...I know mom...she wouldn't ask you something if she knows that you can't do it...she asked you to take care of me because she trusted you, am I right?" Lucy asked.

Ur broke the hug and looked at Lucy. She was smiling at her. Ur smiled back and said "How did you know that? I didn't even tell you that story yet."

"Well, she's my mom after all...even though we didn't have more time to spend together, I know my mom is kind and caring and never asked someone for help if she knows she could do it by herself, and I know that she will only ask someone who she trust to help her in times of need."

Ur stared at her. "You know her so well..."

Lucy smiled.

"I missed your mom so much..." Ur stated.

"Yea, me too."

"You know what?" Ur said as she wiped her cheeks.

"Hmm?"

"You're not just as beautiful as your mother..." Ur said as she hugged Lucy again.

"...you're just like her; kind and sweet."

**...**

Gray finished taking a bath. When he went outside he saw Lyon still sleeping peacefully. He sighed and went outside Lyon's room towards his.

He was outside the door of his room. He was about to open it but hesitated when he heard his mom crying. He didn't mean to listen to their conversation but he was curious as to why his mother is crying. He was concerned.

(Giggle)

He smiled when Lucy and Ur started to giggle and walked back in Lyon's room; forgetting as to why he went there in the first place.

**...**

As Lucy was being hugged by Ur, she suddenly felt the need to hug back. She felt safe, she felt like her own mother is hugging her through Ur's body.

"mom..." Lucy said as she closed her eyes and buried her face to Ur's shoulder.

They were like that for God knows how long, until Lucy saw a photo from the bedside table near the clock. She broke the hug and stared at it. It was a picture of little Gray with two other people beside him; a man and a woman smiling with him. Ur followed Lucy's gaze that leads her eyes on the photo of Gray with his parents.

"That's Gray's parents." Ur said.

Lucy looked at her and her face looked surprised.

"His parents?" Lucy asked as she looked at the photo again to see that Gray does looks like the woman and his hair looks like that of the man beside him.

"Gray is adopted..." Ur said.

"..." Lucy gasped and looked at Ur with disbelief.

"His father was my brother; I promised him that I would take care of his son when he and his wife were murdered."

Lucy puts her hands on her mouth.

"That's the time of your mother's burial. That's why I didn't look after you...I'm sorry..." Ur said as she looked down.

"N-No...you don't have to say sorry...It's only natural that you take care of him first for he is your nephew." Lucy said waving her hand at Ur.

(Silence)

"...Lucy..." Ur said as she looked at Lucy.

"Yes?"

"Call me Aunt Ur?"

"Huh? Uhm, well if you want to..."

"GREAT!" Ur exclaimed as she stood up and smiled brightly at Lucy.

Lucy jerked a little but then smiled afterwards.

"The rain hasn't stop yet so why not sleep here for tonight, eh?"

"...huh?" Lucy mumbles in disbelief.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>So how was this chapter? Is it good or bad? Tell me about it 'kay!<strong>

**So before I forgot...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **A Night With Your Family

**I'm guessing you all know what will happen next chapter! hehe,,**


	13. Chapter 13: A Night with your Family

**Whahaha! This chapter is over 5000 words! Your wish is my command my dear reviewers! I'm so happy about the reviews I got last chapter! **

**Thank you for the reviews! It's highly appreciated.**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you (I know, I'm always saying this but, well, yea)**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/ Comfort.

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, LokeXsoon to be revealed?, SeigrainXUltear maybe.

**Summary:** Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change the idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 13 is out! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13: <strong>A night with your family.

* * *

><p>"Call me Aunt Ur?"<p>

"Huh? Uhm, well if you want to..."

"GREAT!" Ur exclaimed as she stood up and smiled brightly at Lucy.

Lucy jerked a little but then smiled afterwards.

"The rain hasn't stop yet so why not sleep here for tonight, eh?"

"...huh?" Lucy mumbles in disbelief.

"Stay here for the night. It looks like it won't stop anytime soon." Ur said as she looked outside.

"But…"

"?" Ur said clasping her hands together looking at Lucy with hopeful eyes.

"Uhm, but I need dad's permission before saying yes." Lucy said.

"Then we'll call him! What's his number?" Ur said rummaging her pockets to get her phone.

Lucy had second thoughts, but gave her dad's number to Ur. Ur dialled it and gave the phone to Lucy when she heard a ring on the other side of the line.

(Ring, Ring, Ring)

"_Hello?"_ A husky voice said as he picked up his phone. It was Lucy's father, James that answered the call.

"Uhm, hello dad? This is Lucy…" Lucy said.

"_Lucy! Where are you? It's already 6:30pm. I thought you were going home early?"_ James said in a rather angry voice but with a tone of concern in it.

"Sorry dad but it was raining hard and I forgot to bring my umbrella with me today and-" Lucy explained but was cut off.

"_Where are you? Are you still at school? Wait for me there!"_ Her dad replied.

"Well about that…you see I'm not at school and-" Lucy was cut off, again.

"_Then where are you?" _ Her dad asked getting impatient.

Ur saw Lucy struggling talking to her father so she snatched her phone on Lucy's hand and put it on her right ear when she heard James speak.

"_Don't you know that there people worrying about you! I don't know what I will do if something bad happens to you!"_Ur smiled hearing what James said but got a little sad for Lucy for not hearing what her father said.

"Long time no 'hear', James." Ur suddenly said.

"_Who's this? Don't tell me you're a kidnapper? Where's Lucy!" _ James asked, more like commanded.

An angry chip appeared on Ur's head and twitch when she heard the commanding voice of James.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KIDNAPPER YOU IDIOT!" Ur snapped.

Lucy was startled by Ur's sudden outburst. She never imagined anyone calling her father an idiot and never thought of the beautiful woman before her, the woman as nice as her, would be the one, not scared enough to call her father an idiot.

"_Who are you? Don't tell me…Ur's is that you?" _

Ur noticed Lucy's surprised face and composes herself and answered nicely to James.

"Yes. It's me Ur." Ur answered more calmly.

"_Where are you now? I haven't heard anything from you these past few years. How've you been? And why is Lucy with you?" _James asked one question after the other.

"One at a time! (Chuckle) I'm in my old house. I'm fine and Lucy's here because my son brought her here because they're soaking wet." Ur answered.

_He brought me here huh? HE LEFT ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET OF PETE'S SAKE!_ Lucy yelled at her thought irritated as she remembered how Gray took his bag from her and ran away not even minding her.

"_Your son? DON'T TELL ME HE'S LUCY'S BOYFRIEND!"_ James said a little louder that made Ur flinch.

"He told me they're not in a relationship, much to my dismay, and explained to me that Lucy forgot to bring her umbrella and offered to share his but a dash of wind blew and broke his umbrella leaving the two of them soaking wet. He invited her to come here to take a bath." Ur explained as she transferred the phone to her other ear.

"_So is she alright? Is she sick?" _James asked Ur with a concerned tone.

"She fine…" Ur said, looking at Lucy who is currently mumbling something, and continued "…don't worry. It's still raining outside and I told her to stay here for the night."

"_What? But…"_

"Just for tonight James. Don't worry I'll take care of her. Just like what I promised." Ur said earning Lucy's eyes. Ur smiled at her and she smiled back.

"…" _James suddenly fell silent. Maybe remembering his dear wife._

"_Alright…" He finally agreed._

"Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of her I promise."

"_I know...You know what? She trusted you more than she trusts me…so I guess I should let you take care of my daughter; at least I know that you are the person that my wife trusted the most…" James said and Ur can tell that James is smiling._

"I'll do my best! Here's Lucy…" Ur said handing the phone to Lucy which the latter gladly accepted.

"Hello dad?" Lucy said.

"_Lucy, be a good girl ok?"_ Her dad said. Lucy smiled and answered "Don't worry dad, I'll be a good girl to Aunt Ur."

"_Alright. Good night Lucy. See you tomorrow..."_ James said almost pressing the end call when he heard his daughter said "Good night to you too dad…I love you!" Lucy pressed the end button and gave it to Ur.

**…**

Her dad on the other hand smiled at what his daughter said and put his phone back to his pockets and whispered _I love you too, my little Lucy…_

**..ooOoo..**

Lyon just woke up and noticed _his_ LCD T.V was on and someone was on _his_ couch. He squinted his eyes and saw a familiar black haired boy watching peacefully.

His room is just like Gray's except it has a different color. Instead of a dark blue, like Gray's, his is white with light algae green color.

"What are you doing here Gray? You have your _own_ T.V and couch you know?" Lyon said, emphasizing the word '_own',_ as he walked to where his brother is.

"And wait did you use my shampoo?" Lyon exasperatedly asked as he smelled Gray's hair.

"Yep. But mom said to take a bath here for _someone_ is using _mine._" Gray answered not removing his eyes on the screen.

"Is it Natsu or Loke?" Lyon asked sitting beside Gray.

"None of the two." Gray replied.

"Then who?"

"Better see it for yourself." Gray said.

Lyon stood up and walk out of his room towards Gray's. He peeked inside to see no one. (twitch) He walked back to his room, grabbed a pillow and throws it, with all his might, at Gray's direction.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Gray exclaimed.

"There's no one in your room idiot! So quit using my T.V and couch and go to your own room." Lyon glared. Gray sighed.

"Maybe she with mom!" Gray said turning to face the T.V again.

Lyon was on his way to take another pillow to be thrown at Gray when he realized something. "She?" he asked. "Yea, she…" Gray answered with a bored tone and not looking at his brother. Lyon jolted and runs to find his mom, intrigued by who 'she' was.

**…**

"MOM! WHERE ARE YOU?" Lyon yelled as he run through the hallway towards the kitchen. When he got there he saw a blonde haired girl, facing her back at him. He recognized her and asked "Lucy?"

Lucy turned her head to Lyon and smiled. "Hey Lyon!"

"Lyon! Why are you looking for- Do you know each other?" Ur asked the moment she heard Lyon asked her name and Lucy smiled at him. The two of them nod and said "Classmates."

Lucy was taking a sip from her cup of tea when Lyon looked at his mom and asked "Is she Gray's girlfriend?" Lyon nonchalantly said making Lucy sputters the tea after hearing it; Lucy's eyes widen and her cheek flushes in deep red as she shook her head vigorously indicating a 'no'.

"I'm afraid not…" Ur said in a rather sad tone.

"Then why is she here? I mean did Gray bring her here?" Lyon asked again in shock.

"Yes. But that's because of a little accident." Ur said and explained what happened to Gray and Lucy.

"Oh! So that's what happened." Lyon said.

"Excuse me, Aunt Ur, may I use the toilet?" Lucy asked.

_Aunt?_ Lyon thought.

"Of course, dear. It's just on the left side of the dining room, the second door." Ur said as she points the dining room door.

"What?" Ur asked Lyon when she noticed him staring at her.

"Aunt?" Lyon asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I told her to call me Aunt for she's my best friend's daughter." Ur explained. "What a small world huh?" Ur continued as she took a sip of her tea. Lyon nodded.

"Hey mom, is it true that Gray offered to share his umbrella to Lucy?" Lyon asked staring at the door where Lucy went.

"Uh-huh. Pretty interesting, ne?" Ur said smiling. Lyon smiled at the door and turned his head to his mother. "This is the first time I heard Gray being interested in a girl, well except for the girl he always dreams about. Lucy is something to make Gray like that. He's not even inviting Natsu or Loke to come over until now even if they're his so-called best friends but to think he would invite Lucy, who he knew for just maybe four days? That is something." Lyon said and silently praises the blonde girl.

"They know each other for only four days?" Ur asked in surprise. Lyon nodded. Ur smiled "You know what? Gray is changing back." She said.

"Yea. I guess it's all because of her." Lyon said as he eyed the door one more time.

"What are you two talking about?" a girl's voice said from behind.

"Oh nothing!" Lyon answered without even looking at the owner of the voice.

"Good evening sleepy head!" Ur greeted.

"But I heard you two! You were talking about something serious!" the girl said walking and taking a seat next to Lyon.

"Why aren't I always told about family issues? Like when Gray has someone he always dreams about and when he joined the council. And now this! Why am I always left out? The voice asked as she pouted her lips.

Right then Lucy came out of the bathroom and walked back to where Ur and Lyon were. When she got there she saw a familiar face "Ultear Senpai!" she said as she runs toward the said girl and hugged her. Ur and Lyon blinked they're eyes.

"Lucy? Why are you here?" Ultear asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"You know her?" Ur and Lyon asked Ultear.

"Yea. Didn't I tell you that I saved her from Laxus?" Ultear replied.

"Oh. So she the girl." Ur mumbled.

"Gray brought her here and she's staying here for the night." Lyon said.

"IS SHE GRAY'S GIRLFRIEND?" Ultear asked looking surprised as ever.

"I heard that! And NO she NOT my girlfriend." Gray said from behind approaching his family.

_Why does everybody thinks that I'm Gray's girlfriend?_ Lucy thought as her face flushed.

"She's not?" Ultear asked Gray then turned to Lucy and asked "You're not?" Gray and Lucy sighed and shook their heads simultaneously.

Ur stands up and went to turn off the stove. She took the pot and put it in a placemat. She took a plate and put some of the cooked food in it as she heard Ultear said "Such a bummer." Ur nodded in agreement.

"Ok let's eat!" Ur said as she took the plate in her hands and walked towards the dining area. Lyon, Gray and Lucy nodded while Ultear said 'Ok' in a depressing tone.

**…**

After dinner…

Lyon and Gray went to their room leaving Ur, Ultear and Lucy cleaning the table and washing the dishes.

"Ultear let Lucy sleep with you, alright?" Ur said to Ultear while washing the dishes. The latter nodded but Lucy shook her head with her hands and said "N-No! It's ok. I'll just sleep in the living room!"

Ultear looked at Lucy with a frown and said "Don't you want to sleep with me?"

"I-It's not that! I just thought that I'll be a interrupting your privacy." Lucy explained.

"What are you saying? And what privacy are you talking about? I want you to sleep with me, Ok? Especially now that mom told me that you're the daughter of her best friend, Aunt Layla. I want to have a girl talk with you! How come I've never seen you as a little girl?" Ultear said and suddenly her eyes wandered at Lucy's clothes and frowned. "And wait is that what I think it is?" Ultear said pointing disgustingly at Lucy's dress.

"Huh?" Lucy said as she looked down. "I'm sorry I wore this without your permission!" Lucy said bowing down.

"Hey. You don't need to bow down to me you know. It's Ok I really hated that dress, in fact I hate dresses. But by the way it fits you, you look cuter!" Ultear said and smiled at Lucy.

Lucy smiled back "Thank you, Ultear Senpai!"

"Just call me Ultear-neechan. Come on let's go to my room and try my other dresses that _I don't want to wear_!" Ultear said with much sarcasm to convey her thought to her mom which earns her a pout from the latter. She then grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her to her room.

"Wait! What about helping Aunt Ur?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry you two I'll take care of this! Go and have your 'girl talk'." Ur said with a smile. With that said the Ultear dragged Lucy on her room.

When they got there Ultear made Lucy sit on her bed using her two arms on Lucy's shoulders and pushed her down.

"Alright! I'll get straight to the point! Do you like Gray?" Ultear asked with a straight face. Lucy flinched and blushed. _ How can she read my mind? Am I going to tell her? _Lucy thought. Ultear kept eyeing her. _No! I'm not going to admit it! Especially to her! She's her brother for goodness sake!_

"Well I like him…" Lucy said that makes Ultear squeal.

"KYAA! I knew it! You like him!" Ultear said in glee.

"Uhm, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't mean it like that…" Lucy said and Ultear stopped squealing.

"What?" She asked as she tilted her head a bit.

"Uhm, I like him but only as a friend…" Lucy said as she looked at the floor._ I lied again… _She though.

"Liar!" Ultear said as she squinted her eyes. "I can see right through you, you know…" She continued.

"W-w-what are y-you s-saying?" Lucy stuttered as she blushed.

"See~?" Ultear said wiggling her eyebrow and smiled.

"N-no! H-he's just a friend! A-actually not quite…" Lucy said as she removed her gaze from the floor to the windows and looked outside. Her expression changes from being flushed to a sad looking face. Ultear saw her quick change of emotion and listened to what Lucy's going to say next.

"…We only met four days ago. And I doubt that he's considering me as a friend." Lucy continued.

"Then why would he invite you here if you're not?" Ultear said. Lucy looked turned her head to Ultear to see her smiling face.

"Maybe he's just that kind of person…" Lucy stated.

"Oh believe me! He's not!" Ultear said. Lucy kept silent, for not knowing what to answer.

"You know what? You're the first girl that Gray-" Ultear was cut off by Gray who suddenly opened the door without even knocking and said "Ultear…Mom needs-"

"WHO SAID YOU CAN COME IN HERE? AND KNOCK IF YOU WANT SOMETHING YOU IDIOT! DON'T GO BARGING IN SOMEONE ELSE'S ROOM! YOU'RE DISTURBING MINE AND LUCY'S PRIVACY!" Ultear exclaimed cutting Gray's words by throwing a pillow right to his face that made him fall butt first. Ultear turns her eyes at Lucy. Mixtures of shock and horror can be seen in Lucy's pretty face. "Gray…" Lucy mumbles in worry.

"THAT HURT'S!" Gray said and glared at his sister while rubbing his soaring butt.

"Why are you here?" Ultear said in a much calmer voice to not scare their guest anymore.

"Che~ Mom needs you. She said she's sorry for disturbing your 'girl talk'." Gray sarcastically said while standing up.

"Alright I'll be right there. Stay here with Lucy, make our guest feel comfortable while she's here." Ultear said while walking towards the door and pulling Gray inside as she went outside and closed the door. Lucy on the other hand blushed.

"I didn't even agree to this!" Gray said.

"Just keep her company! And don't forget that she's your guest!" Ultear answered. Gray groaned in frustration and looked over at Lucy.

"You can go now if you like…I'll be alright by myself." Lucy said as she looked down.

"Do you think it will be alright to leave you alone knowing that my sister _ordered_ me to stay here and keep _my guest_ company?" Gray asked walking towards Lucy. Lucy flushed.

"U-Uhm, Y-yea?" Lucy answered.

"Didn't you see what happened earlier?" Gray asked as he bent down putting his hands on Lucy's both sides trapping her on the bed; their face inches apart. Lucy, of course, blushed at their close proximity. She can't even answer.

"She will _kill_ me if I'm not going to _follow_ her _orders._" Gray said keeping their close distance.

"B-But s-she can't be that b-bad, r-right?" Lucy stutters.

"Oh but you don't know what my sister is capable of doing. She can be as scary as Erza, maybe much scarier." Gray said as he straightened his back and walked toward the couch. He took the remote control and sat down.

"R-really?" Lucy said as she looked at Gray. It can be noticed that she's shivering in her thoughts. Gray smirked as he turned on the T.V; he had to tease her more.

"Yep. So I'm telling you: whatever you do, keep out of her bad side." Gray threatened. He heard her mumbling something and he is sure that she's frightened right now until she speaks again.

"Maybe to you, but to me she's kind and caring and I know she loves her family so much. And if she's like Erza then I'll be glad that I have another person to call as Big sister who's going to protect me." Lucy said as she smiles.

Gray was looking at the T.V screen but not really watching. He was listening to Lucy. He smiled but removes it as he looked at Lucy. "Protect? What are you a baby?" he said then looked at the screen again.

**(PFFF)**

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? DID YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THAT A PILLOW WAS THROWN AT ME?" Gray yelled as he creased his face.

"You deserve it! Why are you always insulting me? Why are you always calling me names?" Lucy fumed.

Gray was taken aback but he didn't show it.

"Because you're always so serious!" He said.

Lucy stiffens. She realized that she always like this whenever Gray is around. _I should act normal!_ Lucy thought.

"S-sorry about that..." Lucy said.

"About what? The pillow?" Gray asked.

"No! You deserve the pillow! I was talking about being serious!" Lucy stated which made Gray glared at her. Lucy smiled in return.

"I'll get you for that someday..." Gray mumbles.

"What?" Lucy asked as she walked to sit beside Gray.

"Why are you here?" Gray asked, still glaring, when Lucy sat beside him.

"Because~ you invited me to come here?" Now it's Lucy's time to tease back.

"Not that! I mean why are you here, like here, beside me?" Gray said as gesturing his hand for Lucy to understand. But of course, like what I've said earlier, it's her time to tease.

"Because~ Ultear-neechan said that you'll have to make me company?" Lucy said smiling in her thoughts.

"Are you making fun of me?" Gray said and glared which Lucy just shrugs off.

"Look who's serious now?" Lucy said as she looked at the screen. "What are you watching?" She asked. Gray looked at the screen and smirked; he didn't answer Lucy's question.

"Hey I asked what- KYAAAAA!" Lucy shrieked and moves closer to Gray as she hid her scared face on her palms.

"HAHAHAHA! You're really a scardy-cat! HAHAHAHA!" Gray said in between laughs. He's laughing hard while pounding his knees with his fist and clutching his stomach.

"You're a meanie..." Lucy said almost crying. Gray looked at her and saw tears in the corner of her eyes threatening to fall.

"Hey...That was a joke...Ok I'm sorry...please stop crying? Mom and Ultear will hear you and-" Gray begged the girl and was cut off.

"Oh don't stop on my count..." a female voice said from the door.

Gray looked back and saw his sister glaring at him. "What did he do to you, Lucy?" Ultear asked as she walked to her.

Lucy looked at her and still crying. _She does look scary. _Lucy thought. She gulped and bit her lower lip in the process and asked herself, are _you going to lie again, Lucy? _Then she turned her gaze to Gray and notice how nervous he was while his sister is glaring at him. Lucy wiped her tears and Gray looked at her mumbling something like 'Don't tell her please or else I'll die.'

"I just got scared..." She said.

"And Gray scared you, right?" Ultear asked as if she knows it.

Gray was shaking his head as Lucy sighed. _I guess I am._

"N-no he didn't...in fact he comforted me when I got scared..." Lucy said as she looked at Ultear. Gray looked at her in shock.

_Why didn't she tell? _Gray thought.

"...the only thing he did was for not telling me that he was watching a scary movie, then I shrieked when a ghost suddenly appeared, that was when he comforted me. Sorry for worrying you over nothing. I'm alright now, so don't worry." Lucy said a faked a smile at Ultear.

"Alright if that's what you said. But remember, if this guy..." Ultear said as she pokes Gray's head and continued "...did something to you don't hesitate to tell me, alright?" Lucy nodded.

"Alright. I'll come back later. If you want to sleep, then go sleep on the bed and not on the couch, Ok?" Ultear said and smiled.

"O-Ok..." Lucy said and smiled back. Lucy was happy that Ultear is treating her like a little sister and remembered something. _Maybe I am still a baby._

Ultear went back in what she was doing while Gray and Lucy were alone again.

(Silence)

"Why didn't you tell?" Gray asked after a long silence.

Lucy stands up and walks toward the bed as she says in a soft voice "I owe you something, I was just repaying you."

"Oh..." Gray said and just sits at the couch.

"I'm going to sleep now so, you can go." Lucy said as she sat down.

"I'm sorry..." Gray said as he looked down his feet.

"Huh?" Lucy said.

"It's just, you're always serious and you smile when you're with others but when with me..."

It takes time for it to register in Lucy's mind, she smiled and giggles.

"Don't get the wrong idea alright! I'm just thinking that maybe it's because you're still mad at what I did before...that's why you're always serious around me..." Gray said and blushed and earns another giggle from Lucy.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" Gray asked turned his head to Lucy.

"I'm not mad anymore. I'm serious around you because you're always teasing me and I always got annoyed."

"I teased you because I want to see you...never mind..." Gray said cutting off his own words.

"What?" She asked.

"I said 'Thank you'...for not telling her..." Gray said and flushed when Lucy smiled at him.

"That's not what you said earlier!" Lucy said.

"You're becoming deaf you know! I told you I said 'Thank you!'" Gray said quickly.

"O-k? Now were even!" Lucy stated.

"Huh?" Gray snapped his head at her.

"Didn't I tell you that I still owe you something? The Laxus incident? I'm just telling you that now we're even!" Lucy explained as she crossed her arms.

"Oh that!"

(Silence)

"Hey Gray?" Lucy said.

"What?"

"We're friends now right?" Lucy said shyly.

Gray looked at her flushed face and smiled, "I should be the one asking you that."

"Well, I'm considering you one...I just don't know if you think of me that way as well." Lucy said as she smiled weakly.

"If you think of it that way then maybe yes, maybe we are friends." Gray answered the previous question. Lucy's smile widen.

"Well I'm going to sleep now! Good night Gray! See you tomorrow!" Lucy said waving her hands at Gray as she lied down and shut her eyes closed.

Gray smiled and got up. He walked out the door and closed it while saying "Good night and sweet dreams...See you tomorrow...and thank you, Lucy..."

Lucy heard it even if it's faint sound. She smiled hearing it and drifted to sleep. _He's my friend after all..._

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! so what can you say about this chapter? Tell me all about it, 'kay?<strong>

**So this chapter is actually part of the 'Meet my mom' but when I looked at how many words that I typed I saw 6000 words up! so I decided to cut it in half, and here you have the second part which I titled 'a night with your family'. **

**I really hoped you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!**

**Next Chapter: **His Circumstances

**See you all on the next chapter! Review alright?**

**Ja'ne :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Under His Circumstances

**so this is chapter 14! Sorry if it's late,, it took me a while to finish editing this crap,,hahaha,,**

**Sorry but I added something on the chapter title,,hehe,, if remember correctly I only put 'His circumstances',,**

**This chapter is only over 3000 words, I hope that's Ok with you... :)**

**Thank you for the reviews! It's highly appreciated.**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you (I know, I'm always saying this but, well, yea)**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/ Comfort.

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, LokeXsoon to be revealed?, SeigrainXUltear maybe.

**Summary:** Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change the idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.**

**So this is Chapter 14! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14: <strong>Under His Circumstances

* * *

><p><strong>LOKE'S P.O.V<strong>

This morning when I woke up, well at least I woke up from that three hours of sleep, I realized that I hadn't change my uniform last night as I stared at myself in the mirror. I came home early after Natsu and I helped Seigrain and Jellal, but why can't I sleep properly?

I started to think what I did last night that refrains myself from sleeping. Then it hit me..._ Why are they together yesterday? I thought he's going home early?_ I thought.

What in the world am I thinking? She's just the girl that rejected me! So why do I even care? _Well, she is the FIRST girl THAT rejected you!_ I heard a voice from inside my head.

_Now I hear voices! What the heck is happening to me? And who are you? _I retorted back. _Relax! I'm just stating a fact! And may I remind you that I am you and you are me! Whatever I'm saying to you is what you don't want to hear from yourself, but you yourself already know about it._ The voice answered.

_You mean you're my conscience?_ I asked 'it', well I don't know what I should call it.

_Hmm, you could say that! But I'm telling you this, whatever you're thinking I know it, and whatever I'm telling you right now, you already know it. You just don't want to hear it coming from you._

_He's right who am I kidding! The fact that she's the first ever girl that rejected me made me want her to be mine just to prove that I could have any girl that I want...but why can't I do that to her? Yes I always flirt with her, but those aren't just same old flirting, it's more when it comes to her, because she's different, a good different. She's interesting. She makes me want to know her more...why does she hate boys? Why is she cute? Scratch that, why is she beautiful? Perhaps one of the most gorgeous girls I've ever met. Why is her smile so alluring, so majestic? How does she make my heart go wild with just one simple smile from her? Why am I even asking this to myself? Why am I thinking of her? I shouldn't be involving myself to someone like her, who hates guys, who rejected me. But, why can't I get her out of my head? _ I thought.

_The answer is clear! _The voice spoke again. _I thought you're gone already? _I asked it and glared at myself in the mirror. _How will I be able to go when you are the one who's actually making me to talk to you? _ He said. _First off, I don't want to talk to you! Second, I'm talking to myself! _I told him. _Are you listening to what I'm saying to you earlier? You are talking to me! I am you! So if you're talking to yourself then you're talking to me! Sigh. Anyways, where was I? Oh, the LOVE thingy. _It said.

_What? Love? _I asked as I furrowed my eyebrows. _Yep, love. It's why you keep thinking about her! Because you love her! _ It said._ How can the answer be love? _I asked myself and smirk thinking it was funny. I looked at myself again and my smirking face turned into a serious one._ Do I really love her? Lucy..._

**FLASHBACK**

'_Thanks for helping guys!' Seigrain said as he tapped Loke and Natsu's shoulders._

'_You guys are a big help! Why didn't you join the council?' Jellal asked._

'_Well, we don't like to be involved in such responsibility.' Loke said as Seigrain removed his hands on each of Loke's and Natsu's shoulder._

'_Oh? Then why did you decided to help us for the trip?' Jellal asked again._

'_Our teacher insisted to help you guys, plus we have nothing better to do!' Natsu answered. Segrain and Jellal's mouth formed an 'o' at the same time._

'_Well we better get going!' Loke said._

'_Uhm Loke, you go first I'm gonna finish my snack before going home.' Nastu said. At that moment Loke saw a familiar blonde girl walking toward the school's main door._

'_Alright. I'm tired so I'm gonna head home first. See ya!' Loke said as he waved goodbye and followed the girl._

**_..._**

_Loke's not calling her; he's simply following her silently. She didn't notice him getting closer and closer with every step that she takes. All was going well when she stopped and rummage her bag looking for something. She sighed and Loke saw the expression she having; she was worried and frustrated at the same time. _What is she worried about?_ Loke thought as he was worried for her as well. He was going to call her and ask her what happened when he heard her say 'I forgot my umbrella...How am I gonna get home?' _So that's it! She forgot her umbrella!_ Loke thought and smiled._ Maybe I should share mine and we could walk- _Loke's thought was interrupted by a suave voice that he knew who's from._ _She looked back._

'_Gray?' she said. _Thought so. Wait I thought he went home already? _Loke thought and furrowed his eyebrows for being confused. He hid himself in a nearby wall and listened to the conversation of the two._

'_Hey there, Ms. Scaredy-cat!' Gray teased and smirked._

Scaredy-cat? Are they that close already, calling her names like that?_ Loke asked his self as he frowned._

'_Stop calling me that! And go home already!'_ _she said annoyed. Loke stayed silent._

'_Oh? That's too bad. I thought of sharing my umbrella with you but I guess you don't want to. Well, see you then.' Gray started walking._

Yes. Go home already and I'll share mine with her._ Loke, irritatedly said to himself._

'_Wait!' Gray looked back to see a blushing Lucy._

Why is she blushing like that? Is something going on between those two?_ Loke asked as his heart beats faster._

'_What?' said Gray with a smug looking face. _That Gray! What is he planning? _Loke thought._

'_A-Are you really going to leave me here alone?'_

'_Well, you were the one that told me to go home already.'_

'_If I asked, will you share it with me?' _

_Loke felt himself stiffen. Why does he feel that way? What's happening to him? There was this raging feeling inside him. _

_Gray looked at her._

'_It's alright if you don't-' Lucy started and was cut off._

"_Alright..."_

_Lucy looked at Gray and smiled '...but on one condition!' Gray said._

_Lucy tilted her head slightly and furrowed her eyebrows and asked 'What is it?'_

_Gray smirked. _What are you planning Gray? What do you want with her?_ Loke thought. Why does he feel irritated?_

'_Carry my bag for me!' Gray mocked._

Are you kidding me? What kind of condition is that? _Loke thought while smirking. 'Are you serious?' Lucy asked._

'_Do you think I'm joking? My shoulder hurts because your head is so heavy you know.' Gray said while holding his shoulder and circling his arm and having a painful expression on his face._ What kind of condition is that, Gray? You couldn't just let a girl carry your bag for you in exchange of sharing your umbrella just because your shoulder hurts because of-_ Loke cut off his own thought and looked at Gray and Lucy with wide eyes._ Because her head is heavy? _He continued his thought. _Does that mean he let her sleep on his shoulder? Wait how could that happen if he doesn't want to go to the council room where Lucy was? Could that also mean that he went to the council room to meet with Lucy? What is their relationship? _Loke asks himself looking hurt and slightly betrayed._

_Lucy's mouth widen 'Unbelievable! How could you say that?'_

_Gray just shrug 'So are you gonna do it or I'll leave you alone?'_

'_Fine!' Lucy agreed and they walked side by side until they are out of sight. Loke on the other hand felt like some squeeze his heart tightly and clenched his fist into a tight ball and gritted his teeth. He punched the wall he was leaning on as hard as he could just to let his feelings out. Was it anger? Yes, I think it was._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I stood up and walked back to my bed and plopped down heavily with a loud thunk and looked up the ceiling. I think for a while. _Is it really love? The time she rejected me, the time I wanted to have my revenge and win her heart, the time when she first smiled at me, was that the time I fell in love with her?_ I though as I clench my fist which still hurts for punching the damn wall yesterday. I sighed.

_I need her. I want her. I want her to be mine. But the thing is, does she like me? I guess not. She thinks I'm only flirting with her. Plus, there's Gray. What if she likes him? No! It can't be! She hates guys. _I thought as I sit up, one of my legs is outstretched on the soft bed and the other leg is folded, giving support to one of my arms. The other hand runs through my spiky dark orange hair and stays there. Soon enough the memory of what happened yesterday plays inside my head. Lucy and Gray's faces appear in the back of my mind; my hand slowly makes its way to my face, squeezing my temples using my thumb and middle finger. I laugh without humor. _So this is love huh? I can't believe I had one already. If it is, I won't lose to you, Gray!_ I yelled inwardly. Slowly my head bows down while I cover my eyes with tears threatening to fall down. _Why does love had to be this way? Why does it hurt?_

"Young master?" A voice called followed by a knock on the door. After hearing the knock, I wiped my tears and asked "What is it?"

"You have to get ready for school. Breakfast is ready."

"Alright, I'll be there." I answered him in a cheerful tone so that he won't question me for why am I unhappy.

"Your parents are waiting for you."

After hearing that I stood up and exasperatedly sighed as I walk to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After the shower I went to my closet to get dressed. I took my uniform that is ironed beautifully and wears it. I put my tie on and took my bag from my desk and went straight to the dining room.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Loke opened the mahogany doors which leads him to the dining room revealing a man and a woman sitting firmly at their seats while talking and laughing at each other's stories.

The man sitting at the far end seat with a dark orange hair, muscular body and a wide grin stretching his handsome face greets Loke as he come in. "Good morning Loke." His father, Cepheus Stellar, a famous business man and of course a wealthy one at that, said. Their business, The Stellar Estate, was passed on generation to generation. And Loke, the only son of the well known Stellar family, was the heir. And being the heir, there are a lot of expectations. Loke hated it. He doesn't want to be expected somebody he cannot be. He has his own dreams. Yes he's rich, his family is famous, but what can these things do? He doesn't want money, expensive cars, jewelleries, a mansion; all he wanted was to live an ordinary life with no expectations. That's why he chooses to study in an ordinary school, so he can socialize with people which he wanted to be; ordinary. He wanted to just rebel and leave his family. But he can't do that knowing that his father struggled hardships to make it where they are now.

"Good morning Father." Loke said as he bowed to pay respect. He turned his head to his right to see a slender lady with light orange curled hair with some locks hanging on her left shoulder. She wears a branded dress with light make-up. Her beautiful and gentle face flashes a soft smile whenever her husband tells her stories but then faded whenever Loke is with them. "Good morning Mother." And again he bowed.

His mother didn't pay any attention to him instead she wipes her lips with clean cloth, stood up and said "I'm full. I'm going up stairs to rest, I'm still tired." And with that said she left leaving her husband and Loke alone; the latter clenching his fist.

"I'm sorry about your mother Loke, she's just tired." His father said in an apologetic tone.

"It's alright Father. I'm used to it already. I'm leaving now or I'll be late for school. See you later." Loke said.

"What about breakfast?" His father said before Loke could push the door open.

"I'm still full Father." Loke said and left.

"What ever happened to my family?" Loke's father asked himself then he heard faint sobbing coming from behind. He walked over to where the sound is and found out that it was his wife, Andrea. "Andrea..." He called and runs toward her.

"I'm sorry...I really don't want to do that...I just, I don't want to lose another child of mine..." Andrea said as she continues to cry.

"Shh...It's not your fault that he died...It was an accident..." He said hugging his wife.

"NO! It's all my fault! It's all my fault and I don't want that to happen to Loke...I just can't...He's the only child I have now, and I don't want to lose him...I don't want him to die like Leo." She said.

"It's not your fault...And we're not gonna lose Loke...So please just go back to your old self and treat Loke as your son again."

"I'm sorry...I just can't"

"Oh Andrea..."

**..ooOoo..**

Leo, Loke's older brother, died because of an accident. He doesn't even know how his brother actually died. When he's asking his father what's the real cause if his brother's death all he said is that 'It's an accident. We shouldn't blame anyone for it.' But even if he wanted to know, his father just wouldn't answer him. He have the right to know! He's their son, Leo's brother! He wants to know! But how? How? Even their staff wouldn't say a thing to him. Even Caprico, his trusted bodyguard, and friend. And after that 'accident' his mother never talked to him again. He doesn't know why. Has he done something wrong? If he did, what? He tried to talk to her everyday, but he always fail, everyday. Loke knows that his father loves him, but he's always busy at work. He's always seeking for his mothers love. He wanted to feel her gentle hands again, always wanted to see her soft smile, the words 'I love you' and 'son', always wanted to be kissed on the forehead again. When will he ever experience those things again? Maybe this is why he always flirt, because he wanted to feel love again. How a woman or a girl loves.

Loke smiled hurtfully at the thought and couldn't hold his tears to fall from his eyes. "Young Master..." his maid Virgo and his bodyguard Caprico said in concern. Loke, hearing it, wiped the tears and told Virgo to tell the driver that he'll be going to school now. Caprico, of course being his bodyguard, has to accompany Loke to school, so he's tailing him behind. Virgo, with Loke's school bag on her hands, is tagging along with them until the main door opened and revealed the Hyundai Veloster car parked waiting for him outside. Lokes chauffeur open the back door of the car, and let Loke ride inside and they drive off.

**...**

Their way to school passes Gray and Natsu's houses so sometimes Loke tell his chauffeur to pull back and he will walk to school with his two best friends. They stopped at Gray's house and waited for him. Loke wanted to ask him something.

He saw Gray walking out of their so-called 'Backyard' which happens to be a forest. "Wait!" someone called. _Is it Ultear? _Loke thought. Gray stopped halfway and looked back as if waiting for someone. Moments later a girl followed him behind. Loke's eyes widen when the girl with blonde hair came running to Gray. _ Lucy? Why is she here?_ Loke thought in surprise. The two of them walked side by side to school. Loke dumbfounded. _Why is she in Gray's house this early in the morning? It was raining yesterday, she doesn't have her umbrella with her, and Gray shared his with her. Did she sleep here at Gray's house?_ These are the thoughts that run through Loke's mind. He was staring blankly at the retreating back of Gray and Lucy. Feeling a sharp pain inside his chest, he clench his fist and frowned that didn't go unnoticed by Caprico, his bodyguard.

"Young Master, I thought you're going to school with Gray and Natsu today?" He asked as he looked at his young master with concerned eyes.

"I thought so too," Loke answered him as he leaned his back on the car seat.

"Change of plans, drive me to school" he continued.

"Drive you to school? But you told us-" Caprico said "And make it fast." Is the last thing Loke said before Caprico said "Very well" and tell the chauffeur to start the engine and drove off.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this crappy chapter,, hehe, I just wanted to include this,,<strong>

**Isn't sad? For Loke to have such a dilemma or a perplexing situation like that? So that's why he flirt, he seeks love.. And now that we found out that he loves Lucy, what will happen? What will happen to Gray and Lucy's relationship? and why am I asking you this? I'm the author, of course I know the answers, I just want my readers to think,, hahaha**

**His brother died, why? Better wait for the next chapters... :)**

**So before I forgot to tell you the title for the next chapter, here it is...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The Photo

**What will happen next chapter? stay tuned 'kay?**

**Review please! I want to know your reactions for this chapter!**

**Ja'ne**


	15. Chapter 15: The Photo

**Thank you for all the reviews! It's highly appreciated.**

**So this chapter is consisting 4689 words to be exact, so I hope it satisfies you! :DD**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you (I know, I'm always saying this but, well, yea)**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/ Comfort.

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, LokeXsoon to be revealed?, SeigrainXUltear maybe.

**Summary:** Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change the idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.**

**Here's chapter 15! hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15:<strong>The Photo

* * *

><p>Inside the Stellar manor, a beautiful lady was looking outside the window with her hands crossed and mind in deep thought. She was Andrea Stellar, wife of the famous Cepheus Stellar and the woman that blames herself for the death of her first child, Leo. In her hands is a photo of her and her family from 11 years ago. Remembering the days when her family is still complete and happy, Andrea sighed sadly at the memory.<p>

_Outside the Stellar manor, in a garden full of flowers, two boys, a teenager about 14 years old and a 5 year old kid, were playing tag while a man and a woman was sitting and sipping their teas watching at the smiling faces of their children. "Come on Loke! Catch me if you can!" the older boy said. "You're way too fast Leo-niisan!" little Loke said with his cute tiny voice._

"_Be careful you too!" said sweetly by the lady._

"_YES MOM!" yelled the two boys. With that said, as if cue, Loke fell flat on the ground. "LOKE!" yelled worriedly by Leo running towards his fallen brother. "Oh my!" said their mother as she puts her hand on her lips and with a concerned look. She was about to run to Loke when her husband puts his hand on his wife's shoulder that made her look back. Cepheus shook his head and smiled. Andrea, understanding it, nodded and sits again but still worried for her son. "Loke are you alright?" Leo asked crouching to look at the still not moving Loke._

"_Hey!" Leo shook Loke a little, panicking when the latter didn't even move when asked if he's alright. Leo smiled when Loke pushed himself to sit up but he saw that his brother was about to cry. Leo saw Loke was in the verge of tears and was about to go to 'panic mode' again but instead he patted his brothers shoulder, Loke immediately wiped his tears before falling on his dirty cheeks. "That's my brother! Now, can you stand?" Leo asked helping his little brother to stand. Loke nodded and stood up smiling. "Can you still run?" Leo asked again earning a confused look from Loke as if asking why. Leo understanding that look smiled at Loke and ruffled his brother's hair. "I'm just asking to see if you can still catch me after you have fallen. So..." he said looking at the still confused Loke and run off saying "...CATCH ME IF YOU CAN LIL' BRO!"_

_Loke's jaw dropped; he was dumbfounded by his brother's actions. "That's cheating, Leo-niisan! I wasn't ready!" Loke yelled but much to his dismay, Leo is still not stopping from running. "Wait for me!" was Loke's last words before running off to catching his brother again as if nothing happened._

"_See?" Cepheus said looking at his two boys. Andrea nodded and smiled._

'Why would my wonderful family needs to be broken? Is it really my fault? Yes it is. If I hadn't let him stayed with me that day then he could still be here. It's my entire fault and I don't want Loke to die as well. If I had to ignore him for the rest of my life then I will do it just so he lives.' Andrea thought and started crying again.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Lucy and Gray were walking side by side to school but silence lingers between the two. Neither of them is speaking that makes an awkward atmosphere that envelops the two. They kept on glancing at each other but neither of them noticed.

"So did you sleep well last night?" Lucy finally speaks up while fidgeting her fingers. Shyness can be seen in her expression.

"Yea. I guess." Gray replied, looking bored not looking at the blonde that cause Lucy to pout. _I'm trying to start a friendly conversation with him to break this awkwardness yet here he is not even minding me._ She thought in irritation.

"Where's Ultear-neechan and Lyon?" Lucy tried to ask again.

"They went to school early." Gray answered.

"Oh..." Lucy said with a light scowl that she tried to hide. _I never thought that starting a conversation would be this hard._She thought. Then something came to her mind that made her stop; Gray still walking.

"Wait!" She yelled causing Gray to stop and look at her with a confused look.

"What now?" He asked.

"You should go first. I'll stay here and wait for five minutes before going to school." She stated.

"Huh? Why?" Gray asked looking more confused as he walked back to where Lucy is. He stopped in front of her when she said "We shouldn't be seen walking to school together..." She said. "And why is that?" he asked.

"I don't want rumors to spread around the school." She said in a soft voice and looked down.

"Oh. Alright." Gray said, somewhat disappointed, and leaned on a street lamp. Lucy was waiting for him to walk ahead but she didn't hear any footsteps and when she finally looks up she saw Gray leaning on the street lamp. She looked at him with a frown and asked "Why are you still here? I thought I told you to go first."

Gray frowned and sighed. "I'm a gentleman and I know the manner of letting the Ladies go first. And we all know that you are more needed at school than I am so you should go first." Gray said putting his hands on his pants' pocket. Lucy looked at him, smiled and nodded. She started walking but then stopped and looked back saying "Be sure to come to school today! Don't cut classes!" She said in a commanding tone.

"Yes commander." Gray sarcastically said. Lucy glared but then started walking again 'You better be, you pervert.'

Gray twitched and said "I can still hear you!"

"GOOD!" Lucy yelled. She was about to cross the road but an all too familiar voice called her, "Lu-chan!"

Lucy turned her head to see her best friend. "Levy-chan!" Lucy said and Levy hugged her.

"Why are you here? Your house, *cough* mansion *cough*, is on that side of town. So why are you here?" Levy asked. Lucy stiffens at the sudden question. 'That's right. I am from the other side of town! What will I answer her? I shouldn't let her know that I was just at Gray's house.' Lucy thought. Then Levy caught a sight of a raven haired boy leaning his back on a street lamp not far enough from them; Lucy still trying to think of a way to get her out of her own mess.

"W-w-well you s-s-see Levy..." Lucy, who's stuttering, was about to defend herself but was cut off by Levy.

"Is that Gray? HEY GRAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?" Levy yelled smiling and waving her hands at Gray. He looked at the yelling girl and salutes at her. "Yo!" Lucy on the other hand sighed in relief that Levy dropped the subject. She doesn't want anyone to know that she just slept at Gray's house last night. After sighing she felt herself stiffen when she realized that Levy called 'Gray'.

Levy looked at Lucy who was looking nervous all of a sudden and smiled in her thought. _Were they together just now?_ Levy thought to herself and smirked.

"Hey Gray! Why don't you walk with us to school?" Levy offered. Lucy noticed the look on Levy's face and she knew that something embarrassing will come. Gray, knowing Levy for just four days, didn't notice it at all. He looked at Lucy's expression and she seems to be afraid of something. _I don't want rumors to spread around the school._ Gray remembered what Lucy said earlier.

"No thanks." Gray said understanding the look on Lucy's face. Lucy sighed.

"Oh come on! We're friends now right? Right Lucy? He should walk with us, no?" Levy said looking from Gray to Lucy with pleading eyes.

"Huh? W-w-well I guess so. Y-y-you should walk with us Gray..." Lucy said forcing a smile but within her mind she was saying _Oh please don't agree! Please!_Gray knows that face and smirked. He just wants to tease this girl again. Her expressions were exquisitely weird! Hahaha Well it still is!

"Alright! If you insist!" Gray said smirking at Lucy.

"WHAT!" She yelled earning Levy's eyes.

"I mean, Great!" Lucy said covering what she said and again faked a smile. "Alright! Come on!" Levy cheered. Gray on the other hand walked past the clearly annoyed blonde and smirked again. "Really great..." Lucy mumbles as she started walking herself. _Mr. Fullbuster! You are so gonna get it!_ She said to herself fumingly but sighed again for the umpteenth time. _At least no rumors will spread out, now that Levy's here, but still!_ She whined in her head.

Lucy grab Levy's right arm and started to walk faster than Gray. So now Gray was walking behind the two girls.

"Levy what do you think you're doing?" Lucy whispered to Levy.

"What are you saying? I'm not doing anything!" Levy whispered back sending Lucy an innocent smile.

"I know that you're up to something Levy McGarden, so spill it out." Lucy commanded. Levy sighed and said, "You know, you really know me so well, don't you Lucy? I really can't keep any secrets from you. But to tell you the truth I really am not planning anything." Levy said pouting but then smiling afterwards.

"Are you telling the truth?" Lucy eyed her suspiciously.

"You're the last person that I would dare to lie to..." Levy stated while crossing her arms and continued "...because you're my best friend." Lucy smiled warmly at Levy she knew if Levy is telling the truth or not. "Then why did you invite him?" Lucy asked.

"Just a friendly offer. I can't just ignore him after I saw and greeted him, right? I considered him as a friend, don't you?" Levy asked as she winked at Lucy who blushed.

"Y-yea, I g-guess you could say that..." Lucy manages to say while she looked back at the yawning Gray behind them. _'If you think of it that way then maybe yes, maybe we're friends.'_ Lucy remembered what Gray said last night.

"Yea, we are friends." Lucy said and smiled sweetly at Levy. Levy stopped remembering something and took her cell phone out from her pockets and started pressing the keys. She grinned as she shoved her phone to Lucy's face.

"Lu-chan, look at this!" she said in glee as she handed Lucy her cell phone. Lucy took Levy's cell phone and displays on the screen a photo of two people sleeping together, heads on top of the other with their hands wrapped around each other. Lucy arched an eyebrow and was about to ask who it is until she noticed that the girl's face and blonde hair looks familiar._Wait a minute!_ _This is me! And this guy is..._Lucy screamed at her thought and blushed furiously with her hand quivering while holding Levy's phone. She tried to open her mouth to say something but no word came out. Gray noticed that the two girls are looking at something. Curious Gray peeked and saw a picture on Levy's phone. He grabbed it and flushed. "WHY DID YOU HAVE THIS? WHEN DID YOU TAKE IT?" Gray exclaimed, earning looks from other people, while holding the phone with his shaking hands and an angry chip appeared on his head, throbbing furiously. Levy smiled at him and answered "Yesterday when I came to the council room and saw you two sleeping together peacefully. You look cute sleeping in that kind of position so I took pictures." Levy said clasping her hands together and with stars in her eyes because of joy. She walked closer to the flustered blonde, that is still frozen at her spot, and whispers something to her ears. "It's for you, actually. I thought you'd like it. So, you're very much welcome." This sent shivers through Lucy's spine and to think that her face could blush even more, it just did.

While Levy is busy talking, Gray, with the phone on his hands, had the chance to delete the said picture. He smirked at his victory. Levy saw the smirking face of Gray and took her phone away from him and looked at it.

"AAHHH! Why did you delete it?" Levy scowl over at Gray.

"HAHAHA!" Gray laughed.

"Oh don't laugh! I still have a copy from my computer and I had it printed just in case you delete it. Hahaha!" Levy sounded so evil. Lucy shivered at the sight and made a mental note to keep out of Levy's bad side or else.

"WHAT! DELETE ALL OF IT, NOW!" Gray commanded glaring at Levy.

"NO I WON'T! IT'S MINE! I DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH IT! AND STOP ORDERING ME AROUND!" Levy yelled back.

"EVEN IF YOU SAY THAT, IT'S STILL MINE FOR I HAPPEN TO BE IN THAT PICTURE!" Gray argued more.

"WELL SORRY TO SAY BUT I LEFT MY COMPUTER AT HOME SO I CAN'T DELETE IT!"

"Guys! Stop it! People are staring at us! And even more we're going to be late for school!" Lucy tried to restrain the two but failed. She pouted in defeat. "Fine! If you two won't stop fighting then I'll go on ahead." Lucy said stomping her feet towards the school. Levy noticed her best friend stomping away from them. She looked at Gray again and said "Look! Lucy's angry at me because of you!" Levy said with her left hand on her hips and her right hand pointing at Lucy.

"My fault? It's more of your fault for taking those embarrassing photos!" Gray retorted. "But it's not embarrassing! It's cute!" Levy answered back.

"Maybe for you! But for me it's not!" Gray said.

"Oh admit it Gray! It looks cute! If you want some copy I can print you one!" Levy said grinning. Gray blushed and sighed. _Man this girl is so persistent!_He thought before started walking again towards the school thinking that fighting like that won't solve anything.

...

Luckily for the three students, they arrived before the school bell rang.

"Hey, Lu-chan? Are you mad because I took pictures of you when you were sleeping with Gra-hmmmm" Levy's words were cut by Lucy who abruptly covered Levy's mouth before she could say anything else. But the sudden action that Lucy did catches a lot of attention. "Ahahaha! Oh Levy, what are you saying? You're so funny! Ahahaha" Lucy nervously covering up what Levy said while dragging the poor girl to a safe place. The petite girl is trying to pry Lucy's hand off her mouth for she will die if not removed.

"Mmmmm- huh! Are you trying to kill me?" Levy exasperatedly said catching her breath when Lucy took her hands off Levy's mouth. Lucy sweat drop inwardly and mumbles "you're the one who's trying to kill me out of embarrassment..."

"I'm sorry! It's just you kinda almost said that I slept with Gray...out loud" Lucy said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh? Really? I'm sorry Lu-chan! I-I didn't mean it I promise!" Levy said, after she caught her breath, with puppy dog eyes. Lucy really can't stand those eyes so she sighed in defeat.

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean it. It's a good thing I covered your mouth before you could spill it all out!" Lucy said as she giggled.

"Yea. You almost killed me though." Levy said crossing her arms. The two stared at each other for a second before laughing out loud.

"Let's get to the classroom before the bell rang." Levy said whilst smiling.

"Uhn." Lucy nodded.

"Where's Gray? I thought he's with you?" Lucy asked looking around.

"Probably at their classroom by now. He walked ahead of me so I really have no idea. And why are you looking for him?" Levy answered wiggling her eyebrow with a teasing smirk plastered on her face. Lucy just waved her hands at Levy's antics. But then the latter remembered something so she continued "Wait! What about the picture?" showing her phone to Lucy. "I thought Gray deleted it already?" Lucy asked arching an eyebrow at her petite friend. "Well, I have my way." Levy answered. Lucy just sighed and walk past Levy. "Hey! Wait for me! Lu-chan!" Levy yelled.

**Meanwhile...**

"Sleep together huh?" snickered someone while looking at the retreating back of Lucy and Levy.

"What is your relationship with Gray now huh, Lucy? Hmm. And I wonder...how long do you think will it last?" the voice continued while laughing even without humor.

"Alice! Classes are soon to start! Let's go!" a girl yelled.

"Coming!" Alice said with a fake sweet smile as she started walking but looked back at Lucy again and her 'sweet' smile turned into an evil one.

**..ooOoo..**

Gray was walking towards their classroom while yawning. _Why am I so sleepy?_ He asked himself while scratching the back of his head. While he was walking aimlessly, he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking-Oh, Juvia." He said while looking at the person he bumped into.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said with sparkling eyes. Gray looked at the girl and arches an eyebrow.

"Ahh, you can call me Gray...Gray-sama doesn't...fit me." Gray said trying to find the right words to say.

"But Gray-sama should be praised!" Juvia said determinedly.

"I'm not a god you know..." Gray sweat dropped inwardly.

"...thanks but I prefer to be called by simply 'Gray', because..." Gray said and continued with a smile "I'm just a perverted guy who's not afraid of anything and leaves a soaking wet girl alone in the middle of the street during a thunder storm." He said with his smile never leaving his handsome face. Juvia confusingly looked at him. Then it registered on his mind. _Did I just say that?_He asked himself. _Why did I even think about that?_He looked again at the confused Juvia and laughed nervously. "F-forget I said that. *cough* Anyways, just call me Gray." Gray said, reverting the topic.

"But-", "I insist." Gray cut off Juvia's words. Juvia then smiled.

"Well, you should get going or you'll be late for your class." Gray said waving his hand at Juvia.

"Uhm, Gray-sama, I mean Gray..." Juvia called him with tinge of red on her cheeks.

"Huh?" Gray asked as he looked back.

"Y-you should go to class as well..." Juvia said as she look like she's going to burst to tears (of happiness) knowing that she's finally talking to the love of her life.

"But I am..." Gray said frowning.

"But the classrooms are over here...It's wrong to cut class you know..." Juvia said pointing at the hallway behind her.

Gray finally realized that he's going the wrong way. He turned around using his heel and started walking to the right direction with a light tinge of red on his cheek. _This is the second time that_**that**_is said to me!_He thought.

Gray raised his right hand and said "Ja'ne!" Juvia smiled at the way Gray has treated her nicely and started walking herself. She suddenly stopped when she realized she could just walk with Gray to her classroom._Juvia is so stupid!_She thought as she face palmed.

**..ooOoo..**

"GRAY! FIGHT ME!" an annoying voice echoed throughout the classroom as soon as Gray comes in.

"I'm not in the mood! *yawn* I'm still sleepy..." Gray said as he walks his way to his seat.

"THEN YOU ACCEPT DEFEAT! HAHAHAHA! AT LAST I WON!" Natsu yelled.

_In the end, he won by default._ Everyone thought as they animatedly sweat dropped.

"Hey Loke..." Gray greeted Loke totally ignoring Natsu.

"Hey...so, how was your night?" Loke asked, arms crossed in front of his chest as his eyes are covered by his sunglasses and by some locks of hair.

"Huh? Pretty ok I guess..." Gray answered as he raised an eyebrow at Loke who seems weird today. Gray was about to sit down when he heard Loke asked.

"Did you enjoy her company last night?" Loke asked finally eyeing Gray with his stoic face. Gray's eyes widen in surprise.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? It's crappy I know! again sorry for taking too long!<strong>

**Before I forgot here's the title for the Next Chapter:**Weird

**So tell all about it! Review Ok! I really need that now!**

**Ja'ne**


	16. Chapter 16: Weird

**Thank you for all the reviews! It's highly appreciated.**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you (I know, I'm always saying this but, well, yea)**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/ Comfort.

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, LokeXsoon to be revealed?, SeigrainXUltear maybe.

**Summary:** Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change the idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 16! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16:<strong>Weird

* * *

><p>"Lucy!" Lucy turned around to see Jellal waving his hand at her telling her to stop. She stopped and waited for him.<p>

"Hey Jellal! What is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's about the trip. You and Gray are the ones assigned to make a reservation at Camp Basanova, right?" Jellal asked. Lucy nodded in response.

"Well, its close during weekends, I don't know why though, so the days you could go there is from Monday to Friday." Jellal said.

"Huh? So me and Gray are going to skip class just to make the reservation?" Lucy asked as she frowned, because she's a person who doesn't want to skip class.

"Unfortunately yes. But don't worry, I'll ask the teachers if they could give you and Gray a special makeup class." Jellal said as he winked at Lucy.

"Jellal~ I'll be forever in debt to you..." Lucy said holding Jellal's hands animatedly shaking it with eyes sparkling with joy. Jellal smiled at Lucy's gestures and said "I guess you and Gray will owe me for this one."

Lucy stopped her childlike attitude and turned her head to the side to mumble something like 'He doesn't need a makeup class. And I doubt he'll come.'

"Were you saying something?" Jellal asked and frowned due to confusion.

"Huh? No! I didn't say anything!" Lucy said as she let go of Jellal's hands.

"If you say so. Well, that's just what I wanted to say. Are you going to the cafeteria?" Jellal asked. Lucy nodded and smiled.

"Well then let's go. Erza and the others are probably waiting there." Jellal said. _He's cute! Erza is a lucky girl to have him._ _Well, that's if they quit lying to themselves and seek the truth in their hearts._She smiled at the thought. "Where's Levy by the way?" He asked again knowing that Lucy and Levy are always together as he started walking.

"Uhm, she told me she had to do something." Lucy answered as she put a finger on her chin and furrowed her eyebrows while following Jellal.

**..ooOoo..**

Levy was in the council room getting something she forgot to bring home yesterday. She hummed a happy song while arranging her things in a bag. Man does she have so many books! She stopped humming for a second while thinking _Why did I bring them here again?_She thought. _Oh well._ And she continued humming again.

"Done!" She said in glee as she carries the heavy bag full of books out of the council room. When she got outside, she laid the bag at the floor to close the door, still humming. She carried the bag again and it really is heavy. She started walking carefully so that the bag won't fall over and scattered the neatly arranged books on the floor. But luck isn't on her side today.

It was lunch break and there are people who are running around the corridors even though it's not appropriate for a high school student to run around like that. So as Levy was carefully walking back to the classroom she was bumped by a student who's playing in the corridors.

Levy fell, butt first due to the impact with a loud "AAHH!" and THUD.

The books that took half of her time to arrange is now scattered on the ground and her right hand was twisted for she supported the books from falling but failed.

The student who had bumped her ran off because he just hurt a council member and maybe scared of what will come. Maybe because of Erza, well who knows?

Levy started collecting the books again but winces whenever she moves her right hand._How pitiful!_ She thought. Before she realized it, someone was walking up to her dragging something behind him. Wait! That's not something, it's SOMEONE! _Someone?_ Levy moved her eyes from the person being dragged to the person who's dragging him. Then she saw a familiar face. "Gajeel?" she asked in surprise.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Gajeel asked while holding the back of the boy's shirt.

"I-I'm sorry! P-Please don't tell this to Erza-san...S-she will kill me!" said the boy clasping his hands and crying as if his life depends on Levy. Levy blinked at him thinking that telling this to Erza will surely cause a lot of trouble. She would, no, she _will_ kill the boy. Gajeel smacked the boy's head and the boy wince in pain and covered his head with his hands readying himself for another smack. Levy sighed at the thought and smiled at the boy saying "It's Ok. And I won't tell Erza."

"Thank you! Thank you!" He cried, repeatedly.

"You know, this is the reason why you're being bullied when we were little! Wait, you_are_ still little..." Gajeel mocked. Levy looked at him and smiled but a vein appeared in her head throbbing intensely.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just like this. And sorry if I'm small." Levy said with a forced smile, brows twitching.

"Che~ you know, I'm tired of defending you from others and sometimes I'm thinking of just ignoring you..." He said again in a scornful manner. Levy stiffens because what he said was true; he's always there to defend her and she knew that he's tired of doing the same thing over and over again. That saddens her.

"...but here I am still doing it." He said as he turned his head to the side, confusion lurking inside his head. Levy stared at him for a second before smiling. "Thank you..." she said earning a 'che' from him.

She started collecting the books again forgetting the twisted arm she got from earlier and again winced in pain. Gajeel heard it. He crouches down, without removing his firm grip on the boy's shirt preventing the boy from running, and asked her "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm alright!" She said quickly. But Gajeel was not contented so he held Levy's right arm that cause her to scream in pain. "That doesn't sound Ok to me...come on!" He said as he gripped Levy's left hand and drag her.

"Wait where are we going? And what about my books?" Levy asked. Gajeel stopped walking and turned his head to the boy that bumped into Levy and said, "If you don't want the 'Titania' to know, pick those books up and bring it to this girl's classroom!" Gajeel ordered and got a loud "YES SIR!" in response from the boy.

He started dragging Levy again "We're going to the infirmary to check your arm. Why do you have so many books anyway?" He said not looking at Levy. The latter smiled and said her thank you to Gajeel which earns her a faint grunt. "You're weird..." Gajeel muttered.

**..ooOoo..**

Lucy and Jellal entered the noisy cafeteria while chit chatting about something. But their conversation was disturbed by an annoying yell piercing through the noisy crowd.

"PRINCESS!" Loke yelled and waved his hand telling them to come over and sit with them. Everyone, and I mean literally EVERYONE, inside the cafeteria became quiet and looked at Lucy.

Lucy's eyebrows twitch as Jellal cast her a teasing smile "Princess?" he asked. Lucy just rolled her eyes. Jellal chuckled and said "Well shall we, 'Princess'?" while emphasizing the word princess with much sarcasm just to tease her and offers his arm for her to take but she just ignored Jellal's crazy antics and walked to the counter to buy her lunch which earns her another chuckle from Jellal.

After buying, she turned around to find her tray of food being taken from her by the super annoying womanizer Loke, who's been waiting for her to finish buying her food.

"Hey! Give it back!" Lucy said as she tried to snatch the tray but to no avail, failed.

"I'll guide you to your seat, Princess." Loke said as he walks to where their seats are. "I can manage on my own!" Lucy said but still followed Loke.

Everyone was still quiet and still looking at them. _What is a man-hater and a womanizer doing together? Wait are they together?_Everyone thought. And with this thought in mind boys and girls alike cried. _Lucy is taken!_ And _Oh my Loke!_was heard. Lucy just face palmed and sighed. She heard chuckling coming from the table where Loke placed the tray. When she scanned the table she saw familiar faces and frowned at them.

"Hey there, 'Princess'!" Seigrain said holding his laughter. _Great! Now all council members will tease me with that nickname for the rest of the year. Uhg! Why does it have to be me? Even Erza is smiling!_ Lucy thought while looking at the smirking council president.

"Your seat is here, Princess." Loke said as he pulled a seat for her. She gratefully accepted it for she has no other choice but to sit there because all other seats and tables are taken.

"Thank you..." she said to Loke as she ignored all the snickering and bickering happening on the same table that she was at.

"Hey Luce!..." Natsu started. _Luce? A new nickname huh? Well, at least it's better than to be called 'Princess' by this stupid Loke._ Lucy thought as she sent a glare to Loke who just smiled at her.

"Can I have some of those?" Natsu said pointing something at Lucy's tray. She looked at what 'those' are and found out that it was her sandwiches that he wanted.

"No way! Buy your own!" Lucy said to him.

"AWW! But I have no more money to buy those!" He whined. "Oh! Here I'll trade these for those!" He said giving Lucy something; I don't know how to describe it.

"What are those?" She asked him eyeing suspiciously on 'those' things.

"It's food! And I made them." Natsu said in confidence.

"Is that even edible?" Lucy asked looking at the 'food' in disgust.

"Of course it is! It's quite delicious! Try it!" He said handing Lucy some of his so-called food.

Lucy eyed the 'food' again; confusion hits her head and picked one. Everyone was shocked when Lucy took one and was about to take it to her mouth when a hand gripped her wrist to stop her from eating those disgusting looking things.

She turned to see that the owner of the hand was Gray. "Gray..." She mumbled. Gray guided her hand to the container of that 'food' and said "Don't eat it. You'll die..." he said. "HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Natsu yelled.

He's still holding Lucy's wrist that tells her to drop the food. She eventually did it. Everyone sighed in relief and Gray finally removed his firm grip from Lucy's wrist._If I'll die eating it then, why is Natsu still alive? I have to try one of those! He said it's quite delicious._She nodded at the thought, took another one and without even a warning she took it to her mouth and everyone gasped at the sight. She started chewing it and stopped. Her eyes widen and everyone panicked. "Loke! Give her some water!" someone yelled. Loke and Gray quickly grabbed the nearest glass with water and gave it to Lucy. Loke and Gray stared at each other noticing that they are doing exactly the same. "Huh?" Natsu mumbled, he's not getting it as usual.

"It's good." Lucy mumbled. Everybody looked at her with confused eyes. She looked up at them and repeated herself. "It's good! It's actually good! Natsu can I have some more?" Lucy asked. "Sure! In trade with those sandwiches." He said and grinned.

"Deal!" She said and took the container from Nastu while giving her sandwiches to him. She started eating it and noticed the surprised eyes of everyone. "Do you want some as well?" She offered. She jerked when all of them, except for Gray and Loke, took one and eat it. "Wow! Natsu, this is great! When did you even learn how to cook?" Lisanna asked in awe. Natsu just smiled at them while devouring the sandwiches.

Loke looked at Gray and the latter noticed it and just sighed, put down the glass of water, stood up and started to walk away. Lucy, even though busy in eating, noticed Gray. "Gray! Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"Somewhere quiet!" He answered without even looking at the blonde.

"Gray..." Lucy muttered. Loke looked from Lucy to Gray eyeing him until he was out of sight.

**..ooOoo..**

Time skips. After school.

Lucy was on her way to Gray's classroom to talk about the trip._Why did I forget to tell him that earlier? Sigh. It's because I got caught up by that stupid Loke and that too-good-to-be-true food._ Lucy thought.

When she got there she saw Loke and Natsu and waved at them. "Guys!" She greeted.

"Princess!" Loke chimed. "Luce!" Natsu said. _Now I regret greeting them. Why do they have to yell those names?_ Lucy inwardly sweat dropped. The two boys walked to where the blonde is and asked "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Princess, you don't have to come here just to see me." Loke said winking. Natsu just arched an eyebrow at him and shook his head on him. _This guy will never change..._ Natsu thought.

"Uhm, actually, I'm here to talk to Gray." Lucy answered and was only looking at Natsu, of course ignoring Loke. Natsu coughed, probably holding his laugh, with his hand on his mouth which earns him a glare from Loke.

"Oh! He did not go to class after lunch, but I guess he's still here. His bag is still at his desk." Natsu said pointing at Gray's bag.

"You mean he cut classes?" Lucy asked.

"Yea that's the right word." Natsu nodded.

"Why do you need him for?" asked Loke curious and a hurtful expression can be seen in his handsome face.

"I need to tell him something about the trip." She answered.

"Oh…" Loke said and smiled at her answer. He sighed in relief. "I thought you need him for something else…" he mumbled. "What?" Lucy asked. "N-Nothing!" Loke said.

Lucy sighed. _How am I gonna tell him that? Wait! Natsu said he's still here! But where exactly? Hmm._Lucy thought. She snapped her fingers and said "I'm going now! Thanks guys." She said and walked towards the cafeteria while thinking _He said that he's going somewhere quiet before he left the cafeteria right? So, he's probably there! It had to be there._

**..ooOoo..**

Gray was lying with both his hand on the back of his head, one leg out stretch and the other is folded. Locks of hair covered his eyes andwere closed but he doesn't seem like sleeping; it's more like he's thinking. _Lucy..._

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Loke..." Gray greeted Loke.

"Hey...so, how was your night?" Loke asked, arms crossed in front of his chest as his eyes are covered his sunglasses and by some locks of hair.

"Huh? Pretty ok I guess..." Gray answered as he raised an eyebrow at Loke who seems weird today. Gray was about to sit down when he heard Loke asked.

"Did you enjoy her company last night?" Loke asked finally eyeing Gray with his stoic face. Gray's eyes widen in surprise.

"W-what are you saying?" Gray asked nervously.

"Don't deny it Gray, I saw her came out of your backyard and walk side by side with you to school." Loke whispered not letting others hear their conversation. _This is bad. If Lucy found out that Loke knew she slept at our house she will kill me, not literally though. She might tell it to Ultear! Oh no I'm dead..._ Gray thought.

"Do you have feelings for her?" Loke asked cutting Gray's thought. The latter frowns at him; he shows his 'are-you-seriously-asking-me-that?' expression to his best friend. As if understanding Gray's frown, Loke just nods his head and smiled "Good. Cause I have."

Gray's eyes widen. His heart started beating fast like there's someone or something that's piercing it.

"I don't want you, of all people, to be my rival in love Gray. But if you do have feelings for her, I won't lose to you!" Loke stated which made Gray stiffen but manages to look at the serious looking Loke.

"Since when did you have feelings for her? And for your information, I won't even dare fall in love with a man-hater girl like her. And you know that I'm waiting for someone." Gray said folding his arms making his point but inside him it was like he doesn't want to say those things. It's like he was hurt.

"First of all, I don't really know how I develop my feelings for her. I just knew that it's love because it felt different when she's around not like when I'm with other girls. Second, I considered that as well before, to not get involve with a man-hater like her, but she's interesting, I want to know her more. And third, I know that, and I told myself not to worry for you are waiting for someone." Loke said, answering all of Gray's questions.

"I'm just glad that you don't feel the same way as I am towards her Gray. It seems that you only see her as your friend and I expect that to last." Loke continued.

(School Bell)

"Oh! And one more thing, cheer for me alright?" Loke asked with a smile and faced the front as their teacher went walking inside the classroom.

"Yea...sure…" Gray said, looking confused at what he's feeling right now.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Why am I affected? She's just my friend! And I already told Loke that I will cheer him on! Dammit Gray!_ He thought as he gritted his teeth.

"So you're really here..." a familiar voice snapped him from his thought. He sat up and turned to see that he was right; it is Lucy.

"W-why are you here?" He asked her and frowned.

"You know I should be the one asking you that. Why are _you_here and why did you cut class?" Lucy said as she kept on walking towards the raven haired boy. She stopped in front on Gray and put her hands on her hips.

"It's none of your business." He said in a scornful way as he crossed his legs, cupping his chin with his elbow on his knee and his other hand holding the other knee.

"Of course it's my business!" She snapped back. Gray stiffen.

"Did you know that I've been searching for you? I have so many works to do, but here I am looking for_you_!" She said as she pointed a finger at Gray.

"But you found me! And how did you find me exactly?" Gray asked in confusion.

"You said that you're going someplace quiet, so I figured you'd be here." She answered as she puts her finger on her chin as if thinking.

"Why didn't you look for me in the library?" He asked.

"Oh please! I didn't consider the library, doubting that you would even go there. And besides this is the most peaceful place at school that I know that you'd go if you're going to skip class." She said in a matter-of-fact voice nodding her head in the process. Bulls eye!

"If you're just going to keep babbling there then you may leave." Gray said. _The nerve of this guy!_ Lucy thought fumingly. _Calm down Lucy! He's being mean again! Don't waste your time fighting with a guy like him!_

"I'm here to discuss something for the reservation at Camp Basanova." She said calmly. He suddenly fell silent but then talked again "You have five minutes!". Now, an angry chip appeared on Lucy's forehead and clench her fist into a tight ball. She sighed to calm herself.

"Jellal told me that the camp is closed during weekends so we should go there on Monday or whichever day we want. I'm here to ask you, what day you're free this week. Well, except for Saturday and Sunday." She asked.

"Shouldn't you be asking that to yourself? I'm free this week so any day will do." He answered nonchalantly.

"Alright then we'll go on Monday. Let's meet at 7 o'clock here at school. Don't be late like the last time!" She said.

"Hai! Hai!" he said in a bored tone and kept his position.

(Silence)

Lucy sat beside Gray. The latter noticed it and asked "Why are you still here?"

"What? Is the five minute time you gave me already over?" she asked. With that said he stood up and walked to sit and lean on the wall away from Lucy. Lucy's face, noticing this, saddens. _Is he mad at me? Why is he avoiding me?_

"Are you mad at me?" Lucy asked as she looked her hands and at what she's holding. Gray only looked at her and put his hand behind his head outstretching his legs.

"Are you mad because of the pictures? I'll ask Levy to delete it if-" she repeated as she looked at Gray but was cut off.

"I'm not mad!" He said closing his eyes in irritation. Well, he's not mad about the pictures, but he just doesn't feel like talking to someone right now with that conversation with Loke earlier that keeps on replaying on his head over and over.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Lucy asked that cause Gray to look at her and saw tears escaping her eyes. He doesn't want to see her cry.

"I'm not avoiding you...Ok." He said.

"DON'T LIE!" She said abruptly standing up. Shocked Gray just looked at her. "I know you're avoiding me! If you're not mad about the pictures, then what did I do for you to avoid me? What did I do to you? Tell me!" She yelled with tears freely falling from her eyes. Her sobs getting louder and louder as she continued "Tell me so I can say sorry!" Gray doesn't know what to do, he stood up and was walking slowly towards her. She looked down at her feet. "I don't want to be hated! Not anymore!" she said. Gray hearing this stopped halfway, looking at Lucy's crying face reminded him of the girl he loves. "The feeling of being hated is the worst thing that you will ever experience in your entire life!" she said again clenching her fists. Gray started walking slowly again. "I don't want to be hated anymore! I'm tired of it. I'm tired of crying every night thinking that tomorrow it will all be better! I don't like that feeling!" she said again. Lucy shot her head up to come face to face with Gray. "So please-" she was cut off by Gray who pulled her in his arms.

She was surprised. "I said I'm not mad. And I'm not avoiding you as well. You did nothing wrong and I don't hate you if that's what you're thinking." Gray said as he kept Lucy in his arms stroking her blonde hair. He continued "And don't worry, you won't feel that anymore. You have friends that will always be there for you. Erza, Levy, Lisanna, everyone in the council, mom, Ultear, Lyon, Natsu, Loke...and me, we will always be here for you Lucy, so don't cry anymore." He whispered in her ears and continued on stroking her blonde hair. She hugged back and cried at his words, but this time those cries wasn't because she's feeling she's hated but because she knows that there are people that will be there for her not only in joy but in sadness as well. "And besides," He said breaking the hug. "This is not the Hot Head girl I know!" he mocked. Lucy punched his shoulder. "OW! Hey that hurts!" He said.

"That's really inappropriate, you know that?" Lucy said as he made her smile. Gray flicked Lucy's forehead and smiled. "HEY!" Lucy exclaimed as she covered her forehead with her hands .

"Now that's the Hot Head girl I know!" he said as he walk back to his seat leaning the wall. Lucy wiped her tears and smiled. She walked towards Gray and seated next to him pulling her knees to her chest.

"You know, your five minutes is up." He said.

"I know. It's been eight minutes to be exact." She looked at Gray and continued "And I guess another two minutes won't hurt right?" She asked and smiled. He smiled in amazement and mumbled "You're really weird..."

"Did you say something?" Lucy asked.

"Nope." He said. She looked at him and remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot! Here!" She said while handing him over something. Gray looked at the plastic bag and asked "What is it?"

"Food. Well, you see, I went to the cafeteria to buy these before coming here. So take it! It's for you." Lucy said as she smiled at him.

"Why are you giving me this?" He asked taking the food from her.

"You didn't eat lunch right? I figured that you're hungry so I bought it. So you're welcome!" She said without removing her smile. He smiled and said "Thank you..."

"It's so nice here! So peaceful." She said while Gray takes a bite of the sandwich. She started stretching and stood up.

"Well, I think my two minutes is up so I better get going or you will start barking at me again." She said mockingly. She started walking but was stopped by a hand grasping her. She looked at Gray that said "Will you just stay here until I finished eating?" Lucy looked at him for a moment and then nodded. She sat beside Gray again eyeing the said boy. She kept looking until remembered something "Hey! What did I told you about cutting classes?" she started lecturing the poor boy.

_Oh boy! I shouldn't have stopped her..._

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Is it boring? I think I didn't put much emotions in this chapter, well, that's my opinion,, please tell me! I want to know if you really do like it or not! I accept criticisms as well,, constructive criticisms by the way,, tell me about it 'kay? :)<strong>

**Did you spot that little LevyXGajeel I put in there? hehehe, I really think they will end up together,, Who agrees with me? raise your hand! hehehe**

**Hey guys did you read the latest chapter of FT? It's so AWESOME! can't wait for another GraLu moments there! I love HIRO MASHIMA! don't you? XD**

**Ok, I'm babbling I know, so before I forgot to mention it again, next chapter: Chapter 17:**This isn't a DATE!

**Hahaha,, so I wish you guys will still be here for the next chapter! hehehe,, I just have to make them look so cute! :)**

**Tune in for the next chapter, ne?**

**Ja'ne**


	17. Chapter 17: It isn't a DATE!

**Thank you for all the reviews! It's highly appreciated.**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you (I know, I'm always saying this but, well, yea)**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/ Comfort.

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, LokeXsoon to be revealed?, SeigrainXUltear maybe.

**Summary:** Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change the idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

**Here's chapter 17! enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17:<strong>It isn't a DATE!

* * *

><p>Lucy was running as fast as she could. She's late. It's already seven o'clock but she's still far from school. She had told Gray to be at school at seven yet she's the one who lost the track of time.<p>

She got up early for the reservation but when she was on her way to school she saw this cute little kitty. It was surprisingly blue in color and instead of meowing it was saying 'Aye'. Well that will catch anyone's attention.

She was about to walk off and leave the poor kitty alone when she felt it rubbing it's head on her leg. It suddenly looked at her, with those cute rounded kitty eyes, as if begging for some food. And when it had tilted its head to the side, that was what broke her.

"KYAAAAA~!" Lucy yelled as she sat and dove to give the cat a bear hug. She squeezed it tightly, making it meow on her. "You're _soooo very_ cute!" She was shouting everything she was saying. Lucy rubbed her cheek against the cat. "I could hug you forever!" She squealed. Lucy put it down, still smiling. She opened her bag and took some food that she brought for her and Gray's snack for later on their trip to Camp Basanova. She hand it over to the cat which the latter happily accepted. She watched the cat eat peacefully and noticed that the cat had a collar. She looked at it and it says _This cat already has an owner. If you ever see this cat wandering around, please, don't take it. It's mine. He'll go home eventually, so don't worry._

"Who would put this message on this collar? First off, it's too long, and how did it fit here? Secondly, how does he know that no one will take it? It's so eye catching! It's blue and I bet anyone would want a cat like this!" She said to herself. She kept staring at the cat and wondered what its name was. Her eyes drifted to her wrist watch and screamed making the cat jump in surprise.

"OH NO! I'M LATE!" She yelled. But before running she looked at the cat and smiled, "I'm sorry but I have to go now! Be careful on your way home Okay?" then she was thinking about what the collar says. She smiled and thought, _I guess the owner of the cat really knows that no one will take it huh?_

She kept on running just to get at school on time. "Finally!" She gasped, panting heavily, as she walked inside the school gates. It was 7:15 and suddenly, she stopped walking. "Why did I run knowing that _he_ will be late?" She wondered. She started walking again just to be stopped by an annoyed voice.

"You're late!" She froze there knowing whose voice it was. She looked over to see a very annoyed raven haired boy, scowling at her with his hands crossed in front of his chest, leaning on the walls near the school gates.

"Why are you so early?" Lucy asked surprised. Gray twitched and sighed.

"You know, I really don't know what runs in a girl's mind. When you're late, they will get mad, and then if you're early they'll get surprised. Tch! I'm early because you told me to be early today, don't you remember." He said irritated.

"Uhm, yea...I'm sorry for being late..." She said apologetically.

"Why _were_ you late?" He asked as he taps his foot on the ground wanting an explanation, and this, he thought, was the perfect opportunity to get his revenge from all those lecturing he got before when he was the one late.

"Well, I saw a cat." She answered. Gray blinked at her.

"A cat? You're late because of a cat?" he asked contemptuously.

"I lost track of time! And it surprisingly Blue! Can you believe that? And instead of meowing it actually says 'Aye'! That will totally catch your attention!" Lucy defended herself. Gray face palmed. "Happy..." he muttered.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"The cat...its name is happy! Natsu's pet cat!" He said.

"Natsu?" she asked and frowned then suddenly she punches her left fist on her right palm; her face lit up after finally remembering something. "That explains the weird message on the collar." She said. Gray sighed and said "Let's just drop this subject and get on with what we're here for." Lucy nodded. "Here!" said Gray, handing Lucy a paper bag.

"What's this?" she asked taking the bag from Gray.

"Just as mom thought, you will wear your uniform today. So she told me to bring those and give it to you." He said as he looked at Lucy's appearance. She then noticed that instead of Gray wearing his uniform, he's wearing casual clothes (the one he used to wear at Galuna Island, Blue polo with black shirt inside it, partnered with black pants and black shoes).

"Now go and change! I'll wait here." Gray said and leaned at the wall again. _Why did_ I_wear my uniform today?_ Lucy thought and started walking.

Lucy went to the comfort room and changed her clothes. She got out with a yellow dress that reaches half of her tight flowing nicely. Floral design was imprinted on the dress. It reveals some cleavage and shows her curves which made her looked sexy but not that 'naughty' looking (A/N: If you know what I mean). She wears two inches high-heeled brown sandals to be partnered with the yellow dress. There is also a brown belt wrapped around her thin waist and a white and gold sling bag. To complete the look she found out that Ur placed accessories in it; earrings and a matching bracelet. She sighed but nevertheless puts it on. As she was putting her uniform in the paper bag she saw a make-up kit in it as well._What the!_ She thought. _I will never ever use that!_ She yelled at her thought and walks to where Gray was. As she was walking, all eyes were on her and felt the heat rise up to her face. _This is so embarrassing!_ She thought.

"Lu-chan?" Lucy heard.

"Levy, Lisanna!" She responded as she turned around recognizing the voices.

"Where are you going? And by the way, you look amazingly beautiful!" Lisanna said.

"Well, Gray and I are going to Camp Basanova to make a reservation. And thanks for the compliment." Lucy answered with a flustered face.

"REALLY? Then we should fix your hair!" Levy asked in glee. Lisanna getting what Levy was pointing out agreed with nodding her head.

"Why?" Lucy asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Levy and Lisanna looked at each other smiling and together, they looked at Lucy giggling. "Because this is officially a DATE!" the two said in unison.

"...date?...wait! WHAT! This isn't a date!" Lucy said waving her hands at them while blushing like crazy.

"Oh don't worry and just leave it to us!" The two said grinning hard while dragging Lucy to somewhere. "I said this isn't a date..." Lucy muttered under her breath.

**...**

Gray was waiting patiently for Lucy to finish changing her clothes. _How long does a girl changes her clothes anyway?_ He thought and sighed when he was approached by a girl.

"Hey!" Said the girl. (Ignored)

"I'm Alice!" Said the girl named Alice. (Ignored) Alice twitched.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform? Are you going somewhere?" She asked again.

"What do you want from me?" Gray asked annoyed.

"Well, I'm just asking..." Alice said holding her anger inside of her. _This guy is so intimidating! Why did Amanda liked this kind of guy anyway?_ She thought. She was about to ask him something again when Levy and Lisanna came shouting and running at the same time.

"GRAY!~" Levy yelled.

"Sorry we're late!" Lisanna said.

_There goes my plan! Why do they have show up now?_ Alice thought in much irritation.

"Late for what?" Gray asked in confusion, much nicer than when talking to Alice, when he looked at girls.

"Here's Lucy!" The two girls said making way for Lucy.

Gray's eyes widen with what he saw. Lucy walked elegantly; a bit shy of her friends' actions, with her hair in a stylish curl and half of it was tied at the back of her head with her bangs hanging on her forehead framing her face. Her dress that fits her perfect body was partnered with light make-up (that Levy and Lisanna saw from the paper bag and decided to put some on Lucy's face even though the latter didn't agree to it) that accentuated her beautiful face. Levy and Lisanna noticed Gray's gaze and giggled. They were sure that they saw a tinge of red on his cheeks.

(School Bell)

"Well Gray, I guess we'll be leaving Lucy in your hands. Take good care of her!" Levy said running towards her classroom while waving her hands goodbye.

"Good luck with your date you two!~" Lisanna teased, but in spite of that happy for it was true.

_A date?_ Alice, who was still there, thought.

"I told you guys this is not a DATE!" Lucy yelled at the retreating back of her two best friends. _Sigh._ She then noticed someone beside Gray. "Alice? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"U-uhm well, I umh, just got here! By the way you look pretty? I'm going now! I'm late so, BYE!" Alice stutters and waved goodbye.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked herself and her eyes switched from Alice to Gray's eyes that is still looking at her. Again she felt her face heated up.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" She asked curious of why she is being stared at.

Gray snapped out of his gaze and avoids Lucy's brown eyes while scratching his blushing cheek with his finger. "Y-you look…" he paused trying to think first before looking back at her pretty face and continued "You look weird…" _What the hell are you saying Gray?_ He mentally curses himself as he tried to be serious.

Lucy blinked and her mouth closes and opens but no words came out. "L-Let's get going!" Gray said walking out of the school gates. Lucy just stares at her companion with disbelief. She hastily grabs her mirror and looked at herself.

"I do not look weird! Am I?" she asked herself. She looked at herself more. "I thought I looked cute too." She mumbled and sighed putting the mirror back and followed Gray. _Wait! I did not just say that! I'm not here to look beautiful! I'm here for the reservation, and not for anything stupid! THIS IS NOT A DATE LUCY! Snap out of it!_ She scolds herself and continued walking.

Gray on the other hand was confused. He walks faster sensing that Lucy started following him._Why the heck is my heart beating this fast? Why does she have to be that good looking? Dammit Gray! You didn't just say that!_ He scolded himself.

He stops under the waiting shed of a Bus stop. Lucy, that has been following him behind, stopped as well but keeping a long distance between them. She seem disappointed about not even been praised for her cute appearance sighed again. Gray gave a side-long glance at her and furrowed his brows._Now what's wrong with her?_ He asked himself. He was about to ask her what happened when the bus came. He gave the bus a glare and sighed. Lucy noticed the bus as well and started walking closer to Gray.

When it stopped in front of them, Gray was the first one to hop inside causing the blonde to shot him a glare, that he didn't even notice, that made Lucy wants to smack him on the head. _I thought he knew the manner of letting the ladies to go first? Is that only for show? Here I thought we were friends but now he's back to his old self!_ Lucy thought annoyed.

"Hey Miss are you coming or what?" this cut Lucy's thought short. "Yea!" she answered.

When she hopped inside, she looked for vacant seats far enough from where Gray was sitting but found none other than the seat that he reserved for her. _Sigh, I guess there's no other choice but to sit there huh?_She asked herself and sighed again for the umpteenth time. She walked to her seat and seated herself next to the Annoying cold-hearted pervert that she had ever met in her entire life. Or so that's what she would like to describe him.

Gray just sits there cupping his chin with his left hand and his elbow on the windowsill as he looked outside. Lucy looked at him and rolled her eyes. She opened her bag and pulled a book out from it, opened the book and started to read it.

Silence lingers between the two. Many passengers entered and exited the transportation and still neither of the two talked until a man stopped and seated near Lucy.

"Hey there beautiful!" a lean, brunette, handsome guy, about 19 or so, with husky voice said earning Lucy's eyes but then she regretted her actions. The man is obviously flirting with her. He was looking at her and she knows what a man like him wants.

"Lucy let's exchange seats..." Lucy turned her head to the man beside her and nodded understanding his intentions. Lucy slides to Gray's seat while the latter stands and sits on Lucy's seat. "Why did you move there? We were just having fun, why don't you go back to your seat and-" the man was cut short by Gray.

"Listen here bud, I'll give you a choice: one, you will stop flirting with this girl and not get hurt?" Gray said with a smug face, pointing at Lucy with his thumb, then his face turned into a 'you're-going-to-get-hurt' look and continued with a threatening tone "Or two, if you continue on bugging this lady, you'll be shivering under the shadow of the world's scariest place every day for the rest of your life!"

"Gray..." Lucy said as she tugs Gray's shirt but the latter ignored her.

The guy, though older than Gray, felt like he really is going to get hurt if he continued hitting on the blonde. "Alright, alright! Geez, can't a man have some fun?" the guy said slightly smiling at Gray.

"Well actually, you could! Anyone but this lady over here!" Gray stated with the same expression and motioning his head to the blonde companion. Lucy was surprise to hear those words coming from Gray. _He really is a reliable person._She thought and smiled forgetting the irritation she had for him earlier. She snapped out of her thought when the man spoke again.

"You know, if those fierce eyes could kill, I'll be dead by now." He said to Gray, smirking at the boys gut to threaten a man like him. "Hey, missy!" the man called Lucy again earning a glare courtesy of Gray of course. When Lucy looked at him the man continued "Proud to have a boyfriend like him, huh?"

Lucy and Gray then blushed at the statement obtaining fits of laughter from the man sitting near Gray. And all Gray could do is say "Shut up!" After that said, everything went quiet again.

After two hours of travelling they arrived at their stop, Hargeon. Once Gray got off the bus, something inside him tells that he knows that place; that he had been there before.

"Hey Gray..." Lucy called the attention of her companion once she got off the bus as well. The said boy glanced over his shoulder indicating that he's listening then Lucy continued.

"Thank you..." she said making Gray turn to face her fully with a confused face. "Huh? What for?" he asked.

"For earlier. I really appreciate what you did so that that guy would stop bugging me." Lucy said smiling.

"Oh that. Well, it's my job after all. Erza will kill me if I let that guy flirt with you." He said and started scanning the place again. _So he did that just because Erza told him to and not because he wanted to protect me?_ Lucy thought as she stared from Gray's back then to her feet. The smile she had vanished and was replaced by a frown. _WAIT! Should I really be affected?_ She thought as she shook her head.

Gray turned around again saying "You know, it feels like I've been here before." But then when he looked at Lucy he noticed that she's not paying attention. "Hey!" he said waving his hand in front of Lucy's face to snap her out of her deep thought. Lucy looked at Gray, tilted her head in confusion and asked "What?"

Gray couldn't help but get concerned. "What's wrong with you today?" he asked.

"Huh? N-Nothing. I'm just...I'm just tired." she said and faked a smile. Gray knew that something's bothering her but didn't ask further about it. "Okay. So, what now? Where should we go?" he asked.

"Uhm, Jellal said that we should go to Kabuki Street then we'll wait for a taxi there." She said. "Okay. So, where is it?" he asked.

"Huh? Uhm, I think it's this way?" she pointed but then takes back and said "No! Wait! I think it's over there!"

"You think?" he asked looking around again. Then he saw a path leading somewhere and it felt like they should go straight so he walked towards the path that he thinks _he_should go, leaving Lucy panicking behind._Why do I have a feeling that I had been here before?_ He thought._This place seems familiar._

"Wait! I'm sure it's this way." Lucy said pointing on the left side and looked at Gray but the latter was now seen walking leaving her behind.

"Hey! I said it's this way!" Lucy yelled but had been ignored. She pouted at him but in spite of that she still followed him. She saw him looking around as if he doesn't know where he's going and then he stopped.

"Kabuki Street right?" he asked.

"Huh? Uhm, yea." Lucy answered and stopped on her tracks as well beside him.

"We're here." He said pointing to a sign board saying 'Kabuki Street'.

"How did you know the way?" Lucy asked, shocked. Gray just shrugged his shoulders. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know myself." He said still looking around. "I feel like, I know this place."

"Anyway. Are we just going to wait here?" he asked finally looking at Lucy.

"Well, that's what Jellal said." She said sitting on the near bench.

They waited and waited, for about 20 minutes now, but still no taxi ever passed, heck no car ever passed through that drive way except for the red car that passed 10 minutes ago.

Lucy was getting impatient; she scowled and kept on tapping her foot on the ground while her arms are folded. Gray looked over at her as he shook his head at his companion while leaning his back on a street lamp with his one leg stretched and the other folded and was leaning on the lamp as well.

"I don't think that Jellal's instructions are reliable. There's not even a single person here, except for us that is." Gray said.

"Yea I thought so too." Lucy answered.

Another 10 minutes had passed and still no taxi or cars. Lucy growled and stood up. "I can't take it anymore!" she exasperatedly said. _That's just the reaction I imagined she would do._ He thought and smirked at the blonde.

Right then, the two of them heard a car approaching not far enough from them. Lucy was determined to go to Camp Basanova and make that reservation so she walked towards the side walk and waited for the car. "Hey what are you doing?" Gray asked. "Oh just be quiet! Watch and learn!" she said. "O-kay...but don't you dare do some weird stuff." He said. A black car can be seen now, and Lucy outstretched her arms and a thumb up as soon as the car is 5 meters away from her. And just like that the car stopped. Gray's eye widen by Lucy's actions. He can't believe she would do that. It's not even a taxi to be stopped like that.

Lucy crouches and knock on the car's window while her other hand covered her chest. The window opened and revealed an old man. Lucy smiled at him and asked "I'm sorry but, do you know where Camp Basanova is?"

The man was clearly shocked by her question. "You know, only a few people know that place? In fact, only the elderly knows that place and I'm surprised to see a young woman like you would be asking where it is and knew that a place like that exists." He said as his eyes switched from Lucy to the guy beside her and the old man's eyes widen.

"Yea. Our classmate went there for their school trip last year and he recommended that we should have our trip there as well. So we're here to make reservations." Lucy said. But the man is obviously not listening to her and she noticed that he was looking at Gray but the latter didn't notice it and was yawing at her back. She faked a cough to get the old man's attention.

"Huh? O-oh! Very well. I'm going there as well so why don't you hop in and let me take you two there?" he offered.

"REALLY? Are you sure? Aren't we going to bother you?" Lucy chimed in glee.

"Of course not. It's my pleasure to help you kids." He said smiling sweetly at Lucy.

"Great!" She said turning to look at Gray.

"Gray did you hear that? He said he would take us at Camp Basanova!" she said.

Gray then looked curiously at the old man and asked "Are you sure we're not imposing on you, sir?" asked Gray, surprisingly, polite.

"I'm glad that there are youngsters like you who want to enjoy themselves on that Camp. It's not every day that you will see something like this, so I insist." said the old man.

"See? Now go inside so we can go." Lucy said pushing Gray inside after she opened the door and hopped inside after Gray.

"Hey mister. Thank you so much for having us." Lucy said gratefully. The old man smiles at her and later looks at Gray on the rear mirror every time he has the chance.

They got there not long enough. Lucy and Gray got off and said they're thanks to the old man. Lucy waved goodbye and the man smiled at her in return "See you later!" he said then looking at Gray again mumbling something like 'It's nice to see you again' as he drove off.

Gray was confused. Does he know him from somewhere? Why does that man kept on looking at Gray? And why did he say that?

"Oh no! I forgot to ask his name! That's so impolite of me!" Lucy exclaimed cutting Gray from his thought.

"What's shocking about that?" he teased and smirked. Lucy just glared at him.

"Let's just go." Lucy said and went inside.

**...**

"WHAT? But we didn't know that!" Lucy said as she frowned to the teller of the Camp.

"I'm really sorry. But we can't make the reservation for it is already reserved on that date." The teller said apologetically.

Lucy sighed in defeat. "Now what..." she mumbled as dark clouds animatedly appeared on her head.

"There's another way on how you can make reservation, it's only on a different place but it's still part of Basanova." The teller said smiling at Lucy, pitying at the Blonde's state. Lucy's face lit up at the statement. Her face shot back up, eyes glimmering.

"How?" Lucy asked.

"You can make a reservation if you knew the owner of the place." The teller said.

Again, Lucy was surrounded by gloomy clouds. Gray was just sitting on one of the couches at the lobby of Camp Basanova while watching how Lucy transacts with the teller and made him smile with Lucy's change of emotions; from smiling brightly to being excited then suddenly be shocked, from being shock to a gloomy state then her face will lit up again then returns to being shocked and turned gloomy again. He just loves those expressions of her. The teller was trying so hard to comfort her that didn't seem to work. He then put that sight aside and looked around. _This place really seemed familiar. Have I been here before?_ He thought.

The main door opened and revealed an old man smiling.

", Welcome back!" the teller greeted.

Lucy looked at the front door, still on the state of failure then she recognized the old man and greeted him "Mister!" she greeted. The teller was shocked.

"You know the owner?" she asked. Lucy looked at her. _Owner?_Lucy thought. Her eyes widen in realization and turned to face the old man. "You're the owner?"

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! how are you all doing? what do you all think about this chapter? good or bad? I'm sorry if it's not good enough,, I tried my best,,<strong>

**Uhm,, what else? we'll I'm uploading another story, it's a short fanfic,, a Christmas Fanfic,, So I wish you'll read it as well,,**

**So next chapter:** Is This What They Call A Date?

**Ja'ne**


	18. Is this what they call a date?

**Thank you for all the reviews! It's highly appreciated.**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you (I know, I'm always saying this but, well, yea)**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/ Comfort.

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, LokeXsoon to be revealed?, SeigrainXUltear maybe.

**Summary:** Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change the idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 18:<strong>Is this what they call a date?

* * *

><p>"Why Good day!" the old man, Mr. Yajima, said smiling.<p>

"I don't believe it...You're the owner?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"I guess I haven't told you earlier, have I?" Mr. Yajima said still smiling while his hands are on his back.

"No and sorry for not asking you your name. I'm truly sorry for not knowing!" Lucy said as she bowed her head.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"Mr. Yajima? Do you know this girl?" asked the teller.

"Only by face but not her name." He said.

"So that means she doesn't have any connections with you, Sir?" asked again by the teller.

"I'm afraid not." He said. With that said, Lucy felt silent, cursing herself for not asking the old man's name and for not introducing herself to him. "So it means that they cannot use your land, sir."

"I don't know her yes, but the guy she's with is someone I know from way back." He suddenly said. Lucy's ears perked up. He looked over to the old man in confusion. "You knew him from before?" Lucy repeated and looked at the raven haired boy who's still seated at the couch, arms folded and eyes wandering. _What's he doing? Wait! If Mr. Yajima knows Gray, then maybe we can make the reservation! That's it! If Gray knows the old man then we can make it!_Lucy thought in great delight. "Hey Gray!" she called his attention. He looked at her approaching form in confusion and asked "What?"

"I have a question for you! Do you know someone named Mr. Yajima?" Lucy asked. Gray puts his one hand under his chin thinking, then looked up again to Lucy and said "No, why do you ask?"

Lucy was about to say something when the old man, Mr. Yajima, suddenly joined their conversation. "So you don't remember me eh?" Gray looked past Lucy's shoulder and saw the man that took them at Camp. "Oh Sir!" he said and stood up. Lucy made way for the man to be able to see Gray clearly. "Thank you for bringing us here again!" Gray said bowing to pay respect. He straightened his body and continued "I'm sorry for not introducing ourselves. This is Lucy Heartfilia, my friend." He said gesturing his hand to Lucy who blushed and bowed. "It's nice to meet you, sir!" she said. "And my name is..."

"Gray Fullbuster, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" He said and smiled. Gray's eyes widen. "H-How did you know my name? I didn't tell you my name earlier, did I?" he asked politely.

The man smiled at him. "Don't you remember this place?" he asked. Gray looked around again thinking about the man's question. Before he could answer the man spoke again "You've grown a lot since we last met, boy." _Boy?_He thought. With that said, flashes of memory when he was little flooded his mind and the things that he can't understand earlier are slowly piecing together. "Ji-Jiichan Shitou?" he asked with wide eyes.

"So you finally remember me and this place?" the old man that is named Mr. Shitou Yajima, the owner of Camp Basanova, said. Gray looked down "So that's why I had a feeling that I knew this place, because I really know it! I can't believe I forgotten everything about this place. This place..." he said with clenched fist. "...this place where me and my Family used to go during summer breaks. And you..." he continued and looked at the old man with furrowed brows. "You're always here. Mr. Shitou Yajima, Grandpa Shitou..."

"It's so nice to see you again, boy." Mr. Shitou said.

"You're his Grandson?" Lucy said shocked. The old man laughed and said "No his not, but I consider him one. He's my friends' son. Gary Fullbuster."

"Oh...so umh..." Lucy started but doesn't know how to continue. "About the reservation?" Mr. Yajima said unexpectedly. Lucy nodded shyly. "As you can see, he knows the owner." the teller suddenly butted in too.

"So does that mean?"

"Your school has made the reservation." The teller smiled sweetly at Lucy in which she excitedly rejoiced.

"Gray! Did you hear that? We made the reservation!" Lucy said and hugged Gray that blushed at the sudden contact.

"You've got a cheerful girlfriend there, Boy."

"Yes. What a fascinating couple they are."

By these comments, Lucy broke the hug and shook her head. "We're not a couple."

**...**

"Well, thanks again, Mr. Yajima! See you on the trip!" Lucy said and bowed.

"Yes and give Macky my deepest apology for not visiting him often. Tell him to visit me instead and kindly tell him to treat me with some ramen." Mr. Yajima said. Lucy froze. _Did he just say, Macky?_Lucy though, which Gray thought as well in confusion. So to verify their thoughts, "I'm sorry but, when you say Macky, you didn't mean...?" Lucy asked.

"Why yes. Your principal, the principal of Fairytail Academy, is Makarov Dreyar, is it not?" the man asked.

"You mean you knew from the start that we are Fairytail Academy students and knew our Principal Makarov?" Gray asked this time.

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US FROM THE START THEN?" both Lucy and Gray practically yelled.

"You didn't ask." The old man simply said, smiling. Lucy and Gray blinked at him for a while before laughing; Lucy covering her mouth and Gray shaking his head in the process.

"You're still the same, Jii-chan." Gray stated and continued. "When I come back, I'll challenge you to a fishing contest. And I will win this time, got that, Jii-chan?" Gray asked in which the old man nodded in agreement.

After that Lucy and Gray waved goodbye to him.

**...**

"HMM! At last! We made the reservation! For a second there I thought the trip will be cancelled." Lucy said stretching her arms upward.

"But thanks to me, it wasn't." Gray said and smirked.

"Yea, yea." Lucy said as she brought her arms down and twirled to look at Gray. They both stopped and Lucy smiled gratefully at Gray. "But really, thanks to you the trip will still push through and will not be postponed or, even worse, cancelled. So now that we finished our task we should go back. We could still attend afternoon classes if we go now." She said as she started walking again.

"What?" Gray stop dead.

"I said, we finished our task so we could go back now and attend the afternoon classes."

"No we won't." Gray said as he started to walk passed Lucy.

"What?" Now it's Lucy's turn to ask.

"I said, No we won't." Gray said without looking back.

"And why can't we?" Lucy said following Gray with a scowl.

"Because we're going to seize the day to have some fun." Gray said looking around again. Lucy walked faster and blocked Gray to stop which was a success.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Gray rolled his eyes at Lucy and answered "We're going to forget about studying today and have fun. Is that so hard to understand?"

"We can't do that! It's wrong to cut classes!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yea, yea." Gray said waving his hands at Lucy and continued asked "Hey let me ask you a question, what do you do for fun?" while putting his hands inside his pockets. Lucy blinked at him before answering.

"Study." She said. Gray face palmed. "You're really hopeless, you know that?" He said.

"What did you- hey!" Lucy said as Gray grabbed her wrist and pulled her, dragging her to some place.

"HEY! Where are you taking me!" Lucy asked, well more like demanded.

"Just shut up and follow me!" he said.

"I will follow you if you stop dragging me! I can walk on my own!" Lucy yelled at him but he seemed like he's not listening.

"I know it's just here somewhere." He mumbled that cause Lucy to twitch in anger.

"Are you even listening to me? Hey!" Lucy yelled again trying to pry her hand off of Gray's grip.

"We're here!" He said suddenly.

"Huh?" Lucy said and frowned at him. She saw him looking at something so she followed his gaze and her eyes widen in awe. "Wow!" She gasped.

"Let's go inside!" Gray, still holding Lucy's wrist, said as he pulled the latter inside.

"What is this place?" she asked still in amazement.

"The amusement park? Haven't you been in one before?" Gray jokingly asked, smirking.

"No. Not that I'm aware of." Lucy said as she kept on looking around that made Gray looked at her with disbelief. He was just joking around when he asked that. He didn't even know that a girl as cheerful as Lucy hasn't been able to go to such place. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Yea. My father wouldn't let me go to one but I read about amusement parks before." She said. She looked at Gray and smiled. "Thanks to you I had seen one!"

"I've always wanted to go but my father wouldn't let me, so basically this is my first time!" Gray looked at the blonde girl and subconsciously smiled. He suddenly felt the urge to make his companion happy when they heard their stomach rumbling.

(Silence)

"I think we should eat now." Gray suggested, with a tinge of red on his cheeks.

"yea, I guess."

Gray and Lucy walked inside the park, still not noticing that Gray is still holding Lucy's wrist. Gray ordered some hotdog sandwiches and some drinks (hotdog sandwich? Really now, Gray?). The two of them seated on a nearby bench to eat. This is the only time they noticed that Gray was still holding the girls wrist so he hastily removed his hand and blushed. He gave Lucy her sandwich and put the drinks beside them to remove the awkward atmosphere that's starting to linger between them. Gray started eating the sandwich but then on his second bite he noticed that Lucy is staring at him so he asked why. Lucy removed her gaze, blushed and finally answered.

"I-I don't know how to eat this without spoon and fork so I was...s-sorry of staring at you so suddenly!" she said. Gray chuckled.

"You seriously don't know how to eat a hotdog sandwich?" Gray said with a teasing smirk.

"Well sorry for not knowing! I-"

"Here let me show you." Gray said cutting Lucy's words.

Lucy looked closely at how Gray ate the sandwich and did the same. But the hugeness of the sandwich caused a mess on Lucy's mouth which Gray laughed out loud. He pointed out where the stain is but Lucy couldn't find a tissue to wipe it. Gray took out his handkerchief and said "Here, let me..." and wiped Lucy's stained face that causes her to blush furiously.

Some people who saw Gray and Lucy were giggling at the sight. "They're such a cute couple." and "Oh how sweet!" can be heard. Hearing these, the 'couple' distanced themselves with the other and silently eat their remaining sandwiches; not minding if they're staining their mouths with every bite.

After they've eaten, Gray stood up and asked Lucy "So which one do you want to ride first?" Lucy looked around deciding where to ride first. Her face lit up and pointed at the carousel ride as she looked at Gray. "I want to ride that merry-go-round thingy first!" she said in a childlike attitude.

"Ok let go!" he said and walking ahead of her. Lucy got up and run at Gray's side so they walk side by side towards the carousel ride.

The ride was full and the only space that hasn't been occupied was a horse for two people. The 'couple' was already on the ride and the assisting staff was telling them to ride it for the carousel ride will soon to start. Lucy seated herself first, princess style of course, then Gray followed suit with him behind Lucy. The staff put on their safety belt and told Gray to hold Lucy the whole ride to prevent her from falling. Which Gray hesitated at first but his conscience win over him that if Lucy falls then it's his fault for not holding or supporting her. _This means nothing Gray! It's not like you're hugging her on your own will, it's just for safety! Yea that's right, it's just for safety!_ He thought and puts his one hand on Lucy's waist and the other one on the handle on the horse. Lucy blushed, well both of them did.

The ride started and Lucy was nervous for this was her first time riding this thing. She shut her eyes close that didn't go unnoticed by Gray.

"You know, if you're gonna shut your eyes the whole ride you're not gonna enjoy it. Open it and you'll see its fun." Gray said. Lucy considered that thought for a while. It's true that she wouldn't enjoy it if she kept her eyes close so she decided to open it. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. All the things around her are moving. (well, it's them who're moving but who cares.. :3) Gray, again, smiled subconsciously. Yes it's true that both of them are quiet the whole ride, but at least Lucy enjoyed it. That's what this is all about, for Lucy to enjoy herself for once. _What? No it's not! It's for me to be able not to go to school today!_ He thought and blushed harder.

"That was fun! Where should we ride next?" Lucy said with much enthusiasm after the ride.

"Well, where do you want to ride next?" Gray repeated Lucy's own question to her.

Lucy looked around again and pointed at the ride with lots and lots of...wait are those loops?

"You really wanted to ride the roller coaster?" he asked shocked which Lucy only nodded.

"Let's go!" she said, held Gray's hand and dragged him to the ride.

AFTER the ride.

"Remind me...never...to ride...that thing...ever, AGAIN!" Lucy said panting as she was holding the wall for support. Gray was laughing like crazy.

"Stop it! It's not funny! I almost died there!" Lucy said, an angry vein appeared in her forehead throbbing furiously.

"Hahaha! But it was funny. Those expressions are the best Lucy! You should see your face! Hahaha" Gray said clutching his stomach.

"I said it's not funny! You could've at least warned me that it's not safe to be riding that thing!" she said readying a fist to be spanked to a certain raven haired boy.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry!" Gray said. "Now let's go there next!" he said, pointing to a fun house, changing the topic.

"OK!" Lucy said energetically, forgetting what just happened.

AFTER going out of the fun house.

"GRAY! I HATE YOU!" Lucy said while Gray continued to laugh his ass out.

"I told you to warn me!" she said sitting in a corner with her hugging her knees on her chest and quivering.

"But you were just so energetic to go so I didn't tried to say anything else." He said wiping his tears at the corner of his eyes due to laughing.

"It's a FUN house so I expected it to be fun not to be scary! WAAH!" Lucy cried. Gray smiled at his simple-minded companion.

"Hey there! Don't cry! Come let's go the next ride." Gray said offering his hand to Lucy.

"NO! I won't believe you anymore. Just because this is my first time to be in an amusement park doesn't mean you could trick me!" Lucy yelled at him and can now be seen with tears.

"I'm sorry. This one is the last ride. After this we're going home." Gray said.

"NO!" Lucy stubbornly said.

"Aren't you a little bit curious about the last ride?" he asked again.

"NO!"

"Oh alright! I guess I'll be riding it alone then. The ferris wheel seems to be fun though, sure you don't wanna go?" Gray asked again. This time Lucy looked up and asked "Ferris wheel?"

"Yep. That big thing over there." Gray said pointing it. Lucy's face lit up. Gray offered his hand again and this time she gratefully took it, stood up and wiped her tears "Let's go!" She said.

**...**

"WOW! Look at the view Gray! It's so beautiful!" Lucy said, forgetting what happened earlier, looking at the setting sun and the never ending horizon.

"Yep. I wanted you to see it." Gray said, as he cupped his chin with his hand and his elbow on the sill, looking at the wonderful sight.

"What?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Well, I did a lot of trick on you today and to make it up to you I wanted you to see this view." He explained.

"Oh..." Lucy said and settled on the seat in front of Gray.

"You know, when I was little my parents and I always went here after our vacation at Camp Basanova. And I ride the ferris wheel last to view this wonderful scenery. It's so relaxing, and it gives you peace. And even after a long tiring day, seeing this will make you forget all about it." Gray said as the sun sets. _Why was I saying this to her?_ He thought.

As we all know, Gray isn't the type of person to just share his stories to anybody. He isn't the type of person to lose his cool so easily, to laugh out loud over something even though it's funny, to smile without knowing he's smiling, and is the kind of person you would think of as a cold hearted person. But, in this one single day, all those things that you wouldn't think Gray would do, Lucy seen it all; glad that she had the chance to see this side of him. Lucy smiled and looked at the scenery again. "Thank you" she mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Gray asked, glancing at Lucy shortly and when his companion shook her head indicating a 'no', he looked over the scenery again and smiled, reminiscing the past. The rest of the ride was silent.

**..ooOoo..**

The 'seems-to-be-couple' was walking their way to the bus stop and silence lingers between them again. None of them were speaking even until they got there. After 5 minutes the bus came. Gray lets Lucy hop in first then he followed after her. They sit in silence until Lucy felt her eyes heavy. She leaned her head on the bus' window but felt uncomfortable and shifted a lot of positions but failed to get a nice position to sleep. Gray casting a long side-glance at his companion who's having trouble finding the right position to sleep took Lucy's head to his shoulder.

"Gray?" she said, looking at Gray.

"Just sleep. It'll be a long ride." He said.

"But how about you? Aren't you sleepy as well?" she asked again, with a concerned look. Gray sighed.

"I can manage. You go on and sleep." Gray said, finally eyeing the blonde, and cast a reassuring smile. Lucy smiled back and nodded.

The rest of the ride he was just staring at her.

.

.

.

_Wait! I am not! I'm not a pervert, for Pete's sake!_ He shook his head._I'm just tired._ He thought and leaned on the bus' seat. He slowly closed his eyes just to relax a little but later on drifted to sleep. Without realizing it, his head slides down and leaned on Lucy's head.

**..ooOoo..**

"Magnolia stop!" someone yelled. Gray opened his eyes and looked around._It seems that I had fallen asleep._ He said to himself and found Lucy still asleep on his shoulder. He looked outside the window and saw that they really are in Magnolia. He woke Lucy up.

"Lucy, we're here." He said. The blonde opened her eyes and rubbed it. She looked around and stretched. They hopped out the bus and started to walk.

When they got to the place where they need to split up, Lucy said her good bye to Gray but he shook his head and insisted on walking her home.

"But it's already late! Aunt Ur might get worried if you don't go home now!" Lucy said.

"That's the very reason for her to be worried. It's late and I can't let you go home on your own. It's dangerous. And mom will kill me if she ever finds out that I didn't walk you home." Gray explained.

"But-"

"You know, sometimes I wish you weren't this stubborn. Come on!" Gray said, cutting Lucy's words, and dragging her again. She smiled to herself, seeing her childhood love like his old self._He really is the Gray I know from before. I'm glad he's back._ Lucy thought.

**...**

"There's my house over there. I can go there by my own. You should go back now. I know Aunt Ur's worried sick about you. It already 9:30 pm. Thanks for walking me home. I really appreciate it!" Lucy said as she smiled gratefully at Gray and started walking home. Gray didn't say anything. He turned around and started walking home as well.

"GRAY!" he heard her called and when he looked back, someone jumped and hugged him to his surprise. It was Lucy. She broke the hug and kissed Gray on his right cheek. She backed off and bowed. "Thank you for this wonderful day!" She shot her head up again and smiled sweetly at Gray. _There it is again. Don't smile like that!_ He thought as heat travelled to his face again and looked away.

"I had fun! Thank you for bringing me there. I really enjoyed those rides; even though I almost died in the roller coaster and the scary fun house, I really had fun! I'm happy that you're the one that was assigned to come with me." Lucy said. Gray looked at her with disbelief, shocked as if he hadn't heard that right.

"Well, we met in a very spontaneous way and I thought we're not going to get along well. That's why, at first, I really hated when Erza assigned me on this task with you, but now, I'm really happy that it's you. I saw that you aren't a bad person, and because of that I wanted to know you more." Lucy explained more. _Liar! That's not why you don't want him to be assigned with you! You're becoming good at this Lucy!_ Lucy thought.

Gray can't believe what he's hearing right now. Is this really the 'Lucy the Man-Hater' that he once knew?

"Well, I better get going! Dad must be really worried by now. Oh! Tell Aunt Ur thanks for the dress. Tell her that I'll just return it after I wash it, 'kay? Bye!" Lucy said before she waved goodbye.

Gray was still standing still and looking as Lucy entered their house (mansion, if I must say!). He brought his hand on his cheek where Lucy had kissed him. Suddenly his phone rang. He removed his hand from his cheek before taking the phone out of his pants pocket and answered it; it was his mom.

"_Gray? Where are you?"_

"I walked Lucy home..." he answered, still staring at Lucy's house.

"_Oh? So how did it go?"_

"How did 'what' go?" he asked still calmed, for some reasons.

"_The DATE silly!"_

"Oh...It went well..." he answered as he continued his previous walk homeward.

"_I see, you had fun?"_

"Uh-huh..." he said as he brought his right hand again to the cheek where Lucy kissed him and smiled unknowingly. He heard a giggle which made him paused and think about what he said.

(Silence)

"WAIT! IT ISN'T A DATE! AND I DIDN'T HAD FUN!" he yelled.

"I'm going home now, bye!" he said before ending the call. He continued walking home clad with a knowing blush on his face.

Meanwhile...

(Ring Ring)

Lucy heard her phone rang and went out of the bathroom to pick it up. _Levy? Why would she call this late?_ She asked herself as she saw Levy's name flashed on her cell phones' screen.

"Hello?"

"_LU-CHAN~!"_ Levy chimed.

"Why did you call this late in the evening?" Lucy asked as she dried her hair with her fluffy towel.

"_How's the date?~"_ Levy asked which made Lucy blush.

"What are you talking about? It isn't a date!" Lucy said.

"_Yea right. You can say that all you want, but in eyes of the beholder it's called a date. So how did it go?"_

Lucy sighed. "Well, even though it wasn't a date it was fun." Lucy started and smiled remembering their day together then she continued. "Gray defended me from a man who tried hitting on me when were inside the bus. Then we almost got lost, luckily Gray knew the place and the most important part of why we went there in the first place, we made the reservation with the help of Gray again. When we got at Camp the teller said that we're too late to make the reservation but, Gray knew the owner that's why we successfully made the reservation. Then when we're about to go home, he dragged me to an amusement park." Lucy happily tells what happened to Levy.

"_The amusement park? Really? Then what happened?"_ Levy asked, obviously interested and curious as to what had happened.

"Well, we rode different kind of rides and..." Lucy continued the story until she got home.

"_You kissed him? Kyaaa! That's Lucy for you! Uh huh Uh huh! Way to go on the DATE! You really enjoyed huh? I'm glad!"_

Lucy suddenly fell silent at the comment. Levy noticed it and asked why.

"Hey Levy?" She started, when she heard Levy answered her she continued. "Is that what you really call a Date?" Levy giggled at her silly question.

"_It's on how you look at it! Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed your little not-so-called date! See you tomorrow! Bet Lisanna wants to know happened as well. Ja'ne!"_Levy said before ending the call.

Lucy was still silent. _It's on how you look at it!_ She bears in mind what Levy said. She smiled.

"I guess it's not bad to consider it a date, right?" she asked herself before going to sleep.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? hahaha,, I hope you did like it!<strong>

**Anyways,, there is no preview today because the progress of chapter 19 is, (TOOT TO TO TOOT), 0%,, =_="**

**I'm sorry,, I'm really busy with my thesis,, but I will not abandon this story because I love it so much! hahaha**

**But I have the plot: the makeup class that Jellal promised them (well, to Lucy) and Mira with Erza planning something for the trip,, so this will be what you're all wondering about:**

**1. Will Gray attend?**

**2. What will happen if Gray attend?**

**3. What is Mira and Erza planning?**

**4. How will Loke react if ever he found out about the "DATE"?**

**5. When will I upload the next chapter? Ok, this is really unnecessary, =_="**

**Oh and tell me if those above is good enough for the next chapter :) and tell me if I should include more,, hehe**

**And if you noticed that Mr. Heartfilia didn't even show up in this chapter even though Lucy went home late,, I'm sorry, I'm really lazy to write it! GOMEN!**

**Oh, and kindly tell me if there are wrong grammar or spelling so that I can change it! thank you! :)**

**Before I forgot, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I love all of you! :)**

**JA'NE**


	19. Chapter 19: WHY?

**I'M TRULY SORRY! I't been what, 6 weeks? Oh I don't know,, All I know is that I made this story a bit too late... sorry about that,, damned thesis...**

**Well I hope you'll forgive me... T_T**

**And I hope that you're still wanting to read this... if not then, I don't know, I'll be sad? Thinking about it is making me cry! T_T**

**Please bear with me, I was really busy,,**

**For the replies of the reviews I'll just PM you all,, I'm still busy so I'M TRULY SORRY!**

**WARNING: I did not proofread this. Any mistakes you see, is my fault I know, but please forgive me because I'm just busy.**

****Though I thank all of you for the reviews! It's highly appreciated.****

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you (I know, I'm always saying this but, well, yea)**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/ Comfort.

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, LokeXsoon to be revealed?, SeigrainXUltear maybe.

**Summary:** Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change the idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 19: <strong>WHY?

* * *

><p>(School Bell)<p>

"Well Gray, I guess we'll be leaving Lucy in your hands. Take good care of her!" Levy said running towards her classroom while waving her hands goodbye.

"Good luck with your date you two!~" Lisanna teased, but in spite of that happy for it was true.

"I told you guys this is not a DATE!" Lucy yelled.

The two giggled while running off to their respected classrooms. They stopped, when they came to the point where they need to parted ways and go to their classrooms, to say goodbye.

"Lisanna, see you later, okay?" Levy said and was about to wave her hand at her when Lisanna answered her. "Wait, did you see Gray's reaction when he saw Lucy? I bet there's something going on between those two!" Lisanna said whispering.

"Sure there is! Lucy likes Gray and I think Gray feels the same about her!" Levy said and was about to walk up the stairs leading to her classroom when she was startled by a cry of surprise coming from the white haired girl Levy was about to leave behind.

"WHAT!"

Soon after, Levy realized what she had just said. "Oops…" she said as she was trying to find a way to escape what she had just mention a while ago. She decided to ignore Lisanna's outburst and just run towards her classroom but a hand stopped her followed by a seriously-asked question. "Did I hear you right? Lucy likes Gray?" Lisanna asked as desperately as possible. Levy turned slowly at Lisanna seeing how serious and curious, not to mention excited-looking, her face looked like. Levy was still trying to think of a way to cover what she said but failed and started stuttering. "W-well…u-uhm…y-you see…I…uhm…"

"LEVY!" Lisanna shouted but then covered her mouth with her other hand and turned her head from left to right to see if someone have heard them…or her. Thankfully, nobody did, or so they thought, but they really needed to go to their classrooms now or they'll be marked late. But Lisanna is willing to know no matter what the cost is, so she looked at Levy again and glared at her that made Levy flinch and sweat dropped. _Why are all my friends such gossip-mongers? _Levy thought.

"Levy…tell me the truth. I promise not to tell anyone." Lisanna assured Levy, holding both her shoulders with her hands.

"But Lucy told me not to tell anyone…" Levy muttered.

"Levy, you know that I'll hardly get any sleep when I know that you're hiding something. I'm Lucy's best friend as well. Besides, I'll never mention anything about this to Lucy. I promise!"

"But she'll kill me if ever I spill it out. You do know that Lucy always turn into a killer machine when angered, right?"

Lisanna sighed and took her hands off Levy's shoulder. She doesn't have any other choice but to do this.

"Guess I'll have to ask Lucy herself then." She said and turned to walk towards her classroom before she continued.

"But if she ever asks me how I was able to know about that, I guess I could always say that _YOU_ accidentally…"

"Alright, alright. Geez, I can never keep a secret when my friends are such rumour-mongers like you…you're really like your sister you know that?" Levy sighed. _Success!_ Lisanna thought.

"Hehe…but trust me, I'll never tell Lucy." Lisanna said as she turned around facing Levy again before smiling.

"I'll tell you later, okay? If you must know, we're really late now, so we should go. Bye!" Levy said and started running to her classroom. _Sisters. What do you expect? I'm the senpai, yet I'm the one being overpowered here. Sigh._ Levy thought as Lisanna started running off to her classroom as well, of course after saying goodbye to Levy.

**…**

"Lucy…likes Gray?" someone, who couldn't help but eavesdrop after hearing Lucy's name, said after Lisanna and Levy were out of sight.

"Yep! Or so that's what _WE_ heard…" Alice answered.

"Who are you?" he asked as he turned to see the other eavesdropper.

"I'm Alice! It's nice to meet you…" Alice said and offered her hand for him to shake before continuing "…Loke-kun." But instead of shaking it, Loke only looked at it before turning to look at her in the eye.

"How did you know me?" he asked and eyed her suspiciously.

"Simple! You're the most wanted male student here at FTA and…I didn't know that you'll forget about me. Seriously, we were classmates during grade school." She said and pouted at him. He didn't answer her back and decided to just walk off but the next thing she said caught his attention.

"You like Lucy but, she likes Gray. What will you do? I can help you, you know?" Alice smirked and thought that maybe Loke will make her mission, of spying Lucy and Gray's relationship and to not make Gray remember Lucy, easier.

**…**

At this time of day, almost everyone is talking about Gray and Lucy's seemed-to-be date today. The only ones, who probably didn't know, were the council members, well, besides Levy and Lisanna that is.

Levy and Lisanna met up inside the council's office where a sulking Erza and a consoling Mirajane were found. The two, who just arrived at the council room, stared at each other before walking towards the scarlet haired girl and asked what happened.

"Jellal…" Mirajane said simply and the two younger teens formed an 'O' on their mouths after figuring out what Mira is implying.

"What did he do?" Levy asked putting her left hand on Erza's back, patting it gently.

Mira puts her index finger over her lips to shush Levy up and mouthed her something like 'I'll tell you later' in which she nodded in response before she and Lisanna walked to a near table. They took their seats before Levy started telling Lisanna the story, which Lucy expects her not to tell anyone, but then again, Levy was overpowered.

Seeing Levy and Lisanna overwhelmed by their conversation, Mira started talking to Erza again.

"Erza, don't worry. He was just talking to that girl and, well, just talking and nothing more." Mira said, trying her best to comfort her friend.

"Whatever. I really don't care." Erza said, while busying herself with council works, which Mira didn't believe but let it pass. She then asked Erza something what they were planning before they saw Jellal talking with some girl.

"Hey Erza, what do you think about the plan?" Mira asked, keeping an eye on the younger teens which happens to be in the same room as them. Erza looked at Mira and sighed.

"I told you Mira, I don't know. But if you're telling me that it'll be for the best then, why not?" Erza said as she started scribbling the paper with nonsense writings. Mira smiled and looked determinedly at Erza. "Ok, I'll tell them about the plan. But don't let any other council members know about it, okay?"

"Yea…" Erza said cupping her chin with her left hand while her right hand was still busy scribbling the poor paper. Mira smiled as she noticed this. "Erza…" Mira called the attention of her scarlet haired friend and hearing her "hmm?" in response, Mira continued "…you do know that those are the papers that Principal Makarov was asking you to sort out, right?"

Erza looked at Mira for a second before turning to the scribbled paper in her desk. "Oh Shit!" she exclaimed, causing the three teenage girls in front of her to look at her in surprise.

**…**

Later that day, Mira saw Natsu walking towards the cafeteria so she called and smiled at him in which he returned.

"Natsu, do you mind going to the school's stock room every day starting tomorrow, after class?" she asked, her smile never leaving her beautiful face.

"Uhm, I don't really know. Loke, Gray and I were really busy this past few days and I think we'll get even busier now that we're helping you guys." Natsu said scratching his head. Actually he's saying this to excuse himself for what Mira is offering him because, obviously, she's asking for some help. _Bribing time!_ Mira thought.

"You'll get free snacks everyday!" She said, still smiling.

"Tomorrow, right? What time is it again?" Natsu said quickly after hearing the words 'free' and 'snacks'.

"Yea, after school. Kindly tell Loke and Gray as well, okay? I'll see you tomorrow!" Mira said waving her hand.

"KAY! Bye!" Natsu said, grinning hard.

"Free food every day, after class…hmm, that sounds great! Better tell my two boys, haha!" Natsu muttered, placing his hands behind his head.

"Of course after buying some food!" he said continuing to walk towards the cafeteria while humming a happy song.

"I wonder where those two are." Natsu asked himself.

**…**

**The next day.**

Lucy walked inside the school and she could feel all eyes were on her. She scanned the surroundings only to find that she was right. She is being stared at. And a lot of them are girls, well for them the right word is glowered. While the boys looked so depressed. And a small group smiled mouthed 'GANBATTE'. Now Lucy was confused. What did she do? Or did she have something on her face? IS SHE NOT WEARING HER CLOTHES? With that question in mind she looked down and saw that she was properly dressed. Then why are all of them staring at her?

"LU-CHAN!"

Lucy turned to see Lisanna and Levy running towards her.

"Levy! Lisanna! Ohayou!" Lucy greeted and smiled.

"HOW'S YOUR DATE?" Lisanna asked with eyes shimmering.

Lucy blinked once, then twice then trice before she comes into realization. Now everyone was silent waiting for her answer. _So that's it? It's about yesterday. Better tell them that it's not a date before they eat me alive._ She thought.

Lucy was about to answer them but someone interject the conversation.

"She had fun. That's for sure. Right Lucy?" Gray said, hanging his arm around Lucy's shoulders and teasingly smiled at her. The crazy antic that Gray did made Lucy's jaw drop and made heat came rushing up her cheeks.

"KYAAA~! I knew it! You had fun! Good for you Lu-chan!" Lisanna said, and then giggled along with Levy.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Lucy said as she slapped Gray's arm away from her, scowling over to the now laughing boy.

"You should've seen your face! It's priceless! Hahaha" Gray managed to say between laughs while clutching his stomach.

Lucy fought the urge to beat Gray up for what he did and just sighed heavily. She pinched the bridge of her nose before explaining everything to everyone that was listening, even though most of them are mere eavesdroppers.

**...**

"Do you guys really have to say that out loud?" Lucy said walking fast in front of the three culprits for her embarrassment. Once out of hearing range from the eavesdroppers, she faced them with her scary aura around her sending shivers to her company or should I say 'prey', well aside from Gray who was stifling his laugh, from the moment Lucy started stomping away after explaining what really happened up until now. Noticing this, Lucy sent death glares to him.

"What?" Gray said seeing her glares and faked a cough catching the sight of her 'what's-so-funny?' look. He looked away from her and placed his hands inside his pockets.

"Putting that aside, Gray..." Lucy said crossing her arms and after hearing his grumpy reply she continued. "Jellal told me that he asked the teachers so that the two of us could have a makeup class today. So are you going? Cause if not, then I won't go either." Lucy said. Her three companion's faces were filled with sudden surprise after hearing this coming from Lucy herself.

"_Is this a declaration of love?"_ Levy whispered to Lisanna. "_Yea, I think it is. Though I wonder why she kept on denying it before if she was going to confess today, and in front of us?"_ Lisanna whispered back.

Even though it was in a low voice, Lucy and Gray still heard them. The two blushed deeply hearing this and stared at the two gossiping girls who chose to murmur in front of the people they were talking about.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" Lucy and Gray simultaneously yelled causing the two gossiping girls to shriek and covered their ears. Finding that they said the same thing, Gray and Lucy looked at each other before glaring and huffing.

"I only said that so that the teachers won't waste their precious time lecturing with only _me_ on sight." Lucy said as she kept her firm voice but with a tone of depression in it.

"Do you really need to ask me that?" Gray retorted, back facing Lucy.

"As I thought. You really not coming..." Lucy muttered as she started to walk away. The three couldn't see Lucy's face but they were sure that she was depressed. Lucy is the kind of girl that doesn't want to skip or miss class. Having the said makeup class was important to her and the three of them, Levy, Lisanna, and Gray, knew this well. Lisanna and Levy decided to just whisper to each other again.

_"Lover's quarrel~!" _Lisanna said. "_Uh-huh Uh-huh!" _Levy replied. Gray heard this but chose not to mind it because making Lucy happy is of utmost importance here. _WHAT? NO it's not!_ Gray thought. Seeing her slumping retreating figure, Gray called her attention.

"Who said anything about not coming to that makeup class?" (So much for saying it's not important to make her happy!)

Lucy stopped on her tracks and turned, looking bewildered.

"So you're saying you'll attend?" She asked confirming what she heard.

"Ah DUH! What do you think that means other than 'I'm going to attend', huh?" Gray said in much sarcasm.

Lucy didn't take it as a taunt and, instead of getting angry by that statement, she smiled with gladness.

"GREAT! See you after class! Come on Levy, we're gonna be late! Bye Lisanna, bye Gray!" Lucy said waving her hand at them and run towards their classroom with Levy, forgetting that it is not allowed to run in the hallways.

(Giggle)

Gray turned to look at the sound of giggling and found out that Lisanna was still beside him. He raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged it off and walked away to her classroom after saying goodbye to Gray. "What's wrong with these people?" he asked himself and went to his classroom as well.

**...**

**After class.**

Gray was arranging his things and was readying himself for the makeup class. He was about to walk out of the classroom but Natsu stopped him.

"POPSICLE!" Natsu yelled and blocking Gray's way.

"What is it- NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Gray said as Natsu started dragging him somewhere.

"Mira needs us at the stock room! We need to go there every day, after class!" Natsu explained while running towards the stock room dragging Gray along with him.

"Wait! I didn't even agree to this! Let go of me! I need to go somewhere!" Gray said while struggling to remove Natsu's tight grip on his shirt. Natsu suddenly stopped and turned to Gray, looking puzzled.

"Where are you going by the way? Is it really that important?" Natsu asked creasing his face, not releasing his grasp from Gray's shirt.

"Well, not really but, I need to go there…or else someone will get angry." Gray said.

"WHAT? You're minding that? Gray Fullbuster, the person who's not afraid of anything, is being bothered by someone being angry at him? Seriously?" Natsu bemused. Gray just glared at him. It is true. HE is Gray Fullbuster, a person who doesn't care if someone is angry at him or bullshitting him. He just doesn't care so why in the world is he acting like this?

"Seriously Gray. You and your never ending excuses. Come on let's go! Mira's waiting." Natsu said as he pulled Gray along. Gray was feeling guilty. He was about to forsake her. NO, he already did.

**…**

"Glad you all came here!" Mira greeted once she saw everyone, she was hoping to come, was in front of her.

Jellal, Seigrain, Loke, Natsu and Gray were standing inside the stock room at the back of the school. They were wondering what all of them are doing in such place. Gray saw Loke and noticed that he wasn't himself today so he went to his side and asked if he had any problems. Loke looked at him and his eyes tells something like 'back-off'. Gray was taken aback by his look.

"Why are you so feisty today?" Gray asked, concern evident on his face.

"Just don't mind me…" Loke said and went to the far end corner of the room.

"Loke…" Gray muttered. _What did I do this time?_ With this thought in mind, his eyes widen in realization. _ Did he heard the rumours spreading around that Lucy and I had a date yesterday?_ He thought and mentally slapped himself.

"So why did you call us here Mira?" Jellal asked. Mira looked at him with her 'you-did-something-wrong' look and smiled evilly. He froze, scared and asked himself 'what did I do?'.

"Oh you'll know!" Mira replied.

**…**

Lucy was waiting for Gray but he's still nowhere to be seen.

"Where on earth could that guy be?" She asked herself in much irritation.

"Lucy, are you ready yet?" the teacher asked while inside the classroom, also waiting for Gray for their makeup class to start. That was the third time that she had asked that question and Lucy was getting embarrassed by the fact that she had been keeping their teacher waiting for a long time. Lucy sighed and looked apologetically at their teacher.

"I'm sorry sensei, but I guess Gray isn't coming. I'm sorry for making you wait for nothing. I guess I'll be going as well." Lucy said.

"But I though you wanted to have a makeup class?"

"Yea, but I don't want you to waste your time teaching with only me on your sight, sensei. I'll just copy my classmate's notes for me to study it at home." Lucy faked a smile.

"Alright. I that's what you want. You're dismissed."

Lucy bowed at their teacher and runs out of the school with tears beginning to form from the corners of her eyes.

_Why Gray?..._

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>Is the pacing too fast? I'm making it faster so that we could get to the camping trip as fast as I can! =_=<strong>

**So like it hate it? **

**Is it short? Is it interesting enough? **

**Oh no I'm being hysterical for being away for too long! I just want to know if you're still at it!**

**So I still don't know what will happen next chapter so I'll just leave it at that!**

**See ya soon? =_=**

**JA'NE **


	20. Chapter 20: I Like You

**WAAAH~! I'm sorry! When did I last updated? I don't know! waaah~! I'm just sorry! But here's chapter 20!**

**I hope you'll forgive me... T_T**

**Oh and I want to say a happy birthday to Emil C! :D**

**hehe,, I hope this comes to everyone's liking! :)**

**And about Three wishes, well, I'm still working on chapter 2,, Don't worry after my defense I'll update it! :)**

**WARNING: I did not proofread this. Any mistakes you see, is my fault I know, but please forgive me because I'm still as busy as a bee.**

**Though I thank all of you for the reviews! It's highly appreciated.**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you (I know, I'm always saying this but, well, yea)**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/ Comfort.

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, LokeXsoon to be revealed?, SeigrainXUltear maybe.

**Summary:** Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change the idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 20: I Like You<strong>

* * *

><p>The night had passed with Lucy still clad in her uniform, curled under the warm comforter, hugging her pillow tightly in her arms. She was woken up by a knock on her bedroom door. Opening her eyes, she shifted and slowly got up, looked at her surroundings before sighing in relief that she was inside her room.<p>

As the heiress of the Heartfilia's, everyone thought, or rather expects Lucy to have a large room that could fit thousands people, but as Lucy wants to live her life, she preferred a small room instead; a small room for an ordinary girl, even though she's not 'ordinary' herself.

The room is just as small as their classroom, filled with books, a single bed with pink covers, bedside tables on each side, with one of them with her lamp shade and the other with her alarm clock. There is a portrait of her with her parents, Layla and James Heartfilia, smiling happily, hanging nicely on the wall just above her bed. Across her bed was a 32-inch flat screen TV hanging as well, below it was one of her many bookshelves that is filled with her favourite novels. On one of the corners of her room was her study table, just on the left side of the TV, with her laptop on top of it and her school and council works, filed up and untouched, beside her school bag. A tall, dark brown closet was placed near her bed and was across her bathroom door. Near the closet was the door to her veranda over-looking a beautiful garden just below it. The room was well conditioned.

"Lucy?" Lucy flinched as she heard a loud concerned voice of someone from behind her bedroom door. God knows how many times she had called for her attention.

"I'm up Ms. Supetto…" Lucy answered as she started to walk towards her bathroom to wash her face.

She twisted the faucet and came rushing the cold water. She positioned her hands together and took some water to splash it on her face. She did it for over three times before she looked at herself in the mirror. Seeing the redness of her eyes with big bugs under it, she became confused. _Why does my face look like this?_ She thought while examining her face more, and then realization sank in. She stiffened remembering what had happened yesterday. Her hands travelled downward and clench it into a fist while her blonde locks shadowing her eyes. _Why?_ She asked herself repeatedly, but no matter how many times she asked it to herself, she can't figure out why he did that to her.

HE had promised that he's going, well he didn't really promised but it still perked Lucy's spirit up hearing him say he will go. But then why didn't he? Was he mad or just simply making her mad? But why?

"Lucy, breakfast is ready." She heard Ms. Supetto said again from behind her bedroom door, knocking at the same time. Again, Lucy flinched at the concerned voice. She thanked God that Ms. Supetto was there to wake her up, be it when she's sleeping or daydreaming. What's the use of her alarm clock anyways? Oh yea. She just jumped on her bed after coming home from school, forgetting to set the alarm.

"Yes, Ms. Supetto! I'm just going to take a shower then I'll be right there!" Lucy yelled so she can be heard for she was still inside the bathroom.

She sighed and forced herself to just ignore and forget what had happened yesterday. Thinking about it won't get her anywhere, anyways. Restraining herself from crying, she took her clothes off and took a shower.

She did her morning routines before going down to have breakfast. Opening the door to the dining area, she didn't believe her eyes. Is she still dreaming or is she hallucinating?

"Dad?" Lucy said, surprised.

"Oh Lucy. Good, you're awake. Come on, let's have breakfast." Her father said putting away the newspaper in his hands and waving at Lucy to come over.

Shocked, Lucy walked towards her father and seated herself at the left side of the table.

"Why are you still here Dad?" Lucy asked confused, well aware that her father was always leaving early in the morning.

"What are you talking about?" Her father answered, as if he didn't know what she's talking about, while sipping coffee from his cup. Lucy blinked at her father before smiling sweetly, even though she didn't know why her father was being like this. Despite the fact that he's busy, he still tried his best to be a father to her. They ate peacefully, telling stories that made both of them smile.

After eating, Lucy said her goodbyes to her father and their staff. He offered her to ride with him in their car but she refused. She said that she wanted to experience what ordinary people feels; walking to school and studying in a public school were two of the many others.

Looking at the retreating back of his daughter, James sighed and smiled but then his reason for staying with her for breakfast has something to do with her. Yesterday, seeing her running upstairs without even saying 'I'm home' made him worried. Lucy was never like this before, except maybe when her mother and Plue died.

He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to be a father to her. He wanted to make her feel that she still has a father to rely on, lean on and tell problems with. Seeing her happy face this morning made him realized that Lucy truly loves him, that she wanted attention coming from him. But, what was the reason why Lucy acted like that yesterday after coming home from school? _School? Wait, does she have problems concerning school? Or is it something else?_ He asked himself. _And most importantly, why am I asking this to myself? Why didn't I ask her earlier?_ He thought again and sighed. "I guess, I don't know how to ask her about it. _Sigh._ I wish she'll be alright…" he muttered, concern evident in his voice, walking towards his car with his driver and bodyguard.

**..ooOoo..**

Lucy got to school and had completely forgotten about what happened yesterday. As she was walking towards her classroom, she was spotted by the ever so lively Levy and Lisanna.

"Lu-chan!" yelled Levy and Lisanna.

"Hey guys!" Lucy smiled and waited for them to catch up.

As the two of them reached Lucy, Levy nudges her playfully with one of her eyebrows wiggling. "Soooo…how was the makeup class yesterday…with _Gray_…?" said Levy emphasizing Gray's name.

Lucy stiffened. She looked away and didn't answer the question quickly. Now she regret telling Levy all about her childhood.

Lucy's smile faltered and she creased her face slightly. Why is the world treating her differently these past few days? She just happened to forgot about 'him' and the thing that happened yesterday, this morning. So why did it have to come back to her soon? She sighed. _I guess this is what happened if you're 'their' friend. Why didn't I think of this? They're my friends for a long time! I should have known!_ She thought.

She smiled, or rather forced a smile before answering.

"Good…it went well…thanks for asking…" Lucy said and turned to walk away. Levy and Lisanna exchanged looks. _'Something is definitely wrong!'_ Lisanna whispered. Levy nodded and told Lisanna that they should leave her alone for now, that something must have happened yesterday for her to act like that.

"I'm going to the council room ok!" Lucy yelled, back facing the two, who was still thinking of what have caused Lucy to be saddened like that. Upon hearing 'council room', images of a sulking Erza flashed in Levy's and Lisanna's minds. Remembering what happened last Monday, the two called Lucy before she could turn to walk towards the stairs.

"Lucy! We have something to tell you!" Lisanna called and ran towards Lucy, with Levy beside her. Lucy, who was having second thoughts if she is going to listen further to her crazy friends (who she thought was teasing her) or will just keep on walking and pretend that she never heard them because she's not in the mood for their 'antics', sighed and decided to just look back. If they kept on teasing her, she will just ignore them. But as Lucy saw them looking worried and sorry at the same time, her bored and cold expression (that she's having unconsciously), turned soft. She can't let her friends worry about her.

"What is it?" Lucy asked looking confused.

"Well, you see, Erza is a little grumpy and depressed." Levy said. _So it's not about me? And it's about Erza?_ Lucy tilted her head slightly and raised an eyebrow to show confusion. Seeing her confused face, Lisanna continued.

"Jellal…" she said. And as what Lisanna and Levy did after hearing Mira's somewhat-barely-called an 'explanation', Lucy's mouth formed an 'o' and nodded, understanding the situation. Lucy looked at them and the look she's having told them to continue. So they explained everything. And by every word they uttered, Lucy's confused face turned into a frown.

"But he was just talking to a girl…" Lucy said, putting her right hand on her waist.

"That's the point…'she' saw them. And the girl was making goo-goo eyes and was all over 'him'…" Levy ended emphasizing the words SHE and HIM, with matching air quotes. Lucy sighed and nodded.

"So the point of this conversation is…" Lisanna said but didn't get to finish because of Lucy's sharp sense of capturing and understanding the situation.

"To not speak of Jellal while Erza's around and since I'm the only one, except for Erza and Mira, that is closer to Jellal, I have to make him talk, right?" Lucy asked. Well, as expected of Lucy.

**..ooOoo..**

Lucy was in stupor. She continued her walk towards the council room and her talk with Levy and Lisanna a while ago was forgotten and was replaced by one thing, or should I say someone. Who else? _Gray…_

As she got to the council room, she stopped and opened the door silently, snapping out of her stupor. She closed the door behind her before looking around the room and there she saw a guy with blue hair and a weird tattoo across his right eye. The guy's arms and legs are crossed while his eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling, not noticing Lucy's arrival.

"Jellal…what are you doing here? Classes are about to start." Lucy said, walking towards the said guy. Jellal snapped out of his deep thought and stared at Lucy, surprised.

"Lucy…Oh I was just…" Jellal stopped and looked down, mentally asking himself of what he's doing, then looking up again to see the concerned face of Lucy before smiling and continuing his unfinished statement. "…thinking. I just want to be alone."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm just going to drop this here then I'll take my leave." Lucy said as she quickly went to her desk to put her things there until Jellal chuckled. She looked back at him.

"It's fine. And no need to say sorry." Jellal smiled at her. Lucy blushed. _Jellal really is a kind and handsome guy._ Lucy thought.

Lucy had a tiny crush on Jellal. I repeat, HAD! Well, you can't blame her! Jellal was just…Jellal. Kind, sweet, funny and handsome. Most of the girls wanted him but his eyes are already set. He's only looking at Erza and Lucy had accepted that. He was just like a big brother to her now but, you can't change the fact that he's sweet so blushing is normal. He's just as popular as the other three, and by three I mean Loke, Natsu and Gray.

.

.

.

_Gray…_

.

.

.

The thought of him made Lucy sad again but because of the thought about Gray, she remembered what Levy and Lisanna told her earlier. She snapped out of her trance and looked at Jellal intensely, making the said guy quiver slightly.

"Jellal, what are you doing here, sulking?" Lucy began her 'interrogation'. Jellal flinched and looked down once again.

"Someone's mad at me. I don't know why though. She's been avoiding me since yesterday." Jellal said with a sad smile.

"And by someone, you mean Erza right?" Lucy asked, already knew the answer. Jellal's eyes widen.

"How did you?" he said and realized that she's Mira's friend (and you know Mira) and just sighed in defeat. "…yes." He finally confessed.

"What did you do exactly?" Lucy asked, slowly making Jellal remember what happened that is the cause of Erza's unusual behaviour towards Jellal.

"I told you, I don't know. She just suddenly ignored me, or rather avoid." He said, a hint of depression in his tone. Lucy sighed, she should do the direct approach.

"Okay, so then tell me why you talked to a girl who's obviously making goo-goo eyes AND was practically all over you?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Jellal stared at Lucy in wonder. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"Let's just say, I have my source. Now going back to my question." She said waving her hands as she walked towards Jellal and seated herself beside him. Jellal sighed.

"Well, I was on my way towards the faculty office when my phone rang, it was Seig by the way, then he told me that he needed my help so I told him to wait until I discussed everything with the teacher about the makeup class that I promised you. But, you know Seig, he's such a persistent guy. He will never stop until you do what he say." Jellal explained. Lucy, upon hearing this, saddened. That makeup class again. She has to say sorry to Jellal once she helped him with his problem with Erza. And Jellal continued.

"So I looked around and I saw that girl, now that I think about it I never asked her name…anyways, I called her and told her everything about the makeup class. She told me that she'll do it for me. I was grateful, so I smiled at her but then she suddenly changed; from a kind looking girl to an assertive one. SHE COULD'VE EVEN KILL ME TO DEATH IF I DIDN'T STOP HER FROM TACKLING ME! Honestly! What did I do to make her like that?" Jellal asked, shivering at the memory. Sometimes, love can make you an idiot for not noticing other feelings rendered to you by someone else. Lucy shook her head.

"You know Jellal, just explain everything to her and everything will be alright. I know she'll understand." Lucy said tapping Jellal's quivering shoulders. Jellal looked at her with a baffled look. "Who would I explain it to?" he asked. Lucy felt a vein popping and furiously throbbing in her forehead. She exasperatedly stood up in front of Jellal.

"HONESTLY JELLAL! Why haven't you noticed it? She's JEALOUS after seeing you with that girl! _Sigh._ Look, you and Erza are perfect for each other! You should court her already!" Lucy said towering Jellal. The sudden change of moods of girls will never be comprehended by Jellal. But he doesn't know how to respond to that statement. Seconds later, he realized that he's been found out.

"WAIT! You knew? And she's jealous?" he asked, totally surprised.

"YES! In fact, everyone does! Erza must be the only one dense enough not to notice it! And yes she's jealous. Can't you figure it out yourself?" Lucy said, seating herself again in her previous seat. Jellal blinked then looked at Lucy; the latter looked back and realized she lost her cool and blushed.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that!" Lucy said, looking away, embarrassed at her actions. Jellal chuckled again and reached his left hand to Lucy's cheek and pinched it. Lucy winced, she glared at Jellal while holding her sore cheeks. "What was that for?" she yelled and hit Jellal's shoulder rather painfully. Jellal just laughed at Lucy's reaction. She was just plain entertaining. Lucy pouted; being laughed at when she's being serious is the last thing she wants.

Seeing her annoyed expression, Jellal suppressed his laugh and smiled at her. "I'm sorry. It's just that you're cute when you're blushing," Jellal said, making the pouting Lucy blush again. "Thank you Lucy…you're a great friend. But I guess I have to settle the misunderstanding first before courting her, I guess." He continued before standing, confusing Lucy. Jellal looked at Lucy again. "But before settling anything, I think we should get to our classrooms already. The bell will be ringing soon." Jellal said and was about to go out of the classroom when Lucy remembered something, so she called Jellal's attention again before looking down.

Jellal looked at her, waiting for her to say what she wanted to tell him. "I'm sorry…" she said. Jellal sighed.

"I told you it's–"

"I cancelled the makeup class yesterday…" Lucy said cutting Jellal off; the latter was shocked. Why would Lucy cancel something important for her? "It's ok but, why did you do that? Did something happen?" Jellal asked worried.

"No, well at least there's nothing wrong with me but, I couldn't let sensei teach me alone." Lucy stated. "Alone?" Jellal asked.

"Gray…didn't attend." She trailed off. At the mention of Gray's name, Jellal remembered something.

"Ah, yes, he did not attend." Jellal muttered but was loud enough for Lucy to hear. She looked up at Jellal in surprise. "You knew?" she asked. Jellal flinched._Oh-oh! What excuse will I make? No one should tell anything to anyone about Mira's plan!_ Jellal thought, sweatdropping. Then his face lit up.

"YES! He…uhm…went home early! Yea that's right! He said…uhm…there's something important that he had to attend to!" Jellal answered.

And as soon as he said this, the bell rang, making the two of them flinch. "I-I guess we should be going…" Jellal said walking ahead. He sighed in relief. _I couldn't let Mira be angrier at me, could I? Though I hope Lucy believed me._ Jellal thought. Lucy followed suit but she's still embarrassed by the fact that she cancelled the makeup class, that Jellal even got problems with Erza because of it. Even though Jellal didn't mind it, it still bugs her.

**..ooOoo..**

It lunch break and Lucy was on her way back to their classroom from the council room after getting the things she needs for her next class.

On her way, someone called her from afar. She turned around to see Loke, running towards her. She waited for him and looked around to see if a certain someone was with him. Finding out that 'he's' not with Loke, Lucy sighed in relief.

"Hey there, Princess!" Loke greeted smiling, Lucy somewhat returned the smile even though she hated to be called names other that her name.

"Hey…" she greeted back.

"Why are you on your own? Where's Levy?" Loke asked.

"She's in the cafeteria…and I already ate lunch." She said, once she saw Loke was about to ask her why she's not eating with Levy. She giggled when she saw how Loke reacted to this. "So where are you going?" Loke asked.

"Classroom…" she answered simply.

"Here…let me help you!" Loke said taking the books Lucy was holding. She was about to take it back when Loke sent her his reassuring smile that Lucy had only seen him use it once before. She doesn't know why but she smiled in return.

Loke walked Lucy to her classroom while talking to her, making her feel comfortable around him. But Loke has other intentions why he's being like this. He stopped walking.

"Lucy…" Lucy was taken aback hearing this coming from Loke. _Why is he suddenly calling me by my name?_ she thought and stopped as well, looking back at Loke.

"Do you…?" Loke said, having second thoughts if he's gonna ask it or not.

"Do I…what?" Lucy urged him to continue.

"Do you perhaps…do you like Gray?" Loke asked. His eyes showed worry and hurt. Lucy's eyes widen. She stood frozen. Her heart is beating fast. How will she respond?

.

.

.

.

.

She needs to lie…she had to…

.

.

.

.

.

She clenched her fist and looked at Loke. She raised one of her eyebrows and scoffed. "What are you saying? Who would like that kind of guy? Psh…" she said and walked ahead. She didn't see how relieved Loke was after hearing that. He catches up to her and continued their previous walk. _It seems convincing to me. But why would Levy say that Lucy likes Gray? But hearing it coming from Lucy herself, I'm relieved. It's good that I didn't agree with her…_ Loke thought.

**Flashback**

"You like Lucy but, she likes Gray. What will you do? I can help you, you know?" Alice smirked.

Loke spun to look at her. "Why would you help me?" Loke asked.

"Well, let's just say that I don't like them together…so, are you going to accept my offer?" Alice said, flirtatiously.

Loke scoffed "No thank you…I can do it on my own…" he said and walked away leaving Alice surprise. She scowled turning towards her classroom as well.

**End of Flashback**

"Loke!" Loke flinched at the mention of his name. He looked to his side and saw a worried Lucy.

"Hey, are you alright? Why were you quiet? Did I say something wrong?" Lucy asked. Loke smiled at this.

"Nothing…but were you worried? AWW~! That's so touching Lucy. I didn't know you cared for me so much~!" Loke teased. Lucy blushed and her books from Loke's grasp and stick her tongue out.

"HMP! This is my classroom…thank you for walking me here! See you around!" Lucy said and went inside the classroom. Loke was astounded. Why didn't Lucy counter what he said?_This is a development!_ He thought and smiled by himself, walking to the cafeteria.

Little did he know that Lucy looked back at him and smiled as well. _He's cute and nice. I didn't know that underneath Loke's flirtatious attitude there's still some goods in him…just like Gray…_ She thought. Then she stiffened. Her smile was replaced by a scowl.

"UHG!" she screamed in frustration. "DAMN THAT GUY! WHY CAN'T HE LEAVE ME ALONE? UHG!"

Noticing that the once noisy classroom had quieted down she looked up only to see the surprised faces of her classmates, who chose to eat inside their classroom. She smiled nervously at them. "Hey, how's it going?" Lucy asked and walked towards her desk and buried her blazing face on her folded arms. She then noticed that there was a notebook that wasn't hers. She looked at it and flipped the cover to see if she can find the owners name in it. _Loke…_ she thought.

Lucy stood up and went after Loke.

**..ooOoo..**

"Loke!" Someone called. Loke looked back and saw Gray. He sent him death glares and Gray was taken aback.

"What do you want?" Loke asked, sternly.

Everyone from the hallway looked at the two best friends, wondering why they were arguing. Everybody whispered different stories to each other, making rumours of why Gray and Loke were fighting. They stopped for a moment to hear what Gray was about to say.

"Look! I don't know what made you like this to me but, I'm sorry! If this was about last Monday then I'm telling you, it's not a date! Lucy is just a friend and she will never be someone special to me!" Gray explained. Everyone gasped and started whispering again. Once Loke eyes widen, everyone halts what they're whispering about and were covering their mouths while others smirked. Gray saw this and noticed everyone, including Loke, was looking at something. Gray turned around and his eyes went wide as well. There, behind him, stood a surprised Lucy.

(Silence)

Lucy bit her lower lip. _No Lucy! Don't you dare cry!_ She mentally said.

"L-Lucy…" Gray said, not really know what to say. His heart felt like breaking and his hands started quivering._Why am I being like this?_ Gray thought. He doesn't know why but he felt like he needs to explain everything he just said to Lucy.

"U-Uhm…Loke, you forgot this…" Lucy said. Loke went to her side and took the notebook from her shaking hands._She's shaking?_ Loke asked himself.

"Lu–"

"Lucy!" Gray said cutting Loke off. Lucy flinched. She was avoiding him but fate was against it. Gray walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders, making her look at him.

"Lucy, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for not attending yesterday. Something came up so I went home after class." _Yea, nice lie Gray…_ Gray and Loke thought.

"Yea, J-Jellal, told me that already…" Lucy answered and looked down. Gray sighed; he gathered up all his courage and looked at Lucy determinedly. He needs to do this, or else he'll lose someone he considered important to him.

"Lucy…" Gray started. Lucy didn't even twitch at the mention of her name. Gray sighed again before he continued.

"I like you…" he said that made Lucy and Loke looked up to him, surprised.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>I FINISHED IT BEFORE MARCH 3! I'm happy! This is my birthday present to myself! :) I hope you'll like it! :)<strong>

**So how was it?**

**tell me all about it!**

**Ja'ne**


	21. Chapter 21: I Hate You

**I thank each and every one of you who gave some of their precious time to read this story, thanks for those who listed this as their favourite and for those who alerted as well. It made me so much happy! It is much appreciated! *bows***

**Can't believe I've got so many reviewers this time,, so thanks so much! ^^**

**I'm warning everyone. I don't know if anyone of you will hate me or will ever review again after reading this chapter, which I hope won't happen, so enjoy reading? ^^"**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you!**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/ Comfort.

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, LokeXsoon to be revealed?, SeigrainXUltear maybe.

**Summary:** Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change the idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 21:<strong>I Hate You

* * *

><p>"I like you…"<p>

Those three words that have lots of meanings were said. Did he really say that? What is his true intention behind those words? What could it possibly mean? _"I like you"_ like him liking her as a lover? Or was it _"I like you"_ like him liking her as a person? Or was it something else?

Lucy was in shock. All these questions kept on rewinding inside her head. Different scenarios flashed; her time with him when they were little, her confession to him on the rooftop, and their first kiss. Her brain wasn't functioning well, her heart started skipping. Her hands sweating and the butterflies in her stomach won't stop. She felt like the world stops spinning, like the only ones in it are just him and her. What if he didn't mean it?

.

.

.

.

.

She doesn't care.

.

.

.

.

.

All that she was thinking earlier vanished; all that's left is the uttered words and the meaning 'she thought' was behind it. Happiness was what she felt.

But for Loke who was standing beside her, who loves Lucy secretly or rather showing it but was never felt by the one he loves, was heartbroken. He knew she loves Gray, even if she had told him earlier that she didn't like the guy, he can feel it and it hurts. He trusted his best friend that he doesn't like Lucy, then why did he say that? And worst in front of him.

He doesn't know what to do; he knows Lucy is happy hearing those words. Should he be happy for her as well? Should he support them, even if his best friend betrayed his trust?

Loke made a ball using his fist. He should've punched Gray, but he knows well that Lucy will hate him if doing so, and he couldn't handle that, no…anyone but her. All he could feel was hatred, the feeling of being betrayed and the feeling of rejection. Rejection is one word he doesn't want to hear or feel. He didn't even started courting her yet, not even telling her what she meant to him. And now, the thing that he doesn't want to feel the most was haunting him; he's been rejected, even though indirectly. But, he doesn't want his love for Lucy to end up like his love for his mother. NO! He won't let that happen!

Lucy's lips was about to stretch upwards while Loke was about to say something when Gray beat them to it.

"…you're a great friend…and I don't want that to change…"

.

.

.

.

.

All the hope that Lucy have, had shattered into tiny pieces like it can never be whole again. The thought of Gray finally remembering her and that he feels the same, were destroyed with just a simple word; FRIENDS and what had made it worse is the fact that he doesn't want to change it.

Gray took his hands off Lucy's shoulders, the latter missing the warmth of his touch. She should be crying right about that moment but, she doesn't want that. She doesn't want to be pitied.

Lucy looked down and chuckled bitterly before looking back at Gray's black orbs again, hiding what she truly feels inside.

"What are you saying? Don't make it sound like you really like me…I might just fall in love with you!" she said in a teasing tone. _Great acting Lucy!_ She sarcastically said to herself. "What are you trying to do anyways?" she asked and rolled her eyes at him who seemed to be surprised by her sudden change of attitude.

"I just want to make things clear…you know, from what I said earlier?" he explained. _Is she lying to me?_ He mentally asked himself as he furrowed his brows. Lucy chuckled bitterly again.

"That I'm not going to be a special someone for you? Psh. Well, let me tell you this, I don't care. If you like me as friend then fine, because I like you as well!" she practically yelled the last sentence, making an awkward silence. Realizing what she said, she quickly added, "Because you're different from other guys! Because you don't like me the way they do!" she explained. _Shit Lucy! Don't let this get to you! You already started lying after meeting him again, nothing will change if you kept on doing it! Maybe it is better if he doesn't know that you are the girl from before!_ She told herself.

She turned around to walk off to her classroom when Gray grabbed her wrist.

"Wait!" he said._What now? What is he going to tell me now? I don't wanna look back, it already hurts. Facing him again, my tears might fall._ She thought again, fighting the tears from showing.

"What?" she asked with a hoarse voice, her back was still facing him. How she wish that Gray didn't caught her croaky voice. She cursed herself for being weak. Why can't she fight back the feelings inside her? Oh yea, she's hurt. And all she wanted to do at that moment was to cry…but not in front of him. Gray tightened the hold on her wrist.

"Please explain to everyone that last Monday was not a date… I can't take it anymore. It's getting really annoying…" he said. That was the last straw! Now she's determined not to tell him **anything** about their past. Is he really that dense that he can't even tell if someone was in love with him? Is he really into her, the girl from the rooftop, that he doesn't even want to look at anybody else? Lucy bit her lower lip. Her body froze, she can't hold the tears. It will fall anytime so she decided to do as she told before that happens.

She removed Gray's firm grip off her wrist before turning and looking at her 'audience'. They were staring mainly at her. She looked at Gray and rolled her eyes when she saw that he was looking at Loke, who was still gaping at the little scene.

"Listen up everyone! This is really getting on my nerves…" she started. This wasn't the Lucy that everyone had grown fond of, but she was so hurt to even think about it now. IT IS really getting on her nerves. After considering it as a date, this is what she gets? The obscured fact that she was hiding the happiness she felt when hearing everyone talking about their 'date' and the act she put up just so it won't be obvious that she's happy was all broken down with this stupid happening! It was hard to put on such an act but it's much harder to lie after hearing him say those words. It hurts and it made her angry. She wanted to tell everyone that she was happy but he just had to ruin all of it. She sighed before continuing.

"I'll say this once more; last Monday was not a date. We…we just went to Camp Basanova to make the reservation for the trip and that's all there is to it. Nothing more, nothing less. He's just there to protect me from unwanted accidents, and that is his sole purpose of coming with me. Now, do I make myself clear?" she asked, acting nonchalant and faced Gray.

"Happy?" she asked and left, clenching her fist. Gray felt there was something wrong with Lucy but, what is it? Is it because she's irritated as well that everyone was talking about the rumours that they went on a date last Monday? To be honest, he's not really irritated, he just want Loke to see that the rumours aren't true…even if it was. Yes, he was happy having to go with her in a place that he holds special memories with but, he doesn't want to disappoint Loke anymore. But he can't stand seeing Lucy at this state as well. Gray was about to call her but Loke stopped him from doing so. Loke smiled at him and told Gray to go back together to their classroom. He nodded but was really worried for his blonde friend.

**..ooOoo..**

After Lucy was out of earshot and when no one can see her, she let the tears fall. She walked faster to get to the place she always goes to when sad so she can cry all her heart's content: the greenhouse at the back of the school that only a few students, like her, knew about.

She opened the glass door and was greeted with beautiful flowers she secretly taken care off. But its beauty was ignored as Lucy slid down the door and wailed, knowing that no one would hear her from her distance from the school buildings that holds classes. She buried her face on her hands and continued crying with no care for the world. The hurt she's feeling right now should be released or else she doesn't know what will happen to her. The bell rang but she did not care one bit. Gray's words still clangs inside her head…

_I like you…you're a great friend…and I don't want to change that fact…_"W-why Gray? Why can't you recognize me?" she asked to no one in particular.

"_Please explain to everyone that last Monday was not a date… I can't take it anymore. It's getting really annoying…"_

"I-I h-hate you…" she whispered to herself.

**..ooOoo..**

Natsu was walking aimlessly at the schools backyard. Yes, he skipped class. He's just too lazy to listen to every word his teachers say. With his hands behind his head, he roamed around the yard while whistling, and yes, he didn't care if he was found out by one of the teachers or students. If ever he was seen walking around skipping classes, he'll just have to make up a good excuse. But for the meantime, enjoying his free time was all he did.

While walking, he heard wailing coming from a not so far away place. He stopped and tried to figure out where the cry is coming from. At first he thought that he was being power tripped by a ghost. But honestly! How can a ghost power trip a person? Do they even do that? He was scared but decided to still check it out.

_A greenhouse?_ Natsu mentally asked, not wanting the crying 'ghost' know where he is, hiding himself behind some bushes. He gulped as he saw a slumping figure behind the glass door of the greenhouse. _This is it Natsu. If it's not a ghost then you'll have to lecture the person that he/she shouldn't be cutting classes._ He nodded in determination. Wait! He doesn't have the right to say that when he himself was skipping classes as well!_GOING BACK! If it's a ghost then…then…Oh what the fuck! Just run for your life!_ He thought as he gulped another lump in his throat.

Heart throbbing furiously inside his chest, he bravely walked closer to the blonde haired figure. _Wait, blonde?_ He asked himself. _No Natsu! Don't be deceived! So what if she's blonde? So what if she had those side ponytails like Lucy? So what if – wait, Lucy?_He stopped his tracks and raised an eyebrow at his thought. _It is Lucy!_ Finally recognizing the girl, Natsu let out a grin. _Lucy skipping classes? What privileges do top students get? Hehe she won't mind a little fun right?_With that thought in mind, he started walking close to the blonde. He looked for another entrance and luckily for him he found one. He grinned evilly, planning something inside his head.

He sneaked in and was surprised by what he saw. He didn't know that such a place existed in their school. Now he wondered if he's the only one that doesn't know the place because if not, then it will be such a waste. A beautiful place like this should be exposed.

He shook his head before completely forgetting what he came there for. He looked around and smiled spotting who he's looking for.

Lucy was hugging her knees. She's still crying but, not that loud anymore. Only faint sobs can be heard. Natsu was about to scare her but, he stopped when he heard her say, "I hate you…"

He was taken aback by her voice. It's not the usual happy tone she used and that made him worried. So instead of scaring her, he just called for her name. "Lucy…"

Lucy flinched and looked up only to come face-to-face with a frowning Natsu.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu's eyes widen with what he saw. Lucy…she's crying. Her eyes were as wide as his; only difference was, it's red and puffy. Tears still cascaded down her damped cheeks as she quiver from crying.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-so-sorry! I-I-I d-d-didn't mean to scare you! I swear!" Natsu said thinking he was the one who made her cry while waving his hands in front of him in haste. But the sight of him only caused Lucy to cry even more. He bowed down and was about to take off when Lucy tackled and hugged him tightly.

"NATSU! WAAAH!"

Due to the impact, they landed on the ground, with Natsu's butt first. Natsu couldn't comprehend as to why Lucy was like this. But the next words she said made him realized what was happening.

"I-I hate him…I hate him…I hate him…" Lucy repeated while hugging Natsu still. As a friend, he did what he had to do. He patted her back, shushing her in comfort and uttering consoling words in the process.

After she calmed down, she broke the hug and wiped her tears using the back of her hands. "I'm sorry, Natsu. I was just…it's just that –"

"Gray…wasn't it?" Natsu said cutting off what Lucy was about to say. She looked at him in surprise. How could the densest person she knew possibly fathom something like this?

Natsu gave his reassuring smile and patted her head. "How did you…?" she asked.

"I didn't mean it when I heard Levy said it! Honest!" Natsu defended, realizing what he had said, even if Lucy didn't really get what he was saying. She blinked and tilted her head. "Levy?" she asked again.

"U-uhm, well, yea…I heard her say that you like Gray and that Gray feels the same, so I thought maybe he's the reason why you're crying. You did say you hate 'HIM', right?" Natsu asked while scratching his head. Lucy sighed, remembering what she told Levy.

Seeing her sad face, Natsu patted her head again, eyeing her shadowed face with sympathy. He felt the urge to beat Gray up but, he can't just leave Lucy alone at this state. He felt her need of comfort, a shoulder to lean on.

"N-Natsu…" there goes her hoarse voice again. She doesn't want what's happening to her, but she can't help it. She needs to tell the uneasiness she feels to someone.

"Can I trust you with my most precious but probably my most problematic secret as well?" she asked and looked up at him again. Natsu nodded wearing his infamous grin and Lucy saw the sincerity in his eyes; that was enough for her to tell everything to him. But his smile was replaced with a surprised face and later turned into a scowl after hearing her story.

Lucy told him everything, eyes downcast as tears started flowing down her face again. She told him everything about her and Gray that she was the girl that Gray met a few years back, the girl on the rooftop that Gray was waiting for. She told him about how they met, how she confessed, how she felt with their first kiss, how she was happy meeting him again, how she was heartbroken when she learned that he doesn't recognize her, how she was happy for their shared moment last Monday, and how much pain she's suffering now as to how badly he had hurt her earlier. She continued crying.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Natsu asked, clenching his fist. _I can't believe she's the girl. But then why didn't he recognize her?_

"I-I can't…" she said. Natsu's frown deepened and wanted to know more but just sighed in reply, not wanting to make Lucy feel much worse. He stood up and dusted his pants before looking over at Lucy.

"Well then, if you don't want to tell him, then let me do –"

"NO!" Natsu was shocked. Lucy grabbed his leg and looked at him in terror.

"Please, Natsu! Please! Don't!" she begged and breathed heavily.

"Please! Don't tell anybody about this! Especially to Gray…"

Natsu saw the horror in her eyes, as if mentioning anything about her past will torture her and bleed her to death. Lucy released his leg and put her hands on the ground and started crying again but this time as scared as ever. Natsu crouched down and couldn't understand as to why Lucy was being like this. He held her shoulders and calmed her.

"Lucy…Lucy, it's ok…"

Once she calmed down a bit, he asked, "If you don't mind me asking, why don't you wanna tell him?"

"Because I…I promised…" she said.

"What are you saying?"

"I promised someone that I'll never talk to Gray again and I'll stay away from him but, I broke that promise and the only thing I can do now is…*sob* to not tell him that I'm the girl, knowing that he didn't recognize me…" she explained.

"But Gray needs to know you're the girl…" Natsu reasoned.

"But I promised," Lucy argued.

"BUT THIS IS NO TIME FOR THAT DAMNED THING!" Natsu bellowed which made Lucy cry even more.

"I KNOW! I KNOW! BUT I CAN'T…because I'm a coward…" Lucy said just as loud.

"I can't say it…I don't want to be bullied again, *hiccup* I don't want *hiccup* to get hurt again, I don't want *hiccup* to cry myself to sleep again, I just…I don't want *hiccup* to go back to the past. I know she's still watching my every move. And she'll hurt me again…she'll –" Lucy said but her breath begin to sped up. She held her clutched her chest and breath heavily again.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu's sour expression turned into a worried one. He shook her gently but her breath sped even more. Lucy shakily took out something from her pocket. She gave it to Natsu which he took reluctantly.

"C-call Nana Supetto for m-me…and d-don't tell take me to the infirmary…please h-hurry…I ca-can't b-brea –" she didn't got to finish what she was going say and collapsed.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh God! This is not happening," he muttered and panicky searched 'Nana Supetto' from Lucy's phone using one of his hands while holding Lucy with his other.

"I swear, I'm NEVER gonna skip class EVER again!" He said as he dialled the phone.

**..ooOoo..**

Natsu was waiting patiently outside Lucy's room, crossed armed while leaning on the wall, after they managed to get her home after the incident. 'Nana Supetto' called the Heartfilia's doctor that was now examining Lucy.

_I hate him…_ Natsu remembered what Lucy said. _She's suffering because of him. This happened because of him. That damned bastard! He doesn't know that he's hurting the girl he says he love. Why can't he recognize her?_ He thought and clenched his fist; his frown didn't leave his handsome face.

"I swear I'll make him realize what he did…" he muttered and glared at no one in particular before the door swung open.

Natsu snapped out of his thought and went over to the doctor. "Hey, Doc! Is she alright?" he asked worriedly.

The doctor just smiled at him before answering his question. "Yes she is. She just got tired for crying so much. Say, are you her boyfriend?" he asked curiously.

"Wha –?" Natsu said and blushed. He can't even say a thing because of the sudden question. The doctor laughed and patted his shoulder even if he still got no answer from the boy.

"Well then, please take care of Miss Heartfilia. She still tired so please let her rest. And kindly tell Supetto-san to not let Miss Heartfilia go to school tomorrow." The doctor and smiled at Natsu before leaving.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" he said but the doctor was now out of hearing range. He sighed and went inside Lucy's bedroom.

He took a seat next to her bed and observed her sleeping figure. The frown on her face tells him that Lucy's still not okay. He was really scared when she collapsed, he doesn't know what to do. It's a good thing that Supetto went there fast enough cause if not, then he might bring her to the infirmary and everyone will know that they're cutting classes.

Lucy groaned as she shifted in her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings to find Natsu staring worriedly at her.

Natsu sighed in relief once Lucy smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I guess…what happened?" she said and tried to sit up but Natsu prevent her from doing so.

"Stay down, you need rest," he said while pushing her down.

"You collapsed. You told me to call 'Nana Supetto-san' so I called her through your phone. We brought you here and the doctor said you need rest. He also told me that you're not allowed to go to school tomorrow." Natsu explained.

"But I still have so many things to do for the council!" Lucy argued and was about to sit up just to be pushed down again. "Look Lucy, everyone from the council is there. You don't need to worry. Also, we'll be there as well, me, Loke and Gray…" Lucy flinched at the mention of the name, and as Natsu realized what he said, he apologized which Lucy responded with a forced smile.

"Natsu? Please, promise me you won't tell this to anyone? If ever they asked where I've been, tell them I got dizzy and went home and won't be there tomorrow to help them for some council works. Tell them my doctor said I need to rest and they will believe it." Lucy asked.

"Okay. I guess I need to go now. If I stay here any longer and missed the practice, God knows what Mira might do to me." Natsu said cheerfully to remove the gloomy atmosphere that's surrounding them. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"What practice?" Lucy asked in confusion. Natsu stopped, sweating cold bullets. He needs to think fast, but thinking fast was what he find difficult to do.

"Uhm, well…Mira was…uhm…practicing us…for the…uhm…for the trip…" he said and stiffened while answering.

"Why?" Lucy asked further.

"B-because…for the…AH-HAH!" Natsu said as a light bulb animatedly appeared above his head. He turned around and grinned at her as if he thought of the perfect alibi.

"Because we're somewhat part of the council, Mira's practicing us to become a leader, for the trip!"

"Oh…Okay, well, good luck, I guess." Lucy said and smiled at him.

"Yea! See ya on Friday! Take care!" Natsu said and waved goodbye. After closing the door, he sighed. Man! She made him sigh a lot!

On the other hand, Lucy's smile faded as Natsu closed the door. She really can't help but think about what happened.

"Gray…" was what she said before covering herself with her comforter.

**..ooOoo..**

Natsu walked in the hallway. Classes are over and he was on his way towards their classroom to get his things. But even though he was at school, he can't take his mind off of what happened earlier.

"Hey Natsu, where have you been? Cutting classes again?" Natsu heard. _That voice._ He thought and scowled. Natsu faced the person and felt his blood boiling in anger. He doesn't know why he's feeling this way towards the guy but all he can think about this time was to beat and hurt him in any way he can.

As he came closer, Natsu punched him square off the face that sends the guy down to the tiled floor, earning gasps from the students around them. Blood started dripping from the guy's mouth due to the strong impact. His head snapped at Natsu with an irritated look.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" he shouted, still seated at the floor.

"YOU'RE THE PROBLEM! YOU MADE HER CRY!" Natsu answered pointing his index finger accusingly and giving the guy a different look; a look that he doesn't usually use, a look which Natsu only use when seriously angered. The guy's eyes widen in shock, this is the first time Natsu used that look on him.

"You don't know that you hurt Lu – you made her cry. And this is the only thing I could do to make you pay for what you did. Thank her that she told me not to tell anything so I could only punch you once, because if she didn't, I could've remind you everything…with every word I say comes with a matching punch in every single part of your body leaving your eyes the only part without a bruise." Natsu said before turning but before he can walk off the guy called his attention, shocked and confused at what he's saying.

"What…are you talking about?" he asked.

"Shut it Gray! I admit defeat whenever you win against me so this time…THIS TIME YOU LOST…and I won," Natsu said before walking off with Gray left on the floor, staring shocked at the retreating back of his 'friend'.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know everyone was expecting something from the 'I like you' part last chapter but I had to make thing difficult for them and put drama because if not and everything you expects happens then it'll be the end of the story, did you get what I mean? Hehe, I guess that's it for now…<strong>

**Oh and Emil C, I know you were expecting some 'action' between Gray and Loke, but instead I made it Gray-Natsu kinda thing, I hope that's alright? Hehe, but don't worry, the Gray-Loke part will take part in the later chapters,, ^^ (I kinda think the 'Gray-Natsu' and 'Gray-Loke' pertains to something else instead of the word 'rivalry'…hehehe)**

**Uhm so? What do you guys think? OK, I'm confessing something…I'm a NaLu fan before, and because of the 'chariot' chapter I'm starting to love Natsu again so I got inspired and made some NaLu moments there…I hope I did fine back there?…wait, did you guys think Sting is as H-O-T as Gray? Kyaaaaa~! Gosh! I'm in love, again! I hope Gray would forgive me after saying that! Hehe**

**So next chapter? I still don't know,, hehe, but I guess it'll be out sooner? Hehe**

**Good? Crappy? Worth reading? Review? Hehe**

**Ja'ne**

**v(^o^)v**


	22. Chapter 22: He actually cared

**Hey guys! I don't have anything to say, here's chapter 22! enjoy!**

**Rosella6199 :** thanks for the review! ^_^ I'm relieved that it didn't came out crappy, hehe, we'll see as the story progress,, :)

**PurpleDiva888 :** waaah~! Thanks Purple-chan! There! I uploaded the next chapter! Haha,, yes! Aren't they cute? But still, GRALU FTW! ^_^ haha, well, it's their fault for being so damned sexy! Haha you made me laugh with your idea! Waaah~! Really? I didn't noticed that *checks FF(dot)net* you're right! Haha

**Xx-Confused-Angel-xX :** haha, thanks for the review! ^_^ hehe, well stories needs drama sometimes,, hehe, I'm glad you liked it! Yea, Lucy harem is the best! Hehe

**LOVE3:** waaah~! I'm sorry for worrying you! Gomen and thanks for the review! ^_^ I'll try to upload sooner,, that's after I typed the next chapter! Hihihi

**Hachibukai :** Joy-cha~an! Hi…again! Haha, waaah~! Oo nabasa ko na! grabe tawa k okay Mira! Haha, and ang ganda pa ng takeover nya, may iba palang version ang satan soul? Haha, and Charle, yea, bakit hindi na lang nya sabihin ung nakikita nya, so they can avoid or they can at least be more cautious, ne? hehe, sorry about that, but that's drama,, haha, you hate him(here)? Me too! Even if I'm the one writing this story! Haha, I just need to do that,, oh, that, wala naman syang sakit, sadyang worn out lang sya due to crying so much,, ganyan din kase ako, sa sobrang iyak kinukulang ng oxygen, kea aun nag cocollapse,, tubig lang kelangan para maiwasan, but unfortunately Lucy and Natsu didn't have any water with them,, hehe, alangan namang ipainom ko ung tubig sa may greenhouse? Haha dadating tayo kay Loke,,

**Sappfire :** thanks for the review! ^_^ yea, I'm glad Natsu was there! Haha, even though I'm the author,, haha, I'm weird I know!

**Girl-in-the-tiger-kimono :** I love everyone that's why I've updated faster! :) thanks for the review!

**Emil C :** thanks for the review! ^_^ haha, let's see in the future chapters, ne? yea, Loke will have his chance!

**WolfieANNE :** waaaah~! I thought you said you're lazy? But then you made a long review! Haha,, thank you! ^_^ well, Lucy is afraid of bullying that's why she wanted to keep the promise, she only treat boys like that because she doesn't want to look down upon but deep inside, because of her fear caused by Laxus, she's scared as well,, thanks again for the review!

**Nameless**: hehe, more will come during the trip! Thanks for the review! ^_^

**Narissa:** Thanks for the review! ^_^

**lollipopXgal :** Thanks for the review! ^_^ haha, yea, but I had to make him like that! Haha after the trip? let's hope so! Haha, Amanda will be introduced when Gray and Lucy's relationship is…GAAAA~! I'm spoiling it! Gomen, I 'm just so talkative sorry bout that!

**Anyone:** glad you liked it! ^_^

**OTL:** waaah~! I'm so flattered! Thanks a lot! ^_^ haha, about the kiss,, well, you need to read the chapter,, haha

**Taeminie :** waaah~! Glad you liked it! ^_^ thanks for the review!

**Sailorironcrow:** here's the next chapter! ^_^

**NoemiNalu :** yea! More in the future chapters! ^_^ thanks for the review!

**Elorah**: haha, you made me laugh with your review! Thanks! ^_^

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you!**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/ Comfort.

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, LokeXsoon to be revealed?, SeigrainXUltear maybe.

**Summary:** Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change the idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 22: <strong>He actually cared

* * *

><p>Gray was walking homeward while holding his swollen jaw, wondering why his so called 'friend' will punch him as seriously as earlier that could even kill Gray if his 'friend' didn't stop himself from doing more. What could possibly be the reason why he punched him like that? Sure, they were always seen bickering and fighting constantly is normal in everyone's eyes but, there is something in Natsu's behaviour earlier that, dare he say it, terrifying but he wouldn't admit it out loud.<p>

Thankfully, Mira dismissed them early so he could do some medication when he got home. He went to the infirmary but he was so annoyed by all flirting girls surrounding him, asking if he's alright and asking if they could treat him instead, that he went out as soon as the nurse told him what to do with his swollen jaw.

He sighed as he got home. Why would Natsu do that?

"_You don't know that you hurt L – you made her cry."_ He remembered what Natsu said. _I hurt her? I made her cry? Who's 'her'?_

"_This is the only thing I could do to make you pay for what you did."What did I do?_

"_Thank her that she told me not to tell anything so I could only punch you once, because if she didn't, I could've remind you everything…with every word I say comes with a matching punch in every single part of your body leaving your eyes the only part without a bruise." What is it that I had to remember?_ Gray kept thinking of what Natsu told him. Who is her? What should he remember? What did he do in the first place? These thoughts stopped him from opening their front door, a slight frown appearing from his face. In a swift motion, the door flung open revealing an overjoyed brother of his, Lyon, who tried to scare the shit out of Gray and make him snap out of his trance. But the latter merely stare at him in irritation. Gray walked inside and took off his shoes. He slipped in his comfy slippers and was about to precede upstairs, avoiding Lyon's gaze at what he was suspecting his swollen jaw, but Lyon was quick and saw what he needed to see.

"What happened to you?" he asked in confusion. Lyon was well aware of Gray and Natsu's constant fighting but this was the first time he saw Gray with such injuries.

"Nah, just had some fight with Natsu." Gray answered.

"Was it so serious that your jaw had to swell like that?" Lyon asked again, closing the door behind him while his eyes never left the stiffened back of his brother.

"Why not ask him? He walked out before I got the chance to land a single punch to that bastards face." He answered and shoved his left hand deep inside his pants' pockets while his right hand swung his bag on his shoulder. Lyon was about to question Gray again but Ur appeared from the living room and approached the teens with a sweet smile.

"Gray, you're home early?" she said.

Seeing his mother made Lyon remember something.

"Oh, mom. I have some news about Lucy." Lyon said. Gray promptly looked at his brother hearing Lucy's name. Well you can't blame Gray for being caring to his friends but his quick reaction made Ur smile knowingly, she thinks the other way around.

"What is it?" Ur asked, feeling that Gray would never bring himself to ask that question. Lyon frowned as he told them what he had heard from Natsu when the latter went to their classroom to get Lucy's things.

"She collapsed earlier this lunch. Natsu told me that she fell dizzy and he took her home with the help of Lucy's Nanny." Lyon said. Ur and Gray's eyes widen. Something inside Gray felt like breaking once he heard the news. It's either because Lucy collapsed or because of something else. And that 'something' concerned Natsu, which he somewhat didn't like.

"Is she alright?" his sudden reaction betrayed him from showing what he truly feels: he cared for Lucy that's for sure. But at this moment caring about that is one of his least worries.

"Natsu said she's alright but, she had to stay home tomorrow. He asked me to tell Levy and the others that Lucy won't be able to help them with council works for she needs to have a day's rest from all the exhaustion she finds at school, being the top student and part of the council that is." Lyon explained and once he's finished, he saw Gray sigh in relief and smirked mentally.

"Thank God she's alright." Ur said. She ushered his sons to the living room but Gray decided to just go to his room instead. He just can't take his mind off of what happened earlier with him and Natsu and now Lucy just had to invade his thoughts as well.

"What's his problem?" Ur asked curious of her son's behaviour.

"I'm on the same boat as you, mom." Lyon shrugged and smirked.

**..ooOoo..**

The next morning, Levy ran towards a certain classroom to find a salmon-haired man to ask him a question.

"Natsu?" she asked as she looked around the room. She spotted him chatting with someone before he turned and walked towards her.

"Hey, Levy! What's up?" he asked.

"What happened to Lu-chan? Is she alright? What did her doctor told you? When is she going to school again? Is she in a bad condition? Oh God! This is all my fault for not accompanying her yesterday!" Levy said in haste. _ How did it end up being her fault?_ Natsu sweat dropped at Levy's outburst.

"Calm down Levy. She's alright but she needs rest so she won't be coming to school today. But her doctor told me that she could come to school again by tomorrow. And she's not in a bad condition. She told me she just fell tired so she needs to rest." Natsu explained. He heard her sigh and looked up to him and smiled apologetically.

"Thank you for being there Natsu. If it weren't for you, who knows what would happen to her. But why didn't you just take her to the infirmary?" Levy asked curious while furrowing her brows.

"I WAS SHOCKED! I don't know what else to do so I just did what I was told. She asked me to call Nana Supetto so I called her using Lucy's phone! Do you even know how traumatic it was to cut class again, huh?" Natsu exasperatedly said.

"C-Calm down, Natsu. I was just asking." Levy sweat dropped. Natsu sighed and apologized for his sudden surge.

"Hey, do you think it's okay for us to visit her today?" Levy asked. Natsu looked at her and nodded which Levy responded with a smile.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell Erza and the others. They're worried for her as well. If you wanna come just tell me okay? Oh and ask Loke and Gray as well, alright?" Levy said and waved goodbye before walking away. Hearing this, Natsu scowled and clenched his fist. _ Gray…is it okay for him to come? Will it be okay for Lucy? _ He thought and came up with one conclusion: he needs to help his friends to reconcile, well for Lucy to forgive Gray and for Gray to realize his mistake. He knew Lucy was hurt but, looking at the dejected friend of his, he knew that Gray was troubled as well. He sighed and walked up to Gray while pushing his hands deep inside his pockets.

"Hey," he greeted with a scowl. Gray looked up and was surprised to see Natsu but later returned the look.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Do you want to come with us?" Natsu asked; the 'look' never leaving his face.

"Go to where?" Gray asked casually.

"Lucy's," with the mention of Lucy name, Gray's face lit up in a flash but, Natsu caught it. And there he realized, Gray does care for Lucy deeply but didn't want to show it, knowing that Gray didn't want Loke to think something else of it. They were too preoccupied that they didn't notice everyone was listening to their conversation.

"AWWWW! How sweet! They're friends again,"

"I thought with the little scene yesterday, they won't be talking in about a year."

"I won the bet! Hey pay up! Told you they'll make up sooner!"

"Gray and Natsu are really cool! Kyaaaa~!"

"A man reconciles with his friends!"

Gray and Natsu sweat dropped. How did it become like this? The two of them looked and smiled at each other before bumping their fists together.

"Waaaah~! They really did make up!"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" were the last words uttered before everyone fell silent.

**..ooOoo..**

Later that afternoon, all council members, Mira, Natsu, Loke, and Gray went to the Heartfilia's to visit their friend. They didn't tell Lucy that they were going; Levy told them it was a surprise. But knowing her friends, Lucy didn't even have the slightest hint of being surprised. What shocked her was the fact that they brought Gray with them that didn't even want to look at her. That made her thinks that Gray was just forced to come. She was a little disappointed by that thought but she didn't dare show it. She hates him, right? So what's the point of being hurt?

They were inside her room, talking casually with her, telling jokes and some teasing just made Lucy's day. She was thankful to all of them for being there for her, for caring, for being her friend. She loved this life, many friends unlike before, no more bullying but she hated it as well for having a lot of lies and secrets that she doesn't want to reveal.

She was glad that Natsu didn't tell them the truth. She learned that he told them that she fainted for being exhausted and was pleased that it was a good excuse.

"Princess! Do you want me to take care of you? For life?" Loke joked. That made Lucy smile. He never changes.

"Thanks but, no thanks." was her reply that made him pout cutely. She chuckled at Loke's childlike attitude that made everyone smile, especially Natsu. He was happy that she doesn't feel depressed anymore.

Lucy looked over at Jellal and noticed he's gazing at Erza. That didn't look good. It seems like he hadn't explained everything yet. She sighed at her friend's cowardly attitude.

.

.

.

.

.

Just like her. A coward of love. No, a coward to tell the truth.

.

.

.

.

.

She then looked at Mira and remembered something.

"Oh yea, how's the practice going, Mira?" she asked and smiled. The boys stiffened while Mira and Erza's eyes widen in shock.

Mira then looked over at the stiffened boys with a smile that could make anyone dig their own grave. She looked back at Lucy. "What practice are you talking about? And who…told you that?" Mira asked sweetly. For Lucy, it sounds normal, but for the boys, they knew the 'end' is near for them.

"Well, Natsu told me that you're practicing him, Loke and…G-Gray," she answered having difficulty in mentioning Gray's name. Mira looked over at the flinching Natsu and smiled at him. _Oh Dear God, please help me!_ Natsu prayed, sweating. The other boys and Erza faced at him as well and sent a 'you'll-regret-ever-mentioning-this-to-Lucy' and 'you're-dead' looks while Levy, Lisanna and Juvia looked at each other with confused eyes.

"He told me that it's for the trip," Lucy added, which made Mira's eyebrows to twitch. "What else did he tell you?" Mira asked, eyes never leaving the fretting pink-haired boy having a look that says 'we're-going-to-have-a-**LITTLE**-talk-later'.

"Uhm, he told me that since the three of them are helping the council, you're practicing them on being a leader type person." Lucy answered.

.

.

.

.

.

"OH! Is that it? It was supposed to be a secret but I guess Natsu wasn't the type of person to keep his mouth shut." Mira said in delight. "Natsu! You should really learn how to shut your mouth every now and then." Mira said sweetly and smiled. "H-HAI!" was all Natsu said and sighed. Everyone else sighed in relief that Mira didn't turn into her demon form, or else. Levy, Lisanna, and Juvia didn't really get what was happening so they just shrugged and chatted to Lucy instead.

"Lu-chan! I'm sorry for not accompanying you yesterday!" Levy said apologetically which Lucy replied with a smile. "It's okay! Natsu was there, so no harm done!"

"Juvia is so relieved that Lucy is alright. Lucy should not worry. The council decided to give Lucy easier task so she won't get tired easily." Juvia said with a concerned tone.

"No, you don't have to do that. I mean, I can handle my tasks. I just happen to have some extra…_things_ to be taken care of." Lucy said.

"Are you sure? Because I'll be more than happy to take care of it for you." Lisanna assured but Lucy shook her head and smiled. "Thank you, for caring so much but, I can really handle it on my own."

The four of them kept talking but Lucy constantly glances at the room only to find that Gray was not there anymore. She felt like the latter didn't want to see her, like he's bored of her that's why he left and that caused Lucy to be sad altogether. But, she never showed it when she knew that her friends, who're present in her room, will get worried and she doesn't want that.

An hour had passed and they decided to leave Lucy and let her relax the rest of the day. One by one they said their goodbyes to her.

"Bye Princess! Take care of yourself now!" Loke said before leaving the room, leaving Natsu inside.

"Thank you Natsu," she said. Natsu smiled and patted her head. "You're welcome. Take care now! Jaa," he said before closing the door.

Lucy sighed. She was happy knowing her friends came all the way from school just to check if she's alright. Bringing Gray with them made her a bit happy, but the thought of him avoiding her brought the hurt back.

She was about to cover herself with the comforter when her door opened again revealing an apologetic looking Gray. Her eyes widen. _He's still here? I thought he went home early._ Lucy thought as she didn't know how to act in front of him, considering what she said that she hated him.

"U-Uhm…h-how are you?" Gray asked as he walked towards her bed while looking at her.

"Huh? U-uhm, I'm fine," she said and averted his eyes.

(Silence)

Gray gulped and heaved a sigh before breaking the silence "I really don't know why I'm still here," he said and looked downwards. Lucy faced him, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Yea, I was shocked that you're still here. Everyone just went out. Where were you? You just disappeared while everyone was talking." She said reluctantly but, she really wanted to know where this boy had been. He looked away to hide the blush that's creeping on his face. "I-I was looking for the toilet…and got lost." He said.

"But I have one if you must know," she said.

"R-Really? I didn't notice, maybe because it's crowded here a while ago," he explained again.

"But you were gone for an hour." She just had to rub it in.

"It's because you house is too darn big!" Gray yelled getting really frustrated of not finding a good answer to her questions. She chuckled that made Gray looked at her. "Why are you still here then? They went home already," she said.

.

.

.

.

.

_What now?_ Gray thought. His brows twitched for not answering her quickly. Her look made it even worse.

"Actually, I really just want to know if you're alright but…I don't know," he said as he seated himself at the edge of Lucy's bed.

"I told you, I'm okay now. So you should go home already!" she said and crossed her arms while she looked away.

Without getting any retort from her companion, she looked back at him only to find him eyeing her intensely. She flinched at his look. _What's his problem now?_ She asked herself mentally.

Lucy's eyes widen when Gray started leaning towards her. _Oh my gosh! What is he doing?_ She thought as her heart started beating so fast that it felt like it wants to escape from her ribcage. He kept on leaning until their faces were only inches apart.

_Is he gonna kiss me? NO! I promised myself never to involve myself with Gray ever again! But…why does this have to happen? _Lucy thought as her face flashes all shades of red.

"W-w-what are you d-d-doing?" _ Oh God! Why did I let myself stutter? And worse in front of him? And much worse him staring intently at me? But the worst thing is, HE'S TOO DARN CLOSE!_ She thought. Gray kept on leaning and Lucy had no other choice but to close her eyes, even if she can push the boy, she doesn't know why she can't. She didn't get any reply from the boy, and she's suspecting that he's still leaning.

.

.

.

.

.

Closer…

.

.

.

.

.

Closer…

.

.

.

.

.

"OUCH!" Lucy yelped and held her forehead. She opened her eyes to find Gray still in the position from flicking her. An angry icon appeared on her forehead, she can't keep it in…

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!" She yelled at him while Gray's reaction towards this was to put one finger from each of his ears as if he knew what was going to happen.

He smirked making Lucy more irritated.

"Yea, I can see you really are alright now," he said and stood up receiving a confused look from Lucy. He walked towards the door but stopped halfway and looked back.

"You don't have to close your eyes and be so flushed when I'm about to flick your forehead." He snickered and turned to leave.

Lucy however, cursed under her breath while gnashing her teeth and clenched both her hands with brows twitching in both irritation and embarrassment. Can't contain her anger any longer, Lucy burst in annoyance.

"DAMN YOU GRAY! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" she yelled but was met with a closed door when she looked up.

Again she cursed under her breath while scrunching her comforter in her grasp. She was about to cover herself eith the comforter when the door opened revealing Gray walking towards her again.

"What do you want now? You successfully annoyed me! What else would you want?" she snapped at him and crossed her arms as she closed her eyes, never wanting to look at Gray's face that would probably make her even angrier.

"I forgot something," he said casually.

"And what would that be? Your sanity?" she once again asked.

"No. This," Gray held Lucy's head once she looked at him to see what he forgot. He leaned in again and before Lucy could even react to his sudden action…

.

.

.

.

.

He kissed her…

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy once again held her forehead but this time not because it hurts but because of the sensational emotion she felt. Eyes wide, mouth agape as she stared at Gray who just got out of the room. Gray just kissed her…forehead? Why?

Why? Why did he do that when she made herself swear she'll hate him forever? That she'll keep her promise. She decided that she'll give her love up and move on, but how can she do that when he's being like this?

_Oh God, I need to rest!_ She thought and covered herself with her comforter. But before she fell asleep, a knowing smile crept its way to her face.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>WAAAH~! why do I have a feeling that I don't like this chapter? hmm, I'm degrading muself again, but I really find it crappy,, so I really can't blame you if you'll criticize my work! but I still hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^_^ and I'm laughing now because of the chapter title! haha, I don't know why! I'm being weird again! GOMEN! _ tell me if you find any mistakes! <strong>

**Ja'ne**

**P.S waaaah~! I want to be your facebook friend! check my profile and add me! ^_^** **and please tell me if you're from FF(dot)net,, hehe**


	23. Chapter 23: Promises

**At last I uploaded it! ^_^**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you!**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/ Comfort.

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, SeigrainXUltear maybe.

**Summary:** Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change the idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 23:<strong>Promises

* * *

><p><em>Did I just do that?<em>Gray thought as he walked his way to school with his friends. They eventually looked for him once they noticed that Gray was nowhere to be found. As soon as they found him, they immediately blurted out questions of where Gray had been. He lied of course. He can't just declare in front of everyone that he went out when he thought Mira was going to 'transform' to her 'Demon' form and instead wondered around the mansion, right?

"Gray! So how did it go?" Levy whispered when she made her way to walk beside the contemplating Gray. The latter flinched at the sudden question.

"Wha-what are you saying?" Gray answered rather loudly making everyone look at them curiously. Noticing this, the two of them smiled awkwardly to their friends and made up a story to cover up what Gray did. He sighed when his friends unexpectedly believe them again.

"So how did it go?" Levy asked again. But Natsu, who was walking behind them, heard it and decided to eavesdropped Levy and Gray's conversation.

"W-what are you saying?" Gray asked again, but this time quieter.

"Oh come on Gray, you think I believed you when you said that you were just looking for a restroom?" Levy said eyeing her friends in front to see if they were listening or not. Gray didn't answer her so she continued.

"You were gone for an hour looking for a restroom. Now,how do you expect me to believe you Gray?" she asked. He sighed again. _Why is she so nosy?_ He thought and mentally slapped himself._But why did I do that?_

Levy rolled her eyes when he didn't reply and spaced out again while Natsu smirked seeing his friend losing himself in trance.

**Flashback**

Graywent out of Lucy's room when Lucy brought out the topic 'practise' to Mira. He just sighed and prayed for the safety of his friend for their misfortune and instead roamed the halls of the Heartfilia's. He wasn't supposed to be wandering around without permission but if you were him you'd probably do the same thing to stay 'out of danger'. He stopped once he found a glass door leading to a terrace and went there, seated himself on one of the benches and decided to rest for a bit. He leaned his back on the bench before closing his eyes and think about what had happened yesterday. He can't shake off the thought of what had anger Natsu for him to receive a punch. '_You made her cry…'_ is what he said. _Wait, did I, unintentionally, hurt someone dear to him?_He was lost is thought and after a few minutes, he heard the glass door opened. He craned his neck to see who the person was.

"Are you one of Ms. Lucy's visitors?" a lady who was at her late 50's asked as she walked towards the sitting Gray.

He immediately stood up and paid respect by bowing his head at her. "Yes. Uhm, I'm Gray Fullbuster. I was just here to get some fresh air." Gray answered. _Yea. Nice lie Gray. You just went outside to be spared from Mira's wrath._He thought.

"Oh. I'm her nanny, Supetto." She said and seated herself at the bench Gray was once seated. She gestured Gray to sit beside her and so he did.

(Silence)

"You know, Ms. Lucy was never been this happy when she was a child." She said, breaking the silence, and Gray just looked at her while she continued.

"When she was little, her only playmate was her dog and her mother. She doesn't have any friends at school because all her classmates hated her for being rich. They all thought she's a spoiled brat but, she never was. In fact, she hated being rich, being an heiress. She always wanted to be…'ordinary'."

"She suffered a lot, felt different feelings that a little child like her that time shouldn't feel, been bullied and hurt, but the worst feeling she felt was when her mother and her dog died. She was even avoided by her father. And since then, I was the only one who took care of her."

"One day, she was hurt badly. Her body was full of cuts, her hair was in disarray like it's been pulled a lot, her lips were bleeding, and her stomach was bruised maybe because someone kicked it. It was so scary to think that someone could do that to her, to a little girl." She said as she furrowed her brows remembering little Lucy's appearance when she arrived home, beaten. Gray's eyes widen.

"W-why would they do that to her?" he asked worriedly as well as confused as to why Supetto is telling him all of Lucy's past.

"All she said was that, she doesn't want to hear anyone spreading terrible rumours about her father so she answered them defending him. They maybe took it the wrong way and beat her up." Gray absentmindedly frowned.

"Lucy loved her father so much even if she was being avoided by him. She believed that one day her father will acknowledge her as his daughter again. She was somewhat thankful for that incident because her father saw and felt Lucy's love for him. He felt guilty for shunning his daughter and as Lucy had always been wishing for, she was loved again." She explained.

"But who would do that to her? Who would beat her up?" Gray asked again, he clenched his hands into a fist and deepened his frown. _She's been suffering as serious as that when she's just a child?_ He thought and felt guilty with all the things he did to her.

"She didn't tell us exactly who's responsible. All we knew was that it was her classmate during her elementary days, that's why she transferred to another school." She said.

Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair and hazel brown eyes, crying on the rooftop flashed inside Gray's mind. His eyes widen. He remembered her, his first love. _Why are they so much alike?_ He asked himself, puzzled. Both of them having blonde hair and brown eyes, same smile, and same past, would it be possible that Lucy and the girl from the rooftop be the same person that Gray had been waiting for?

"I'm happy." Was what made Gray snapped out of his thought. He looked at the person beside him and made a perplexed face. Supetto looked at Gray and smiled.

"I'm happy she found good friends like you." She said. Gray blinked at Supetto first before looking down and smiling sadly.

"I won't say that. I'm as terrible as her previous classmates." Gray said guiltily. Supetto just shook her head and put one of her hands at Gray's shoulder.

"You won't be here if you're like them. And I can tell just by looking at you that you deeply cared for my mistress," She said and smiled.

"I hope all of you will take good care of her. I hope that the smile she wear whenever she's with you guys will never fade." She said but Gray remained silent.

"Please make her happy, Gray-san…" were the last words he heard before Supetto left him alone. His eyes widen for the nth time of the day after realizing what Supetto said. He quickly looked at Supetto but all he saw were closed doors.

"Why did she tell me that?" he asked himself. He leaned again and closed his eyes thinking about his conversation with Supetto. And after a while, he fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

_Please make her happy, Gray-san…_

Gray opened his eyes and looked blue sky was slowly turning into the shades of orange.

"I fell asleep?" He said to himself and stood up. "I think it's time to go back." He said, shoved his hands inside his pockets and started walking towards Lucy's room.

_Please make her happy, Gray-san._These words kept on repeating in his mind until he arrived to his destination. He was about to open the door when he noticed that it's not noisy anymore. He was having second thoughts about coming in or not. But the words echoed in his mind again and without hesitation, he twisted the knob and came in surprising both himself and Lucy, who he found out, was alone.

"U-Uhm…h-how are you?" he asked as he walked towards Lucy's bed.

"Huh? U-uhm, I'm fine," she said. Then there was silence again. Gray was looking at her but she was avoiding his gaze.

"I really don't know why I'm still here," he said and just looked downwards, he really don't know why he's still there. Was it because of what Supetto said? He didn't know.

"Yea, I was shocked that you're still here. Everyone just went out. Where were you? You just disappeared while everyone was talking." Lucy said, a bit reluctantly and Gray sensed that Lucy wanted to know the answer to her question. But what will he say? He can't just say that he escaped from Mira's wrath, right? She will most probably tease him to death if she ever find out. He couldn't find a good answer to her question and blushed because of that. After a few seconds of thinking, he replied the most pathetic excuse of all.

"I-I was looking for the toilet…and got lost."

"But I have one if you must know," she said. He flinched. He mentally slapped himself. He forgot that there was a restroom inside her room. _Damn Gray!_

"R-Really? I didn't notice, maybe because it's crowded here a while ago," he explained again.

"But you were gone for an hour," _Why does she have to rub it in?_ He thought irritatingly.

"It's because your house is too darn big!" he yelled inannoyance.

She chuckled. _Is she playing games with me?_ He twitched and looked at her but seeing her smile made all his frustrations die.

"Why are you still here then? They went home already," she said.

_What now?_Gray thought.

_She doesn't have any friends at school…_ he remembered what Supetto told him earlier and it made him uncomfortable. To think Lucy suffered something like that when she was just a child. He felt pity towards her. But what could he do? _Please make her happy…_But how?

"Actually, I really just want to know if you're alright but…I don't know," Gray said as he seated himself at the edge of Lucy's bed.

"I told you, I'm okay now. So you should go home already!" she said and crossed her arms while looking away. Gray stared at her.

_Why do I have a feeling that you're someone I know? Why do you look so much like her? But if you are who I think you are then, why didn't you recognize who I am? Did you forget everything? Or you're just not her?_ He thought and didn't notice that he's been leaning towards her, looking straight into her eyes. He's too focused on looking at her that he didn't hear her stutter.

When she shut her eyes, that's when he became aware of their close proximity. He blinked and blushed but made a baffled expression. _Why did she closed her eyes?_ He thought and smirked when a plan suddenly formed inside his head.

.

.

.

.

.

(Flick)

"OUCH!" she yelped and held her forehead. Gray immediately put his index fingers on his ears.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!" she yelled. Yep. He did the right move.

He smirked again making Lucy more irritated.

"Yea, I can see you really are alright now," Gray said and stood up. He was about to leave but stopped halfway and decided to tease Lucy a little bit.

"You don't have to close your eyes and be so flushed when I'm about to flick your forehead." He snickered and turned to leave.

He closed the door and smiled in contentment but suddenly felt culpable.

"DAMN YOU GRAY! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" he heard her and smiled. He sighed and went inside again.

"What do you want now? You successfully annoyed me! What else would you want?" she snapped at him and crossed her arms as she closed her eyes.

"I forgot something," Gray said casually. _You won't be sad anymore…_

"And what would that be? Your sanity?" she once again asked. He somewhat smiled at that._You won't feel that pain anymore…_

"No. This," Once Lucy looked at him to see what he forgot, Gray held Lucy's head and leaned in again and kissed her forehead.

.

.

.

.

.

_Even if you'll hate me, even if you're not the girl I know, even if you push me away, even if everyone turned away from you, and even if you're not going to consider me as your friend anymore, I promise you that I'll be always here for you. You'll never suffer again…_ This was what Gray wanted to tell her but instead settled it with a kiss in the forehead.

Lucy's eyes were wide. He smiled and said his goodbye before walking out.

**End of Flashback**

He smiled to himself but it did not go unnoticed by Levy and Natsu. But now he's wondering, what will Lucy do when they meet at school? _She'll probably bark every bad word at me._He thought and smirked along the way.

**..ooOoo..**

The next morning…

Lucy was running as fast as she could. She's going to be late, thanks to Gray. She blushed when she remembered what he did. _Why did he do that?_ She thought and held her forehead. Her pace slowed down but after noticing it, she ran again and shook her head furiously. _No Lucy! You're late and this is what you're thinking about?_ She mentally scolded herself.

Thankfully, she got to school five minutes before the bell. She panted and planted her hands on her knees, catching her breath. Lucy doesn't know why but, since she met Gray again and become friends with him, she became like this: always close to being late.

"Lucy…" a husky voice said. _I know that voice._ She muttered and reluctantly looked up. As she caught sight of 'his' face, fear spread across Lucy's beautiful face.

"La-Laxus…" she managed to say his name but it's no good. The reason why she feared guys, the reason why everyone thought she's a man-hater, and the reason why her heart aches whenever she look at him, was standing a few feet before her.

He slowly walked towards her while she backed away.

"Lucy…I-I–" he said but Lucy cut him off, never wanting to hear anything from him.

"T-The bell will s-start ringing s-soon. We sh-should get g-going now," she said and looked away, shaking. She flinched when she felt the wall on her back and Laxus was still walking close. Her breathing started to quicken and her hands began sweating.

"Lucy, I-I'm so–" Laxus was about to say something but someone cut him off for the second time.

"PRINCESS!" the blondes snapped their heads where the voice came from. Lucy's fear-stricken face turned into that of a relieved one while Laxus' confusingly soft expression turned into his usual stoic face.

"Loke," Lucy breath out the air she didn't know she was keeping in while Laxus stopped his tracks and glared daggers at the approaching strawberry-blonde boy.

"Princess, come on! We're going to be late!" Loke said and took Lucy's wrist, pulling her into a sprint towards the building.

"WAAAH~! SLOW DOWN LOKE!" was what Laxus heard before Lucy and Loke disappeared inside the school's building. He clenched his hands into a fist. _Who the heck are these guys suddenly appearing nowadays?_ He muttered and returned his soft expression back. _Lucy…_

**..ooOoo..**

Lucy once again panted. "Thank you, Loke." she said between pants.

"So you're the girl, huh?" Loke asked, his back facing her while holding Lucy's wrist. She looked up at him and laughed awkwardly. "Y-Yea. You're probably disappointed, knowing that the 'girl' isn't as beautiful as rumour says, huh?" Lucy said hesitatingly and looked down on her wrist which Loke was somewhat holding still. She tried pulling it from him but he only tightened his grip. Lucy looked up at him again and this time he turned to look at her.

"Actually, I never really have the slightest thought of you being the girl but, I totally agree with the rumour. The girl is definitely amazingly, remarkably, and extremely beautiful!" he said and smiled. This made Lucy flinch and blushed furiously. "St-stop exaggerating!...But, thanks anyway…" she said and averted her eyes from him.

He chuckled that made Lucy pout. "What's funny?" she snapped at him. He merely shook his head, the smile never leaving his handsome face. Lucy sighed and tried to pry Loke's hand off her wrist but again, he tightened his grip. "You can let go of wrist now you know. We should get going or we'll–" she said but was cut off.

"I like you…"

.

.

.

.

.

"S-stop doing that! I told you not to flirt with me, didn't I?" Lucy said and blushed once again.

"I'm not flirting with you…I mean that," Loke said with seriousness evident on his face. Lucy gulped. _What is he saying? He's saying he likes me? For real? NO! He's just flirting! This is just one of his ways of getting girls!_ Lucy thought.

"Loke, please sto–"

Loke pulled Lucy and embraced her securely in his arms.

"I like you a lot Lucy. And I'm serious. This is not like what Gray said to you the other day. I like you, more than a friend…" Lucy's eyes widen, her heart started beating fast. She doesn't know what to do.

"I'll never let Laxus hurt you. I promise he won't lay a finger on you." He added and released her.

(School Bell)

Lucy faced him and looked apologetically. "I-I'm sorry but, I cannot–" Loke immediately raised his right hand just in front of Lucy's face that made her stop from continuing what she was about to say.

"I don't want to hear it!" Loke said and brought his hand down before smiling.

"I can wait if I had to, Lucy. Just remember that I'm always here for you, ne?" he said. Lucy again, doesn't know why but, she always found herself smiling whenever she saw Loke's sincere smile. She nodded.

"We should get going now! I'll see you when I see you!" Loke said and waved goodbye before walking to the direction of his classroom. Lucy did the same mulling over Loke's confession. It was sweet of him to say he'd wait if he had to and it made Lucy smile. How she wished that Gray would do the same. But she doubted that.

…

The day went by but there's no sign of any council boys in sight. Lucy asked the girls where the boys are but she only received a shrug.

Lucy then walked her way towards the faculty room to get something but she heard someone talking about 'sounds coming from the stock room' behind the school. She became suspicious so she decided to check it out after doing her work.

"Erza, I'm just going to the stock room, okay?" she said as soon as she got back. Erza, whose busy doing some paper works, snapped her head at her and apprehensively asked "Wh-why?"

"Well, I heard someone says that there's sound coming from the stock room so I thought I'd check it out," Lucy said walked out leaving a fretting Erza. "This is bad…" she said under her breath and went out. Juvia, Lisanna and Levy who are inside the room exchanged looks after their president left the room.

Erza took her phone from her pocket and dialled someone. "Hello, Mira? This is bad. Lucy going there. You have to move fast…"

…

At the stock room…

"Everyone! Put everything at that corner and cover it with that, FAST!" Mira said as soon as she got Erza's call.

"But why Mira?" Natsua asked, curiously.

"NO MORE QUESTIONS AND JUST DO WHAT I SAY!" Mira bellowed and looked outside to see if Lucy's there.

Everyone jumped from their spot and followed what Mira said. After placing everything in a corner they covered it with some cloth.

"What now, Mira?" Seigrain asked.

"Go and hide yourselves as well." She said and flinched when she saw something outside.

"She's here. Hide now!" she ordered them. This is why all of them are afraid of Mira. She's a sweetie pie on the outside but on the inside, a demon resides. All of them hide themselves behind a shelf and kept quiet when Mira opened the door to reveal a shocked Lucy.

"Mira!" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Lucy! Uhm, well, I was getting some cleaning materials. What about you? What are you doing here?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Well, I heard someone says that there's sound coming from the stock room so I thought I'd check it out," Lucy said and looked around. She spotted something at the corner of the room and eyed it suspiciously. Mira followed Lucy's gaze and her eyes widen. Thinking fast she took a broom and used it to hit something on the floor, just in front of Lucy who was walking towards the corner of the room. Lucy flinched at the sudden action. "Wh-what are you doing Mira?" she asked.

"Cockroach…" she simply said and Lucy backed away immediately.

"D-d-d-did you hit it?" she asked, obviously frightened. Mira raised the broom and shook her head. "No, it might be hiding at some corners of the room," she said and she saw Lucy flinched again. She mentally smirked.

"W-well, I guess I should be going now. I guess the rumours about the sound coming from here aren't true. S-see you!" Lucy said and quickly ran out of the room.

Mira sighed in relief. Once Lucy was out of sight, she told everyone her plan.

"We need to find another place to practice." Mira said when the boys came out of their hiding place.

"My place is available," Loke offered and smiled. Mira nodded and instructed them to come to school tonight for them to transfer their 'things' to the Stellar's.

**..ooOoo..**

A week had passed and still, Lucy doesn't have any idea why she doesn't see any of boys. She understands Natsu's, Loke's and Gray's condition, they were training to be a leader under Mira but the suspicious thing was where Jellal and Seigrain are. She always went to check on them in their classroom but they're already gone by the time she got there. _What are they doing?_ She thought. She wanted to ask Jellal about the 'thing' with Erza but, he's nowhere to be found. She even tried calling him but when he answered her calls it's either his busy or tired.

"Lu-chan!" Lucy turned and smiled at her friend.

"Levy! Lisanna! Juvia!" she greeted back.

"Are you ready for the trip?" Levy asked while skipping in excitement. Lucy nodded and giggled at her friends' attitude.

"We should be here at Sunday night. Erza and Mira are organizing which classes are merging to ride the bus together. They are also requesting other students who are capable of taking charge of students in the bus." Lisanna said.

"Juvia heard Ultear-senpai was chosen." Juvia said and smiled at Lucy.

"Waaaah~! Really?" Lucy said in glee. "I'm so excited! Can't wait until Sunday!" she squealed along with the girls.

**…**

Inside the principal's office…

"Amanda Gonzales, you're saying you want to enrol here?" Principal Makarov asked while eyeing a brown eyed, blonde haired girl in front of him. The girl smiled and nodded.

"I just arrived here from America and I want to start studying as soon as I got here." She said and smiled sweetly. _She looked exactly like Lucy…I smell something fishy…_ he thought, suspiciously. _But she looked sweet. I guess she won't do anything?_ He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry but classes will resume next week," Principal Makarov said. Her eyes widen.

"WHAT! WHY?" she hollered. Makarov was taken aback by the sudden yell. _I take back what I just said. She's not sweet at all._Makarov thought. Alice, who's been with Amanda when the latter got to school, patted Amanda's shoulder to calm her down before looking apologetically at the stunned principal.

"I'm sorry, Master. Amanda's just…shocked. She's been so eager to go to school so forgive her sudden outburst." Alice said and bowed.

Amanda glared at Alice and the latter flinched at the intense stare she's receiving.

"We'll return next next week, Master!" Alice said and dragged Amanda behind the school.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Amanda asked angrily.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I too focused on eyeing Gray and Lucy that I forgot to inform you about the trip!" Alice explained. Amanda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Is it possible for me to come?" Amanda asked.

"I'm sorry, but the council said that the camp is reserved only for the students of Fairytail. We have a camping trip you see," Alice answered.

"Fine. But during the trip, don't get your eyes off them, you hear?" Amanda snapped. "H-HAI!" Alice said and sighed when Amanda turned to leave.

"W-wait!" she stopped her.

"What?" Amanda asked as she kept walking. Alice ran towards her before looking at her, confused.

"Why did you dye your hair? And why did you put contacts on?" Alice asked. Amanda smirked that sent shivers through Alice's spine.

"Can't you tell just by looking?" she said. Alice's looked at her carefully until her eyes widen.

"You. You looked like–"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR HER NAME!" Amanda cut Alice off before continuing "I'm gonna take Gray. And this is the only way I can think of for me to be able to do that. To look like the girl he love, the one who he doesn't even know the name, and the one that he will know as Amanda Gonzales, his childhood love." Amanda said and smirked before leaving the horrified Alice behind.

"This is so messed up…" she said as she followed her 'friend'.

**..ooOoo..**

**Haha, so how was it? Good? Bad? Like it? Hate it? TELL ME ABOUT IT! ^_^**

**Ja'ne**


	24. Chapter 24: Mira's plan! Surprise?

**Sorry if it took so long! Orz**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you!**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/ Comfort.

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, SeigrainXUltear maybe.

**Summary:** Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change the idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 24:<strong>Mira's plan~! Surprise?

* * *

><p>"Levy?" Lisanna called the attention of her friend beside her. It was Saturday and Levy went to the Strauss' residence to help Lisanna in packing her stuff for the trip, for she was already done with hers. She's excited so don't mind her. Anyways, they somewhat got tired and decided to get some rest before they continue packing. They're lying on a bed that Lisanna shares with her sister, Mirajane, inside their room. She decided to ask Levy a question in hope of knowing what's been bothering their best friend, Lucy.<p>

"Hmm? What's up?" Levy asked while looking up from her book.

"Well, it's about Lucy," Lisanna said in a low voice, not wanting to engage Mirajane in their conversation who, unbeknownst to them, was already listening to Lisanna after hearing Lucy's namewhich was hinted with a worried tone. She leaned her head to the door feeling that Lisanna didn't want her to know what she and Levy were talking about.

"What about Lucy?" Levy asked again and placing her book aside, taking notice of Lisanna's whisper and did the same.

"Well, do you know what her problem is? I'm kind of worried." Lisanna said as she sat up, giving off her anxious face. Levy sat up as well and crossed her legs.

"I don't know, really. But, I think it's about Gray." Levy said. Mira's ears perked up and leaned closer to the door.

"Gray? Oh, you mean that? What do you think can we do? I want to help her with her problem but I don't know how. I felt useless, being called one of her best friends when I don't even know what's bothering her." Lisanna said and looked down on her hands.

"Well, we know how hard it was for Lucy to keep her secret when she's close to her childhood love, who was completely oblivious of everything like he doesn't even remember a thing from his past with her." Levy said, matching Lisanna's face. _Childhood love? Wait! Lucy and Gray are childhood friends?_ Mira's eyes widen at thenews.

"Yea, but even though Lucy knows that it's Gray, she never wanted to tell him." Lisanna said.

"She is traumatized by what some girl did to her when she was still little. Even I will do the same thing." Levy said and leaned back on the bed head. _Lucy doesn't want to tell Gray? So that means that Gray doesn't recognize her? There's only one way to find out!_ Mira thought and went to the kitchen instantly.

She took some cookies and made some orange juice. She put it in a tray with some glasses and immediately went back to her room not wanting to get left behind the conversation. She heaved a deep breath and did her usual smile before knocking at the door.

Lisanna and Levy was startled by the sudden knock. "May I come in? I brought some snacks!" they heard Mira said.

"It's open!" Lisanna said hesitantly and got nervous all of a sudden. The door opened and revealed a smiling Mira holding a tray of cookies and juice. She walked towards the bed and placed the tray on the bedside table.

Mira then seated herself at the edge of the bed making Levy and Lisanna feel uncomfortable. There is something wrong with Mira's aura, Lisanna noted.

Mira then looked up at the two and smiled. "What are the two of you talking about?" she asked making Levy and Lisanna flinch.

"Uhm, nothing!" Lisanna said rather too quickly. There's no way Mira could've heard them, right? They were whispering. They shouldn't let anyone know this or else, Lucy will kill them. That is IF she ever finds out. And Mira is not a good choice to tell Lucy's story to, to begin with. She's…scary, in some sort. And Lisanna didn't want to bring another problem to Lucy. She knows that her friend is feeling worst as it already is.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, so Gray being Lucy's childhood friend and love is nothing, eh?" Mira asked innocently.

.

.

.

.

.

Levy and Lisanna's head snapped at the smiling Mira, realizing what she just said. How did she know that? Did she heard them? Their eyes were wide; they didn't know what to do! _My sister really is sneaky._Lisanna sighed and face palmed.

"Come on. Tell me! I wanna help as well! I wanna help Lucy!" Mira pleaded as she clasped her hands in front of her chest giving off her puppy dog eyes. Levy and Lisanna exchanged looks. _Like sister, like…well, sister._ Levy sweat dropped when she remembered Lisanna pleading her to tell Lucy's story, like what Mira is doing now.

"It can't be helped. She already heard us." Levy said mainly to Lisanna and sighed. She looked at Mira and saw her face brightened. _No wonder Lisanna's a rumour-monger as well._

"How much did you heard?" Levy asked Mira, cautiously. If ever she heard only a little bit then they could still made some sort of story but if she heard all of it…then they should be ready.

"Well, let me see. Gray and Lucy are childhood friends. Lucy likes Gray. Lucy was traumatized by this one girl? But there's one thing that confuses me, no, make that three. If they are childhood friends, why is it that Gray doesn't seem to notice it? And why isn't Lucy telling Gray? How sure is Lucy that Gray is her childhood friend in the first place?" Mira said eyeing the two.

"She heard a lot," Levy said and looked at Lisanna. And again the two of them sighed. They can't lie, now that Mira heard it all so they began explaining everything. Mira gasped, cooed, smile, cry and scowl all throughout the whole story telling, which they somewhat expected.

"So that's why," Mira said after the story while wiping off some tears from her eyes. They fell silent and Levy was contemplating if she did the right thing of telling the story to Mira or not.

"Is the girl, Amanda, was it? Is Amanda at Fairy Tail?" Mira asked. Lisanna shook her head.

"Then why isn't Lucy telling anything to Gray?"

"Well, if you were in Lucy's shoes and got bullied and beaten up since childhood by some girl who's overly obsessed with a guy that you don't know was the same guy that you are with, aren't you gonna do the same thing?" Levy said and crossed her arms.

"I suppose. But then, can't we just tell Gray? That way problem solved," Mira said. Lisanna shook her head.

"Lucy doesn't want to tell him. If we do that we'll just make Lucy's efforts come to waste." Lisanna explained and Mira nodded bringing her right hand to her chin and supporting her elbow with her left hand while creasing her eyebrows. Looking at her face, Lisanna and Levy knew that Mira is scheming something. And it scared them. Usually, Mira's plans are so complicated that they are wondering if it will even work or not. But, knowing Mira, her plans always works. But they have to encounter some scary stuff before that happens. And they shivered at the thought.

While Levy and Lisanna are suffering from the tensed atmosphere and Mira was still scheming some plans, a knock on the door startled them.

"LISANNA!" came Natsu's voice as he forcefully opened the door.

"Natsu! What are you doing here?" Lisanna asked as she got up, she was used to this kind of entrance. Natsu grinned and showed her his bag. He opened it and took out a blue fur ball.

"HAPPY!" Lisanna squealed as she recognized the blue fur ball was a cat. She grabbed the cat from Natsu's arm and hugged it tightly like she never saw the cat in years making Natsu laugh.

"Aye!" said the cat.

.

.

.

.

.

"IT TALKED!" Levy shrieked. Hearing this, Natsu looked up to notice that Levy was with the Strauss sisters.

"Hey there Levy!" Natsu greeted.

"Don't 'hey there Levy' me! Your cat just talked!" Levy screeched as she stood up. Mira on the other hand started looking at Natsu; she smirked while a plan was forming inside her head. _Natsu, eh?_

"Yea! Isn't it cool!" he said and grinned once again. Levy just twitched.

"Oh yea Lisanna, can I ask you something?" Natsu said ignoring Levy's outburst in the background and seated on the floor where Lisanna is, still hugging Happy. The girl looked up and sends a questioning look at him. "Hmm?"

"Since you're from the council, can I ask permission of bringing happy to the trip?" Natsu asked, with hopeful eyes. Lisanna raised an eyebrow at him and sighed.

"As much as I wanted to, I can't allow you. Erza's gonna be mad." Lisanna said and sends an apologetic smile to Natsu, who puffed his cheeks. "Our president is scary!" Natsu said and crossed his arms behind his head.

"I can talk to her!" Everyone in the room looked up to a now beaming Mirajane.

"Really? Thanks so much Mira! I owe you–" Natsu said and was gonna shake Mira's hand gratefully when Mira spoke.

"But on one condition!" she said.

Natsu cocked an eyebrow and nodded, accepting her offer. He badly wanted permission to take happy to the trip. They will be gone for 5 days and 5 nights and he's worried for his cat.

"You'll do as I say," Mira ended and smiled. There's really something in Mira's smile that really scared the shit out him and until now, he doesn't why.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Natsu muttered as a shiver run down his spine while looking at Mira's somewhat devilish smile while Levy, Lisanna and Happy-the-cat exchanged looks.

**..ooOoo..**

"Lucy, why the long face?" Ultear asked as she seated beside the blonde, who is puffing her cheeks in annoyance. She looked up at Ultear and sighed.

"I just don't understand why Mira and the boys went ahead of us." Lucy said and cupped her chin with her hand making her elbow sit on the bus' window sill.

It was Monday morning, two am to be exact, and the council members haven't got any sleep. They were required to be at school on Sunday night, which was yesterday, to arrange everything for the trip. The girls are helping the teachers with everything while Mira and the boys told them that they will be going ahead of them as to organise some things at camp. Lucy tried to persuade them that she and the other council members are coming as well to help them but, Mira refused. She told them that they are needed at school and after that Mira and the boys took off, leaving Erza, Juvia, Levy, Lisanna and Lucy do all the job by themselves, with the help of some teachers and some chosen students.

"Well, they told you that they'll organise everything there, right? Besides, you're needed here. You're one of the council, and the Vice president at that. And we leaders, even if called 'leaders', are just here to assist you guys." Ultear tried to reason out. She was one of the chosen ones, along with the teachers, to assist the remaining council members in taking care of students and everything in the trip.

"But still," Lucy pouted. Ultear smiled at Lucy's stubbornness. Ultear really grew a liking on Lucy like she wants to be near her always, wanted to protect her like a sister. The day she was introduced to be the daughter of her mom's best friend, she always wanted to know her. And she was happy to be with the girl.

"Cheer up okay? We are on our way to camp now, right?" Ultear said and patted Lucy's head. Lucy glanced up and smiled back while nodding her head enthusiastically.

"By the way, is Laxus…still bothering you?" Ultear asked prudently.

Lucy flinched, at the mention of Laxus' name. Memories of weeks ago flooded her mind. She quivered but can't seem to erase her worries she felt whenever she saw him…like that. She shouldn't even worry about him when he tried to do evil deeds to her but, why does she? She shook her head and breath slowly, trying to calm her unbelievably fast throbbing heart.

Ultear noticed Lucy's change of emotion when she mentioned Laxus' name. Once seeing this she quickly added, "Tell me! If he is then, let me know! I'll kick his butt for you!" while showing her fist, making the students inside the bus turned their heads at them, with Lucy lifting an eyebrow and staring incredulously at her.

"SHHH! Keep it down!" the heard someone says. Ultear brought her fist down and bowed her head down in embarrassment. "S-sorry,"

Lucy giggled making Ultear snap her head at her. "Thank you Ultear-nee-chan!" she said and smiled causing Ultear to return the gesture.

"Go and sleep. You need it," Ultear said and once again patted Lucy's head. Lucy nodded and closed her eyes while leaning back on the car seat.

She opened her eyes a few minutes later and looked back at Ultear, who is now seen reading a book. Lucy sighed silently and stared outside looking at nothingness until sleep took over her. _Laxus…_

**..ooOoo..**

"Alright! Is everybody here?" Gildarts yelled while planting his hands on his hips. Erza then asked the other council members and the chosen leaders the same question. Lucy and Ultear counted everyone from their bus and nodded their heads at Erza. The other council members nodded their heads as well after roll calling the all students in their appointed buses.

"Everyone's here, sensei." Erza politely said. Gildarts nodded his head and instructed all leaders to assist everyone to the 'hall' of the Camp Basanova. Ultear and Lucy led everybody from their bus inside the lobby and they were greeted by an overjoyed Mira.

"Welcome to Camp Basanova everyone. Please follow me!" she said and started walking towards the hall with the students and teachers following her.

…

The hall is large enough to fit everyone. Actually, it looks like a concert hall from the point of view of each student, the only thing is: they will sit across the floor. The whole room is made of wood and there is an already made stage set up at the far end corner of the room.

"Makarov, it's been a while." Yajima said as Makarov walked inside the halls. "Yajima! How long has it been?" Makarov greeted as they shook hands.

"You didn't tell you're students that you know me." Makarov grinned. "Well, I was having fun!" he said. Yajima just shook his head. "You're still the same."

All the students entered the well-lit hall and were instructed to sit on the floor, their bags still clinging on them. Erza had trouble in keeping the thugs in order but did a great job on making them enter the hall. While she was having a hard time, Lucy on the other hand looked around as she was tagging along with Mira.

"Mira? Where are the boys?" Lucy asked. Mira's ears perked up and her eyes shone as she looked at the confused Lucy.

"Oh, you'll see them…soon enough," Mira replied and fled off the stage gaining more confused looks from her companions.

"Alright everyone. Settle down. Let's call for the master to give us an introductory speech for the start of strengthening our bonds as students with the help of this trip. Master?" Mira called and Makarov walked awkwardly towards the stairs because of the stares that he's been receiving.

He coughed and sighed deeply before starting a speech about how everyone should get along, how Fairy Tail came to be, how pleased he was with everyone who came, and so on and so forth that the students boringly stared at him, scratches their heads and yawns like there is no tomorrow. Lucy sweat dropped. Makarov can be very boring when it comes to stuff like this but, whenever he's serious, he has all you could find in a loving parent to their child.

Mira walked up the stage after the 'boring' speech of their principal, or so what the students commented. Mira sweat dropped at the scene before her. Some people didn't really listen and just chose to talk to another, if not; they're sleeping or are close to being asleep. Lucy looked at her fellow students. She's worried that they wouldn't enjoy this trip and will comment bad things if ever that happen. She glanced up at Mira and saw her face brimming with excitement, not having the slightest hint of being worried, as if she's sure that this trip would be a success. She coughed but her fellow students didn't even budge so she chose to speak to gain their attention.

"May I have your attention please?" she said but she's still ignored. But, she doesn't care and continued speaking. "I know some of you are lack of sleep and must be bored to death," she said earning a dejected look from their principal muttering something like 'I failed being a parent' while on his four while Yajima patted his back. "But, I have, or shall I say, 'WE' prepared a special number for everyone. This is just the beginning and I hope everyone will enjoy this number and the rest of the trip!" she said and made her way down. Lucy and the rest of the council members, except for Erza, raised their eyebrows at the white-haired girl.

A guitar strumming made all the students quiet. They craned their once sleepy heads up the stage and stared confusingly at the silhouettes of five people standing behind the curtains. Soon enough, the drums, keyboard and bass followed suit and made a beautiful music came out from it. Every sleeping person inside woke up, every bored person's eyes widen and smiled cheerfully, every noisy individual quieted down waiting for the five figure to reveal themselves.

Lucy, Levy, Lisanna and Juvia exchanged confusing looks at each other before turning their heads at Mira, who simply smiled at them and added, "May I present to you, the council boys!" she said. The moment Mira uttered those words the curtains unveiled and the once dark stage was lit with spotlights from the ceiling revealing five young handsome individual standing with their respected instruments; Gray and Loke with their guitar, Loke being the lead guitarist, Jellal on the keyboard, Seigrain on the bass and Natsu on the drums. Everyone stared incredulously at the quintet. Girls gasped and screamed while boys shouted in anticipation as Gray started singing the first stanza.

**She said let's change our luck  
>This night is all we've got<br>Drive fast until we crash  
>This dead end life<strong>

Lucy's mouth hanged open (well everybody else does), as she stared at Gray who continued singing.

**Sweet dreams that won't come true  
>I'd leave it all for you<br>Brick walls keep closing in  
>Let's make a run tonight.<strong>

Gray stared back at Lucy who was still gaping at him while everybody was screaming their hearts out. He smirked at her, making Lucy snapped from her trance and started flinch. Gray winked at her before focusing himself on playing the guitar as he let Loke sang the rest of the verse before singing the chorus together with the band.

**Blinded by the lights  
>Hold you through forever<br>Won't let you go**

**'Cause if you jump, I will jump too  
>We will fall together from the building's ledge<br>Never looking back at what we've done  
>We'll say it was love<br>'Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue**

"Wow! I didn't know Gray could sing!" Lucy turned her head to the sides and saw Ultear's face filled with delight. Lucy nodded and stared back at the singing boy. Gray and the others played well, like they've been playing together for years. "He's…enjoying…himself," Lucy once again snapped her head and saw tears beginning to fall down on Ultear's face. She was about to ask why when sudden flashes of lights surprised her. She looked at where the flashes came from and noticed that students are taking pictures of the seemingly 'boy band'.

"Gray-sama! Look over here!" Lucy heard.

"Loke-kun!Kyaaaa~!"

"Natsu-chin! You look so cool!"

"Jellal-senpai! You rock!"

"Seigrain-kun! You're as cute as ever!"

Were just some of the comments Lucy heard. She looked back at the stage and saw the enjoyment that Gray and the others are having. She watched them as they whipped they're heads with the beat. She smiled. _You guys. Is this what you're practicing for all this time?_ Lucy thought as Gray looked at her again and stopped playing the guitar while closing to the edge of the stage bringing the microphone with him, letting Loke do the all the playing. He stopped and sang the bridge part of the song as the girls near the stage did their best, trying to reach their hands out to Gray but, his eyes are fixed to one person and he is wondering why.

**Where are your guts to fly  
>Soaring through, through the night<br>And if you take that last step I'll follow you  
>Leave the edge and fly, we're finally alive<strong>

Gray smiled. He can't believe that he's enjoying singing in front of everyone. He's been hiding his talent ever since and can't believe that Mira and the other would find out in their first day of practice when she's asking them who among them can sing. He regretted putting his earphones and started listening songs that day and unexpectedly sang, which Mira and the others heard, unintentionally. But seeing Lucy's blissful face made all regrets disappear. He brought the microphone close to his mouth and uttered, "Now! Everybody sing with us!" He focused the microphone at the audience and they started singing with him.

**'Cause if you jump, I will jump too  
>We will fall together from the building's ledge<br>Never looking back at what we've done  
>We'll say it was love<br>'Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue**

Gray once again brought the microphone towards his mouth and sang the last part.

**So what's left to prove  
>We have made it through.<strong>

Everyone clapped their hands and shouted satisfying words that made the band grin in utter contentment. "Arigatou minna!" Natsu yelled as he waved his drumsticks in the air. Mira stepped in.

"So that ends the special num–" she said but was cut off by Jellal.

"Actually, Mira," he said gaining everyone's attention. Erza raised an eyebrow. "We have prepared another one." With this said, the crowd had gone wild again. Mira smiled understandingly and nodded her head. Facing her fellow students once again, she said "So everyone, give another round of applause for our school's soon-to-rise boy band!" Everybody roared in happiness. _I'm glad it's a success._She thought and went down again joining Lucy and the others.

Loke started plucking and it was soon followed by the beat of the drums and the bass with the keyboard matching the melody of the song.

"So this song is a bit old. We were still children when first heard of it. But I hope everyone will like it. This is just the start everyone and we hope that you'll enjoy yourselves the rest of the trip. And before I forgot, OHAYOU minna!" Gray said and when it's time, sang the first verse.

**Tanomi mo shinai no ni asa wa yatte kuru mado o  
>Akete chotto fukaku shinkokyuu<br>Fukuret tsura no kimi omoi dashite warau  
>Kenka shita yokujitsu wa rusuden ni shippanashi daro<strong>

Then Loke sang next, letting Gray do the guitar for him. The crowd gone wild, they clapped their hands with the beat, throwing their hands up in the air and waved it, and danced with the music while singing with the band.

**Waraiau koto nanigenai kaiwa  
>Mainichi no kurashi no naka de dou datte ii koto<br>Nani mo kangaezuni ukande kuru kotoba "fu" to shita  
>Shunkan gatai setsu date<strong>

Gray and the others sang together with the audience, enjoying what the song had brought them.

**Kimi ni "ohayou" tte itte messeeji o nokoshite  
>Boku no ichinichi hajime ni dekakenakya marudenani<br>Mo nakatta mitaini  
>Denwa shite kuru kimi no koe ga suki nanda<strong>

"How did you come up with all of this, Mira?" Lucy asked. Mira smiled at her and shook her head. "I only gave them the idea, but the rest is because of them," she said and applauded with the other audience as Jellal took over the song while playing the keyboard well.

**Bukiyou ni natte ita nani gajama shite  
>Atarimae na koto ga futoumei ni natte<br>Boku yori mo boku no koto o umaku aiseru no wa  
>Kimi shika inain date wakatte kuyashikattan dake do<strong>

"How did you know that they can play instruments in the first place?" Lucy asked again as curiosity came flooding her mind. "I asked them. They said yes. The only surprising thing is Gray having that quality voice of a professional singer." Mira answered. "I didn't even know that they practiced another song." Mira giggled. "I guess they're enjoying as everybody does." She concluded while glancing at everyone inside the hall while Seigrain started singing his part.

**Sennyuu kantte jibun ni moa ru ne douse dame sa nante  
>Jibaku mo sezuni<br>Furidashi ni tatte tohou ni kuretemo hajime no ippo  
>Sukuwarete miru<strong>

Again, they sang together when chorus came.

**Kimi to kata o kunde kimi to te o tsunaide  
>Koibito dattari tomodachi de itaikara<br>"ohayou" tte itte mata yume o misete  
>Shizen na sono ikikata de ii karasa<strong>

Lucy still couldn't believe her eyes, her ears and her mind as she was still standing there, not doing anything. She doesn't know that Gray could sing, in fact she doesn't know that all of them could sing. She doesn't know they can play instruments. She doesn't know that they'll do this to begin with. But, because of this, everyone is happy. Everyone is alive and cheerful. Everyone is…enjoying. This trip will be pure success, seeing everyone connected with a bond that Fairy Tail has. Natsu then sang his part as he skillfully banged the drums.

**Minarete ita kimi no hen na ji mo daiji na kotoba  
>Kaku to shinsen ni mieru<br>Sunao ni narenai sunao sa nanka ja kimi ni nanni mo  
>Tsutawaranai<strong>

"GO FAIRY TAIL!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone looked at her, smiled and did the same letting Gray sing.

**Mata "ohayou" tte itte mata yume o misete  
>Kyou mo genki de sugosetara ii yo ne<br>Konna ni tanjun de atarimae na koto ga hontou wa  
>Ichiban miushinaigachi dakara ne<strong>

Lucy jumped with the other's clapping their hands with the beat. Gray saw her. He saw how Lucy is enjoying herself and because of that, his energy increased and did his best to finish the song.

**Me o aketa mama miru yume shiranai ashita e hakobu  
>Merry-go-round goes<strong>

"EVERYBODY!" Gray yelled and sang with the band along with his fellow students.

**Kimi to kata o kunde kimi to te o tsunaide  
>Koibito dattari tomodachi de itaikara<br>"ohayou" tte itte mata yume o misete  
>Shizen na sono ikikata de ii karasa<strong>

"OHAYOU MINNA!" Natsu said, once again waving the drumsticks in the air.

"Let's make this trip special!" Jellal and Seigrain said in unison leaning to their respected microphones.

"Let's do our best so that this will be as memorable as it could be!" Loke said and winked, making girl's heart melt. Then looked at Lucy and grinned while waving his hand. Natsu walked towards Jellal and Seigrain and bumped fist with them before going to the waving Loke, dragging him behind the stage.

Gray salutes at everyone and left as well, leaving Mira do the closing. Lucy felt the urge to congratulate the boys for doing a job well done so she walked behind the stage. The first person she saw, unexpectedly, was Gray. The said boy, noticed her presence and walked towards her after placing his guitar on the table. Lucy smiled and raised her right hand, showing her palm to Gray. He raised an eyebrow at this. "Huh?" was all that came out of his mouth. Lucy pouted cutely and furrowed her brows.

"Don't you know how to high-five?" Lucy asked, keeping her palm in the air. Gray looked at her for a moment before bursting in laughter. Lucy was taken aback.

"S-sorry! It's just that, you could've said it before bringing your hand up. And, it's HIGH-five, yet yours is so low!" Gray said laughing at his own joke making Lucy twitch in annoyance. She went there to congratulate them, not to be laughed at. This thought made her cheeks puff and red.

"Fine! If you're not gonna high-five with me then–" she said and was about to bring her hand down when he caught it with his hands, cutting her off. Gray smiled at her as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Let's do it again." He said that made Lucy blush but smiled in return and nodded her head. "HIGH-FIVE!" they both said and slapped their palms together.

Mira saw this and smiled. _It's time~!_ She thought as she went towards the overjoyed Natsu and tugged his shirt making him look at her.

"Do it now, Natsu!" She said in a low voice so that Loke and the others won't notice. "Now? As in right now?" he asked and arched a brow at Mira. She vigorously nodded her head in excitement as she pushed Natsu making the latter sigh in defeat. Well, he is in debt to Mira so he is obligated to do this after agreeing to her last Saturday. He swiftly went over to where Gray and Lucy were and breathed heavily before doing his infamous grin. Loke, though, saw it and followed Natsu with his eyes. He suddenly felt his breath hitching and his eyes widen at what he is seeing.

The 'couple', didn't notice their palms are still together and merely stared and smiled at each other, enjoying their peaceful time, and didn't notice Natsu was on his way to 'ruin' it.

"LUCY~!" Natsu called and placed an arm around the said girl, making Lucy squeaked in surprise and unintentionally removed her hands from Gray's.

"Natsu!" Lucy greeted. Gray somewhat scowled missing the warmth of Lucy's palm before glaring at the 'intruder'. Gray mentally shook his head at the feeling. _NO! What're you doing? Natsu and Lucy are just friends. And she is…just your friend._ Gray thought with a clenched fist. He didn't like what he's feeling. He shouldn't even feel that way because he's been waiting for someone dear to him for a long time! Someone important. Someone…which is not her, not…Lucy. His felt his heart tightened, and he hated it. WHY IS HE FEELING THIS WAY?

"Congratulations! You made a huge impact to our fellow students mind! They loved all of you! They loved the little show you made!" Lucy said enthusiastically.

"OF COURSE THEY LOVE US! We were, no, WE **ARE** GREAT! HAHAHA!" Natsu said emphasizing the word 'are' in boastfulness, never letting go of the girls shoulder. Lucy laughed and agreed full-heartedly at what the boy is saying. Well, they are great indeed so it's just right to agree. Natsu, glanced up at Gray, he knows well of Lucy's past with Gray, and he had a hunch that Mira already knew it as well. After Lucy gets engrossed to the conversation with the salmon-headed boy**,**a pang of jealousy at the talking Natsu and Lucy hit the heart of two boys looking from afar,while there is one guy that is having a hard time wondering why he feels irritated at the scene before him.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was this chapter? ^_^<strong>

**The first song was sang by 'We The Kings' titled 'Skyway Avenue' (Standard disclaimer applied).**

While the lyrics themselves describe a morbid, depressing song about suicide I don't think it has much to do with actually killing yourself. Also, a big factor of me thinking this are the final lyrics "we have made it through."  
>This is a song of two teenagers madly and crazy in love with each other. They're not happy with their life, but love each other. They live every minute like it's the very last. They just want to get away from their problems and life.<br>The singer sings about how whatever the girl does, he will also do. He would even die for her.  
>They don't want to die, they want to fly, as the lyrics clearly state.<br>They want to take risks and be crazy and show each other how much they care  
>This song is not about killing yourself, but showing that anything can happen when you're in love. e.g, if you jump off a building a fly.<br>It's so beautiful.

**~This is a review of the song I found, and for me its how I describe the song as well,, everyone's saying it's a suicidal song, but for me it isn't! ^_^ I love this song so much, hope you'll like it too!**

**The second song, if you still don't know, is sang by 'Keno' titled 'OHAYOU' from the opening song of 'HunterXHunter' (Standard disclaimer applied). I just love that anime! *eyes twinkling* Killua and Hisoka are the best, Kurapica too! Kyaaaa~! And I like the original version than the one on animax! ^_^**

**I guess that's all? If you don't understand anything, just ask me, kay? I won't bite! ^_^**

**Ja'ne**


	25. Chapter 25: Camp starts now!

**Yay~! THANK YOU! For reading, for listing this story as your favorite, for alerting and for subscribing! I love you all! *hugs and kisses***

**Who read the newest chapter? Is my heart the only one that had been crushed? T.T I have nothing against Juvia, but I don't like the cover, so I'm sorry for I am forever a GraLu fan,, *bows***

**Anyways, I'm making Amanda (drawing, coloring), so if anyone wanted to see it, then let me know, ne? I'm trying my best to make her look somewhat like Lucy, and I fail miserably on my first try,, but I'm doing my best on my second try, so Ganbatte to me! hehe some of you have seen it already,, hehe**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar…thank you.**

**Genre:**Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/ Comfort.

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, SeigrainXUltear maybe.

**Summary:** Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new found family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change he idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 25: <strong>Camp starts now!

* * *

><p>"Alright, minna!" Mira started to get everyone's attention. Almost every person inside the hall was thrilled for the camp to start after what they've witnessed earlier. It was five o'clock and the teachers decided to start camp at eight so everyone still have some time to rest. Everyone looked at Mira with smiles on their faces that Mira was glad to see. <em>I'm really hoping this trip will be a success.<em> Mira smiled in return before continuing her speech.

"So the teacher and the council decided to have at least three hours of rest for you guys. And since not everything is ready, we would like you all to rest here for a bit and we'll just wake you guys up at eight." Mira said. "HAI!" said some.

"Girls will sleep at the right side of the hall while the boys will sleep at the left." She explained. Then she saw the girls shivered as they stared disgustingly at the boys, who had hearts on their eyes. "And the council will look after everyone." She ended making the boys slump while the girls sigh in relief and others squeal hearing the council, which includes the 'boy band', will be looking after them. _I really don't think these girls will be able to sleep._ Mira giggled as she went down the stage and approached her friends.

"Mira! You were so awesome! We never even have the slightest hint that you were practicing the boys for this!" Levy squealed in delight and praised the beautiful Mirajane with sparkling eyes. "It was a surprise after all. I even thought that Natsu spoiled it when Lucy asked me about the practice a week ago. It a good thing that he made up a good excuse and that no one asked further about it." Mira said as she calmed the excited Levy down, thinking that the girl got enough sleep being energetic and all, while scanning the room. She noticed that Lucy is not with Natsu anymore and became curious as to where she could be.

"Natsu, where's Lucy?" she asked inquisitively, then realized that some of the council members are gone missing as well, namely Erza and Jellal. Lisanna, hearing this, instantly looked at sister before diverting her eyes to the pondering Natsu as she absently clenched her fist.

"I don't really know." Natsu answered while doing a thinking pose that made Loke snickered on him, saying that Natsu never thinks. And of course it caused a chain reaction of Natsu getting all pissed to getting in a fight to thinking that something isn't right. Wait, what? Natsu and Loke stopped fighting and looked around getting the feeling that something is missing.

.

.

.

.

.

"GRAY-SAMAAA~! Waaaaah~! Where are you?" everyone squeaked in surprise and looked at a sprawled Juvia on the floor, wailing animatedly. This is when realization sinks in; Gray isn't there, which was weird because he never misses a fight with Natsu. Mira shot her head up and smiled realizing that Gray is indeed missing as well. _Now where have those four gone to?_ She giggled inwardly once more.

"Juvia! Calm down! Everyone won't be able to rest if you keep on wailing like that!" Levy said, helping Juvia to stand up while the latter kept on wailing.

"HEY~! WHERE'S GRAY!" Juvia suddenly stopped and snapped her head the voice. Her eyes narrowed at the black haired girl who's been asking for Gray's whereabouts and Juvia doesn't like it one bit. She did not like what she heard but the next thing the black haired girl said made her explode.

"I just want to hug him~!" said the black haired girl, who's been back facing Juvia still. "Juvia won't allow you!" Juvia said as she pointed a finger at the black haired girl who turned to look at her. "Eh? Who's this?" the black haired girl, who turned out to be Ultear, said as she smirked at Juvia. The latter was taken aback once she saw her senpai but didn't show it. "Juvia Loxar, student council treasurer. Why is Ultear-senpai looking for Gray-sama?" Juvia asked rather politely but still having the same glare she had.

"Well, as I've said, I want to hug him. Why are you so protective over my brother?" Ultear asked as she raised an eyebrow while crossing her arms.

.

.

.

.

.

"Utear-senpai is…Gray-sama's…sister?" Juvia asked, dumbfounded by the truth. Levy and the others laughed at Juvia who was still processing the information in her head.

"Sorry Juvia! I thought you already know!" Lisanna apologized but can't hide the fact that she was preventing to laugh. Well, every other council member knew. Jellal, Seigrain, Mira, and Erza, being classmates with Ultear, they knew that detail little detail of her life. Lisanna is Mira's sister while Levy was Lucy's best friend, so the two of them know it as well.

"Everyone knew except for Juvia!" Juvia brought her hands up to her hair and messed it up in an unladylike manner while the others kept on throwing laughing fits.

While they are still occupied by Juvia's outburst, Mira took Ultear's hand and dragged her somewhere they could be alone.

"I need your help Ultear!" Mira said and used her puppy-dog-pleading eyes. Ultear tilted her head to the side and sends a perplexed look at Mira.

"It's about Gray and Lucy!" Mira said firmly. Ultear's eyes shone and nodded vigorously, getting what the other girl said.

"What do I need to do?"

**..ooOoo..**

Lucy, who noticed that Jellal followed Erza out, decided to tail them not knowing that there is someone tailing along with her. She is currently hiding in some tree while looking at a ruminating Erza and a reluctant-and-afraid-to-approach-a-girl Jellal. Sometimes Lucy hated it when she can't think of the right word to describe something. She shook the thought off when she saw Jellal making his way towards Erza with a determined look on his face. Lucy doesn't know why but, her heart is pounding surprisingly fast. She wasn't even the one being approached so why? Maybe, she thought, maybe she really wanted those two to be together. Her _Onii-chan_ and _Onee-chan_ together. The thought itself made her giggle. She knew that Jellal haven't apologized yet and she knows this is a great chance to say sorry and confess at the same time.

"Ganbatte, Jellal." Lucy said and smiled.

"It's really bad to eavesdrop, you know?" Lucy froze. She thought no one would see her in her hiding place, but she thought wrong. Then her eyes widen realizing whose voice it was. She quickly spun to see that it is him; Gray. Lucy scowled even if she really liked how Gray followed her, or not? Did he follow her? Anyways…

"What are you doing here?" she asked in impulse, whispering as to not disturb the 'couple', specifically Jellal and Erza.

"I should be asking you that. Why are you following Jellal? Don't tell me you like him?" Gray playfully asked as he gasped while bringing his hands on his mouth but, somewhere deep inside him, something is hurting, he just doesn't know what. Lucy slapped his shoulder earning an amused chuckle from the boy. Lucy just rolled her eyes at him as she turned her attention once again to Jellal and Erza who are still not talking to each other. "Stupid Jellal," she muttered under her breath.

"Hey you didn't answer my question." Gray demanded as he poked Lucy on the head making her twitched in annoyance.

"Can't you tell just by looking? Geez, sometimes guys are so stupidly dense." Lucy commented as she whispered the last part not wanting Gray to hear it. The boy took a peek and saw Jellal pacing as he approached the Titania.

Gray didn't realized that he was pressing his body incredibly close to Lucy, who didn't notice at all as she saw Jellal poked Erza cutely.

"Eh? So Jellal's gonna confess eh?" Gray said to no one in particular but Lucy nodded in response. "Uhn."

Lucy then looked at Gray and blushed seeing how close he was. _What am I gonna do?_ She mentally asked. If nobody could see her, she would be prancing by now. But that isn't the point here! Gray is too close to her, and it seemed like he hadn't noticed it yet. Or is he doing it on purpose? _Oh God Lucy! Don't think of unnecessary things! The matter at hand here is Jellal's confession!_ She nodded in agreement to her brain but then suddenly shook her head comprehending what she had just thought.

_No it's not! I should be problematic about my closeness to Gray!_Lucy thought but later then smiled. She could enjoy this while it last, right? Besides, Gray hasn't realized it yet. Lucy thought as she paid attention to Jellal and Erza once again.

**..ooOoo..**

Poke.

Erza was startled. She hadn't notice someone was there beside her. Maybe she was just too tired and wanted to get some rest. But, being the council president, she couldn't do that knowing that her fellow council members won't be sleeping as well to arrange some things for camp which will be held at eight this morning. She turned her head only to find Jellal smiling strangely at her. She raised a brow at him as she turned fully to face him.

"U-Uhm," Jellal started. Erza rolled her eyes at the stuttering Jellal. _Why is he here?_ She thought. She really thought she could have a little rest alone but, Jellal has to ruin it, not that she minded it though. She was happy knowing that it's Jellal and not anybody else._Wait why is he stuttering?_ She asked mentally tilting her head on the sides.

"I'm here to apologize," Jellal said and sighed as she looked at the bewildered Erza in front of him. He chuckled slightly at the girl which made the latter's face flushed.

"A-apologize for what?" Erza asked as she composed herself. Jellal stopped chuckling and looked at Erza, this time calm and collected.

"Well, Lucy told me I should." He said and shrugged, thinking if the moment is right for him to confess. "Oh," was all Erza said. Silence lingered but it made both of them comfortable for a few seconds before laughing with each other.

"Lucy really can't help but mind other people's problems when she can't mind herself, ne? That's why I grown to love that girl," Erza said as she wiped a visible tear on her eye due from laughing. "I know." Jellal said, knowing that Erza forgave him already, thanks to Lucy that is. Erza sighed as she calmed herself.

"We should head back now." She said walking ahead, not minding if Jellal was following her or not, until a pair of arms encircled her body preventing her from walking further. She craned her neck and saw Jellal hugging her from behind. Being a girl, she blushed but being also thee Titania, she kept her poise up.

"W-What are d-doing?" But then again, her tone failed her as she stuttered with a coarse voice.

"Never avoid me again, you hear?" he said as he kept his firm hold on her. He won't let go without hearing her answer.

Erza was confused. What is Jellal trying to say? She's avoiding him? When? She rummaged her brain in search for a good answer to her questions. Then, her eyes widen remembering the time when Jellal was talking to a girl and she felt like a mess after that. That was when she started avoided seeing him, which is futile since Jellal is her classmate. She was mad. But she doesn't know why. Is it because she saw how Jellal made the girl happy just by talking to her? No, it was because she thought that the girl was Jellal's girlfriend or something, which was proven wrong after Mira did some 'research'. But even after learning that everything she assumed was wrong, she still didn't know why she kept on avoiding the boy.

"Never avoid me again, Erza." Jellal repeated sensing that the girl was lost in trance. The girl flinched but then later relaxed and smiled. She was thankful that it was Jellal who broke the invisible wall that she created between them. She was glad they could act as friends again, maybe even more.

Erza smiled and nodded her head making the boy tightened his hold on her in the cold morning breeze.

Behind a tree, Lucy fought the urge to squeal as she clasped her hands on her mouth. In her mind she was dancing and celebrating in joy. "I'm glad!" she said unconsciously. But then her 'fangirl' moment was disrupted with a poke on the head by the same person who she chose not to push away a while ago, as she was having the desire to spank him on the head for poking her twice now.

"What?" She snapped while narrowing her eyes at him.

"Someone's feisty today," he commented and hearing a growl from her, he continued talking as to not make the girl more agitated. "We should leave them alone," he said and walked back to the hall. Lucy sighed and took a quick peek at the 'couple' before skipping her way towards the hall. She halted for a second pondering something. "He didn't answer my question. Why is he there with me?" she asked herself before continuing her walk.

…

Gaah! What is happening to me! Why did I follow her? Why did I approach her? Why did I keep on looking at her when I'm supposedly looking at Jellal and Erza? Gaah! Maybe I'm just tired.

"Yea, I'm just tired." Gray said while running a hand through his silky jet black hair.

**..ooOoo..**

It was eight o'clock. The council checked and assigned ten students per cabin. Mira, together with Erza and Jellal, who she concluded were reconciled when the two came back from who-knows-where, also assigned leaders for each group for the whole trip.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" Erza called everyone's attention, after she woke everyone up using her menacing aura. The teachers somewhat put their task on the council's shoulder, which Mira found wonderful so she can do her 'plan'.

"The total number of students who came here at Camp Basanova totalled to 200 people, including the council members and the chosen students who we chose to be leaders. We divided everyone to 10 groups and assigned two leaders per group." Erza explained. She then turned and nodded to Mira for her to explain the rest. Mira stepped forward and showed everyone a stack of paper in her hands.

"These papers indicate the group number, its members and also shows who your group leaders are. It also includes your cabin number where 10 people will fit in. It means that per group, we have 2 cabins ready. I will post this outside for everyone to see. I think that is all, so I hope everyone will enjoy. I hereby announce that this trip will now commence." Mira said and bowed together with the council. Everyone clapped their hands and whispers of excitement started to erupt as the council lead everyone to outside.

…

"Lu-chan! Have you seen who your partner is?" Levy chirped as she skipped her way towards Lucy. The latter shook her head and smirked teasingly at her friend, making Levy stop halfway. "It seems like _you_ already know who your partner is. And seeing your happy face, I think I know who _he_ is." Lucy harrumphed glancing at a black haired boy with lots of piercings before turning to face a blushing Levy McGarden. Lucy giggled at the sight which made Levy realize that she's being teased. "Lu-chan!" she pouted while Lucy apologized.

"Anyways, let's go see who your partner is!" Levy offered then playfully nudged Lucy while wiggling her eyebrows before she whispered her thoughts. "It may be Gray. It's a chance Lu-chan!" she teased back but Lucy was unaffected and just rolled her eyes at her friend as she walked toward the board where Mira posted the papers.

"IS THIS LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT?" somebody yelled near the board. Levy and Lucy exchanged looks before excusing their way where the yell came from. As they got there, both their eyes widen at the scene. Lyon, whose eyes is sparkling and cheeks flushed, was holding onto Juvia's hands, who've been utterly shocked at what happened. "E-eh?" is all she said.

"He didn't wait a second!" Lucy commented as she clasped her hands on her mouth while staring awestricken at the sight. Levy, who didn't know what to do, just nodded.

"C-c-chotto. Juvia can't. J-Juvia…" she stuttered after experiencing the 'sudden' confession. They just met for Pete's sake!

"PANDEMONIUM!" Juvia yelled and her thought unbelievably appeared before everyone. Is that even possible? Juvia started explaining everything about her thought.

"What an imagination…" Lucy said and sighed. She froze once she heard Gray's name.

"Gray-sama. J-Juvia is attracted to Gray-sama." She fidgeted. Lyon stared at her in disbelief as Lucy stood there, holding her breath unconsciously.

"Heh? So Gray is my rival, eh? Can't believe I'll compete with my own brother for your attention. Good thing you're my partner." Lyon said smugly and smirked determinedly, surprising the fiddling Juvia. "Eh? Gray-sama's brother?"

"This trip is just starting but it's already awesome!" Lyon stated. He then looked at Juvia and took her hand. Lyon dragged her to where their group is. "Now let's go meet everyone else!" he yelled.

"I didn't know Juvia doesn't know anything about Gray's family, huh?" Levy giggled then looked at Lucy who was still in dazed.

"Oh, you don't know Juvia's feelings for Gray?" Levy asked, reluctantly. Lucy sighed and smiled sadly.

"Sorry Lu-chan. I thought you already knew!" Levy apologized and bowed repeatedly. Lucy chuckled and stopped Levy from bowing. "It's okay. I already decided not to care." Lucy said and walked towards the board. She scanned the board with her finger rather carelessly, which caused her not to notice her name and gone to the next page.

"LUCY~! You don't need to do that!" Lucy heard and turned to see Natsu with his toothy grin. Lucy raised an eyebrow at him and tilted her head to the sides before approaching the beaming boy.

"We're partners!" Natsu cheered startling the blonde but then later smiled and nodded her head at Natsu. "Yoroshiku onegaishimas!" Lucy said and bowed. Natsu waved his hands frantically and blushed at the gesture. "N-No need to be so formal!"

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Uhn." Natsu once again grinned and gave a thumbs-up. "Let's do our best, ne?"

Not far enough, two boys are grimacing while watching Natsu continually patted Lucy's head making the girl blush at being treated like a little girl. "Yameru, Natsu!" she said as she tried to stop Natsu from teasing her.

Mira saw this and wondered. She can see Gray feeling confused at what's happening to him. _I can see the plan working but,_ Mira thought then looked at the boy beside Gray. _Loke? Has something…for Lucy? Now, this…is bad._

Mira looked at Ultear and saw that she was ready to do what she was told but, seeing the dejected Loke made her think again._I'm doing this for Lucy. I'm sorry Loke._ She casted a poignant looking smile before looking at Ultear expectantly, who is completely clueless about Loke's aura.

"Aww! Look at those two! They look so perfect!" Ultear cooed. Loke and Gray flinched and used their peripheral vision to follow Ultear's gaze. Their frown deepened as they saw what Ultear was talking about, with Loke gritting his teeth and Gray averting his eyes away from the scene contemplating as to why he was even concerned.

"Do you think some different kind of bond will bloom within this trip?" Ultear asked Mira and saw Gray stiffened, which she rejoiced mentally. Mira smiled and reluctantly answered, keeping Loke's presence in mind.

"Yea! They're adorable!"

Lisanna, who's been there the whole time, looked at Natsu and Lucy with a melancholy look. Why was she feeling this way? This was just a plan that Mira set for Gray and Lucy. It wasn't real. Why was she affected in the first place? She shook her head. _Maybe I'm just nervous for the outcome. Yea, that's right. And maybe because I pity what Gray is feeling now._ She thought and looked at Gray, who's been avoiding his eyes from looking at the sight before them. She decided to approach the boy, ignoring the tense atmosphere that Mira and Ultear created.

"Hey there partner!" She greeted and smiled at Gray who was shocked by her sudden presence.

"Partner?" he asked confused.

"Uhn. We're partners. It said so on the paper. Let's do our best!" she nodded. Gray somewhat smiled and sighed, thankful that Lisanna pulled him out of the confusion he's feeling.

"Alright everyone! Please arrange your belongings on the cabin you are assigned to and prepare yourselves for the first activity!" Erza yelled.

"President! Are our leaders sleeping with us?" someone asked. Erza nodded her head. "Yes. We essentially chose one boy and one girl to be leaders so that they can look after the students on their cabin which is assigned to them. As you should all know by now, girls and boys are separated." Erza explained and everyone nodded. The thugs are somewhat cooperating, much to Erza's relief.

"What are the teacher gonna do then?" Someone asked again.

"Well, Mira told me that they are the one's assigned the task of cooking." Erza giggled, shocking everyone, earning her silence. After noticing it, she coughed awkwardly and continued. "They will be the judge for the first activity."

"What's the first activity?"

Erza crossed her arms before answering. "Kayaking."

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese word meanings:<strong>

**Ganbatte –** "You can do it!" or "Good luck!"

**Onee-chan –** Big sister

**Onii-chan –** Big brother

**Chotto –** wait

**Yoroshiku Onegaishimas –** "Please take care of me!"

**Yameru –** Quit it

Sometimes Lucy hated it when she can't think of the right word to describe something.

**~ sorry about this,, hehe, actually, this sentence pertains to me and not Lucy,, I'm the one who can't think of the right word, and I hated it… =_=**

"The total number of students who came here at Camp Basanova totalled to 200 people

**~ I'm too darn tired to even think about this,, hehe, so I made it exactly 200,, hehe, sorry! Author-chan is really tired!**

**Lyon and Juvia's scene back there is an actual scene from the manga|anime: standard disclaimer's applied.**

**Kayaking –** **pertains to an outdoor activity, specifically on water, using a "kayak" and a paddle.**

**Waaah~! I thought I'm never gonna finish this! Haha, hope you guys like it?**

**Ja'ne**


	26. Chapter 26: Did the plan work?

**Okay! Sorry for the late update! I just gained my will back this morning after seeing milady's works! Kyaaa~! Who's excited for the Fairy Tail's light novel? Specifically scene four(4)? Kyaaaa~! *ahem***

**Okay so, I finished drawing Amanda Gonzales. If you guys want to see it please visit my profile for the link.**

**I want to thank each and everyone who reviewed, alerted and faved my story, and also thanks for the subscription! HONTO NI ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU! Angel-chan wa minna o aishite iru! \(^o^)/**

**Warning: I did not proofread this.**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar…thank you.**

**Genre:**Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/ Comfort.

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, SeigrainXUltear maybe.

**Summary:** Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new found family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change he idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 26:<strong>Did the plan work?

* * *

><p>"I'll see you in a bit! Oh and just saying, my sister is part our team. You'll be staying together in your cabin for five nights so, take care of her!" Natsu said fleeing off to his respected cabin. Lucy was left dumbfounded. "Sister? Natsu has a sister?" Lucy muttered louder than it had to be.<p>

"A-ano, Lucy-senpai?" a cute voice said from behind her. Lucy turned fully to where the voice is coming from and saw a girl around the age of fourteen, with azure colored hair and brown eyes. The girl fidgeted her shirt as she stared at the ground with her anxious face. Lucy found the girl cute. She walked towards her and smiled.

"You're part of my team? What's your name?" Lucy asked. The girl lifted her head and seeing her senpai's smile made her nervousness vanish. Smiling back, the girl bowed and introduced herself.

"My name is Wendy," she said and straightened herself before continuing. "Wendy Dragneel. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Lucy-taichou!" Wendy greeted. Lucy giggled at the way Wendy behaved and did the same.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimas, Wendy-chan. Oh! Can I call you that?" Lucy asked sweetly which made the said girl blush but nodded nonetheless.

"No need to be formal, alright? Just call me Lucy. Let's do our best, ne?" Wendy nodded her head enthusiastically until Lucy realized something.

"Wait…Dragneel? Your name is Wendy…Dragneel? Then that means," before Lucy could say more, Wendy continued it for her. "I'm Natsu Dragneel's little sister."

Lucy blinked before chuckling, not believing what she had heard, before bringing her eyes to look at the confused girl in front of her.

"I can't believe Natsu has a little sister as cute and as sweet as you!" Lucy chirped as she hugged the girl before ushering her inside their cabin to meet every other member of their team. "A-ano," Wendy started again, thwarting Lucy to stop entering the cabins door. Lucy looked at the girl and sends a questioning look to her. "You need to know something," Wendy said as she rushed at the back of the cabin, dragging Lucy along with her.

When they got there, Lucy saw Wendy rummaging her bag before reluctantly taking out one fluffy thing she held securely in her arms. Lucy's brows knitted together as she examine the 'thing' Wendy is holding. She gasped when the supposed 'thing' moved and made a sound like 'meow'. _Wait meow?_

"This is Charles. Natsu-nii told me I could bring her along but, I really don't know if it's alright."

Lucy cooed and took the cat from Wendy. She likes cat, that's for sure. "Don't worry! If ever she gets find out, I'll back you up!" Lucy said as she continued rubbing her cheek against the cat's fluffy fur. "Let's go in and tell the others about Charles." Wendy smiled gratefully at her and bowed her head once again, saying her thanks before they went inside their room.

Once inside, everyone dragged their heads from what they're doing to the newly arrived roommates. Lucy and Wendy smiled at everyone, as everyone did the same. She then scanned the whole room. There are five double-deck beds, five closets beside them and two doors, which Lucy suspects, leads to the bathrooms. The room was lit by an electric lamp, illuminating at the very center of the room. There were four windows; two near the main door and the other two were at the sides leaving the back occupied by the bathroom doors.

"Lucy?" someone said from one corner of the room. Lucy, who was in the middle of admiring the room, looked for the voice and saw a black haired girl, staring at her with wide eyes and was sitting on the bed she picked. A delighted smile tugged Lucy's lips after recognizing whose voice it was. "Alice! It nice to know that you're on my team!" Lucy said gleefully as she approached the so called 'Alice'.

"Y-yea, i-it's been a while, huh?" Alice greeted hesitantly, biting the inside of her mouth before smiling doubtfully at the blonde.

"Yea. I'm glad I knew someone from this team. Let's do our best, ne?" Alice merely nodded before Lucy skipped to her chosen bed, with Wendy trailing behind her saying that she's gonna take the upper part of the bed.

"You shouldn't trust a person that easily, Lucy." Alice muttered, rather sadly before going back to unpacking her stuff.

**..ooOoo..**

"Alright! Is everyone here?" Erza asked. She was standing at a platform where everyone can see and hear her. While Erza was busy gaining everybody's attention, Lucy busied herself as she took a good look at her surroundings. She was amazed at how beautiful the place was. It was well maintained including the forest (which was still part of the camp) that they went through to get to the lake where they will do the first activity. Yes, it was that big. The property also has a beach. After talking to the owner, she also learned that there was a cliff at a far end part of the camp. Lucy was pondering how rich the owner, Mr. Shitou Yajima, is, to own such wide and beautiful land, essentially wilderness in character but, contains structures and improvements. She was snapped out of her thought as Erza began to talk once again.

"So our first activity for the day is Kayaking. I suppose everyone knew what kayaking means?" Erza asked and got nods as answers.

"Then let me explain the activity. There are 10 boats. One boat can occupy two individuals. So in order to win, each teams should paddle their way from here to that point," Erza pointed at the 10 flags that were floating, twenty meters away from the shore before continuing. "…before going back here for the next pair until everyone had their turns. And whoever finished first are the winners. So to put it simply, this is a Kayak race." Erza explained. Some got excited some got scared but nevertheless smiled saying that it'll be an unforgettable experience.

One student raised his hand for a question that no one ever thought about. "What's the reward?" but Erza and Mira were ready. She smirked.

"The winners of each activity will be given certain points. And the team that has the highest points will be the winner. The reward? Well, Lucy here," She said and draw Lucy near her before continuing, "...told us that the Heartfilia's are willing to give 40 tickets for their newest resort as the price. This means, the members of the winning team will get two tickets each for a two day stay at their resort. Any other questions?" Lucy sweat dropped and shifted uncomfortably, flustered at what Erza announced. She didn't want attention but, here she is, standing in front of everyone, being introduced as one of the Heartfilia's and telling the reward came from them from their newest resort. She told Erza to not spread anything about this reward but, Erza could be such a smug person sometimes and all Lucy can do is to sigh.

Everyone seemed thrilled. What Erza did provoked everyone to do their best to win. Each team began to plot their plan; who goes first, who will be the last. For Lucy's team, they've decided that the team leaders will be the last pair, which Lucy and Natsu agreed to.

Alice was looking at Lucy as the latter listened attentively to one of their teammates on how to kayak, since she doesn't know how to. She remembered Amanda's face whenever she looked at the blonde. She thought Amanda was crazy for imitating Lucy, for dying her hair and putting contacts just to make herself a replica of Gray's first love? Its crazy isn't it?

Alice heaved a sigh. She doesn't know if she can do what Amanda told her to. She's her friend, yes, but, she knows she'll be doing a big mistake if she followed Amanda. Although, she already promised and for her to keep the latter's trust, she had to do her job: to keep Lucy away from Gray.

"Alice?" she was snapped out of her deep thought when Lucy called her. She looked at her team and saw their hands were together at the middle. Once she understood the gesture, she placed her hand with theirs as they shouted "FIGHT!" loudly. "LET'S GET THEM!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically throwing his fist in the air earning him heartily yells of agreement from his team.

The teachers then took their places as judges of the race and the leaders assist their members as they rode the kayak, that is of course after wearing their life jacket and vest. With the blow of the whistle, the team leaders gave the kayak paddles (paddles having blades in the same plane) and off go the first two for their team.

As for Lucy's team, things are doing fine, that is until it was their turn. They were the leading team, seems like almost everyone from their group knew how to ride and paddle the boat. But before team Natsu's boat got to them, Gray and Loke, whose team where just beside them, sniggered and challenged Natsu into a racing battle. Of course Natsu, being Natsu, accepted the challenge. After their kayak arrived, Natsu still waited for Gray and Loke's team's boats to reach the shore before racing with them. Lucy totally opposes the idea but she can't stop Natsu when there's determination, insult and excitement burning in his eyes. _Our points that's within our reach suddenly got farther away from us._ Lucy face palmed while Loke and Gray smirked. _It's my win!_ Each of them thought at the same time.

"Ready? GO!" Loke, Gray and Natsu yelled at the same time as they row their boats with their partners behind them, who were sighing animatedly at their supposed partners.

"I'M GONNA WIN!" Natsu yelled as he powerfully rowed their way towards the flag, leaving the two smirking idiots behind. _Wait why are they smirking?_ Lucy thought and she was answered shortly.

Lucy noticed how Natsu turned from energetic to being stagnant. This worried her, they were halfway through. "Hey, Natsu? You alright?" she asked, stopping her rowing as well.

"Lucy," he said in a rather coarse voice. Natsu faced her, and as soon as he did, his face turned blue. "I have…seasickness!" he uttered and fainted, good thing he didn't fall off the kayak.

"NATSU!" she screeched which caused everyone to look their way. Lucy tried to wake Natsu up but to no avail. She just sighed. Loke and Gray were laughing triumphantly as they rowed their kayaks past Lucy's team, irking Lucy to no end. Getting the feeling that she won't get any response from the seasick boy, Lucy paddled the rest of the way, making them the last team to finish.

She panted as she reached the shore and her muscles started aching due to the force she applied in rowing the kayak…alone. Loke ran towards her in worry with a hesitant Gray beside him, who, unbeknownst to everyone, was as worried as Loke.

"Are you alright, Princess?" this sentence irked Lucy so much. How could he ask that question when he just witnessed how she struggled just to get to the shore? She didn't even care if they were the last team or not, all she cared about was to finish the activity and whack the boy's heads, specifically Loke and Gray's. She chose not to answer the previous question, instead she rolled her eyes at them and took Natsu's arm around her shoulders. She assisted the nauseated boy and went to a shaded part of the area as the teachers declared the winner.

"The winner for this activity is Jellal and Erza's team! You guys got 20 point! The second placer is Lyon and Juvia's team which earned them 15 points. And the third place for 10 points goes to Levy and Gajeel's team. Congratulations!" Gildarts announced. Lucy sighed before looking at the boy beside her.

"That should be us. Why didn't you tell me earlier that you have seasickness?" she asked while fanning Natsu.

"I…I forgot." He answered groggily. "Natsu-nii!" yelled a worried Wendy as she ran towards her brother. Lucy looked up and smiled at the girl. "I think he's going to be alright before the next activity so he could still join us." Lucy said uplifting Wendy's spirit. But their quiet moment together just got to be ruined by the two annoying boys who caused their unexpected loss. She snapped her head at them before glaring, making them flinch slightly.

"I'm sorry Princess! I just want our team to win! I badly want the price!" Loke explained earning him confused looks from the people around him, including Lucy and Gray. "And that is?" Lucy asked, getting nosy all of a sudden, even forgetting that Loke confessed to her one week before because of how irritated she was. _If it wasn't for him and Gray, we should be one of those teams._ She thought but dismissed the thought immediately as she reminded herself that she is in no position to get mad.

"To have a date with you!"

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?" unexpectedly, Gray was the one who shouted this, making the people around him looked at him with surprised faces. Sensing the looks he earned, he coughed awkwardly. "I mean…you already confessed to her?" Gray asked, uncomfortably. Lucy shrieked making Gray put his hands over his ears on impulse. Her face flushed a hundred shades of red remembering Loke's confession.

"Yea…?" Loke responded, raising one of his eyebrows at Gray, who uneasily shoved his hands deep inside his pockets while averting his eyes elsewhere.

Lucy was feeling anxious, knowing that Gray was just in front of her. Her heart beats so fast as she looked up and saw Gray's face sadden. Even if she's was so embarrassed, she can't shake the thought of why Gray acted like that.

"Since it's almost lunch, why don't we go back to camp, yea?" Gildarts voice broke the unnerving atmosphere that was created by three certain teenagers.

"R-Right. Natsu, let's go." Lucy said as she took Natsu's right arm drooping it around her slender shoulders, dragging him, with Wendy assisting the other side of her brother, leaving two particular individual looking somewhat jealous over a certain pink haired boy.

**..ooOoo..**

Natsu was back to normal as soon as he saw food making Lucy and Wendy laugh. "Nii-san is always so active when it comes to food." Wendy commented. "You can say that again." Lucy said making her way towards the table for their team. She sat across a voracious Natsu who continued eating as if he had never eaten in his whole life while Wendy sat beside her. They started eating as soon as everyone from their team made their way to their table.

From afar, Loke and Gray's twisted faces can be seen as they approached their respected tables with their partners tailing behind them. Mira saw this and smiled delightedly, knowing her plan is working but also felt sorry for Loke.

Mira then went towards Lucy's team's table and leaned towards Natsu ear, whispering her plan. Natsu's face creased. He doesn't want to get involved in the so-called 'love triangle' between Lucy, Gray and Loke but he promised to Mira. So he sighed earning him confused glances from his teammates.

"Mira, what did you tell Natsu?" Lucy asked curiously. Mira simply smiled and walked away, leaving the plan into Natsu's hands. As soon as Mira's gone, and Loke and Gray are on earshot, Natsu heaved a deep sigh before plastering his infamous grin. "Lucy! Taste this!" he said as he spooned some of his food and brought it towards Lucy's mouth, the latter was surprised but ate it nevertheless.

Out of the corner of Lucy's eyes, she saw Lisanna having a weird look upon her face. Lucy knew it. She knew Lisanna had this slight crush for Natsu and she knew that what Natsu's doing hurts Lisanna's feelings. Looking back at the grinning boy in front of her, she swallowed first before asking him the bothering question she was having since the start of camp.

"Ne Natsu," she started. Once the said boy looked at her, she continued. "Why are you doing this?" she asked while raising a delicate eyebrow.

As soon as the question is asked, Natsu choked the food inside his mouth making Lucy and Wendy panicky grabbed the closest glass of water and shoved it to Natsu, who took it and drank all of it in one gulp. After he brought the glass down, he hastily looked at Lucy and sighed wearily.

"You got me already?" he asked as he scratched his cheek.

"Well, it's pretty obvious if you ask me," answered Lucy, crossing her arms across her chest. Natsu cautiously looked around, seeing if Mira was looking at them or not, when he thought that the coast is clear, he signalled Lucy to lean closer. Understanding the gesture, Lucy leaned her ear as Natsu whispered something.

"Mira planned this to make a certain someone jealous." Her eyes widen at the sudden revelation. Her face burned at what she heard. Lucy stared at Natsu with disbelieving eyes.

"Mira…planned this?"

Natsu nodded.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaa~!" A high pitched squeal was then heard making Natsu fall from his seat. Lucy gasped and ran to his side.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Natsu scratch his sore head before nodding. "But you don't need to squeal like that. Look, everyone's attention was now directed at us." He said, he just wished Mira didn't hear him reveal everything to Lucy.

The blonde grabbed hold of Natsu's shoulders and looked determined at him, scaring the shit out of the poor boy and never bothered by the fact that she gain a lot of attentions from both the teachers and her fellow students.

"Don't worry Natsu!" she said making the confused boy more confused.

"I'll make sure that at the end of this camp," she started whispering; her hands travelled down and gripped Natsu's hands tight before continuing.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'll make sure that you and Lisanna will be together."

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

**..ooOoo..**

For the whole lunch, Lucy tried her best to look sweet with Natsu not knowing that not only Lisanna was jealous but also Natsu's best friends. Lucy fed Natsu, wiped visible stain against his cheeks, and sometimes whispered something making the both of them laugh. Natsu was at first shocked when Lucy told him that she'll make sure that Lisanna and the boy will be together at the end of camp. He found it amusing for Lucy to be that dense. He already told the plan and thought she'll get it easily being the top notched student at school but, he guessed wrong. Lucy thought that the plan was to get Lisanna jealous. Although he wanted to correct her mistake, he also thought of the consequences he'll suffer once Mira learned this so he stayed quiet.

And their 'plan' worked perfectly. Lisanna is unconsciously jealous at Lucy's sudden closeness to Natsu and Loke is clearly infuriated. Gray? Natsu scanned the surroundings but he never found Gray. _Did the plan work?_ He thought and smirked.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Erza began.

"The second activity will now sta–"

"WAIT!" Lisanna said cutting Erza off. She walked towards red headed beauty before whispering something to her. Erza sighed and massaged her temples.

Lucy, as confused as ever, asked them what the problem is. And after knowing what it was, she ran towards the forest earning her confused stares, except for her fair headed friend. "Ganbatte, Lucy!" Mira muttered.

**..ooOoo..**

Gray was absently walking his way towards a certain part of the camp. After seeing Lucy's closeness to Natsu, he can't brush the thought of the girl he loves. He kept on telling himself that Lucy and the girl isn't the same person but, he still got jealous. Yes, he's admitting it. Gray Fullbuster is jealous. And he hated it.

Gray felt the urge to beat someone up but he can't, if he doesn't want to cause a commotion. So to cool his head off, he decided to wander around the camp grounds without a definite place at mind.

A gust of wind made him stop from his walk. He looked around and noticed he's already at the highest part of Camp Basanova; the cliff, overlooking the salty sea below.

"It's been so long since the last time I've been here." He muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his jet black hair. He laid himself at the grassy ground, propping his head with his hands. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the fresh and salty breeze.

Gray tried to obviate his thought off his head and just sleep but, whenever he closes his eyes all he sees is Lucy. He breathed in and out to calm the anger that was once again bubbling inside him. Why was he angry in the first place? Because of what? Because of Natsu being oh so close with Lucy? Or was it because Lucy looks a lot like the girl he loves and seeing her with Natsu irate him?

He sighed wearily. He shouldn't feel this way. He should keep in mind that Lucy isn't the girl he knew.

.

.

.

.

.

But, why can't he do it? Why can't he erase the feeling that Lucy is the girl? _She's just my friend. Loke is in love with her._He thought.

His 'peaceful' moment was disturbed by some rustling in the nearby bushes. Before he could even see what or who it was, a familiar voice filled his ears.

"I was right. You're really here,"

He swiftly sat up and stared directly at the blonde girl, who was still panting, must be because of running so much.

"What are you doing here? Lisanna was worried," said the girl after catching her breath. She walked towards the sitting boy before sitting beside him. Gray's heart fluttered as she locked her pretty brown eyes with his obsidian ones.

"It's none of your business," he said in a scornful way as he crossed his legs, cupping his chin with his elbow on his knee and his other hand holding the other knee, hiding his flustered face. _Why does it feel like this happened before?_ Gray thought.

"Of course it's my business!" She snapped back. _See? Then she'll say that she's been searching for me and she had so many works to do, but here she is looking for me._ He thought once again, remembering the time she found him by the rooftop.

"I'm worried," Gray hoisted his head back at the blonde. His eyes widen at the sight of her. She had her head down, her golden locks covering her eyes while her arms hugging her knees against her chest. He didn't know what to say, all he did was to stare at her as the blonde raised her head and gazed at the horizon. The wind blew and her hair swayed with it, making her flushed face visible.

She brushed her hair and tucked it behind her ear before speaking again. "Well, earlier you looked so sad then now you're out here. Do you have a problem? You can tell it to me!" she urged as she looked determinedly at the boy next to her with her blush intensifying every time she looked at him.

"What?" he asked looking confused.

"W-Well, I-I just want to know if there's something bothering you! A-and well, t-the trip. I-It's not that I followed you here to ask you that, I-I just—" Gray smirked making Lucy stop. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said as he stood up. "Just that, I'm wondering if you're starting to have feelings for me, being caring is all." He said and shrugged casually. As if Lucy's face wouldn't turn any redder, it just did.

"M-Mochiron nai!" Lucy yelled as she huffed, looking the other way. "I went here to get you! The next activity is soon to start!" she defended and crossed her arms. An angry icon appeared at her forehead as she heard a snicker coming from an annoying black haired boy.

"How did you know I was here then?" he asked before the blonde could even screech at him. She blinked and put on a thinking face before looking at Gray.

"Well, thinking you're sad, I just thought that you'll be in a peaceful place. And what place could be more peaceful than a cliff overlooking the deep blue ocean, right? I just thought you'd be here since you want peaceful places. Remember when I found you at the school's roof top?" she answered and smiled.

Gray merely stared at her. _It seemed like she knows me since birth._ He smiled mentally, not wanting Lucy to get the impression of him getting amused by her.

He sighed and offered his hand to her. "Come on. Erza must be very annoyed by now, delaying the activity I mean." He said nonchalantly. Lucy giggled and took his hand. "Well, she must be. And I'm not helping you out. You deserve to be punished!" she responded.

"HEY! You should be punished as well! For finding me late!" he countered as he started walking.

"What? Hey mister! If you didn't run off, I wouldn't go looking you in the first place!" Lucy retorted, matching Gray's pace.

"Well, it's not my fault you followed me." He said, glancing at the irate blonde, smiling by himself as he realized something.

_Yea, Lucy is different. She's has her own character. I shouldn't compare Lucy to her. They're different._

"Are you listening to me? UGH! I really hate talking to you!" Lucy said as she walked faster. Gray chuckled at Lucy's childlike attitude. _She never fails to make me laugh. This is why I like her._

.

.

.

.

.

_Wait, WHAT?_ Gray shook his head as heat travelled up his face. He rubbed his head and sighed before smiling once again. _Yea, maybe I do like her. As a friend? "_As a girl." He muttered.

"WHAT ARE YOU MUTTERING ABOUT? CAN'T YOU WALK FASTER? ERZA WILL KILL US!" Lucy shouted.

"Yea, yea." He answered, a knowing smile adorning his face while glancing at the blonde's back.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p>'<strong>Taichou' means 'Captain'<strong>

'**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu' means 'Please take care of me'**

'**Mochiron nai' is a Japanese word which means 'Of course not'.**

**I really don't have anything to say except for sorry. So, SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE!**

**I tried my best to finish this chapter today so I still hope you liked the chapter,, ^_^**

**Ja'ne**

**P.S tell me if there are mistakes so that I could change it! thanks! ^_^**


	27. Chapter 27: May the Best Man Win

**Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm back with a new chapter of BoY! Hehe, did anybody miss me? nobody? Haha, I guess so… :/**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating for sooooo looong! This chapter was supposed to be posted last, last Wednesday but unfortunately, I haven't finished it because something came up and I need to study for it. Can you believe that I'm suffering every Tuesday because I don't have breaks to eat? Seriously, my schedule is from 7 am to 5:30 pm! All I could eat during that day is biscuits and cookies! And last Tuesday we had our exams WITHOUT ANYTHING ON OUR STOMACH? And because of that there's nothing left in my brain that day,, haha, it's like I'm drained…**

**And if you guys could see me right now, you could tell that I've lost weight! XD yay? =.= I don't like that, I love my figure the way it is,,**

**hey, does anyone of you watched 'Lie to Me' (Standard disclaimer applied) already? It's a Korean drama,, it's so gooood and I'm currently addicted to it! you guys should listen to 'I'll be there' by Julie Anne San Jose (again, Standard disclaimer applied)! It's an awesome song! Kyaaa!**

**Okay, so I have good and bad news for everyone. Which one do you prefer? The good news? Alright.**

**So the bad news is…haha XD sorry can't help it. The bad news is that I'm thinking of resting for a while and leave my stories on HIATUS until the end of this semester.**

**The good news is that… I'm only kidding! v(^o^)v Hahaha,, no, *ahem* seriously, I'm really thinking of leaving my stories on hiatus,, but because I promised you that I'll still spare some of my time for my stories and because I love everyone who is supporting my stories, I won't do it,, but because of school I'm afraid that updates will be slow. Is that alright with you guys? **

**Hehe, about 3wishes, I haven't typed anything yet,, hehe, and #$%^&! I forgot that I have "What are Words" as well! Gosh! Maybe I have Alzheimer's? I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THAT! =_=**

**I want to thank each and everyone who reviewed, alerted and faved my story, and also thanks for the subscription! HONTO NI ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU! Angel-chan wa minna o aishite iru! \(^o^)/**

**Warning: I did not proofread this.**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar…thank you.**

**Genre: **Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/ Comfort.

**Pairings:** GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, SeigrainXUltear maybe.

**Summary:** Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new found family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change he idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: <strong>May the Best Man Win

* * *

><p>Lucy and Gray went out of the forest, with Lucy leading the way. Everyone witnessed their bickering but even though the two of them are quarrelling, it seems like Gray was enjoying it.<p>

Loke saw this and the feeling of jealousness started stirring inside him once again. He kept holding onto the words that Gray once said…

"_I won't even dare fall in love with a man-hater girl like her. And you know that I'm waiting for someone."_

He believed on what his best friend told him and he'll hold on to it…but still, why was he hurting?

And now even Natsu was on his way. _Dammit!_ He curses. He doesn't like it when Natsu's being oh so close to Lucy and Lucy reciprocating the affection. Why does it felt like he's being left behind?

Loke's grim expression was replaced by his infamous flirtatious smile as he saw Lucy part ways with Gray, with the latter being scolded by the redheaded president. He approached the blonde swiftly making Lucy flinch in surprise by Loke's sudden appearance in front of her.

"Hey there, Princess." He greeted, pushing his glasses up using his middle finger.

Lucy, who recalled Loke's confession a week ago, blushed and fidgeted. She doesn't know how to act in front of him. Yes, she's was known as a man-hater and had acted like one, but she never was. In fact, she's scared of them because of the 'Laxus' incident during her first year in high school. She was given that title since she dumped every guy who had the guts to ask her out/ flirt with her. But, why can't she just dump Loke like she always does?

Loke saw how Lucy act awkwardly in front of him and all he could do is sigh. He knows well that she was like this because of his confession. But he is not like those guys, who tried to flirt with her and will stop after being dumped, or worse, getting slapped. NO. He won't back down. Loke will try his best to win Lucy's heart. But, why didn't she ever slap him when she knows that he was the great 'flirt' of their school?

That thought gave him hope. He really wished for Lucy to finally acknowledge his feelings for her, that what he feels for her is true.

"Hey," he started, trying to break off the awkwardness she's feeling. "I'm sorry for my sudden confession." He said, giving her a smile, a smile that Lucy always returns with a smile of her own.

"But, I'm not going to take it back. I'm going to wait, no matter what" He continued, firmly.

Lucy blinked her eyes but nonetheless smiled at the boy's persistence. She doesn't know why but she found herself nodding, making Loke grin. It wasn't bad right? Since she had to forget her feelings for Gray?

"So, it's a good thing you found Gray quickly. Erza's been furious and even ordered us to find him." He said, changing the topic for the blonde's convenience. Lucy chuckled. "Well, it's a good thing I know where to find him. That made it easier for me."

What Lucy said confuses Loke. _She knew what? _"Ne, how did you know where to find him?" he asked, rather suspiciously, while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well, I know that he likes peaceful and high places so I tried to look for him at the cliff. Mr. Yajima told me how to go there earlier that's why I found him easily." She answered thoughtfully with a smile etched on her beautiful face, which Loke found upsetting.

"You know him real well…" Loke said out of the blue without him realizing it while Lucy heard him making her flustered.

"I-It's not what you think it is! It's was just a suspicion and I'm just lucky I found him there!" Lucy said waving her hand frantically. Loke smiled at her. "You don't have to be defensive about it," he sighed. "Well, the next activity will start. I guess I'll see you later." He said winking at her before walking towards his team.

Lucy followed Loke's retreating back with her eyes. She knows that his smile was a fake one and it made her worried. What did she do? Did she say something wrong? "Loke…"

"I'm really sorry!" Lucy heard. She turned her head and saw Gray having a hard time explaining everything to the president and all he could do is apologize because Erza won't let him explain. The teachers didn't even help him. Poor Gray.

She gave Loke one last glance before walking towards the fuming redhead to stop the fuss once and for all.

As Loke got to where his team is, he leaned his back on a tree trunk folding his arms across his chest. His eyes travelled from Lucy, who was now stopping Erza from her 'disciplinary actions' towards one certain raven haired boy who caused all of the commotion, to Gray who'd been repeatedly apologizing to the simmering president. Loke's brows suddenly creased as he clenched his hands. He was seething as he looked at Gray.

"I told you Gray, I won't lose." He muttered while clenching his fists. Why was he mad? He just told himself that he would hold onto Gray's words, hasn't he? After that thought, he later loosens the tight clenching of his fist as he continued. "I won't give up. At least not until I'm sure I could give her up for you."

That sentence made him chuckle bitterly. "It's not like she's mine in the first place." He sighed as he looked back at Lucy, not aware of the sad eyes he's been receiving the whole time.

**..ooOoo..**

"Okay. After _wasting_ our time looking for a _certain someone,_" Erza started, stressing some words to emphasize her point.

"I said I was sorry!" Gray said for the umpteenth time, cutting Erza's speech. Natsu snickered, annoying Gray. And Gray, being Gray, snapped his head at the salmon headed boy and bumped heads with him, starting off an impractical fight. Of course Erza just glared, stopping the argument immediately.

Coughing, she continued. "We could now start the second activity for today which is Tag of War." She announced. Erza then explained the rules.

"We have 20 teams, which make 10 games for the first round. The 10 winners the will then proceed to the second round which will give us 5 winners for the third round. Those winners will then compete with each other until we have our top 3." Erza then showed them the battling teams.

And unfortunately, the first team to battle were Loke's and Gray's team. The two leaders looked at each other. Loke's gaze faltered and stared at the ground before him while Gray's brows furrowed in confusion. But instead of pondering over it, Gray shrugged it off.

Both their teams went to their respected positions. Gray offered Loke his hand to shake but Loke merely stared at him; instead he looked determinedly at Gray before speaking. "I won't lose." He said.

Gray stiffened. There was something wrong with Loke and he knows that what Loke said implied something else other than winning the activity. But, what was it? What was he trying to say?

With each team holding on both ends of the rope, they started the battle. Loke's team has the upper hand since Gray kept on losing his concentration due to what his friend said. Loke yelled "PULL!" at his team and they did as told.

Gray snapped out of his trance as Lisanna shouted at him. "Gray! Concentrate!" she said, but before he could, Loke took the chance to beat the other team out. Gray's team stumbled to the ground as Loke's team screamed in victory.

Gray clicked his tongue for his lousy performance and ran a hand through his hair, disappointedly. He was bothered by what Loke said earlier and because of that, his team lost.

Gray stood up and dusted any visible dirt on his shirt before walking towards the unexpectedly displeased friend of the other team. They won, why isn't he happy?

"Congratulations. I guess you won." Gray said smiling, trying to offer his hand again. Loke stared at him and smirked. He took Gray's hand without breaking the eye contact. "I always try my best to win, because I don't want to lose…especially to you." He said and walked off, leaving his team behind.

"Loke…" Gray said as he dejectedly looked at the retreating back of his friend. "What's wrong with you?"

"Gray," Lisanna called and patted Gray's back. He looked back and saw how Lisanna smile reassuringly at him.

"I'm sorry for our loss." He said in utter regret but Lisanna shook her head and smiled once again.

"It's okay but," Lisanna trailed off, taking her hand off Gray's shoulder. "Why can't you concentrate earlier? Is something bothering you?" Lisanna was referring to Gray's feelings towards the 'Getting Gray Jealous, With the Help of Natsu' Plan, even though she wouldn't admit that there is something breaking inside her because of it.

Gray shook his head and smiled instead of giving a reply.

"Well, if you say so. It's Natsu's team next. Would you like to watch it?" she asked. Gray then glanced at where Loke disappeared to before nodding his head at Lisanna.

* * *

><p>Natsu's team won their battle as well. Lucy hugged Natsu as they screamed in anticipation for their triumph. That's when Gray realized everything. He snapped his head where Loke was.<p>

"Loke…was jealous?" Gray mulled over as he absently scrunched his hands into balls of fists.

Lucy then saw Gray and skidded towards him with a wide smile spread across her beautiful face.

"Gray! We won!" she said happily. Gray flinched at the mention of his name. He didn't respond that made Lucy wonder. Her cheerful expression was then replaced by a troubled one as she gave a glance at where Gray was looking at. "Loke?" she muttered.

"Ne, Gray? Is Loke alright?" she started.

Gray clenched his fist. He can't believe he's doing this again. Sighing, he said, "He'll be fine," and then walked away. But Lucy tried to follow him.

"He's been like that since lunch. What do you think is bothering him?" she said that made him stop but he didn't look at her.

"I don't know," Gray answered and started walking again, faster this time.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Lucy asked as she grabbed his arms. Gray stared at the blonde blankly. "It's none of your business." He said bitterly and yanked the girl's hand off his arm, walking to the woods without another word.

Lucy was left dumbfounded. The two of them are in good terms a while ago. What did she do this time? She shouldn't be hurt. She shouldn't be involving herself with Gray anymore. But she…she at least have the right to be his friend…right? Even just a friend.

"Why are you being cold again?" she muttered, gathering enough strength not to accumulate more tears so that it won't fall from the corners of her eyes.

"Lucy!" she cringed and instantly dried her eyes before Natsu caught her shedding tears. She spun and phonily smiled at him.

"Come on! We're up against Loke's team next!" he said while grinning from ear to ear.

Lucy nodded and went to their places, not before giving Gray a quick glance.

* * *

><p>As Lucy and Natsu got to the showground, Lucy noticed that Loke wasn't there by their team. <em>Where could he be?<em> She thought as she grabbed the other end of the rope. _He's been weird today. Even Gray…wait._

Lucy's eyes widen. "Did they fight?" she mumbled.

"Lucy! You should concentrate if you wanted this team to win!" Natsu yelled, snapping Lucy out of her short stupor. "PULL! WE CAN DO THIS TEAM! PULL!" Natsu yelled. Lucy sweat dropped. Natsu's totally serious about winning this match since Loke won against Gray's team, which means that if their teams beats Loke's, then Natsu could proudly say that he won over Gray…indirectly, that is.

With another loud resolute yell from Natsu, the team did their best to pull the rope with all their might, making them win the match. Natsu and the others screamed joyfully.

"I WON! BEAT THAT GRAY! MWAHAHAHA!" Natsu roared.

"What's wrong with you Loke, Gray? Where did you guys go?" Lucy asked herself, not bothering to join her triumphant team.

"Lucy! We won!" Natsu shouted at her but it seemed like Lucy was preoccupied with something and was not bothered to even glance up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked a little louder making Lucy snap out of her trance. She looked at Natsu's worried expression and smiled while she shook her head slightly. "It's nothing." She said and once again looked around.

Natsu was about to leave when Lucy thought of something. She pulled him closer to her and whispered something.

"Is there something bothering Gray and Loke?" she asked. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, it seems like the two of them fought over something. Do you know what kind of things they are fighting about? It looked serious and–"

Lucy didn't finish her speech since Natsu was giving off an irritating smirk. "What?" she asked with blushing cheeks, thinking of what she did as to why Natsu was being so wickedly annoying with his stupid smirk.

"Oh nothing. Gray and Loke? So the game had begun, huh?" Natsu said to himself as he rubbed his chin, as if thinking, without taking his infamous grin off his face.

"What game?" Lucy asked but all Natsu did was to shrug his shoulders before walking away with his hands behind his head. Lucy didn't think that asking Natsu would make her head spin more due to curiosity.

"I wonder how long this game would end." Natsu muttered softly, not letting anyone to hear anything.

* * *

><p>Erza's team did a great job as well. Surprisingly, Laxus was helping them win. It made Erza suspicious. Laxus NEVER joined anything. He never goes to any event the school holds. But this time, he was so eager to join and it made her curious. <em>Does he really want the prize that badly? <em>Erza pondered but shrugged it off immediately after winning from Loke's team.

The activity ended at sunset and Gildarts announced the winners.

"Okay, so the winning team for this activity is Natsu's team and they have 20 points for it." he said lazily. Natsu's team rejoiced.

"Second place goes to Erza's team. You guys get 15 points." Erza just nods her head as Jellal and his teammates cheered – of course except for Laxus.

"Third is Loke's team, gaining 10 points. Now, let's go and eat!" Gildarts said and left, leaving the students sweat dropping.

Loke's team jumped in gladness but their team leader was nowhere to be found. Lucy looked around, trying to find Loke and Gray but she still can't find them.

"Lucy! Congratulations!" Lucy turned and found Levy coming at her direction. She waved her hand at her.

"Come on! It's dinner time!" Levy said and took Lucy's hand.

"Wait Levy, I need to tell you something." Lucy said seriously. The petite girl nodded her head in understanding and dragged Lucy somewhere nobody could hear them.

But someone saw them and trailed after them hearing everything, making that person angry.

**..ooOoo..**

Gray walked briskly, having a pained expression on his face. He stopped, far enough so that nobody could see him. He brought his right hand on his pounding chest while his left hand found its way to his head.

Remembering Lucy's shocked and bewildered face disturbed him. He just can't take what he just did so he decided to walk away.

Gray just realized why Loke was being weird. It's because of him.

He shouldn't have let himself get closer to Lucy as they already were. Now look at what happen. He's…he's…

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm hurt?"

.

.

.

.

.

Gray let his arms fall to his sides, his eyes widen at the sudden understanding of what he truly feels. _What I truly feel?_

Gray leaned his back on the tree near him as he slid to the ground.

"What's happening to me?" he muttered, distressed, as one of his legs outstretched on the grassy ground and the other leg is folded, giving support to one of his arms where he leaned his head.

He then heard footsteps. His immediate reaction was to look up but as soon as he did so, his eyes widen once again.

"Loke?"

Loke kept on walking towards him as Gray stood up wearily. The brunette stopped two feet away from the raven haired boy, his eyes that were hidden behind his glasses darted at the obsidian orbs of his friend.

"Tell me, Gray," Loke started, shoving his hands deep within his pants' pockets.

.

.

.

.

.

"Have you fallen for her?"

.

.

.

.

.

Gray doesn't know why but he can't answer the question as if something caught his throat. Was the question directed at _him_? Was Loke asking _him_ – Gray Fullbuster – that question? If it is, why can't he answer him? It's a damned 'Yes or No' question! He can simply say 'NO' but why can't he? Has he really fallen for her? For Lucy? Is that the reason why he's been hurting? Is she the reason why he's happy? Is she the reason why he's having this strange emotions he'd been feeling?

"So you do, huh?" Loke said, breaking the little argument Gray is having inside his head.

"N-No! You're wrong! I told you I won't fall for Lucy, didn't I?" Gray quickly defended, but it must be the worst move he ever did.

"Really now? Whoever told you I was talking about Lucy in the first place? It could be Erza, Lisanna, Levy or Juvia but instead of just making it anonymous, you said Lucy." Loke asked as he smirked and looked somewhere else.

Gray was taken aback.

"I…I" was all he could say. He could practically hear the loud thumping of his heart.

"That only means I couldn't trust your words anymore." Loke added.

"N-No…you're mistaken. I'm still –"

"Waiting for someone?" Loke said, cutting Gray from his words. Chuckling, he added, "You're always saying that. But tell me," he said, looking back into Gray's eyes, his smirk can no longer be seen and was replaced by an agonized expression.

"Are you still waiting for her ever since Lucy came to your life?"

Again, Gray couldn't answer. Well, it's not that he couldn't answer, he just doesn't know the answer himself. What is happening to him? But now that Loke brought this question up, was he still waiting for her? Was he still hoping to see her again?

Gray clenched his fist, answering the question unconsciously.

"I-I don't know…"

"I see." Was what made Gray snap out of his trance and look at the pained expression Loke is having as he looked at him.

"W-why are you doing this, Loke? Why are you asking me these questions?" Gray asked, halfheartedly, wanting to know the truth at the same time afraid of what Loke's answer would be.

"I'm doing this to make you realize your true feelings for Lucy. And it seemed like you already did."

"W-what? W-why are you doing this? I-I thought you like Lucy?" Gray asked.

Loke sighed. "I do – and can't believe I'm doing this as well – but…" there was a pause, making it seem like Loke was having a hard time deciding if what he was about to say would be for the best, before continuing. "I want to be fair."

What he said made Gray more confused. Fair about what? He wanted to ask that but it's like he doesn't have the voice to say it. Why was it hard for him to converse with Loke? For the past ten years of being his best friend, this is the first time he had seen Loke act so seriously and the first time having it hard to talk to his friend.

Gray didn't ask anything but Loke saw the curiosity in his eyes. He knows that Gray wanted to know what he meant by what he said but instead of explaining every single detail, he said a popular phrase that will justify everything he wanted to say. Loke led out his hand and looked unwaveringly into Gray's eyes before speaking.

.

.

.

.

.

"May the best man win?"

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>At last I finished this chapter! After 14537517852 years! JK haha, after 1 and ½ months! Gaaaah! I'm seriously stressed out because of school so I hope you guys would be able to forgive my long absence. School is the reason why I haven't been in FFN lately. <strong>

**But seriously asking, what is Ecology's connection to Financial Management? Is it really needed for my course? =.=**

**Anyways, it good to be back. I haven't read anything except for WDSM and ITIILWMW by Hachibukai. It's because I luckily opened my mail every time she has an update. I have loads of updates on my mail and I seriously don't know if I'll be able to read and review everything! =.=**

**SO just like Joy-chan's message on her profile, I'm afraid I can only update once a month due to school –and laziness – just pray that I won't catch that disease! It extremely contagious and hard to treat! And the only cure for this is some GraLu moments in the manga or the anime but I guess I won't get any anytime soon,, =_=**

**So, anyone who liked this chapter? No? *sigh* I thought so,, I'm not expecting you to love or even like it,, **

**It's hard to write a serious Loke,, and now I'm making Gray ignore Lucy for Loke,, what will happen now? I don't know…hehe,, of course I'm joking. Everything is all planned out – yes, until the ending. All I have to do is to type it. :D**

***So Gray's been understanding it slowly,, he'll later realize it,, hahaha! To be honest, this is the best part for me! ^^**

**I'll stop babbling, even if you guys didn't like this update please be gentle with me and review? Next update would be NEXT YEAR! Hehe, and again, I'm kidding. Why am I so jolly today? XD I'm not a joker okay? :D**

**Ja'ne**


	28. Chapter 28: Avoid you?

**A/N:** hey there! So today, August 29, 2012, is Because of You's anniversary! Yay for me~! Thanks everyone, for all your unwavering support this whole time! Thanks for keeping up with this story even if I take too long for the updates. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Thanks for putting this as your favourite. Thanks for following this story and my other stories. And thanks for subscribing! I love you all so much! Hehe, waaah~! It's making me cry. TT^TT

Heart-breaking news! (For me it is, I don't know about you guys…) All of my story files were corrupted. And when I say "All of my story files were corrupted", I mean **ALL** OF MY STORY FILES WERE CORRUPTED, Because of You, Three Wishes, What are Words, my other nalu story, and my promised Gralu story. I don't have backups. TT^TT So, that only means, I typed my chapters with what I remember. I don't know if this is good enough so please bear with me?

**Replies~**

**GrayFullbusterfangirl:** hahah! Gomen, ne? I just couldn't hold it in. I'm sooo jolly that day. Haha! Heeeey! THANK YOU GIRL FOR THE CONCERN! I'm really touched when you got all worried for me and Joy-chan during the calamities that our country faced. waaah~! Ne, ne! I added a tiny bit of UltearXSeigrain but I'm afraid that it's reeeaaaaally a tiny bit.. you know, about the corrupted files? *cries* anyways, thanks for the review! ^_^

**Le'CarolinnaXannej421:** waaaah~! Rin-chan! I'll call you Rin-chan since you don't want to reveal you true name even if I myself knows it,, kukuku~ thanks for the review! ^_^

**Hachibukai:** JOY-CHAN! Hehe, I didn't put loke in this chapter,, now I feel like I'm mashima… *sulks in one corner* hahahah! XD I'm glad you liked it! hmm, Gray's still having doubts but I swear I'll make him realize his feelings! Weee~! Pantanga lang ako last update, ewan ko ba,, haha, but I'm really not a joker, *smiles innocently* anyways, thanks for reviewing! ^_^ and again, I want to give you all my thanks for the proposal! Salamaaaaaaaat talaga! *bows*

**Lost Canvas:** waaaah~! *cries* yes I'm really going further away from the summary but what I'm doing right now is needed for my plans in the future chapters. I'm planning it to be longer and I just wish you won't get tired from it. *praying* hehe, thanks for the suggestion anyways. ^_^

**Lucyfairytaillover171:** YAY~! Thanks! Haha, yea, but it's not enough to fill my tummy,, T^T and now I'm craving for some cookies! Hehehe,, really? O.O! haha, thanks so much! Hihi, yea, I think I'm actually gonna melt if ever I heard them sing. Kyaaa~! Of course my dear. I won't abandon this story. This is my first ever story and I will finish it, I swear. *ganbatte* thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**DebbieKun3:** hey hey! Hihi, yay~! Glad you liked it! waaah~! Me too! I dreamt for Gray to fight for my love as well! *cries* I wish he was real.. thanks for the review! ^_^\ *salutes*

**IdiotMee:** thanks! I'm so glad you liked it! hihi, arigatou! ^_^

**pluethedog27:** hehe, I'm glad I could help! :) hehe, yea, he is. Hehe, don't worry, I'm kidding! I'll update as long as I typed the next chapter! Hihi, thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**Anne:** are you WolfieANNE? Hehe, no it's okay! And thanks for doing the drawing for me! hihi, good luck with school! ^_^

**SpiritFrozenInTime:** waaah~! Glad you liked it! hihih, Arigatou! ^_^

**anja:** Jane-chan! Waaah~! Gomen for only updating now! *bows* O.O – o.o - ~.~ - '~' – TOT – T^T! you're making me cry! Arigatou! *howls* okay that was just over reacting,, hehe, sorry sa kaartehan ko.. kasi naman, hindi talaga ko makapaniwala sayo,, nang dahil kasi sakin napapagastos ka! Sorrrrryyyyyy! Thanks for the review! ^_^

**pikaqueen: **waaah~! Arigatou! Oh, and I love your stories too! Kyaaa~! Please update it soon as well, ne? thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**Nimra:** I'm glad you like it! thanks so much! You too! ^_^

**Ena-chan:** waaah~! Gomen for making you cry! And thanks for the compliment~! ^_^

**Lucy-Heartfilia-chan:** kyaaa~! Right! Right! Gray is just…IRRESISTABLE! Kyaaa~! XD I'm really happy that you like it! hihih, Pilipino ka pala,, hi kababayan! ^_^

**QuietDemise13:** May I call you Lexi-chan? *blush blush* here you go! ^_^

**CarolinnaXannej421:** hey there!...again! hahah, eto na oh! Haha, baka mamaya makalimutan mo na tong story ko ee,, hihih, have fun reading.. ^_^ oh, and good luck with your fics, ne? I really don't have time right now to review, but I'm definitely reading your fics,, :D please continue to do your best, ne?

**AyakaHeartfullbuster:** waaaah~! Really? Here you go! Hmm, about Loke and Gray…let's see in the future chapters,, hihih, I suppose you don't want me to spoil your fun, right? Hehe, thanks so much! ^_^

**loveprincess: **hey there! Thanks for reading and reviewing this fic! I'm so happy! Hihi, oh, about laxus? You'll see in the future chapters what I made him do… I'm so excited for it! kyaaaa~! Thanks for the review! ^_^ okay, I'll listen to that song! :D

**luceluce: **:D

**secret: **yay~! Yes, I'm a proud Pilipino! Nakakita ako ng Pilipino na nanonood ng lie to me! tapos na sya sa GMA dba? pero sa net ako nanonood,, hihi putol-putol na kasi sa GMA,, ^_^

**Otaku4now:** hehe, hope you'll read it? :D

**PurpleDiva888:** O.O! that's probably the looooooongest review I've ever seen! Kyaaa~! I missed you! T^T you don't have to apologize. I know how tough school works – rather, school itself – is/are. I, too, am suffering because of it, especially now that I'm on my fourth year… T^T hehehe, "…and you know I'm waiting for someone." – uhmmm, actually, that "someone" is the girl on the rooftop (Lucy). *cries* I'm sorry if it's not clear! Kyahaha~! You'll know more about laxus in the future chapters! *wink wink* hihih, you'll know about it in this chapter,, nah, its ok,, I'm talkative too remember? Haha, one long YESSSS! This is sooo long,, and I love you for that,, you know that I love long reviews right? Hehe, waaah~! Really? Good luck with school! On my case, I'm always waking up at 4:30 in the morning,, =.= arigatou! *blows kisses*

**Warning: I did not proofread this. And mind you that my files are corrupted so, as I said earlier, I typed this chapter based on what I remember.**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar…thank you.**

**Genre: **Drama, family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/Comfort.

**Pairings: ** GrayXLucy, ErzaXJellal, NatsuXLisanna, GajeelXLevy, SeigrainXUltear maybe.

**Summary:** Gray hates the world for taking his parents away, for making his life miserable. But with his new found family, friends and a certain blonde girl, will they make him change the idea about the world? Or will he just hate it even more?

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima! **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 28: <strong>Avoid you?

* * *

><p>Why oh why didn't he respond to what Loke said? He could easily say "What the hell are you talking about?" or "Are you fucking kidding me?" or he could always send his 'are-you-seriously-asking-me-that?' look of his, but none of those gestures seemed to come to mind that time. It felt like he doesn't want to say anything to him, like he's accepting the challenge?<p>

_May the best man win?_

Gray shook his head. _What in the world is happening to me?_ he thought as he kept on pacing around the cabin he and his group mates are sharing. It was night time, marking the end of everyone's _'day two'_ in camp. Yes. It has been a day and a half since Loke challenges him but he's still bothered and couldn't sleep because of it.

"Gray, will you stop that? I'm trying to sleep here!" a guy, with black hair which was covering the right side of his face, said in a matter-of-factly tone as he stirred in bed, irritated by the fact that his teammate was still wide awake and is grumbling incoherent words as he paced around the room. But Gray was too preoccupied that he didn't hear anything from him and just continued striding around. The irritated man just rolled his eyes and covered his head with his pillow, in an attempt to keep the noise from entering his ears. Thankfully, it's effective — but only for a few seconds when Gray shoved his pillow off his face.

"Hey, Alzack." Gray started. The man, known as Alzack, grunted and twitched in mere annoyance and sat up his bed, facing a troubled Gray. "What?" was his calm — but truthfully annoyed — reply.

"I was just thinking…do you know the feeling when someone…erm…close to you brought up a challenge you didn't really want to get involved with but…uhm…you didn't tried to refuse it either?" he asked.

"Huh?" came Alzack's unintelligible reply, obviously confused as well.

"You see I'm having — I mean MY FRIEND, YES! 'My friend' was having that problem and sought for my help but I don't know what to tell him. He told me that…it was because of a certain girl that his close friend was courting and—"

"Wait, wait!" Alzack interrupted Gray's words before continuing. "I don't understand anything at all. Could you name them? You're confusing me, dude." He said as he scratched his head. Gray blushed and cleared his throat.

"W-well, let's give them names then. Mr. G is my friend, Mr. L is his close friend and Ms. L is the girl that Mr. L is courting." After saying this, Alzack's right eyebrow rose in understanding.

"Okay, continue." He said making Gray tell him everything. "Mr. L told me — I MEAN Mr. G that he's well aware of Mr. G's feeling for Ms. L which confuses Mr. G because he knows for a fact that he's not even romantically inclined, same goes for Ms. L but…why didn't Mr. G refuses the challenge that Mr. L had given him and just stood there, dumbfounded. Now he wanted to know what he truly feels for Ms. L, since it all started because of her. What should I tell him?" Gray ended, his eyes glinted in expectation as he waited for an answer to his question.

Alzack sighed and kept himself from throwing a fit of laughter. He never thought that Gray Fullbuster would act like, well, THIS! It's just so funny to see tgis side of Gray. He faced his friend and smirked. "Is this about you, Loke and Lucy?" he asked and crossed his arms over his chest. As quickly as it could get, Gray's face was tainted red as he averted his friend's speculative gaze. "Wh-what are you talking about. I told you, it's my—"

Alzack once again cut him off as he placed a hand over Gray's shoulder, making the latter peer at his friend's serious-looking eyes. "Listen Gray, just do what you must — or at least, do what you think is right." Was all he said before taking his pillow back and went back to sleep, rendering Gray speechless. Alzack felt Gray stood up from his bed and went to his own, muttering something like 'stupid Alzack.' He just smiled and mumbled, _ganbatte, Gray. _

**..ooOoo..**

Morning came and Gray's still pissed due to what Alzack said last night. _He just made it more confusing for me!_ he thought, stomping his way towards his team who just lost yet again another activity. _Seriously! What's happening to me?_

Lucy kept on staring at Gray all day. She doesn't know why he's acting weird. He's always frowning and stomping and annoyed for some unknown reason. She started thinking of causes as to why Gray's behaving like that, not just today but as well as yesterday.

_Did I piss him off again? Wait! Is it even because of me?_

Lucy shook her head, thinking that this might be a good chance to stop herself from loving him once and for all. Nodding determinedly at her thought, she faced the other way and decided to just enjoy the rest of the day with her friends.

"Lucy!" Levy called from her team's table. Lucy then smiled and walked her way towards her friend. She sat just beside Levy as she started a conversation with her.

"Hey Levy, how's your team going?"

"Fine. But, that's not what I wanted to talk about." Levy said. She scanned the area to see if anyone's been listening. As if the coast is clear, Levy brought her lips near Lucy's right ear and whispered. "How are things going with Loke?" Levy teased.

"Hmmm, pretty much okay, I guess." Was her reply to Levy's question.

Yes, that's what Lucy told Levy last Monday. Lucy told her best friend about Loke's confession and that she was about to turn him down when he stopped her and told her that he's willing to wait. That causes Levy to coo at her and where the teasing starts. But she doesn't mind. She thought that being teased like this would help her forget about Gray and maybe fall for Loke instead?

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy sighed. She doesn't want that either. She'll never use her friends for her own sake.

What, she'll use Loke as a rebound guy? Nu-uh! She's not that kind of person! So even if she wanted to forget her feelings for Gray, never in her whole existence will she use her friends, knowing for a fact that it will hurt Loke's feelings as well if he finds out.

"Then what about with Gray?"

Now this made Lucy snap out of her stupor. She craned her head to the right and saw Levy's serious face.

Lucy immediately averted her gaze and suddenly found the ground as the most interesting thing to look at. "I don't know. He's been avoiding me since yesterday. I haven't got the guts to talk to him." She answered, biting her lips.

Levy patted Lucy's shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright. Trust me!" she assured, making Lucy smile in return but, she can't shake the feeling of loneliness lurking inside her mind.

…

After her talk with Lucy, she immediately went to Mirajane to inform her about her friend's situation.

"So Gray's been avoiding Lucy? Hmm," Mira said, bringing her right hand on her chin in a thinking position. Levy nodded her head. She didn't want to tell Lucy's story to anyone but she guessed this is the right thing to do.

She noticed how Lucy watched Gray all day since yesterday and saw the sadness in her eyes. She wanted to make her best friend happy. And making Gray realize his feeling for her – if he does love her, that is – by using Natsu's closeness to Lucy to make him jealous is the only thing she could think of, to end her friend's miseries.

Levy dismissed her thought when she heard Mira's giggle. She looked up and had come face-to-face with a demon trapped within an angel's body.

"I have an idea."

_Oh boy. _Levy thought as shivers run up and down her spine, thinking if her decisions were right, wrong, or worst, VERY WRONG.

**..ooOoo..**

"Okay, so tomorrow, I will tell which team won and will receive the prize. So for now, enjoy the night." Gildarts said casually and walked off stretching, again making the students sweat drop.

"Darn it! Erza's team won!" Natsu said as he continually hit his head on a tree trunk.

"You wouldn't know for sure, idiot." Gray commented, sitting just across Natsu.

"But it's clear that they're the winner! They won almost all the activities!" Natsu cried. "Now I won't be able to enjoy the prize." He continued making his friend sigh in annoyance.

"You're Lucy's teammate. She could treat all of you to their resort with no worries." Gray said, massaging his temples. Loke and Alzacks words were still bugging the shit out of him.

Natsu's eyes shone in excitement after hearing Gray's statement. He was about to answer back but the moment he looked at Gray, Natsu saw his friend's troubled face. Natsu then remembered what Lucy asked him last Monday.

"_Is there something bothering Gray and Loke?"_

"Ne, Gray," he called. Gray looked up and was hoping not to see the irritating face of his friend, but he guessed God won't grant that wish of his as he saw Natsu, now leaning back on the tree.

"What?"

"I was just wondering…if there's something wrong with you and Loke?"

Gray stiffened and looked away. He didn't think that Natsu, of all people, will notice it but it may be because they've been friends for a long time that he knows if something's wrong or not?

Receiving no reply from his friend, Natsu supposed he had hit the spot. He sighed, looking at his friend with sternness in his eyes.

"Lucy's been worried for the both of you ever since Monday afternoon — to think she'll notice it before I do is very surprising, don't you think?"

Gray looked up, shock evident on his face. "Lucy?"

Natsu stood up and walked towards Gray, he wanted to punch him once again for the same reason of not remembering someone like Lucy but decided this is not the best time and instead patted him on the shoulder.

"This isn't the time to act dense, Gray. Why not do what your mind tells you?" was Natsu's words before he walked off and joined the others who are having fun around the bon fire.

_Why must all of them needs to confuse me like this? Do…what my mind tells me? What the heck does that mean?_

"Alright! Since the teachers let us do what we want this night, the council decided to have another activity." Erza said loud enough for the teachers to hear. She saw them nodded, giving her permission to continue.

"This is just for fun, okay?" she said and grinned evilly, scaring her fellow students, while Mira smiled innocently at her side who obviously had something to do with the very suspicious activity.

"What's the activity Erza?" Natsu enthusiastically asked, eyes glinting in excitement.

.

.

.

.

.

"A Courage Test."

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone shivered.

.

.

.

.

.

"AWESOME!"

.

.

.

.

.

Well, except for Natsu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Now that's what you call a manly activity." And Elfman.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heh, I'll be the first one to finish this." And Lyon.

Okay, some others too, but the point is most of the students got goose bumps.

"Mira and I talked about this earlier so we asked the teachers to check if the forest is safe and set it up for this activity. All you have to do is choose a partner from your respective team, go to the forest, and find your way towards the goal. But it'll be boring if that's all we're gonna do, right? So we put a little trill. If you noticed, there are trees inside the forest with their numbers on it — 1to 20. We are to give each pair three papers…" Mira showed everyone three pieces of sticky note pad with different colors as Erza continued. "…which has numbers similar to that of the trees you are to stick those papers on. You also need to write both of your names on it so that we could discern whom those papers belonged to. Those papers will then serve as a proof that you finished the test. So if ever one of you got only two papers when we count them, you'd be considered a coward for not finishing the activity properly."

"This is getting exciting! Come on Lucy, you'll be my partner! LET'S GO!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Not yet, Natsu." Erza said, stopping Natsu from running off after getting the papers from Mira.

"This test will not commence without this." Erza crossed her arms across her chest and looked at everyone with full seriousness. "This forest isn't like any ordinary forest. Mr. Yajima told me and Mira some unnerving story about it. They said that during a full moon, paranormal activities were detected within this forest for decades now." Lucy clutched onto Natsu's arm while Erza continued.

"That's why we decided that it would be better if it's going to be by pair. There are 10 starting points, 1 for each team and each pair will go inside after every 5 minutes." At this point, all of the girls except for Mira and Erza were shivering under the horror of the place.

"B-but, today isn't a full moon…right?" Ultear asked and held onto Seigrain's arm, making the latter blush.

Erza smirked, making the black haired girl gulped in total fright. "Look up." She suggested. Everyone did as told and their eyes widen in terror.

There in the sky, stands the moon in its full glory, emerging from the clouds and shone, giving its light to the obscurity of the forest.

"So, let's start then?"

**..ooOoo..**

"NATSU! I'LL KILL YOU AFTER I FIND YOU!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs, she was having mixed emotions. Anger, panic, fear and anxiety were evident on her features.

They were one of the first pairs to enter the forest. Oh, how she wished she never agreed to do this activity in the first place and just settle herself inside her cabin, sleeping peacefully even if she'll forever be called a coward. But no, Natsu had already dragged her inside the creepy-looking forest — or at least that's what she wanted to call it ever since she heard the story from Erza — and was now walking alone.

Why you asked?

_It's because of that stupid pink-haired moron for leaving me out here that I'm stuck here all alone! I swear I'll get him for this!_

Yea, just like Lucy thought. Natsu was so eager to finish before others do and because of that eagerness of his, he forgot that he was with Lucy. He ran off looking for the trees, leaving Lucy catching up behind him. But unfortunately for her, she doesn't have a boy's stamina so she was exhausted quickly — of course minding what Erza told them a while ago made her cautious about everything around her, thus slowing her down. She tried calling for him, asking him to slow down or wait for her but he did not hear any of it which was why Lucy was all alone.

She began pointing the flashlight vigilantly up ahead, in hopes of finding her partner. She took careful steps as sweat started accumulating on her forehead and hands as it quiver slightly. Her eyes became blurry as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

"Natsu…where are you?" she muttered.

Lucy stopped her tracks when she caught on someone she knows from up ahead. She saw something pink which made her sigh in relief.

She walked towards him and smiled, relieved that she found him.

"Natsu…I've been looking for you. Where have you—"

Lucy cut her words as she noticed something unusual around Natsu. His back was still facing her so she wasn't sure on what's happening to him. He doesn't even seem aware of her presence. His appearance is still the same but his aura seemed a bit off, a bit…frightening.

Lucy's heart started pounding at a fast pace. She doesn't know why, but Natsu's acting weird. Not the same energetic Natsu that dragged her along inside this forest.

Her right arm shakily reached for her partners shoulder as her left hand clutched the flashlight tightly. But before she even touches the boy, he slowly faced her.

She was glad that he finally noticed her but before she could smile up at him, her eyes widen in terror as she saw the sight before of her.

Every hair on her body rose, her heart beats so fast and the tears she tried not to show cascaded down her cheeks.

The flashlight she once held dropped on her feet as she began retracing her steps slowly as to not trigger anymore movements from the man in front of her.

The figure, who she thought was her partner Natsu, started taking gradual steps towards her making her step back. He didn't stop and soon the light that the flash was giving illuminated his face, making Lucy see the face of a man she never once encountered in her whole life: a pale man with face covered with blood and bruises glaring at her, piercing through her very soul, making her legs limp. She felt nauseated just by looking at his face.

Lucy's didn't divert her eyes from the man, afraid of the thought that if she looked anywhere but him, her life will definitely be in trouble.

_What will I do now? I'm scared._ She thought, her breath hitching and her tears won't stop from falling.

The second the man took another step, his lips turned into an evil grin. But the thing that made her run and scream in terror was when he mentioned something she didn't expect.

"Lucy…"

**..ooOoo..**

At some part of the woods, Gray was walking aimlessly with his partner, Lisanna. Hands deep within his pockets, eyes glaring at the path they're walking on, boredom and annoyance was evident on his face.

"What's the point on doing this activity anyway?" he asked to no one in particular while Lisanna kept silent the whole time, doing something on her phone. Gray was about to ask what she's doing when both of them heard a piercing cry.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Gray's eyes widen, he recognized that voice. "Lucy…"

Out of impulse, he ran fast toward the direction of where the voice came from.

"Wait! Where are you going, Gray?" was the last thing he heard from Lisanna before he disappeared to the woods.

**..ooOoo..**

Lucy ran as fast as she could, not minding the scratches she get from the branches that hindered her way.

She doesn't care where she's going as long as she got away from the man she saw earlier. _Who is that? Is he the one that Erza was talking about? The one concerning the paranormal activities going on around this forest?_

Because of the obscurity of the place, she didn't saw a root sticking out of the ground that cause her to trip and lose her balance, gaining a nasty gash on her knee. She cried even more._ Why does my clumsiness strike at times like this?_ She thought and curses herself under her breath.

Lucy then decided to just crawl and hide herself under some tree and hugged her knees to her chest, praying that someone will find her.

_Gray…help me…_

She kept on crying, hoping that soon, she will get out of this forest. "Gray…"

She heard the rustling of the bush in front of her and her eyes once again widen when she saw a figure come out of it. Sensing that figure was walking towards her, Lucy tried to stand up and run but it seemed like her legs gave up on her. She shut her eyes close and prayed for someone to help her.

"Lucy…" she heard before someone touches both her shoulders, surprising her which caused her to scream.

"NO! Get off me! Please! Don't hurt me!" she cried, yanking the hands away from her but the man was strong and grabbed her, hugging her close.

"LUCY! It's okay. It's me."

Upon hearing that voice, Lucy stopped struggling and looked up, seeing the man was the one she wished to see the most.

"Gray?" she asked, as if making sure. Gray chuckled at her. "What kind of question is tha—"

"GRAY!" Lucy wailed, cutting Gray off. She encircled her arms around his torso and cried on his shoulder. Gray was at first shock at this but later on grasped how scared Lucy was as he felt her quiver in his arms.

"I'm so scared! Gray…"

"What happened? And where's Natsu?" he asked calmly, running circle on her back and patted her head soothingly. She shook her head as her answer and continued crying. Thinking that meddling won't do any better he just comforted her as he tightened his grip protectively around her.

"Shh. Everything's fine now. I'm here." He said. Lucy just closed her eyes and feel the warmth that Gray was radiating, feeling secured when around him.

When he felt that she had calmed down a little, he offered her to go back to camp.

"But what about the activity? They'll mark you as coward." She said worriedly.

Gray blinked once, then twice, then trice before bursting out laughing, surprising the blonde, making her blush. _Did I say something funny?_

The man brushed a tear on his eyes before facing Lucy again as his laughter died down. "You know, you never fail to make me laugh." He said, causing Lucy to raise an eyebrow.

Gray lightly flicked Lucy's forehead as he answered the unspoken question. "You're always minding what's best for others but, why not minding your own self for once?"

He patted her head and continued. "Let me take care of you, even just for today." He said making her eyes widen and her blush to intensify.

"Come on. Let's go back." He said but Lucy remained silent.

"What's wrong?" he asked, snapping Lucy out of her daze but before she could answer, Gray saw the wound on her knee making him sigh. He turned around confusing Lucy.

"Come on. I'll carry you."

"Huh? B-But,"

Lucy gasped when Gray took her arms and put it around his neck. He then scooped her legs and carried her on his back. "You're so clumsy, you know that?" he commented as he started walking their way out of the woods, making Lucy pout. And then, an comfortable silence enveloped them.

Realizing something as he took a side-long glance at Lucy's blushing face, Gray mentally sighed in disappointment with one's self.

_How could I avoid you when you're one vulnerable girl that always seemed to ask for my help? _

He smiled. _I guess, I just couldn't refrain myself from ignoring you, can I?_

Lucy saw Gray's smile and sighed for herself. She too realized something.

_How can I move on when you're always there whenever I need you?_ She thought and tightened her grip on Gray. She buried her face on his shoulders before an unknowing smile made its way to her face.

_Just for today. Let me enjoy being with you just for today._

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>Tadah! Heheh, I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks so much for reading.<strong>

**As for three wishes? Well, I don't know…I told you my files are corrupted… =_= this is the third time that I used that same reason…**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think ne?**

**Thanks for reading,, ^_^**

**Ja'ne**


	29. Chapter 29: Different Prize

**A/N:** Who would've thought that I'll update today? No one? Well, neither have I~! XD anyways, I just want to say sorry for the lateness. You see, my graylu blood isn't working properly these past few days and I really needed inspiration for my stories. So in order for me to have some, I thought of drawing some GrayLu would revive it. well, it eventually did but, I'm afraid I'm not in my fullest yet. So pardon this chapter, because I really did rush this today. Oh! Before I forgot, thanks to all that read, reviewed and listed 'The Confrontation' on their favorites. Honto ni Arigatou guzaimasu~! Orz

**Replies~**

**WolfieANNE:** GOMEN~! I still haven't reviewed yet! , but before that, kyaaaa~! Jellal, can I marry him? Puh-leas~! XD I should do this the proper way and review on your story but just thinking about what happened in your story just make me want to marry Jellal! Hahaha, anyways, here's the (not so good) chapter. I hope you'll enjoy the rantings.. =_= hehehe, thanks for the review! ^^

**QuietDemise13:** yay~! You enjoyed last chapter. Hehe, but I'm afraid there aren't enough fluff here but I promise to do more in the later chapter, (especially the chapter after the next, chap30…hihihi) thanks for reviewing! ^^

**Loveprincess:** haha, you'll have to wait for it. it's gonna be on the later chapters. Hihihi, I'm afraid it's too early for her to sing. ^^ thanks a lot for the review!

**pluethedog:** oh, he will! Haha,, you'll know why Natsu left her and who that scary man is.. hihi just scroll down! ^^ thanks for the review!

**pikaqueen:** yay~! Glad you liked it! you'll know soon! Kukuku~ oh! I see you've updated your stories! Sorry for not reviewing! *bows* thanks for the review!^^

**Hachibukai:** Joy-chan! Kung nagbabasa ka pa ng ff magparamdam ka! Haha, IMISHUU~! Ndi na kita nakakausap! , hehe, don't worry about it, nakarecover na ko dun! Haha, akala ko nga corny un ee, it felt like he wasn't Gray at all! XD haha, I'm done re-typing three wishes but I still don't have the courage to update it, nakukulangan pa ko ee,, hehe, thanks for reviewing. (speaking of reviews, ndi ko pa pala narereview mga stories mo,, :( sorry…DX)

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421:** Rin-chan! Maraming maraming maraming tenchuu sayo! Hahaha, I see you published another story, was it he gender bend lucy one, where she pretended to be a guy to be gray's butler? Tama ba? Yan kasi pagkakaintindi ko sa summary ee,, haha, sorry for the lateness! Hope you'll enjoy! :) thanks for reviewing! ^^

**Princesx Mystery:** ne! did my review got posted? Sorry if ever I was late in reviewing! , oh, you shouldn't idolize the likes of me, I'm a bad example of a lazy author. But I truly am flattered by what you said, I very happy to hear it! *cries* really, I'm crying. T.T thanks for the review! ^^

**DebbieKun3:** hahha! Yea! It should be FOREVER! Oh, how I wish he was true! , thanks for reviewing! ^^

**FuzzyPeach12:** thanks a bunch! ^^

**SpiritFrozenInTime:** waaah~! Gomen! Did you really? O.O I'm really sorry! Hahhaha! I really can't believe someone would like that! hahaha, I really thought it was corny! (well, it is if Gray was the one who said it! XD) waaah~! Yes about Ultear and Seig. Well, Ultear is practically Gray's cousin from his Father side and Seig was his cousin from his Mother side so basically its not that daring as you said? Hehehe no, its okay. I love it when people started asking me questions about my stories! Hihi, thanks for the review! ^^

**Nimra:** Thank you~! Waaah~! That's so flattering! I truly appreciate your comment! ^^

**petitewinsy:** sorry for the lateness! Here you go! ^^ thanks a lot!

**Kira no Baka:** waaah~! Glad you liked it! hihi, here's the next chap, hope you'll like it! thanks for reviewing! ^^

**Secret:** hahah, yea, I'm a kapuso. Marami din akong ABS na cm8 ee, ndi tuloy ako makusod sa kanila pagnaguusap sila tungkol sa mga palabas dun,, haha, thanks for reviewing! ^^

**officialalexanderludwig:** kyaa~! I didn't expect this! XD I would really love a beta reader! (and I'm sorry for only replying to you now! I really forgot to check the reviews I got from time to time) but even if I wanted to I don't know how. Could you explain to me how? If you still wanted to, that is. *now I feel ashamed of myself!* I've been here in ffn for over a year yet here I am, still don't know how beta works. , thanks for your offer and review! ^^

**Fullbusterrulesmyheart:** waaah~! Don't worry about it! its fine! My lateness is far more upsetting for my readers! , and I'm really sorry for that! hahha you're the only person that noticed that! haha, thanks for reviewing! ^^

**Lost Canvas:** hahaha, glad you liked it! yea, we would reach the climax sooner or later…depends on how fast I update. Haha, thanks for your comment! I really love it when people give me advices! ^^

**anja:** haha, sorry for keeping you hanging there! Waah~! Thanks a bunch! XD hahha, that's an exaggerated compliment! I'm not a goddess! Hahaha, I'm just a plain old writer-wannabe. Hahaha, thanks for reviewing! ^^

**AKatsinTcups:** waah~! Thank youuuu~! Hahha, I should follow your advice! XD thanks for reviewing and glad you liked it! ^^

** 98:** waah~! Gomen! I'm deeply sorry for updating late! , no, that okay. I'm open for criticisms! Hahaha, thanks for being true to me, but I'm going to apologize in advance because my updates would be really slow…I have my OJT this semester so I'm gonna get busier. , but thanks for reading this not-so-good of a story! Thanks for reviewing! ^^

**guest (9/30/12):** waaah~! Sorry for being late! Here's the next chapter! Hope you'll like it! ^^

**BiteChocolate101:** waah~! I will, don't worry! But it gonna take a long time for me to finish this! Haha, ^^ *now I'm pressured! Hahaha*

**Jaz-147:** I saw your reviews on one of Hakuouki's story achive. Yiee~! Glad there's someone out there that likes Hakuouki as well, hihih, sorry for being late! But please snjoy the chapter! Thanks for reviewing! ^^

WHEW! That was unexpectedly long! My back hurts! XD

**Warning: I did not proofread this. **

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar…thank you.**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendshio, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/Comfort.

**Main Pairing:** GrayXLucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its Characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

Please enjoy this not-so-good chapter.

**CHAPTER 29:** Different Prize

"Great job, Natsu!" a white headed girl said as she went out of her hiding spot (the bushes) and patted the said boy on the back as soon as she approached him. The salmon-headed boy sighed while taking the gruesome prosthetics — that was put hastily for a reason —off of his face. He looked at the girl and sighed once again.

"Mira, I feel terrible." He said, but Mira just smiled up at him. "Don't worry you did wonderful! You scared her!"

"That's the main reason why!"

Apparently, Natsu was, again, overpowered by Mira; with the latter bringing her condition up and, at the same time, threatening the poor boy who doesn't have any choice but obey for the sake of his kitty. The plan was to drag Lucy inside the woods and intentionally leave her for Natsu to have enough time to be able to put the prosthetics on. After that, he just needs to scare her for a certain someone to look for her. When did Mira tell him this? It's when she handed the papers to Natsu. That's the main reason why he's hasty to finish the activity; because he wants to get this over with— not to mention he was threatened.

Mira's plans always work, but this time Natsu could tell that she's having doubts in her so-called 'special ability'. She was forcing herself to be calm and wait for the result of her plan but her quick pacing tells otherwise.

"Oh, I said don't worry! Now, all we have to do is wait for something to happen." Mira said. She looked at her phone that started ringing before she smiled in satisfaction. "Looks like _HE's _on his way." She said and giggled behind her hand, her turbulence long gone.

"What?" Natsu asked, confused.

Mira faced Natsu and shoved her phone 2 inches away from his face. "Lisanna said Gray's on his way."

"What if he never finds her?"

Mira placed her phone inside her pockets and sighed, she lost her smile and the turmoil she felt earlier started swarming inside her once again. "Honestly, I'm worried myself. I don't know if Gray will find her or not. Even more, I'm scared that Lucy will get hurt."

"If you were scared, then why the hell did we do this in the first place? And what if someone, other than Gray, will find her before he does?"

Mira started mincing, not answering the question. She was really worried that, for the first time, her plan won't work. Natsu followed silently behind her, carrying the prosthetics on his hands when he suddenly heard his companion mumbled something, almost inaudible. "Let's just hope for the best."

They were almost at the exit of the forest, the end point of the activity, when Mira's phone started ringing again. She stopped along with Natsu and fished her phone from her pocket again. "It's Lisanna." She said, reading the name displayed on her screen.

The two of them scooted closer to read the text together. "Success! v(^o^)v" it says. Natsu grinned, and almost throw his hands to the air when he heard Mira sniffing. He looked at her and saw tears. "Mi-Mira! W-w-what's the matter?" he panicky said.

The faired haired lady wiped her tears and beamed at Natsu. "I'm just happy for Lucy! And my plan worked!" she cried.

Natsu held his right hand up and grinned once again. "You did great, Mira!"

Mira nodded and high-fived with Natsu. She looked at her phone again and typed her reply, 'Tell me all about it later! Good job~! ;D"

**..ooOoo..**

A chilly wind blew past the two teens sitting on the soft grass in front of a cabin. The blonde hissed as the cold got to her skin that made her shiver to the bones while the raven haired lad tends the nasty gash that the blonde gained while running in haste earlier in the woods for reasons he still doesn't know, but will sooner or later discern. Gray looked up as he noticed his companion shivering while rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm herself up. He sighed and took his jacket off; placing it on Lucy's shoulders after, lessening the numbness she feels because of the cold.

"How are you feeling?" Gray asked while tending Lucy's gash on her knee. The blonde forced a smiled as she speaks, "I'm fine now…just a little shaky."

After applying first aid and covering the wound, Gray made his way to sit beside Lucy who was spacing out once again. The raven haired lad sighed and leaned backwards, his back meeting the soft grass.

After what happened, Gray and Lucy settled themselves on ground in front of Lucy's cabin after Gray shyly went inside to look for the first aid kit that Lucy had inside her cabinet— where he found lots of stuff, including her undies. Gray blushed remembering this. _This is why you're called a pervert! Stop imagining those kinds of things!_ He mentally cursed.

Gray sighed to calm himself and to ease the tingling feeling on his nose. He then looked up to see the moon in its full glory just above them. The raven haired lad smiled as he noticed the stars shining brightly around the moon, glinting beautifully and was like competing with the others, even trying to outshine the moon itself. He looked at his companion to see if she was admiring the sky as well, but he scowled at what he saw— Lucy was facing the ground.

"You should look up. Or you'll lose this opportunity to enjoy the once-in-a-lifetime, front-seat-worthy Milky Way view." He said, propping his head with his hands. Lucy looked at him in confusion and Gray nodded his head upwards. The blonde followed Gray's gaze and was astounded by what she saw. Her sullen look was transformed to that of an amazed one, and, before she notices it, she was smiling, leaving her experience earlier falter after seeing the stars.

Gray smiled, contented. At least he could do this much for her. He wanted this moment to last a little longer but there's a question that he really wanted answers from. So he broke the wonderful moment with a fake cough to caught Lucy's attention.

"So," he started. "Why are you alone again?"

Lucy sighed and lied on her back as well before answering. "Natsu was so eager to finish the activity before anyone else does so he…"

"Sped up and forgot he have a partner." Gray intervened.

Lucy nodded. "Yea. But I tried my best and keep up with his pace but…"

"You lose sight of him because of your poor stamina." Gray cut off again, this time smirking. Lucy punched his shoulder playfully and pouted. "You don't have to rub it in, you know."

Gray kept himself from chuckling and just rolled his eyes. "Then, what happened? Why are you in that state when I found you? And why did you scream?"

Lucy flinched, indicating that Gray touched an undesirable subject. "Gray, I'm scared." She said, tear started gathering in the corners of her eyes. The said boy stayed silent as he kept on listening to what the blonde is saying.

"I saw a man with a pale face that's full of wounds and bruises all over. Then there's blood on his body. He walked closer to me before saying my name." she said and started trembling again. Gray faced her and his eyes knitted together. "Any other features you may add?" he asked her, getting suspicious at this "man".

"He has pink hair."

Gray face palmed. He knew it. "Stupid Natsu." He mumbled but Lucy caught what he said. "What?"

"You know Lucy, this is really hard for me to explain but, you're probably an idiot for not noticing it was Natsu." He sighed and shook his head.

"Excuse me?!" she said, incredulously, halting her tears from flowing. She stared wide-eyed at Gray who sat up and kept on shaking his head from side to side.

"I said, you're an idiot for not noticing it was Natsu."

Lucy sat up and punched his arm in anger, offended at his comment. "Well, I'm sorry for being an idiot and not noticing it was…" She was about to stand up walk and away but stopped when realization started to sink in. "N-natsu?" she asked Gray who was rubbing his sore arm.

"Who else could it be?! Dammit! That's hurts!" he hissed.

"But why would he do that?"

"Why are you asking me?" he growled. "I shouldn't have left my partner to help you if you're just gonna punch me like this."

Lucy took quite a while to process the information she just gained before sighing in relief, not minding the offensive remark she just got. It somewhat eased her nerves after knowing that the man she saw was in fact Natsu. _Wait till I see him. I kill him, for sure!_ She thought as her brain started scheming some plots for vengeance.

"Thanks for helping me, by the way." She said sincerely and smiled, noticing what Gray was implying by what he said a while ago. "I'm really happy you were there to help me. I really don't know what to do if you hadn't come."

Gray looked away after seeing her earnest face. He really hated himself for being so forgiving towards Lucy when she's giving off this kind of expression. She is, indeed, one special girl. "It's no problem. But you're really a scaredy-cat, aren't you?" he teased which earned him another playful punch on his arm.

"You know Gray, I really thought you're avoiding me." Lucy said. "Though, I couldn't point a finger why." She looked at the moon again and hugged her knees to her chest before continuing. "If…if you're gonna avoid me, please tell me the reason, so that I won't be having trouble of figuring out why."

Gray stared at her and smiled. He didn't know she's going to be affected by it. "But if ever I started avoiding you without telling you why, please don't smack me hard on the head?" He said and earned him a light chuckle from Lucy.

"If you don't want to receive a smack from me, then don't do it in the first place." Lucy said and sends a side-long glance at Gray. She saw how he flinched. She wondered if he really is avoiding her. The sorrow she felt earlier that day came haunting her once again. She never really want Gray to avoid her even if she kept on insisting herself that it'll be for the best. Now that she and Gray became this close in a short span of time, she doesn't want to forget about it and pretend that their supposed friendship didn't happen.

Gray, on the other hand, couldn't say a thing. Loke's, Alzack's and Natsu's words still linger in his head. He was supposed to avoid her but hearing her scream like that, it's as if he forgot everything he was ought to do and was replaced by the lone thought of seeing Lucy.

"So you were avoiding me." this statement happened to snap Gray from his trance. He looked at Lucy and saw the sadness her eyes reflect. He felt his stomach scrunch up as a familiar feeling take over him; the feeling of guilt.

"I just got some things going on inside my head that I need to sort out." He started, wanting the current atmosphere between them to subside. Remembering his friends' words really did stop his gears from turning. Even if he tried his best to understand them, in the end, the only thing that comes to mind was Lucy and how their relationship is turning out.

What is Lucy to him? This question bothers him a lot. Yes, he knows that she's a friend that he gained unexpectedly— not to mention that they met in a very spontaneous way. He can't even believe that they will reach to the point where he thought they will not attain; being friends. And he did not regret anything. Being friends with her brought some of his old self back that he didn't notice until now. Even if he wants to ignore it, he can't change the fact that Lucy really looked like _her._But it wasn't the reason why he changed; it was because of Lucy herself. Her presence made him at ease and, for some reason, happy. And never in his life would he want to change that.

Lucy turned her eyes fully at him, seeing him smiling as she listened wistfully. "Thank you." He said, ending his speech in his mind. Lucy looked confused and really wanted to get some kind of explanation but Gray stood up. He dusted his self before turning to Lucy and offered his hand.

Lucy gratefully took it and used it as support to stand up. Gray assisted Lucy as they walk back to the campfire where the teachers are settled and were laughing their hearts out with the screams that they were hearing.

"By the way, Gray, who's your partner?" she asked, tilting her head to the sides.

"Lisanna." He answered nonchalantly. Gray noticed how his companion froze on her spot. He looked at Lucy and took notice of her mouth hanging open and her stern eyes. "What?" he asked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOU IDIOT~!"

**..ooOoo..**

"I'm VERY sorry, Lucy~!" Natsu said as he bowed on his fours. Well, he was the only one asking for forgiveness because he can't bring Mira or Lisanna into this from keeping Lucy, Gray and everyone, for that matter, to know their 'plan'.

If it weren't for them being the center of attention, Lucy wouldn't forgive him and perform her evil plots immediately after seeing him. But Natsu putting all these efforts just for her forgiveness made it a little more easy to let the case off.

She sighed and patted Natsu on the head. "Apology accepted." She said and smiled when the rose-headed guy lifted his head. He smiled and almost cried in relief. Natsu stood up when Lucy helped him up; he noticed her limping as she did so. "I'm really sorry Lucy." he said again but the girl dismissed it and smiled.

"If I were you, I would kill him right off the bat." Someone said. Lucy and Natsu turned their head towards the voice and saw it was Gray. Natsu was gonna retort back but the blonde beat him to it.

"If I were to kill someone, that someone would be you." Lucy snapped, still irritated by the fact that Gray left Lisanna.

A tick mark appeared on his forehead as he kept himself from exploding. "Hey, who was the one that screamed to death when she saw someone and never even think that it could be her partner and ended up running aimlessly, tripping, and gaining a gash on her knee? Then helplessly praying to God that someone would save her?" he snapped back.

"Well, who wouldn't run in that kind of situation?!"

"Probably someone smart enough!"

"Wha-?! Hey, I didn't ask for your help, Mr.-you-think-you-know-everything!"

Everyone that was present shifted their eyes from Lucy to Gray as the two exchanged words.

"Is it really that bad to get worried, huh?" all eyes landed on Gray as he uttered that sentence before they moved them to Lucy who looked stunned. Everyone didn't expect that.

"I-I…"

"Well, I'm sorry then. Geez," Gray said, putting his hands on his pockets. "So much for helping you,"

Lisanna made her way toward Lucy. She can't help but butt in when she knows she's the reason why her friends are fighting. The fair haired maiden began whispering. "Ne, Lucy. You should forgive Gray. Nothing happened to me. See? And besides, he really did get worried." She looked at Gray and saw how he tapped his foot on the ground impatiently, still mumbling something. "If only you were there, you'll see the look on his face when he recognized your scream."

Lucy looked down and started thinking to herself, ashamed. How could she accuse her savior?

"Gray," she called. The brunette turned his angry and disappointed eyes at her. "What?"

"I-I guess…I'm…I," Lucy said, trying to figure out how to apologize and sighed. "I'm sorry. I was just really worried for Lisanna."

He sighed and ruffled his locks. "This is why anyone would think that you're incapable of taking care of yourself. Because you're always minding others."

"Okay, enough with the drama." Gildarts said. _This teacher really doesn't really care on what's happening around him. _Everyone thought and shook their heads. _Gray and Lucy haven't even reconciled yet._

"Since the activity used up the whole night and because I promised everyone that I'm gonna announced the winner today, I won't waste any more time and say it before the sun rises." Gildarts proclaimed.

"The winner is Erza's team. Congratulations."

Many sweat dropped and face palmed when they heard the lack of thrill and eagerness that their teacher expressed. But the winning team, of course, didn't mind it and cheered triumphantly.

Erza's ego boosted up as she looked at her team in satisfaction. "Congratulations, team! You all did a great job! Now you can enjoy the prize whenever you like." She said, smiling in victory as she looked at the others, full of pride.

"Gaah~! I knew they would win~!" Natsu said and ruffled his hair in discontentment.

Lucy looked at Gray and saw him sigh. "Gray, I-I…"

"Yea, yea." He said, dismissing her immediately, obviously trying to avoid her again. "And you ask why you're avoided. Tch."

"I said I was sorry. But if you're gonna avoid me because of that…I guess, I don't have a choice, do I?" she said dejectedly. Gray looked at her and saw her eyes brimming with tears.

Why? Why is it that with Lucy, he's so powerless? Why can't he stand getting angry with her for a long time? Why is it that when he see her tears, he just wanted to wipe it with his hands, hug her in his arms and protect her in harms' way?

Before he knew it, his hands moved on its own accord and cupped Lucy's face, wiping her tears before it falls from her eyes.

_Have you fallen for her?_ He remembered Loke's question. _Have I really?_ He asked himself without knowing what's he's doing.

Lucy on the other hand was taken aback by Gray's actions. He just suddenly cupped her face having those pained obsidian eyes directed on her brown ones. What's he thinking? Is he hurt? Why?

Lucy was going to say something when she was cut off by Erza's sudden outburst.

"NO!" she said, balling her hands into fists while glared daggers at the blonde man leaning his back on one of the trees, who's been doing the same. Lucy and Gray's moment was cut short and the two of them looked at each other one more time before seeing what's happening.

Erza was apparently holding the prize on her one hand causing it to be crumpled. She gained everyone's attention but it seemed that she doesn't care.

"I told you, I don't need those things." Said the blonde lad, growling while he crossed her arms in front of his chest.

"And I told you that I won't allow anything that you ask!" Erza retorted.

"I won't do anything. I just need to talk to her."

"I said NO!" Erza yelled.

Mira rushed to Erza side and calmed her down. "Erza," she said and placed her hand on the redhead's back. "What happened?" she asked.

"This jerk is asking something I forbid." The red haired lady said, not letting the sight of the blonde man leave her eyes. Mira looked at the man and send him a look as if asking him what he wants. But the man never falter from her gaze and didn't give her the answer she wanted.

"Laxus!" she demanded. Laxus sighed and rubbed his temples. He lifted his head and looked around, looking for a certain someone. His eyes stopped at Lucy who flinched at the look Laxus was giving her. Gray, who was standing beside her, glared at the blonde lad once he noticed where he was looking at. Gray stood in front of Lucy, protectively hiding her from the Laxus' view.

"As for my prize," Laxus started, still staring seriously at her blonde prey. "I want to speak with Lucy…alone."

**..ooOoo..**

Well, there you go folks. I know, I'm really getting rusty… =_=

Anyways, do you mind if I rant here?

If you don't want to, don't read it. **You've been warned.**__(hehe, I really wanted to use that line,, hahha)

I'm sooooo afraid of Gruvia becoming canon that I took my time reading/watching anime/manga and, to be honest, I really lost my interest for Graylu for a few weeks. (darn you Yoshida Haru! XD) I'm very upset with the ship war that's happening between graylu and gruvia fans that I thought no one would support graylu anymore because of what other people are saying about us fans, so it would really mean a lot to me if you review and tell me you still support our OTP~! Saying 'I love GrayLu' or anything of that sort would make me feel happy. I need to see that there are still people out there who ships GrayLu. Even if you PM me, I would really be the happiest person alive, believe me!

Well, not really ranting but that's how I describe rant in my own words. XD

Thanks for reading, and review~! ^^

Ja'ne


	30. Chapter 30: Hand Sign

**:D**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar…thank you.**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendshio, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/Comfort.

**Main Pairing:** GrayXLucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its Characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 30: Hand Sign<strong>

* * *

><p>"No, means no, Lucy! I'm not permitting anything involving you and Laxus together!" Erza said sternly, facing Lucy with seriousness written over her face. The way Erza acted made Lucy think of her resemblance to her late mother in terms of protectiveness. And somehow it made her light inside.<p>

The blonde girl bit her lower lip as she stared at the ground with lone eyes. Lucy, after hearing what happened between Laxus and Erza earlier, tried to convince the latter to allow her to do what the blonde man asks of her. It, of course, caused surprise to everyone present.

Why wouldn't they be?

How could she, Lucy Heartfilia — who was known to be the girl that Laxus had been targeting ever since she set foot on Fairy Tail, the girl who was known to fear LaxusDreyar the most — was asking to let him do what he ask of — it being the permission to talk to her…"alone"?

Yes, she's scared to death. It was the last thing she would actually do— or rather, it was not on her plans to talk to him. But she guessed this is the right time to finally put an end to all of this.

Still, her heart always sink whenever thinking about "putting an end" to _it_.

Lucy heavily sighed.

With determination burning in her eyes, Lucy looked up and stared at Erza's eyes, not flinching at the very least from the never faltering gaze the redhead was giving her. She straightened herself up before bowing low, asking the same thing for the third time.

"Please," she said. "Please, let me talk to him!"

Everyone was taken aback by Lucy persistence. It just shows how much she wanted this. '_But, why?',_ a question that everyone asks. Oh how she wanted to answer them, but will they believe her? Would they believe him?

"Please, Erza…" she repeated.

Erza sighed and massaged her temples. "On one condition," she whispered and couldn't believe she was actually agreeing (being the stubborn one she is) but she guessed Lucy was just as stubborn and won't stop until she gets what she wanted. Lucy looked up and waited for Erza's continuation. "We'll be close enough so that if anything bad happens, we'll be there to back you up."

Lucy couldn't argue with that anymore. She knew how worried they are for her, because if they weren't, they wouldn't even be there to stop her.

She nodded and gave a sincere smile before frowning at the path that Laxus took.

"_I'll be waiting by the river."_ She remember him say.

**..ooOoo..**

A blonde man, sitting on a shaded part of the river bank andleaning his back on a tree trunk, was silently and patiently waiting for a certain girl to come— as if he knew from the very beginning that she would bearriving soon. His eyes were transfixed on the fallen leaves that were carried away by the water flowing downstream.

Laxus closed his eyes as the autumn wind blew past him, inhaling the scent of what nature give off. He likes it.

Ever since he was a boy, autumn has always been his favourite season. Maybe because of the changes he could sense in the air, and those changes felt enigmatic and thrilling. Even now he still get excited when he see the shorter days and feel cooler nights, and watching as the plain green leaves turn to vivid colors of gold and red.

But that wasn't the only reason why he loved this season.

His mind wandered back, from the time when he was still a wimpy elementary student who doesn't have any friends, gets picked at a lot, and was known as only Laxus, the grandson of Makarov Dreyar — Fairy Tail Academy's principal and owner.

'_Why can't he be like his grandfather?'_ they say. What do they want him to be, anyways?

It pains him a lot, knowing that he's only known as a grandson and not as LaxusDreyar himself.

'_DON'T HURT HIM!'_

His eyes shut open remembering that voice — that one voice that had once reach him, that one voice that had once save him from the agony of his past. A girl, he remembered, a blonde girl, three years younger than he is, save him from his miseries.

One of the reasons why he loved and still lovesautumn was because that time was when he met her.

Laxus clutched his hair in his hands as he banged his head weakly on the trunk where he was leaning on until light crunching of the leaves filled his ears.

_Someone's coming._ He thought and his body hoisted up.

_Strawberries and Vanilla._ He said as a silhouette of a girl came to view.

"Lucy."

Lucy, who was fidgeting her way towards the blonde man, flinched at the sudden mention of her name.

"H-how did you know it was me?" she asked as she walked to the clearing where Laxus stood.

"You smelled like strawberries and vanilla."

Lucy blushed. _I do?_

There was a momentary silence and Lucy felt she built up enough courage to say what's in mind. She took a sharp inhalation of air before blurting out what she wanted to say all this time.

"I-I'm sorry," she put her fist on her chest, just over the place where her heart is located, "I'm sorry but, please give up on me?"

It didn't sound as convincing as she thought it would be,but at least she tried. It didn't sound like a strong statement as well. Rather than that, it sounded as if she's questioning him.

Eyes that seemed as hard as steel itself pierced through her soft, innocent ones that held fear. She thought the strings of courage she had accumulated and pieced together were beingcut off, one by one. But the snicker she gained from the blonde lad in front of her made those strings be replaced by strings of irritation instead.

"W-what?" she asked, twitching at the sight of Laxus stifling his laugh.

"Ba~ka!" heanswered, gaining his composure back. He gazed down at her form and cautiously walked towards her, sensing some unwanted people glaring daggers at him.

Lucy was taken aback. _Baka? Me?_ She was trying her best not to snap, really. She knew better of what this blonde man is capable of doing if she ever fought back, so as much as possible, she stayed at her place— fully entrusting her safety to hands of her friends.

"Did you really think that I liked you?" he asked smugly as he stopped a meter away from the bewildered girl. "I guess I'm a great actor then."

"Huh?" was all she could say. What will she say, anyway? She believed he wanted her, because if not then how would you explain his actions towards her when they first met at school? That incident she was avoiding to recall? And that incident that made her fear men?

.

.

.

.

.

"I should be the one apologizing."

.

.

.

.

.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. This Laxus in front of her is apologizing. To what?

As if understanding her look, Laxus heaved a sigh before saying something she thought was long forgotten.

"I don't know if you'll remember, or even believe me at the least, but I've known you far before we met at Fairy Tail, before that incident happen."

And just like that, everything from the past flashed through both of their minds.

* * *

><p>"<em>DON'T HURT HIM!"<em>

_Her little hands trembled as she stretched them sideward, blocking the person behind her and keeping him from getting hurt, anymore. She directed her gaze at the people in front of her, sternly as she could manage. Her legs could be seen quivering as well, due to the fact that she's facing three smug looking boys, three years older than her. _

"_HUH! Hiding behind a girl now, aren't we?" one of them said, directed at the boy behind her. _

"_Move it little girl! Or do you wanna get involve?" said the other one, smirking at her. She flinched. 'Of course I don't want to be involved,' she thought. 'But, I can't just ignore someone who looked like he needed some help.' Her eyes saddened, remembering her circumstances from her previous school. _

"_I-I just don't want see someone being bullied. Not in front of me." she whispered. _

"_Heh!You had your choice," the third one said, irately, cracking his knuckles and readying his fist along with his companions. _

"_H-Hey!" the boy behind her finally spoke. "G-Get out of here! You'll hurt yourself!" _

_Lucy merely looked at him from her shoulders, seeing the boy's features for the first time— blonde hair, greenish blue eyes. _

"_It's okay." She smiled reassuringly at him, although fake, and returned her gaze at the three boys in front of her before closing her eyes shut when she saw their fists inclining towards her._

_She waited for the impact, but it never came, instead she heard loud screaming and groaning. Lucy cautiously opened her eyes, afraid of what the noise is about but she immediately opened them wide once she had a glimpse of the boy behind her has materialize in front of her, punching the three boys with all his might._

_With wobbly legs, she let herself fall on the ground, letting herself watch the horror befalling before her eyes. The blonde boy struggled to fight against his will, punching harder after receiving the blows his opponentsdelivered. The tears Lucy's been keeping cascaded down her cheeks as she fought back the little sobs escaping her throat. She knows well she's the reason why this is happening._

_With one last punch, the blonde boy sends all three of his opponents to the ground._

"_SCRAM! GET OUT OF HERE!" he shouted, intimidating the three boys who were about to get up. They quivered in fear and scrambled out of there without saying, "We'll get you for this!"_

_Lucy stood up and was about to approach the boy when he suddenly fell on the ground. She gasped in terror and ran to his side, seeing him panting._

_The boy looked up at her and saw her tears and worried expression displayed on her beautiful face. He grinned comfortingly that caused Lucy to bawl her eyes out, hugging the boy out of apprehension. _

"_Ba~ka," He sighed. "Don't try and pry to other people's business if you know you couldn't do anything." The blonde boy patted her head soothingly._

"_I-I couldn't help myself," she answered. "I don't want to see a person experiencing what I've been through."_

_He halted, realizing what the girl is implying. 'She's been bullied just like me.'_

"_You're pretty brave, aren't you?" he chuckled and patted her head. "What's your name, little girl? I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen you here."_

"_Lucy," she replied, breaking the hug and looking at him with her big attractive brown eyes. "Lucy Heartfilia. I just transferred here a few days ago."_

_He paused; looking at her eyes sends a tingling sensation on his stomach making all his blood rush up his face. "Laxus," he looked away, hiding everything his face holds. "LaxusDreyar. You must have known who I am by hearing my family name now, huh?"_

_Saying this only brings sadness on his eyes. He hated being known as Makarov's grandson and not by who he is._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Who?"_

_He whipped his head to her. _

"_Uhm, am I supposed to know who you are?" Lucy asked, wiping some visible tears on her eyes._

_The first time. Usually he would get a surprised reaction by saying his family name and will tell him how lucky he is to be the grandson of Fairy Tail Academy's principal. But this little girl in front of him asked who he is. Like she didn't know anything?_

_A gasp snapped him back to his senses. He looked at Lucy as she hastily stood up and ran away._

_He felt rejected. He thought he finally found a true friend._

'_I thought so,' his eyes looked downcast as he gritted his teeth, while his hands gripped the sore parts of his body. 'She probably realized who I am.'_

_Laxus was about to stand up when he heard little footsteps approaching him._

_When he looked up, he was surprised to see her again, only this time carrying with her a box. She knelt in front of him and took out a cotton ball, putted some disinfectant on it before damping it on Laxus' gashes. _

_He hissed as it collided with his skin. _

"_Don't move too much. It'll be done in a sec." she muttered as she concentrated on treating his wounds and was the reason why she didn't notice the tears that were starting to fall from his eyes._

_Again, the first time. The first time he felt protected. The first time he felt care from somebody besides his mother. The touches he longed to feel again were all done by this girl who he only met._

_Without realizing it, his hands travelled to her shoulders bringing her to him in a tight hug. _

_In just a matter of seconds, he felt her warmth radiated off her body, sending tranquillity to all of his features. His doubts about the girl vanished into thin air and only the sensational feelingsof peacefulness and trust remained. He promised himself not to let Lucy get harmed by any means, be it physically, mentally or emotionally. He won't allow anyone to hurt her._

"_Thank you," he said, tightening the hug. "I promise you, you're not going to get hurt by anyone, anymore." _

_That being said, Lucy smiled and believed his every word._

_He was one of the reasons for her changes that led her to gain friends. One of the reasons why she could smile._

_But then, after a few days, Laxus was banished from school. It appears that the three boys, whom he sent hospitalize for days, informed the teachers about what happened and altered the truth— making Laxus the bad guy._

_She never heard anything from him after that but she believed that one day they'll meet again_

* * *

><p>"Sorry for not being there for all those years," she snapped out of her trance and looked at the man speaking to her. "And after seeing each other again, instead of greeting you normally, I scared you to the point of you hating me to the depths of the earth."<p>

Laxus scratched his neck awkwardly and heaved another sigh before looking at Lucy dejectedly.

"The first time I saw you setting foot at Fairy Tail, I was beyond happy. Seeing you again, unharmed and cheerful after all those years, was relieving. It seemed as so your friends really took good care of you. I wanted to at least say 'hi' to you and apologize for my sudden disappearance but I couldn't bring myself to do that. Guess I wasn't ready to meet you again since I'm still the LaxusDreyar that was only known as Makarov Dreyar's grandson. I wanted to be known as just LaxusDreyar that created his own image before meeting you again."

He heaved another sigh and can't believe that he's having a hard time explaining everything to her, afraid that she won't believe him, afraid that she won't remember.

"You changed a lot. You made many friends and were not the same cry-baby-Lucy I once knew. All people want to be your friend and you humbly accepted them. Since you're kind and beautiful, every guy around you wanted you to themselves," he said in disgust,"and you, being the kind-hearted person you are, befriended them without even knowing what their real intensions are."

Lucy's brows furrowed. She doesn't know where this conversation is going but she remained silent and listened to the very man that caused her agony.

"The day the horrible incident took place, I come across some guys and overheard their plans on doing to you," he gritted his teeth and fisted his hands on his sides, "it was nasty."

Lucy felt a shiver run up and down her spine. She felt herself stiffen and her heart started beating surprisingly fast at this sudden discovery of what truly happened. Whether it's true or not, she didn't know.

"And by keeping my promise to you, I did that horrible thing." He explained.

Lucy saw the pain in his eyes, as if Laxus was regretting everything he's done. But still, she said nothing.

"Those guys were watching us when I did that to you. And those bastards are my classmates that I befriended just so I can guard their every move, so that I can assure your safety."

Lucy flinched and gasped a little.

"I never intended to put the act to that extent. I was a graduating student by then but after doing that, thanks to Ultear, they dropped me out and I had to repeat another two years for that. Every year I'd tell myself I'll stop doing things to you and apologize," he stopped and looked down, gritting his teeth, making every word that comes out of his mouth be muffled. "But every time I'm overhearing those bastards' plansto you, I just couldn't stay silent so I continued the act. Knowing how I, LaxusDreyar, supposedly like you, they would know their place, so they would stop when they can still can, cowering if ever they laid their hands on you…up until now."

Lucy was speechless.

How stupid of her to think that Laxus forgot?

How stupid of her not to think that he was doing this for her safety?

But still, how stupid of him to do that?

He could just say, 'hey those guys are up to something bad. You should be careful around them.' Or 'Hi Lucy. It's been a long time. I'm here to protect you.' Is that hard to say?

"So I want to apologize—"

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't accept your apology!" she said, cutting off the blonde lad's words.

"I know." He answered. "I know that much."

Lucy fisted her hands. She couldn't forgive him, not after doing that to her. He said he would protect her but what he did was the opposite. And it hurts her, so bad. So bad that all she wanted to do was to slap him across his face, punch him to no end and sends him flying to the sky.

But her inner self still has this soft spot for the man— the man she considered as her big brother.

"I just want you to know the truth," he muttered, preparing himself to leave, "And even if you don't remember a thing, I'm still glad you listened."

He passed by her, not saying a word anymore. Just quietly walking away, just like the time he vanished without a single word to her. And she felt herself crumble.

She doesn't want to get left behind again. Not by the same man.

"I listened to you, so you should listen to everything I have to say as well!"

She shouted as she turned to see how he stopped halfway towards the woods.

"I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!" Lucy confessed.

"I remember everything," she repeated, her lips started trembling. "That's why…that's why I couldn't forgive you."

She saw him flinch from his spot. And she knew he discerned what she was implying.

"I, too, am happy seeing you again. But never did I expect you to act like that!" she bellowed but Laxus kept on back-facing her. "You said you'd protect me, didn't you? But what did you do? You did the exact opposite!"

She waited for him to say something, but when he didn't she continued.

"Until now," she muttered, "Until now I'm scared of you. Until now I feared men and it's all because of you."

She profoundly wiped her tears using the back of her hands before it spill over her face.

"You said you'd protect me! But you did just the opposite! I won't forgive you, EVER~!" she repeated, shouting at the top of her lungs, her tears emerging from the corners of her eyes again. But Laxus stayed silent.

Seeing him as the LaxusDreyar that everyone fears, it hurts her. She couldn't believe she'll see him like this.

But seeing him so powerless over her, hurts her more.

"I won't forgive you," she echoed, "But still," her tears she kept from falling were now spilling over her cheeks.

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't make myself hate you."

She sobbed and sniffed. Lucy wanted him to know how much she's suffering. She wanted him to know how much it hurts.

"I still believe in your words." She cried, "Still believing that you'd protect me from harm. So please,"

Lucy looked up and with one last snuffle, she shouted.

"Please don't leave me again, Onii-chan!"

Laxus felt levity, happiness taking over his whole being. Hearing Lucy saying such things to the person who crushed her trust she had given him, made him a bit relieved. He knew pretty well that he's not going to be forgiven but to say that she trust him…it was overwhelming, that he could feel a stinging sensation on his eyes. But even if she say that, nothing will change the fact that he did something wrong and he can never revert time and change everything.

Sniffing first he say, "I'm sorry."

Lucy started sobbing, blinking the tears off her eyes, wiping them but it kept coming. Never stopping.

She hated the feeling of sadness the most. And Laxus' negative response hurts her.

"I can no longer look after you, not when I know that my presence alone could cause deep despair. I can no longer protect you. I'm afraid I can only look in the side-lines now. But—"

Lucy looked up when Laxus cut his own words to look back at her and gave her the same smile he always give her a long time ago, the same smile that gave her strength, the same smile that pulled her out of her shell, the same smile she expects to see when they see each other again. She bit back a sob as she waited for his continuation.

"I'm sure _HE_ will protect you. Much better than what I've done."

Lucy's brows knitted together. "What are you—"

Before she could finish her question, Laxus briskly turned and walked away. Lucy will follow him if didn't raise his right hand, showing his pointing finger directed upwards. She felt her eyes beginning to water again. That sign is the one that Laxus made up for her to know that even if she wasn't seeing him, he will always look after her. Even if it's not going to be like what it used to, she felt warm inside.

She raised her hand as well and used the sign as she sees him off.

"I'll be looking after you too, ba~ka." She muttered to herself. When she can no longer see him, she lowered her hand and smiled. But as she did this, she can't fight the tears that are beginning to flow down her cheeks again.

"LUCY~!"

Lucy shrieked a little as the sudden yell of her name. She looked at the direction where the noise came from and saw them running towards her with their worried expressions.

"Lucy!"

"Eek." She screeched as she was tackled on the ground by a bone crushing hug, courtesy of Erza, Ultear and Levy.

"Are you alright?"

"Did he do something bad?"

"Do you want me to kill him?"

Lucy just laughed hem of and wiped her tears away. "Uhm, I'm alright. And you don't have to do that Ultear-nee-chan. Thank you for worrying about me, guys."

And with that, all three of them and the others who came rushing to her sighed in relief.

_Arigatou, Laxus onii-chan_

**..ooOoo..**

Laxus was beyond the words relief and happiness. He's not expecting anything, her believing him, her remembering him, and her forgiving him. No, not once did he think that could happen.

But what happened there, even if she didn't forgive him, he was happy that at least she still trusts him, after everything. Sure, he didn't deserve her trust but now that he knows this, he will sure treasure it.

Laxus stopped walking as he saw a raven haired lad leaning his back on a tree, eyes closed and arms resting at his pants' pockets.

"Listening are we?" he said.

The guy opened one eye and glared at him. "I'm not like them. I just happen to pass by and stopped when I saw you walking out." He answered.

Laxus smirked at him and placed his hands inside his own pockets. The black haired teen glared harder at him. "What?" he hissed.

"If you must know, you're the _HE_ I'm talking about." Laxus announced making the guy jerk. This sudden movement made Laxus smirk grew and patted the guy on his shoulder.

"So make sure not to hurt her, or I'll hurt you. Got that, Gray Fullbuster?"

Gray's eyes widen in surprise, but as soon as it came, it quickly disappeared and gets replaced by his own smirk. He yanked Laxus' hand off his shoulder and began walking away.

He suddenly stoppe and looked over his shoulder still wearing his smirk in place. "I'm not going to hurt her. And unlike you, I'm going to keep my promise."

He was soon out of sight and Laxus could only smile.

"So much for not listening."

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **wahahaha~! So much for not listening Gray~! Sorry for only updating now! Hihihi, I have my reasons.

1. Not so much GrayLu on both manga and anime, meaning: no inspiration.

2. I'm still on my OJT.

3. Thinking hard on my thesis title. (Yes, thesis again. Seems like this is what I need for me to graduate. The other thesis I made is just one way to ready us for this one. =_=) sucks!

4. Enjoying myself on reading manga. MUST READ: **Love So Life, Barajou no Kiss, Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun, Kamisama Hajimemashita (Kiss), Nisekoi, Hibi Chouchou, BEELZEBUB.**

5. Tried drawing the cast of **LIES AND LOVE**. (Awesome story! Thanks Cesia14, for sharing! ^_^) and I just finished. Try visiting my deviantart account: .com

6. Uhmmm, I guess I could add that I had a very hard time writing this chapter. Seriously. I kept sniffing, because every time I had the time to type, I'm always catching a cold. I wonder why. (True story)

So please forgive me? hehehe, *scratching head awkwardly*

Anyways, next chapter Lucy will be… mwahahahhahhahaa~! And Gray will...nyahahaha~! Aren't I such a nice person~? :DDDD

so no GrayLu here except for the last part but...wahahahaha~! see you next time~! *wink wink* (I hope you got the message.) Gray will...wahahahahahhhah~! XD I love laughing like that~! :DDD

And I'm also going to ask forgiveness for my rant last chapter. Haha, I just dislike Gruvia. :DDDDD but I don't mind if NaLu will be canonized. But I REALLY hope GrayLu would be canon in the end, mwahahaha~! A person can dream, right? :DDD

So, I want to give my deepest appreciation to everyone that reviewed: **pikaqueen**** ,****Serena Fallenheart****, ****Stella**(Guest 11/25/12), **animeaddict8****, ****iLucyGray****, ****my rant **(Guest 11/25/12)**, ****ImaginationOfMe****, ****IdiotMee **(Guest 11/26/12 )**, ****ayoshi-chan923****, ****Fullbusterrulesmyheart****, ****Le' CarolinnaXannej421****, ****FairyTailFTW****, ****NoemiNalu****, ****Oski **(Guest 11/26/12)**, ****WolfieANNE****, ****Lost canvas **(Guest 11/27/12)**, ****asdasd **(Guest 11/27/12)**, ****pluethedog27 (Guest 11/27/12), ****Silver Kurisutaru****, ****mary flora****, ****Guest****11/30/12, ****greetingsfrommaars****, ****Mirajane S and Erza S****, ****PsychoFishHead****, ****1fairytaillover****, ****Nimra****, ****MangaFanReader****, and ****Blackbird0****.**

**Stella (Guest 11/25/12):** answering your question of who is more suitable for Lucy. As a GrayLu fan, I would say Gray. But because I'm a Lucy pimp as well, I ship her with everyone I find HOT~! Meaning, I ship her with Gray, Natsu, Loke, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, Jellal, Hibiki, and Lyon. But I wouldn't give a second thought about Gray being the most suitable guy for her. :DDD

**Mirajane S and Erza S****: **thank you for reviewing every chapter! :DDD

**asdasd: **haha, I used google translate. Don't worry, I could still understand a little. I'm glad you liked my stories~! Thank you~! And I'm super happy that you're a GrayLu fan! :DDD

I'm sorry I couldn't reply to everyone. But I want everyone to know that I'm overwhelmed seeing how GrayLu fans support each other. Makes me wanna cry.

I would also like to thank those that read, followed, put this story on their list of favourites and for subscribing and putting me on list of favourite authors (even if I'm not a great author). Angel-chan wa minna o daisuki~!

**Ja'ne!**


	31. Chapter 31: Missing

**I want to thank iMary7 for reminding me that I have my fics to continue..haha I somehow forgot I have this fic. :P**

**I would also like to thank those that read, reviewed, followed, put this story on their list of favourites and for subscribing and putting me on list of favourite authors (even if I'm not a great author). Angel-chan wa minna o daisuki~!**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar…thank you.**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/Comfort.

**Main Pairing:** GrayXLucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its Characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 31: <strong>Missing

* * *

><p>The day goes by fast. It was lunch time and everyone is gathered in their own circle of friends, eating their food happily.<p>

After her talk with Laxus, Lucy held a soft smile gracing her already beautiful face, accentuating it more. It didn't occur to her mind that her issue with Laxus would be resolved. It eased her mind greatly but knowing that their brother-sister relationship wouldn't return to the way it was before, she suddenly felt a bit down.

Though, she kept urging herself that she'll be alright remembering that he'll still be there watching over her, even on the side-lines. But now that she think about it, who's the 'he' that Laxus mentioned.

Lucy shook her head, shrugging the thought off her mind and kept herself occupied with the scene in front of her. She laughed at Natsu that had been bugging Gray out of his wits saying that Gray isn't the type of guy to be concerned with others— that is, after hearing from someone that Gray was eavesdropping Lucy and Laxus' conversation. The latter, obviously irritated, retorted back— calling the other out-of-this-world names that, of course, the other wouldn't let pass and that started their everyday fight.

But it did made Lucy a bit— scratch that— VERY happy.

She did told herself that she would rather forget about Gray and just live her life to the fullest than poking herself on his business and make her life wretched, but hearing something like Gray caring for her lifted her spirit up.

Lucy shook her head once again and noticed a stain on her shorts. She probably didn't notice that she spilt some of the food she's eating while laughing at her friends' antics.

"Guys, I'm just gonna change clothes. I stained my shorts." She said, excusing herself to her team's cabin. No one replied as expected. Everyone busied themselves in laughing and watching the duo get beaten by the one and only 'Titania'.

Lucy giggled at the sight and stood up, placing her plate of food on the log that served as her seat and silently leaves the area. She strode towards the cabin and as she got there, her breath hitched as she heard muffled cries that confused and scared her at the same time.

Her eyes widen and her heart began pacing in an abnormal speed. Why in the world would creepy things happen to her a day after she got pranked by Natsu?

Lucy gulped the lump on her throat as she place one of her shaking hands on the knob. She twisted it slowly not letting it to disturb whatever is inside.

Why isn't she running? Why is she doing this? What the heck is she trying to prove?

_God, help me!_ She prayed inwardly as she peek one eye inside.

Darkness welcomed her, the light seeping through the folds of the curtains and the crack on the door outlined everything inside. The sobs became louder as Lucy decided to scan the room with her eyes. It widened once again when silhouettes of a girl, burying her face on the bed as she cried, caught her line of sight.

_Wait a minute._ Lucy thought as recognition dawned to her.

"Wendy?"

The girl flinched and lifted her head. Brown orbs glittering with tears gazes upon her and Lucy hurriedly stood up to approach the small figure— what she feels earlier was replaced with pure apprehension.

Wendy, upon seeing her roommate, cried even more and hugged Lucy as she got to her. The latter hugged her back and straightened the girl's dishevelled hair while rubbing her back to bring comfort and sooth her exhausted body.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked, looking at the azure-haired girl's face that never seized crying.

Wendy only cried louder that Lucy was afraid that everyone would hear them. It took another moment for Wendy to finally calm herself a little and whispered out her reply. "Ch-Charles…"

Lucy's brows knitted together. "What are you…?"

"Charles…she's…" Wendy broke the hug and looked at Lucy, making the latter see how her eyes looked red and fluffy from crying too much. "She's gone…"

Lucy's body stiffened, he mouth slowly gaping at the said words. "Wha-what do you mean she's gone?"

Wendy let go and wiped her face only to be tainted with another bout of tears flowing freely from her eyes every time she rubbed them clean. "I-I went out to eat lunch with everyone and told her I-I'd come back and will feed her then." She explained, sobs muffling her words. "But when I came back with her food, she's gone." Wendy wailed the last word, not believing that her pet and best friend isn't by her side.

"I-I tried to find her, inside, outside and I even tried looking by the forest, but I can't find her." She continued.

Lucy, feeling queasy at the acquired knowledge, brought her right hand on her face and tried to even out her breathing. It helped a lot since it calmed her and straighten up her mind.

"At this point, we should get ourselves together." Lucy said, placing her hands on Wendy's shoulders. With a new found resolution, Lucy sighed and determinedly looked at the smaller girl. "Go and tell your brother. I'll try and look a little deeper within the woods."

"B-but—"

Before Wendy could say anything else, Lucy sped off out their cabin and into the woods behind their lodge, forgetting why she was there in the first place. The azure haired girl wiped her tears off and sniffed before walking out as well towards where her brother is.

Little did they know, a figure went on and followed Lucy's tracks.

**..ooOoo..**

Lucy panted as she searched every nooks and cranny, up and down, right and left, but no trace of her. She called the cat's name every now and then, even though she knew it would not reply.

Looking down, she began looking for footprints but nothing came to view. She's beginning to lose hope. How in the world would she find a missing cat?

"Where could she be?" she asks herself.

She walked deeper and deeper through the woods, feeling a little queasy remembering what happened last night. Lucy is beyond thankful that the sun is still there to keep her company. But she needed to look for the cat faster because dusk will soon be arriving and she doesn't want to be alone in the woods during the night.

Walking gradually, Lucy caught something red on her peripheral vision. She turned immediately and beamed.

_Yes!_ She rejoiced mentally as she approached a tree that holds a red ribbon on one of its branches.

"This is Charles ribbon. She could be here somewh—"

Before Lucy could finish her sentence, she felt something on her back and before she could turn to see what it is, she was pushed.

Shock was what she felt first before it occurs to her that she's falling.

_Where?_

She didn't get the answer she needed when she heard a loud piercing cry that snapped her off her trance as instincts kick in. She's falling. As if a cat, Lucy's claws come out and did whatever it takes to hold on to something.

_It hurts._ She felt as if her nails are coming off her fingers and it hurts so much. What's worse is she couldn't grab on anything.

When she noticed that she's still falling, all she could think about is roll. Yes, that might lessen the pain.

It felt forever until she felt her stop. Another cry was heard, and this time she realized that she was the one screaming. She was suffering from something painful in her head. She shot her eyes upwards as she saw a shadow glaring at her before everything went black.

**..ooOoo..**

"Charles!"

Yelled the council members in search for Wendy's lost , upon hearing the terrible news from his sister, sought the help of the council members and they gladly gave him their positive response.

It was almost sundown but none of them have seen Charles.

"Are you sure she's not at your lodging?" Mira asked, pertaining to Wendy's missing cat. Wendy shook her head and was about to cry once again.

She was asked with that question a lot and it made her think that she wouldn't see Charles again. Natsu was at her side, supporting her as they look for Charles.

"I shouldn't have told you to bring her along. This could have not happen if I…— I'm sorry, Wen…" Natsu muttered wistfully.

Wendy shook her head. "Is Happy alright?"

Natsu nodded and gazes at her with an apologetic look on his face. His sister smiled, though it did not reach her eyes, but she was glad that her brother's cat is fine. She couldn't bear it something bad happened to Happy as well.

"Hey! Someone found the cat!" someone yelled suddenly.

Wendy and Natsu snapped their heads at the voice's direction and sped off to the lodgings, Mira and the others came following after.

.

.

.

A white cat was seen being petted on the lap of a raven haired girl. Wendy immediately recognized her best friend and came rushing forwards. She knelt and took the cat from the girl and hugged it carefully not to hurt it in the process.

The azure haired girl cried and thanked the girl who supposedly Charles' savior before it finally dawn to her that the girl was one of her team-mate.

"Thank you so much, Alice!"

Loke, who had just arrived, scrunched his face up when he saw who found the cat and immediately asked where she found it. Alice, feeling the hatred emitted by the strawberry haired guy, gulp as if found guilty of a crime and answered pensively.

"At the back of our cabin―"

"I've searched that place up and did not see any trace of her." Loke countered instantly.

Alice stiffened but stood her ground. "Maybe you were on the other side when I went there and accidentally saw the cat when you didn't."

"It doesn't matter. The important thing is that Charles is here." Natsu intervened, feeling the tension building between the two.

"Anyways, I'm tired from all the searching. I'm going to bed. Please excuse me." Alice stood up and scurried inside their cabin, shutting the door with force.

Loke knitted his brows more, noticing that she's acting a little peculiar from the way they talk before, until he heard Levy.

"Have you guys seen Lu-chan?"

Everyone present creased their foreheads and looked around, realizing that Lucy is indeed not around. Upon hearing the question, even if the ecstasy of having her cat around got the best of her, Wendy turned and noticed that Lucy still hasn't come back.

"What? But she went ahead of everyone. How come she's still not here?" she said looking at Levy, uneasiness brewing over her face, "I hope she's okay."

"She, what?" Lisanna echoed, clasping her hands in front of her chest, "Oh my. We need to find her but where could she be?"

"It seems the weather isn't on our side today either." Erza said, gazing at the large dark clouds hovering the incoming dusk, "We should hurry and find her…fast."

Right then, two figures sped off and went inside the forest once again, this time with the resolution of finding one certain blonde.

"Well, if you want to do that, we better follow them." Natsu said, pointing smugly at his two best friends, "But, I think one of them will find her, so―ack!"

Erza pulled Natsu's ear, knowing what he will say next. "WE will all look for her. Got that?"

"A-aye, sir." He said, rubbing his throbbing ear.

**..ooOoo..**

He was running before he knew it.

He can't even remember the moment when he started running. Is it after he heard Levy? Or after realizing she was nowhere in sight? Was it after he heard Wendy said she went searching ahead of everybody and yet she's still hasn't gone back? Or the fact that it's almost dusk and worse, about to rain? Or even worse, it might end up as a thunderstorm.

But one thing is for sure, he was worried. Wait, maybe that's why he's running? He was afraid that something bad happened to her.

_That clumsy and troublesome girl._ He thought, looking right to left then back, hoping that he would spot her, crying if he may add.

"LUCY!" he called, but she won't respond.

"LUCY!" he yelled again, hoping that she would hear him.

He ran more, searched the ground and trees for any clues, not really caring of the accumulating clouds above and the now chilly air of the coming night.

_Darn! Hasn't anyone found her yet?_

Hearing them calling for her in the distance answered his question. And it sucks. He shouldn't lose hope, hope that somehow she's alright, but after looking for her for hours and not yet seeing her is just fucking frustrating.

"DAMN IT, LUCY! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

Silence answered him once again. He stopped on his tracks, panting.

Gray gritted his teeth and formed his hands into balls of fists.

He promised to protect her, even before Laxus told him so, and he will protect her not just because he promised but because he wanted to. He felt the need to protect her and he will do just that.

But he failed just before trying. He unintentionally gave up when Loke confronted him. He unwillingly surrendered not thinking of what was to come. Not thinking that this could happen.

He failed her.

This is partly his freakin' fault. So he can't really blame her clumsiness, her poor sense of direction, and her 'helping-others-without-thinking-of-herself' syndrome. He smiled. How could she make him worry, frustrated, apprehended, and smile all at the same time?

_Where are you, Lucy?_

Gray's eyes widen, his smile gradually vanishing from his face as an old memory came rushing through his mind.

_No way… it can't be!_

Turning, he once again ran, but this time with a one certain place in mind— a place he would never forget.

_Please, let her be alright._

He prayed and curses after stumbling over a root in hurry, desperately trying to get there as fast as he can. Gray prayed she wasn't there. If she is, he hoped nothing bad happened.

.

.

.

But nothing always goes as what you expect.

.

.

.

Gray's eyes widen, his heart stopping at the sight in front of him.

"LUCY!"

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p>Yea, I'm very sorry. ,<p>

See? Mwahahahah means Lucy had an "accident" and Gray went looking for her. XD I'm so mean! But what will happen next? Where are they exactly? GOSH~! You guys don't know how excited I am for the next chapter! XD

**Can you guys guess what will happen? ***eyes wiggling teasingly*****

I know it's been 18283483 years since I last updated but I have my reasons…not really. But I just got addicted to Asian dramas, mainly Japanese and Korean, and spent most of my time watching on dramacrazy. And I have my proposal to defend this May. And I've yet to finish it (A lot of revisions are needed).

So, I apologize for my super-duper late update, and yet another cliff-hanger. If that's how call it. hehehe *scratches head awkwardly*

Anyways, I haven't started writing the next chapter for 3 wishes and what are words is still 90% done (I don't know why I can't finish it, still…after so long.. -_-) and yet I have a looooooooot of one-shots written out of inspiration. Hahahaha! But I won't post it until I could probably say it's ready for publishing. :D

I want to give my deepest appreciation to everyone that reviewed and PMed me: **fairytaillover416****, ****Umi Ryuuzaki Fullbuster****, ****Lost Canvas****, ****Mirajane S and Erza S****, ****Serena Fallenheart****, ****1fairytaillover****, ****From Red To Violet****, ****WolfieANNE****, ****pikaqueen, ****serendipitylong****, ****Le' CarolinnaXannej421, ****Taeminie****, ****anja, Guest**** (**2/14/13**), ****XxWhiteKeysxX****, ****mary flora****, ****MademoiselleRED****, ****Anonymous**** (**3/2/13**), ****secret**** (**3/17/13**), ****Silverstein71, ****ThePriestessoftheNight****, ****Guest**** (**4/15/13**), ****vampirempress**, and**iMary7****.**

**anja: **hey, okay pa naman ako, hihi, salamat sa pag aalala! Naiiyak tuloy ako. T-T

**MademoiselleRED****: **you will see her soon... , I don't like Amanda either. Hihiihi

**Anonymous**** (**3/2/13**)****:** I'm very glad you liked it,, thank you for your support. :D

**secret**** (**3/17/13**):** hihi, I'm twenTEEN years old.. :P I'm trying so hard para bumata! XD but seriously, I'm 20. :)

**iMary7**: seriously, thank you for reminding me that I have this story on hold. , hihiih

So there you go! Thanks for reading! *waves*

**Ja'ne**


	32. Chapter 32: Saviour

**I would like to thank those that read, reviewed, followed, put this story on their list of favorites and for subscribing and putting me on list of favorite authors (even if I'm not a great author). Angel-chan wa minna o daisuki~!**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar…thank you.**

**This chapter is not proofread. **

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/Comfort.

**Main Pairing:** GrayXLucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its Characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

**BEWARE~! Just beware. DO NOT SCROLL DOWN TO SEE THE LAST WORDS OF THIS CHAPTER OR ELSE YOU'LL SPOIL YOUR FUN. Just sayin'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: <strong>Saviour

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em>

_All I see is darkness. A place I don't want to be ever since. A place I'm most scared of, where all I look at reflects sadness, where you'll realize that being alone will cause this much melancholy. This is a place I didn't want to go back to. _

_I can't see a thing. But even so, I could still see myself. It's frightening._

_Quiet. I don't like this quietness. It only reminded me that I'm alone. Alone in this dark and silent place with not as much as the wind's breeze. _

_But it's cold. Or is it because of the fact I'm alone that I feel so cold?_

_Where is everyone?_

_Father?_

_Ms. Supetto?_

_Erza? Levy? Lisanna?_

_Anyone?_

_I felt like crying. I don't want to be here. Please, anyone, save me._

"_Gray…"_

.

.

.

.

.

A blinding light freezes her on the spot. The blonde raised both her hands to cover her eyes, afraid that it'll burn her if she didn't. But then she felt warm, ridding of the coldness she felt a while ago. The kind of warmness that emanated from a person's body. Like someone's been hugging her.

Who?

And then a voice called out. Concern and apprehension is so clear. The young maiden couldn't quite grasp what it's saying. But she's sure it's desperate. Desperate to call on something, or rather someone. _Is it calling for me?_ She mentally asked herself.

_Lucy!_

Her eyes opened gently. She didn't even know that they're closed. _How come I saw light earlier? And who is it?_

As she looked up, she saw dark locks of hair, beyond was the never-ending night sky that is briskly getting covered with much darker clouds. But even though it's dark she's not afraid anymore because _**he's**_ here. Saving her yet again. Her eyes began to water.

"Lucy!" now she can hear him clearly, and was never this grateful in her whole life, except the time where he saved her from her friendless life, giving her a new resolution and making her move forward to where she is now.

"Gray?"

"Thank God…" he sighed. His dark orbs reflecting alleviation.

She blinked to get a better view. Lucy could see the relief spreading over his face. _What exactly happened? Where are we? And why is he so worried?_ She remembered that she's in a dark place, but before that, what?

Her mind wandered back and recollected the earlier events: she's in haste because it's almost dawn. And by the looks of it now, she summarized that she's been out for too long for night to finally catch up to her when all she's doing was to avoid that, since she's still traumatized by Natsu's prank.

"What happened?" The blonde finally find the voice to ask Gray and tried to sit up but halted as she felt something from her hand. Looking at it, Lucy came to a brief realization: she fell and lost consciousness. How, she couldn't remember. All she could recall was that she saw Charles ribbon on―

Lucy's eyes widen and immediately looked at Gray.

"Where's Charles?!" Lucy started, brows scrunching up in concern and Gray's relief expression changes— surprise, apprehension, exhaustion and anger played along his face. "Is she found? Is she okay—"

"WILL YOU, FOR ONCE, BE SELFLESS AND WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF INSTEAD OF WORRYING ABOUT OTHERS?!"

Lucy was shocked, being cut off like that. She knew she shouldn't because this is Gray she's talking to, and getting yelled at is no surprise, but she still did. Because this is the first time Gray used this tone on her. They oftentimes quarrel, always even, but never did Gray use this tone on anyone, just this instance.

She opened her mouth to just close it again. Should she apologize? For what? She can't understand him.

Gray's brows twitched, in annoyance to something Lucy couldn't quite fathom, before he grabbed both her shoulders and tried knocking some senses to her naïvety.

"You looked ahead of everyone, without anyone with you. You never came back even if you couldn't find the cat. You fell, lost consciousness, and might be hurt somewhere, but you!" he paused, eyes hardening by the second, showing his irritation. "You're asking if the cat's okay even if you know, or at least even if I know that you're not!"

Lucy was at loss for words. She couldn't bring herself to speak as if her tongue was pulled back down her throat, she can't even lift a finger. Is she scared? Scared of Gray? Perhaps, because all she did was look at him and hold her breath.

"No," she heard, willing herself not to cry. "Let me repeat myself: How can you be so selfless and selfish at the same time?!"

Lucy blinked at the question. "W-what?"

Gray's brow twitched more, having a silent grousing for his uncanny comment. Hands tightened before loosening its grip on her shoulders as he tried so very hard not to burst out his next words.

"You worry about others without caring of what's going to happen to you in the process. Can you, please, take care of yourself? And please," he sighed and ran one of his hands through his hair clearly in exasperation while stressing some words to prove his frustration, "_Please_, don't be _selfish_! Whenever you try doing something _stupid_, always consider that you're _not_ the only one fretting, there _are_ people worrying about _you_, too."

Gray opened his mouth, seeming to say something more but closes it in contemplation. And Lucy gazes at him, stunned, and opens her own to place her comments about it but never got to start as warm arms enveloped her into a shocking, but surprisingly calming embrace. Gray was breathing heavily and Lucy could only remain silent as she listened to him, feeling his heart beating on his chest under her fingertips.

"I was so scared," he said, rendering the girl breathless, making her heart race at a pace she didn't know she's capable of, "So scared and worried, I thought I'd never see you again."

Lucy found a way to breathe again but when she did, she also noticed how Gray's hand is shaking uncontrollably around her.

_I was so scared._ It repeated several times in her head, as if it's the only thing that runs through it.

The blonde's eyes shone in guilt, biting her bottom lip to prevent it from trembling. She's the reason Gray is like this. She thought she's scared of what this man would do to her but it seems that she's more scared of seeing him like this. It hurts her but also pleases her at the same time, she feels guilty; he's worried.

"When I heard from Wendy that you're still out here, I found myself running frantically, looking everywhere for you, hoping that you're just lost but then I remembered something from my past."

Lucy knitted her brows, _something from his past?_ She thought and listened carefully to his unusually quivering voice.

"And then I ran, figuring where you might be. I prayed you weren't here, but then I saw you," he dwelled for some moment and tightened his hold on her before continuing, "My heart stopped."

As Gray said these three words, Lucy's own heart somersaulted. How could this man do this to her?

"I literally jumped down just to get to you faster. I kept shaking you, kept calling your name, but you **just** **wouldn't move!**"

Lucy jerked her ears slightly away from the way Gray's voice raises. "How can you scare me like that?! I never thought that I'd ever feel that again ever since," he paused and heaved a shaky breath, "ever since my parent's died. Never scare me like that again, Lucy."

Yes, how could she forget? Gray's greatest fear is losing someone dear to him.

_Wait_― Lucy's eyes widen and heart beats even faster, if it was even possible.

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't want to lose you, too."

.

.

.

.

.

Gray's eyes were closed the whole time, memories of the past and the scene earlier swirling in mind as he spoke of those words. The truth revealing itself without him noticing. His feelings being unleashed as he kept the blonde in his tight and warm hold.

Lucy's tears fell one at a time, her limbs shook, and even biting her lips couldn't stop her sobs. She felt guilty. She felt sad. But she felt happy, even if she didn't have to. All these emotions bottled up inside her just couldn't be held in anymore, it burst and all she could do is cry. How could she feel them all at the same time? Lucy doesn't even know why she's crying. She thought she's stronger. But she guessed looking strong is just her façade, because inside she's fragile; cry-baby, easily tricked, clumsy, and most importantly, Gray knows all of these. So she can easily break down in front of him.

She didn't realize how her arms lifted and circled around Gray's torso. She didn't know how many times she apologized to him, how many tears she shed. But she really didn't care at the moment.

The important thing to her now is to relieve herself of her worries, and Gray's forgiveness.

How come someone like her be as important to him as his family, as his parents? Surely, she doesn't deserve this. Because all she did is to cause him trouble. Ever since the two of them met in that hallway, all she did was slap him, argue with him, insisting him on doing he doesn't want to, show her weakness to him, meet his family, save her, and constantly annoy him in everything she do. Now tell her, how and when did she become an important person to him? Since the thunderstorm incident? Since they became friends? No. He avoided her so much since the start of camp. She remembered how he changes from being kind to be someone who avoided her before strangely going back to being kind. It confuses her greatly, but she couldn't deny that she was glad.

As for Gray, he, too, didn't exactly know how or when, but he was sure about one thing: he didn't want her gone. He didn't want her hurt. He didn't want her sad. He could act as if he didn't care but when it comes to her, when it comes to Lucy, it's as if his body has a mind of its own, as if it knows what to do and where to go. How and when, he didn't know. It happened so suddenly. But now that Lucy's here, now that he knows she's safe, he felt as if a heavy load got off his chest.

"Never do that again." He repeated.

"I'm sorry," Lucy sobbed, "I-I just want to help."

And then it all came out. Everything she kept to herself released themselves out of her mouth. And Gray just listened.

"I just felt useless. I joined the council to prove myself to everyone. That I can do something. That I'm not a bratty heiress. That I'm not bad. So that they won't hate me again. So they won't stay away from me like I have a very contagious disease. So I could keep making friends." Lucy sniffled and whispered the last words, "So I won't suffer _that_ again."

Gray remembered Ms. Supetto's words from before. He knew what Lucy experienced as a child and that's when he recalled his promise.

_Even if you'll hate me, even if you're not the girl I know, even if you pushes me away, even if everyone turned away from you, and even if you're not going to consider me as your friend anymore, I promise you that I'll be always here for you. You'll never suffer again…_

"Stop proving yourself." He said, making Lucy stop her cries and look up at him.

"You've already proven yourself worthy to be called kind and not some bratty princess who craved for attention and power over everything. You've done enough for everyone to look up to you. You might not know this but everyone likes you for who you are."

Gray smiled. "Just think about it. If it weren't for you we wouldn't be spending our week here at this camp."

"But it was you who―"

"If you're not Lucy then I might not come with you that time."

.

.

.

.

.

Both Gray and Lucy were shocked at this revelation. The raven haired lad whisked his eyes away. Silence enveloped them both, creating an awkward atmosphere.

Gray unwrapped Lucy from his embrace, groaning noiselessly, while Lucy deliberately wiped her tears from her face, her hiccups lingering in the air. She feebly brought her hands on her thighs, missing the warmth of Gray's body.

Gray coughed purposefully, chucking out the discomfort the both of them are feeling. "W-we should get going before it―" and as if on cue, large raindrops splatted one at a time and was getting heavier every second, "―rains."

"Shit." Gray cuss under his breath while looking at the sky. He then looked at Lucy and asked if she could walk. The blonde nodded and was about to go up the slope when her vision spin. Thankfully for her, Gray was by her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked snaking his arm around her waist to keep her on balance, that wasn't left unnoticed by the blonde as she flushed, beet red. Well, why wouldn't she? Did anyone think she'll recover that fast with the earlier happenings? But, she guessed this is better than being all awkward again.

"Y-yea, just a little dizzy."

Gray touched Lucy's head and jerked it away immediately when he heard her hiss. "You probably bump your head somewhere," he touching the lump Lucy gained, possibly, when she fell, "that's nasty."

Lucy winced again and slapped Gray's hand away. "It hurts." She muttered when she noticed Gray's questioning gaze.

"Come on." He said, leading her away from the slope which, of course, confuses the blonde.

"I thought we're going back?" she asked, now shielding her head with her hands, as if it'll help her from getting wet.

Gray looked at her incredulously. "In this rain? I don't think so."

Somewhere near was a rock formation that is enough to armour two people from the rain. They need to crouch down to be able to fit inside and Gray's eyes wander around, seemingly reminiscing.

"This is smaller than I remembered," he mumbled, looking at Lucy who tried to rub some friction on her arms, bringing heat to her wet and cold body. The brown eyed maiden pulled her knees up to her chest before looking back at Gray, baffled. "You've been here before?" she asked, her chin beginning to quiver.

Gray sighed and removed his jacket. He placed it over Lucy's shoulder making the girl flushed red. "Yea. I fell on that slope, too. That's why I figured out you might be here."

Lucy creased her forehead in a frown, forgetting briefly the gentlemanly gesture that her companion made. "Though, not by clumsiness like you." Gray added, seeing Lucy's expression. The latter didn't retorted back like what Gray expected but stayed in silent thought.

What Gray said somewhat brought her a few hours back. It is a given that someone would suspect that she fell out of her clumsiness, but from what she remembered, she was pushed after getting Charles' ribbon. But it could also be that she slipped?

"Hey!"

Lucy's thought was cut off by Gray who's been waving a hand in front of her. "Wh-what?"

Gray sighed. "Are you sure you're okay? You started spacing out."

_Should I tell him?_ Lucy looked at him again and saw concern. She considered it, but she guessed Gray would only worry further and she doesn't want that. If she was really pushed, she needs to be extra careful because starting now, not only would she mind her clumsiness but from someone who was out there trying to harm her. But who was it? Should she tell someone about it? Or should she keep it to herself?

A green-eyed, black haired girl flashed through Lucy's mind that made her eyes widen. Could it be… _Amanda?_ She thought, _could it be that she's back and trying to harm me because I'm not keeping my promise of getting out of Gray's life?_

But, how would she know?

"God! I didn't think I would say this but, I missed Lucy so much." Gray grunted that once again snapped Lucy from her train of thought.

"E-eh?" was all she managed to utter, face heating up after realizing what Gray said.

"I wonder where that girl is? That girl with the ability to persuade anyone about anything, who looked so tough on the outside but really, she's clumsy and a cry-baby, and a scaredy-cat who turns out to be someone my mother knew? That girl who's afraid of thunderstorms and would gladly argue under the rain than to take cover? That girl with a very contradicting personality and could be selfless and selfish at the same time? That girl who thinks it's so cool to act by herself." Gray muttered aloud, deliberately trying to irk the girl beside him. "Man, where could that aggressive man-hater girl be? OUCH~!"

Lucy punched him on the arm, glaring at him for the insults she got.

"Oh!" Gray said in fake recognition, "There you are! Where have you been?"

Lucy snorted but later on her lips stretched upwards, forming a smile before giggling. It was what Gray longing to see since he found her sprawled at the foot of the slope, unmoving.

"Baka~!"

"I thought you'd never come back. Well, I prefer you going all tomboyish around me than to mope around all day." Gray smirked, propping his head smugly on his hand with his elbow resting on one of his folded leg.

"I'm not acting boyish around you!" she snapped, then pouted. "Am I?"

Gray couldn't hold his laughter anymore. Really, how can she make him lose his cool like that?

Lucy could only look and think about the past, on the rooftop where the two of them met. _Is he still waiting for me?_ She can't help but wonder. How would Gray react if ever she told him about her true identity, that she's the girl he met before?

"There you go again. Tell me, what's been bugging you to keep on spacing out like that?"

And for the third time, Gray had snapped her out of her stupor with his exasperated sigh. Lucy eyed him, still curious. Should she tell him?

"Hey, Gray?"

Gray flinched, "What's with the sudden seriousness?"

"I just wanna ask," she started, "Are you still waiting for _her_?"

A sudden surge of chill ran up his spine as all hair in his body stood. "H-how did you know that?"

Lucy cringed and gulped, biting the insides of her mouth. Why didn't she think ahead? "U-uhm, someone…told me?" she said, more like a question, and tilted her head to the side.

Gray face palmed, "Natsu or Loke?"

She was glad that Gray somewhat gave her options. "N-natsu." It's hard for her to lie, really, but she needed answers.

"A-anyways," fidgeting, Lucy continued, "what would you do if she suddenly returns?"

It was a moment later when Gray heaved a sigh, but no answer was heard. And Lucy cursed herself for asking, thinking she touched a very sensitive subject.

"J-just forget about it," she said, "I just wanna know how you would react if ever you found out that the girl you're waiting for is actually someone you've been with all this time." Lucy stated mindlessly and flinched as she felt Gray's gaze on her. What did she say again?

Her eyes widen in apprehension when she saw how surprised Gray was. _Shit._

"W-well, I just wanted to know i-if you'll feel the same thing. You know, l-like what I felt w-when I figure out Laxus was the friend I lost long ago? He he he." She said, stuttering, while scratching her nape uncomfortably.

Gray looked at her a little longer before his eyes drop in an unfathomable reason. "Oh," he said dejectedly, "well, I don't really know."

And that's the end for that topic, with Lucy mentally slapping herself for breaking their comfortable moment.

The sky grew darker and darker as the rain fall. Lucy was so grateful that no lightning or thunders accompanies it. She gave a side-long glance at her companion and saw how he rubbed his arms and felt bad wearing his jacket when the owner feels cold, too.

Gray was silent. His mind drifted to his talk with Loke, Alzack and Natsu. And now with Lucy.

_Are you still waiting for her ever since Lucy came?_

Waiting, huh?

_Just do what you must — or at least, do what you think is right._

What is the right thing?

_This isn't the time to act dense, Gray. Why not do what your mind tells you?_

I don't even know what I want.

_What would you do if she suddenly returns?_

…

Gray placed his hand on his forehead and rubbed his temples using his thumb and forefinger. What would he do when he sees her again? He didn't know. It was easier when Lucy's still out of the picture. It was easier to answer. But, why can't he answer now? Because he doesn't know how to? It irritated him greatly. How come some girl he just met be messing up with his head? What is she to him?

Gray craned his head sideways when he felt some kind of material touching his arms and back and noticed that Lucy was placing his jacket around him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, puzzled.

"Giving your jacket back?" she answered, unsure.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Huh? Well,"

Gray didn't let her finish. He removed his jacket and placed it back on Lucy's shoulder, making her pout. She was about to strip it off again but Gray prevented her from doing so. "I don't need it." he said.

"But you're cold, too!"

"I can handle a little cold…unlike you."

Lucy pouted and stubbornly placed the jacket in between them before crossing her arms. "Then I won't wear it, too. It's either none of us will wear it or—" she stopped, thinking.

"Or what miss smarty-pants?" Gray challenged.

Then it hit her. She grinned widely and took the jacket in her arms. She turned it so it was facing them and took the left sleeve to Gray.  
>"Here, put your right arm inside." She instructed, doing the same on the other sleeve, putting her left arm on the right sleeve of the jacket. When she noticed that Gray wasn't moving she looked at him and raised her brows at his stunned expression.<p>

"What? Didn't think I could come up with a solution to our little problem?" she said, putting Gray's arm inside the sleeve herself. "See? Now both of us can use the jacket at once." Lucy grinned.

Both of them are now tucked under the jacket, warming up their cold upper frames, while Gray remained stunned on his spot. He kept his gaze on Lucy's happy face.

_Have you fallen for her?_

And then he felt it, the wild thumping of his heart. Before, he couldn't understand the unexplainable bliss he's feeling when Lucy's arm brushed against his, how he loved it when he whiffed some of the vanilla scent emanating from her, how his insides are back flipping in a good way after hearing her laugh. But now, he knows why.

A moment later, Gray felt something heavy leaning against his shoulder. He smiled, knowing this would happen. Lucy fell asleep. But he couldn't blame her. She must be tired and the sun was long gone.

All he did was to admire her while she slept peacefully beside him. How can he be so stupid? Getting blind by someone he met long ago and not caring about the person who's been by his side since he met her.

"Darn it, Lucy,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you."

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p>Did you guys expect something like this? No? haha, me too! Kidding.<p>

*eyebrows wiggling teasingly*

Did you like the chapter?

What more fluff?

Mwahahahaha~!

**Anyway, here are the replies~**

**WolfieANNE:** haha, you should've reminded me~ XD well, not really. Just some scratches, is all…and a lump on her head. You know, I love your ideas. Why didn't think of that? hmmm. Whatever. Hope you enjoyed~ ^^

**Princesx Mystery:** Thank you~ hope you like this one better~ ^^

**graylu4ever:** thanks a lot~ OMG~ I hope you like this one, too~ let me squeal for you *kyaaaaaa* ^^

**fairytaillover416: **you'll find out on later chapters. Is it Amanda? Or Alice? Hihihi, why try and harm Lucy though? You'll have to wait and see. I don't want to spoil your fun~ ^^ thank you so much~ and thank YOU for reviewing and reading and *cries* for supporting me~ ^^

**oishi-.-ME:** thanks a lot~ well, I hope this helped your excitement? Hihih d'awwwww… thank you so very much~ you don't know how much that means to me~ ^^

**Mirajane S. and Erza S.: **uhmmmm, you'll have to find it out on later chapters. Don't want to be spoiling your fun. ^^ hahah, thanks for the review! ^^

**Lucyfairytaillover171: **YAY~ I updated again before the month ends. \(^O^)/ hihi, sorry about that. I was kinda busy with summer classes. Hope you like this update~ ^^ and thanks for reviewing~

**1fairytaillover:** hehe, it's Lucy. Hope you like the update, though, ^^

**Rockin' angels:** hehe, like what I told everyone, you'll have to figure it out on later chaps, I don't want to be a spoiler. Haha, thanks for reviewing~ ^^

**vampirempress:** hihi, me too! I will…whenever I got time. I just love this chapter and wanted to share it to everyone faster so…yea. Hihi thanks for reviewing~ ^^

**kirito24: **it's okay~ but I'm glad that after creating an account, you still remember this story of mine~! Thanks a lot~ ^^ I hope you like this update, too~ waaaah~ you're making me cry with your touching words. I can't thank you enough~ T-T

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421:** hihihi, I hope you like this. Kukuku~ thanks for the review~ ^^

**MademoiselleRED:** Yes, someone did. But I'm not telling who. Hihihi, I just noticed that after reading your review. Seriously, I didn't know it was 6 whole freakin' months since I the last time? Haha, I hope not. You guys can remind me, if ever that happens again. ^^ thanks for the review~

**Bee (guest 5/1/13):** I'm glad~ hope you like this update~ and thanks for reviewing~ ^^

**Guest (5/1/13):** hehe, sorry for that. *scratches head awkwardly* I'm the master of cliffies, you see. I can't help it. ^^" hope you like this update though~ ^^

**AsDarknessSpreads:** hohoho~ you'll have to see what role will Loke be taking part in this story. I'm not ending it there, no, not yet. Haha, I'd like to use that~ XD Percy~ thanks for reviewing~ ^^

**pikaqueen:** YAY~ I know what you mean. -.- gosh, you're making me cry~ I love you~ T-T and I just want you to know, that even if I'm not reviewing much lately, I'm still reading your fics. OH~ I have news! Someone asked us some good multi-chaptered graylu fics from our page in facebook and I told her "Fluffed up memories" and she was like, "Fluffed up memories? I love that story" or something along those lines. Hihihi, I can advertise your stories, right? You're not mad? Anyways, thanks for reviewing~ ^^

**CelestialDays:** hihii, I sure hope you'll like this update of mine~ ^^ you'll have to wait for it. (wait, did I just spoil it? no? good! ^^) I KNOW RIGHT! I love LoLu too~ ^^

**iMary7:** hihihi, well, thank to you I remembered the story~ I hope you'll like this chap~ hehe, sorry about the cliffy, thanks for reviewing~ ^^

**Guest (5/4/13):** hahah, actually, Lucy's too afraid from the bullying she got from when she was child, so the trauma she got from that experience left her crumbling with just the mention of Amanda's name. So I'm afraid that she couldn't do that to Amanda, unless….(hehe don't want to spoil it~ ^^) thanks for reviewing~ ^^

**Reallyfanofstories:** I'm so glad to hear that~ ^^ I hope you liked this chapter too~ ^^ thanks for reviewing~

**GrayLu (Guest 5/13/13):** hihi, I don't like either of them, but I need them for the story. Oh~ yes. I'm a very proud Pinay. Hahaha, natawa ko dun. Though, I wish magaling akong mag Japanese. I just want to use some of their words, cute lang. hehe, Hello din~ hihihi, I don't really want to spoil your fun, so I won't say anything. Sabihin na lang natin na dadating tayo kay Amanda at sa mga plans nya AFTER ng camp. ^^ thanks for reviewing kababayan~ ^^

**thesorceress1934 (Guest 5/21/13):** waaah~ gomen for the cliffy~ XD there you go, hope you like the chapter~ ^^ thanks for reviewing~

**Good? Bad? Review~! Thanks~ *wink wink***

**So there you go! Thanks for reading! *waves***

**Ja'ne**


	33. Chapter 33: I'm glad I met you

YO~! I know I said I'm on Hiatus, but due to the recent manga updates, I've been inspired to finish this last night (this early morning) and here it is! ^^

**I would like to thank those that read, reviewed, followed, put this story on their list of favorites and for subscribing and putting me on list of favorite authors (even if I'm not a great author). Angel-chan wa minna o daisuki~!**

**Again, English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar…thank you.**

***This chapter is not proofread.**

**Genre:** Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, some Humor, Hurt/Comfort.

**Main Pairing:** GrayXLucy

**Disclaimer:** **STANDARD DISCLAIMER IS APPLIED WITH EVERY SONG I PUT IN MY STORIES. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS STORY. I AM NOT LEE BRICE NOR A PART OF RASCAL FLATTS (I'm a girl). I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS AS WELL. I AM NOT HIRO MASHIMA (I'm a great troll, but still not him). **

But I do own my two very antagonistic OCs: Amanda and Alice. Mwahahahaha~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: <strong>I'm glad I met you

* * *

><p>She woke up to Gray flicking a finger at her forehead, again. Lucy hissed and jerked her head up to see five faces looking at her― one female, and four males, including Gray.<p>

She blinked her eyes wearily, adjusting it to the light illuminated by a flashlight.

"Wha?"

The female, which the blonde soon recognized as Erza, sighed and smiled at her. "I'm glad you're awake," she said before snapping her head towards the black-haired teen, "you didn't have to do that to wake her up, though."

"Well, that's just how Gray is, you know," said the bluenette beside Erza, who happened to be Jellal.

Two older men were crouching from the opening, seemingly relieved by the look on their faces― umbrellas in hand (which doesn't really help much) to keep themselves from the rain. Behind them, she saw that it was still dark. It's either they found them that night or it's already early Friday morning.

As Erza noticed Lucy's gaze was particularly directed towards the two men, she explained that the four of them (Erza, Jellal, Principal Makarov and Grandpa Yajima) are out looking for her and was thankful that they found her with Gray. She also told the blonde that Gray pretty much sums up what happened to her and how they ended up taking cover instead of just going back.

"How did you find her, exactly?" Erza asked the raven haired lad after her explanation to Lucy.

Gray shrugged his shoulder and removed the sleeve of his jacket from his right arm before looking at his blonde companion, who was rubbing sleep off her eyes.

"Is your brain still mushed up, huh poo brain?" he asked, irking Lucy.

"Poo brain yourself, paste face!" she countered and immediately shut her mouth using her hands, remembering the presence of four other people. Gray coughed, obviously fake, preventing himself from throwing a fit making Lucy blushed. Erza and Jellal stared at them with eyes widen in surprise. "L-Lucy?"

"You with us now?" asked Gray, smirking and received a nod of agreement from the blonde who now sports a lovely shade of red adorning her porcelain-like cheeks.

"Well, now that she's awake, let's head back." Said Makarov, holding his own laugh. This only made Lucy more embarrassed.

Lucy, Gray, Jellal and Erza then crawled out of the refuge Mother Nature had created with rocks and were handed umbrellas for their own protection from the subsiding rain.

"So, how did you find us?" Lucy asked, opening her brolly and lifted it above her head.

Yajima and Makarov looked at each other and broke into smiles. The former started walking, followed by the others, before answering her question.

"Well, it was very nostalgic…how we found you I mean," he started, "That was the exact same place where I found Gray when he went missing a long time ago― the time when his family used to go here for summer vacation."

Everyone looked at Gray, saved from Makarov who, unbeknownst to others, have heard this same story from the same man. Gray however kept walking as if hearing nothing, keeping himself from looking at anyone's eyes.

"He fell on that same slope as Lucy-chan here."

Lucy kept staring at Gray wondering how the heck did he fell, if it wasn't out of clumsiness as he said earlier.

"He was chasing a bunny."

.

.

.

"AHAHAHAHA~!" laughter filled the early morning's breeze.

Gray immediately faced the old man and went red in the face as embarrassment kicked in. "Jii-chan…" he groaned as he placed his forehead on one of his hands.

"Geez, Gray. You told me you didn't fell out of clumsiness?" Lucy laughed.

"I did not, Ms. Smarty pants," he argued, humiliation subtly lessens, "I jumped down chasing it."

"You don't need to be shy, you know. Just admit that you're clumsy, too."

"Oh, so you're admitting that you're clumsy?"

"Wha~? I never said I was clumsy!"

"Yes, you did."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"DID NOT!"

"Did too."

The two of them kept it going that Erza and Jellal looked at the two of them in confusion. Lucy was visibly getting redder in annoyance as Gray simply argued with her in the most composed way. "They seem…closer, don't you think?" Jellal asked, eyes never leaving the arguing "couple".

Erza merely nodded in response.

"Fine! I'm clumsy, now admit it too!"

"What is there to admit?" he smirked.

"Wha~? You're not playing fair!"

Gray kept his façade: the 'I-like-messing-with-anyone-so-bear-with-it' look. But deep inside, his heart was so happy having to speak with her so casually and being this close to her. Never would he think such relief is possible just by admitting to himself how he feel for the girl walking beside him. A load full of confusion and apprehension was lifted from his shoulders with just the words "I love you" from his mouth. And he wouldn't want this feeling any other way.

He was glad. Glad to know what he's feeling. And now that he knows, he'll do everything in his power to be as close to her as possible.

Erza sighed and looked at Jellal just in time for the other to do the same. The puzzling thing of how the two of them, Gray and Lucy, got close lingered. But Erza and Jellal merely shook their heads and chuckled, shrugging the thought off and thinking that this kind of atmosphere was more likely than the two of them being all hateful towards the other.

"They didn't even let Mr. Yajima finish the story." The redhead said, purposely saying it louder to let the said person hear it, but not loud enough for Lucy and Gray, who continued arguing in the back― well, more like Gray teasing the blonde.

"There's nothing more to tell anyway. Except maybe for seeing Gray hugging the bunny on his chest while they waited for the rain to pass." The old man chuckled. He smiled recalling the memory, looking through his shoulders at the laughing Gray. "Just like what we saw today. Only now, Lucy-chan was the bunny."

.

.

.

.

.

Arriving at the site, Levy and Ultear practically tackled Lucy to the ground, crying. And Lucy could never feel so terrible than this.

Everyone around them sends her either a look of concern or worriedness, asking if she was alright, of what happened, why she left without anyone with her, or why she didn't come back for help.

All the concern she got overwhelmed her so much that it made her eyes blurry with tears. Her lips trembled as she opened them in an attempt to answer all their questions but all she could voice out was "I'm sorry".

Then her tears fall. She covered her face with her hands and cried. This, she didn't want. And now she understands what Gray was telling her that night. She did become so selfish and didn't think of what the others would feel if she decided to do things on her own.

Lucy didn't know how long she cried, maybe seconds or maybe minutes, but Makarov's soothing words got through her cries and made her look up.

"It's okay, my child. You being here, alive and kicking, is enough." He grinned, patting her on the head (how, she didn't know, considering their height difference), "Fairy Tail is your family. We are your family and you are my child. So next time, whenever there're problems, you can always turn to us."

Lucy was about to say something when Natsu cut her with a "We won't bite, know," making everyone laugh.

"Thank you, guys." She said, wiping of her tear stained face and giving off her heart-warming grin.

Gray surreptitiously smiled.

**..ooOoo..**

Lucy was laughing at how giddy their teacher, Gildarts, is to his daughter, Cana, who happens to be her classmate. Even though they were not talking much lately, they were pretty much close friends.

They were all muddled up around a bon fire for their last night at camp, the council having their own circle along with some students who wanted to hang out with them. Some decided to chat on the sides, some goofing off on somewhere, boys laughed, girls giggled. Natsu was fooling around as always, Lyon was once again confessing his affection towards Juvia for the umpteenth time since the start of camp, the Strauss siblings are cuddled up on one big blanket (with Elfman's protective arms around his sisters), the Fernandez twin are bothering Erza who's been eating her cake happily, Alzack strumming his guitar with Bisca humming beside him, Ultear and Mira singing along, and Levy was chatting happily with Gajeel. Their teachers Aquarius and Scorpio also seated down with them.

Gray and Loke are nowhere to be seen. And it made Lucy wonder, but shrugged it off.

So much has happened and Lucy was beyond glad that this trip was a success. She was nervous that she'd ruined it, which she was mostly doing unintentionally due to her ditzy demeanour. But to sum up everything that happened, it was fun.

"Hey, Lucy!" Levy called making the said girl look at her direction, "You know, I'm really thankful that you're alright. I'm glad Gray found you and you weren't left alone out there."

Hearing this, Lucy realized something: she hasn't thanked him yet, for everything. The wavers, the 'Laxus-incident-at-his-classroom', the thunderstorm incident, him making her stay at his house, meeting his kind family, the reservation for this camp, the amusement park, him taking her home, the concert, saving her…being there all the time when she needs somebody. How could she forget?

She needs to say 'thank you' for everything he did. And for merely being there for her.

"Get your hands off me, you old man!" Cana whined for the third time that night as Gildarts tried to put his arms around his daughter, making Lucy snap out of her thoughts and look at the father-daughter tandem.

"Aww~ Cana-chan. I'm just so happy we could have some alone time as father and daughter~" he reasoned with sparkling equal signs for eyes and cat's '3-like' snout for a mouth as his cheeks reddened in cheerfulness.

"We are not alone." She pointed out, "Besides, I wouldn't want to be alone with you. That'll be plain creepy."

"Cana, stop that. Respect your father." Erza said, not faltering from eating her cake.

"Hmp. He didn't even act as a husband to my mother so why should I?"

Everyone in the circle quieted down. Natsu's hand suspended halfway from snatching a barbeque stick from someone. Erza stopped her mouth from chewing, Elman couldn't even say his famous lines (something about being a man), Lyon's heart-seemed eyes broke in half as he looked at Cana and Gildarts together with Juvia, Alzack's strumming halted, Mira, Ultear, Levy and Lisanna's mouth hang open and Gajeel whistled.

An awkward silence filled their circle while they listened to the happy laughs of their fellow students and teachers.

Everyone knows that Cana's mother died in some kind of sickness, but they didn't know how and when she detested her father like this.

Gildarts' gleaming happy face turned into a look of suppressed glee and sighed. "Well, I guess it's time I tell you a story, guys~" he said, faking to be happy obviously, "In a form of a song." He added, winking.

Gildarts looked at Alzack and borrowed his acoustic guitar from him. He situated the instrument on his lap and strummed a few chords before smiling at everyone. "This is a song for my beloved wife, Cornelia."

Cana looked up, shock written all over her face.

Gildarts pluck the guitar stings skilfully as he narrated some more before singing. "I actually wrote this after our conversation some years ago. Not really written, more like put some melody to our conversation. Hope you like this, Cana."

Cana visibly flinch, didn't really expecting her father to call her without "-chan".

(NP: Woman like you by Lee Brice, Standard disclaimer applied.)

_Last night outta the blue, driftin' off to the evening news, she said, "Honey, what would you do if you'd never met me?"_

_I just laugh. Said, "I don't know. But I could take a couple guesses though."_

_And then tried to dig real deep, said,_

"_Darling, honestly, I'd do a lot more offshore fishin'. I'd probably eat more drive-thru chicken. Take a few strokes off my golf game, if I'd have never known your name. I'd still be driving that old green 'Nova, I probably never would have heard of yoga. Be a better football fan. But if I was a single man, alone and out there on the loose, well, I'd be looking for a woman like you."_

Gildarts sang with a South Midland or Highland Southern accent, it's as if he was born with that dialect.

Everyone smiled as Cana eyed her father in disbelief while he continued singing with his eyes closed, seemingly in his own world.

_I could tell that got her attention. So I said, "Oh yea, I forgot to mention, I wouldn't trade a single day for hundred years the other way."_

_She just smiled, rolled eyes 'cause she's heard all of my lines._

_I said, "Come on girl, seriously. If I hadn't been so lucky I'd be shootin' pool in my bachelor pad. Playing bass in my cover band. Restocking up cold Bud Light. Play poker every Tuesday night, yea. I'd have a dirt bike in the shed. Not one throw pillow on the bed. I'd keep my cash in the coffee can. But if I was a single man, alone and out there on the loose, well, I'd be looking for a woman like you."_

Cana's eyed turned glassy her chest tightened as she recalled how her mother used to smile whenever her father came home from work. She knows how Gildarts love her mother, and how his mother loved her father, she just wants to hear it from him. Cause never in her lifetime did she hear how important her mother is to his father. She couldn't ask for more proof than this and she finally smiled.

Gray chose this time to round up with the group and sat beside the unknowing blonde, who was so into the music with her eyes closed.

Gildarts continued and put all his soul to it.

_She knows what a mess I'd be if I didn't have her here but to be sure,_

Gildarts opened his eyes and looked at his only daughter smiling at him. His heart practically took a 180 degree turn and leaped out of his chest in pure happiness and continued.

"I whispered in her ear."He sang, voice almost cracking in the end.

"_You know I get sick deep-sea fishin'. And you made the best fried chicken, I got a hopeless golf game, I love the sound of your name. I might miss that old green 'Nova. But I love watching you do yoga. I'd take a gold band on my hand, over bein' a single man. 'Cause honestly I don't know what I'd do if I'd never met a woman like you."_

He plucked some more strings before handing the instrument back to its owner. Claps and cheers was what he got after his song. But the greatest reaction he found was from his daughter who had tears falling from her eyes and the hug he got from her.

"I miss mom." She said.

Gildarts jerked at the sudden affection but smiled later on and patted her on the head, "Me, too, Cana. Me, too."

Lucy stared at them in gladness, thinking of hugging her father when she get home tomorrow, and probably visit her mom's grave with him.

Feeling the heat emanating from the person beside her, she looked up only to be face-to-face with Gray. She remembered her 'conversation' with Levy and was about to do her task when Cana's voice boomed once again, making Lucy turn and look at the tandem.

"But you're still not allowed to grope me, you old man!"

"Aww~ but Cana-chan!"

And they're back. Lucy laughed along with everyone.

Gildarts turned to Alzack and told him to play a song but was politely declined and said he wasn't a good singer. The auburn haired teacher rubbed his stubble before looking at his co-teacher, Scorpio, and smiled wickedly. Natsu and Gray shivered, only them (and Loke) knew what that smile mean.

"Hey, Scorpio-sensei," he called, making the said teacher look up at him from his girlfriend and fellow teacher, Aquarius, before sending him a look of confusion, "Why not sing us a song?"

Everyone in the group looked from a smirking Gildarts to a completely shocked Scorpio. But Gildarts only stiffened when Scorpio smiled and nodded.

He heard snickers in the background and saw Natsu stifling a laugh as he looked up. Noticing something piercing his very soul, Natsu turned and saw Gildarts' 'Oh-you-didn't-just-laugh-at-me' look. Shivering, he gulped and looked away, pretending he didn't see anything.

"But I don't know how to play the guitar so is it okay if I let Alzack play for me? We are." Scorpio said, saying his famous words at the end. It still confuses everyone how he came up with saying that every time.

Even though he asked this, he didn't wait for an answer and whispered something to Alzack's ears, making the black haired lad smile.

Alzack began plucking the strings and almost everyone, including Lucy, close their eyes in the melodious music.

(NP: Bless the Broker Road by Rascal Flatts. Again, Standard disclaimer is applied.)

Scorpio's voice was surprisingly soothing, and the accent he used while singing it totally perfected the song.

Gray looked at Lucy, studying her face as she listened to the music with her eyes closed and her lips turned upwards into a heavenly smile. He was out on the cliff earlier again, staring at the sun setting on the horizon and how the stars take over the night sky, one-by-one.

It was a beautiful sight that it made his head clear to think about things. And because of that, he made a decision he wanted Lucy to hear first.

Gray nudged the blonde on her arm and as Lucy looked up he shocked her with a question she didn't know was capable of asking.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you wanna dance?"

She was in a sudden daze, and if it wasn't for Gray taking his offer back and looking so bewilderingly disappointed, she wouldn't budge. Lucy immediately stood up, surprising Gray and some others. She offered her hand to him and smiled, "Come on~"

The two of them walked towards a cleared path near the bon fire and awkwardly placed their hands on their proper places― Gray's on Lucy's hips and Lucy's on Gray's shoulder. Mira, Ultear, Levy and Lisanna followed them with their eyes and it took all their power not to squeal in delight.

Lucy stared somewhere (she was mentally planning out how she will show her gratitude to Gray), still not comfortable with dancing as Gray continued to watch her. Her eyes only found his when he started talking.

"About what you asked last night," he said. With Lucy knitting her brows together showing her confusion, Gray further explained, "How I will react if ever she came back? The rooftop girl?"

Lucy's eyes widen. "Y-you don't have to force yourself to tell me anything if―"

"I really don't know what I'll do, honestly." He said, cutting her off.

They sway a little before he continued, "I've been blinded and failed to notice the people in front of me. I've always kept my head turned and didn't really appreciated the people that came into my life. But now, thinking about it after you asked me that question, I came to realize that I may be waiting for someone who I might not see again."

Gray's black orbs bore into Lucy's brown ones, the eyes he's been so captivated of. "Thanks to you, I know what I'd do now. I'll prioritize the people in front of me and let go of the past that's been holding me back."

Lucy's lips gape. She was a little disappointed knowing that Gray will give up on her, the rooftop girl, but she guessed it's time to let go too.

.

.

.

That was until she heard what he said next.

.

.

.

"I'd focus on the person in front of me now."

.

.

.

She didn't know what to feel.

She didn't know how to act.

_Was that a confession,_ she doesn't know.

The only thing she knows is the fast beats her heart created, the smile that spread on her face, and the tears she withheld in her eyes.

He smiled down at her, a smile she had never seen him do. A smile that warm up her heart and her whole being.

"Thank you," she suddenly said.

Gray subtly creased his forehead, not understanding why she's thanking him. And Lucy merely laughed before beaming at him.

"For everything― the wavers, the 'Laxus-incident-at-his-classroom', the thunderstorm incident, you making me stay at your house, meeting your kind family, the reservation for this camp, the amusement park, taking me home that night, the concert, saving me, being there all the time when I need somebody, for caring, for worrying, for your friendship― everything. I don't really know how to thank you enough."

Gray's mouth fell agape. Did her really do that many things for her?

"I'm so glad I met you Gray." She said, leaning her face upwards and sealed a soft and sweet kiss on the cheek.

But that last sentence and kiss broke him to smiles.

.

.

.

"I'm glad I met you, too, Lucy."

**..ooOoo..**

The night was spent with laughter and goofing off (courtesy of Natsu), and Gray couldn't be happier.

Although his alone time with Lucy was cut short because of Mira, Ultear, Levy and Lisanna's contained squeals, he couldn't have that night any other way around.

The only confusing thing was Loke having spent the entire night sleeping. He was worried, of course― he IS one of his best friends. Loke wouldn't miss a fun opportunity like that. But he guessed he's tired and wanted to retire that night.

Gray was walking home from their trip (Lyon was off pestering Juvia, even if she declined and Ultear was hanging out with the girls for a 'trip-well-done' party.) The raven haired teen shook his head. "As if they haven't got enough partying back at camp."

He was wondering why Lyon was invited and not him. He thought maybe Mira and the others have some kind of 'plans' for Lyon and Juvia but he really wouldn't know. And he hated the fact that they were so against him coming along.

One other thing why he felt sour was the fact that he couldn't send Lucy home.

Don't make any assumptions, okay? The two of them aren't dating….yet.

Gray sighed and scratched the back of his head. Mira and the other ruined his opportunity to ask Lucy out.

Remembering this, he sighed again.

As Gray was about to set foot on their residence, a voice called out his name.

His eyes widen and his heart throbbed furiously against his chest in an uncontrollable manner.

He wasn't expecting to see her. Not when he finally admitted his feelings for Lucy. Seeing her now would only complicate things. And he was back from the start of figuring out everything he feels, again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm back, Gray."

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>OMO~ OMO~ OMO~<strong>

Don't you guys get mad at me! DX I don't have anything to do with that! *points a finger at the chapter* well, yea, it has everything to do with me, but I'm trying to divert your attentions to somewhere which didn't really work. =,=

DRAMA BOMB next chapter? Mwahahha~

Be ready for the major climax of this story (well, there's another one that but that would be somewhere at the end where Gray blah blah blah…I don't wanna spoil it) so stay tuned.

I WROTE THIS LAST NIGHT because of my overly inspired GrayLu shipper mind! uwaaaa~ I could finally see Gray with Lucy again in one panel! *eyes shining in expectation* But I should really learn to not expect anything since it only lead to tears and broken bones― err, heart when it didn't happen.

Uwaaaa~ My heart-guts! Mashima, please don't let my heart-guts be destroyed by your uncanny trolls. PLEASE~~

Anyway, I just love Gildarts and Cana's relationship. Making me cry when I remember their father-daughter scene in the manga. T,T

I love to imagine Gildarts having a south midland accent. Saying "thang" instead of "thing". Hihihi, if I were to pick Gildarts' human counterpart, I could see him as Blake Shelton. I don't know why. XD

*Woman Like You by Lee Brice- I just love this song the first time I heard it. :3

**Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts- if you still haven't notice it yet, I'm a fan of country music. (a lot of genres actually, but country's my fave)

***poo brain and paste face- I really love using these two for name callings. hihi, its cute but not really good terms. haha

I know some of you wouldn't like to read this but I'd include it here anyways:

**Replies~**

**AsDarknessSpreads****: ** hahaha, yes, Gray's gone nuts over the top in love. Waaah~ I hope you're not mad at me for this chap. ^^ thanks for the review~

**oishi-.-ME****:** Unfortunately, she was sleeping. DX hahaha, she didn't have the guts to say it. XD thanks so much for the support and review! *hearts* this applies to my other stories! ^^

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421****:** now that's what I call a reaction. Hahaha, you made me laugh so much! XD uwaa~ thanks for recommending that manga.. totally made me squeal. Thanks for reviewing! ^^

**andulgence**** :** I know right? Hehe thanks a lot! ^^

**fairytaillover416****:** oh, you'll know it. maybe next chapter? I don't know where to put it. hehe YAY~ let's celebrate! Here, have some virtual cookies! ^^

**pikaqueen****:** hihi, you're welcome. I'm very nice to my fellow writers here in the GrayLu tag. ^^ thanks for the review!

**1fairytaillover****:** uwaaaa~ I hope you're not mad at me for this chapter. I see how you much you liked the last. Hehe ^^ thanks for the review!

**Princesx Mystery****:** oh I hope he'll realize it! and I wish Amanda would just vanish too. I hate her even if she's my OC. Glad you liked the chapter. ^^

**iMary7****:** uwaaa~ you looked! Hahaha I'm so happy you liked it. though, I'm pretty sure you didn't like the last part, huh? Hehe. D'awww. Thanks a lot. *you're making me cry*

**phantomhive19****:** they will be a couple in time. Hehe, but for now, why not some drama bomb? Don't worry, this is my first story and I'll never abandon this story….ever. (even if I have this darn project. :/) thanks for the review and for the support! ^^

**kirito24****:** uwaa~ I'm glad you did~ REALLY? OMG! I converted a nalu fan to GrayLu? But I hope you still like nalu. (I like the pairing too. Hehe) I will try my best to give you guys the update you want. Hehe ^^ thanks for the support!

**Girl-On-Fire-Forever**: wooow~ thanks so much~ hehe, yea, it took him 32 chapters to realize his feelings (almost two years.) that excluding the fact that he loved 'Lucy' all along (since lucy is the rooftop girl) thanks for the review! ^^

**Rose Dupre****l:** yes―I mean NO― I mean yes and no. wha? Haha, I don't know how to answer your question: are you trying to kill me? because I honestly don't but then you added that "you made my day" and I'm torn. Hahaha, I don't know if trying to kill you is a good or bad thing. XD unfortunately, she had to. If not, this wouldn't be a story. Ehehe, thanks for the review! ^^ (I love typing my reply to you! )

**iluvfood**** (****5/27/13):** (I love food too,) hehe, I'm glad you did! Thanks for the review! ^^

**Guest**** (****5/27/13):** hope you liked the chapter and would not consider hating on me. ^^ thanks for the review!

**YellowLow**** (****5/27/13):** that's exaggerating. I don't have that many fans, if anything I'd say reader. though, I hope I do have some. Hehe hope you like the chapter without hating me. ^^ thanks for the review~

**WolfieANNE****:** yes, Holy holy mushrooms. Uhhh, is that a good thing? Haha yea, my mind is really with deas if I made Lucy bloodied. Haha, you cursed on me. DARN ME! DARN ME! XD I'm glad you liked it! well, gray is still stupid. Maybe until he figured Lucy was the rooftop girl. Haha thank youuuuuuu~

**Lucyfairytaillover171****:** yay~ I updated again! *even if I'm on hiatus* yay~ Owwww, I hope you're okay now? I'm glad you liked it! hope you wouldn't get sick because of this chapter though. Hehe ^^

**Guest**** (****6/10/13):** uwaaaa~ I'll finish this but it'd still take some more time for me to do that. but it'll be romantic…. I think. Hehe. Thanks for the review! ^^

**Taeminie****:** I KNOW RIGHT! The best of the best! GrayLu forever! I'm glad to hear that! ^^ thank you for the review and support! You're making me cry~

**LALAishiteru****:** hahaha,, no need for the "sama" it didn't really suit someone in this calibre. Hehe I'm so glad to hear that! ^^ thanks for the review! Oh! And sorry if I haven't replied to your message, okay? Hirap gamitin phone ko pangreply ee.. hehe

**Dota-chin990****:** OMG! I love your avatar! Are you a fiolee supporter too? Yea, the dumb author of this piece is really dumb for going on a hiatus. Uwaaa~ but your praise is making me cry. This is not the best graylu ff out there, but I'm very happy to hear that from you~ ^^thanks so very much~

**GraLu****:** uwaaa~ I super duper happy that there are still people enjoying my story! *cries* thanks for the review and support! I truly appreciate it! ^^

**Kyto Touche****:** I'm so glad you like it! it won't. maybe until mid-October? *but you'll never know since I'm here, right?* I might update another one on or before August 29. Hehe thanks for the review! ^^

**Oranges**** (****7/3/13):** uwaaa~ I'm glad to hear that! I didn't really think anyone would support this story of mine. ^^ not really. I'm the one on Hiatus, actually. Hehe, but as you can see, I updated. (thanks mashima's latest update and all those GrayLu feels I got from it XD) thank you for reviewing and reading! ^^

Ow~ my back hurts! XD Thanks y'all.

**Now a question for everyone: WHO'S BACK? What do you guys think will happen? *wiggling eyebrows***

So, how many reviews for this chapter, I wonder? My next chapter depends on how the manga will turn out. Hahaha! So pray for more GrayLu scenes, okay?

Ja'ne


	34. NOT A CHAPTER

Sorry to burst your bubbles, guys, but this isn't a chapter.

I know I told you that I'm gonna post another one on or before august 29. Turns out I became busier in life to have some time for this story. I TRIED to write, but my muse isn't with me at the moment (it flies off somewhere every now and then). Bad news is, I don't know when I'll be able to update.

Yea, just wanted you guys to know. Because I know that some of you are thrilled to read the next chapter given the question I left you with (not to mention the 'events') last chapter. Err...I don't want to want to spoil your fun so...I'm not going to say anything anymore about it.

Just that, I want to say sorry. I feel terrible too, since tomorrow is BoY's 2nd year anniv and I don't have anything to give myself or to you guys for my celebration. DX

Thanks for the reviews though, it means a lot to me. And sorry for the cliffhanger and for failing you guys as a writer. (why am I giving you guys cliffhanger most of the time? Hmm)

**Acknowledgment: **Kyto Touche (thanks for reading 'Moments with Little Gray' on deviantart, too. ^^), phantomhive19, Rayuna Hasuki,WolfieANNE (hehe, sorry for that), AsDarknessSpreads, Le' CarolinnaXannej421, pikaqueen, kirito24, 1fairytaillover, dota-chiin (haha, now that I stare at it a bit more, it is a RoLu art. XD me too, I ship Lucy with Rogue too! ^^), cL0v3r43VR, xxSaphireBluexx, oishi-.-ME, LALAishiteru, fairytaillover416, Secret (guest 7/13/13), iMary7, alexmalik15, Girl-On-Fire-Forever, Lucyfairytaillover171, DQueen (guest 8/9/13), YukimaraMegumi, Kinsly46 (thanks so much for the compliment~! ^^), and SDQueen (this story is still on its first climax. Yea, there's a second one).

See you guys! ^^

P.S: gonna replace this with chap 34.


End file.
